The Avengers: An Addition
by NightWriterAdventures
Summary: I saw everything under the sun and beyond. I saw my relationships. I saw myself celebrate Odin's birthday, I saw my mother. I saw my father…which was shock among all things. I saw everything. I even saw the death of my mother, at the hands of Loki's true father. I saw my arrival. I knew who I was. There was no changing that. (Loki/OC)
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers

_(Note the reader. In the beginning, the events are out of order. I only did that so the story would make more sense for the character and plots I have.)_

**Chapter 1: The Olympic Peninsula **

There was an ever so subtle knock on the Johnson's apartment door. Mrs. Johnson was feeding the new baby that they had brought home from the adoption center a week ago. They had named her Holly. It seemed fitting for the bright, happy, laughing baby. The baby had a certain glow to her. Literally.

"Blake! Could you get the door sweetie?" Mrs. Johnson asked her husband of 3 years. They had been trying for a child for so long, but could never conceive one. They had decided to adopt.

"Yes!" Blake rose from his study in the back room of the apartment. The study also substituted for a junk room. Large brown packing boxes were crammed into every corner of the room, except for the small two legged, gray desk. Notebooks and pens were strewn about while an old Dell computer sat amidst the mess.

Blake was a writer. His wife was a substitute teacher at the old school down the street. Hopefully the one that Holly would be attending when she became old enough. Both of them were struggling with money right now, but felt so blessed that they were able to have Holly.

So Blake walked out of his crowded study and through the small hallway. Past the kitchen that seemed to be mashed together with the living room. Blake's wife was sitting on the old purple couch just beyond the dining room table. Blake strode and swiftly opened the creaky black door. The screen door rattled noisily.

"Hello?" Blake asked, looking into the dark of the night for the person that had knocked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?" A loosely professional voice broke out through the dark. A figure stepped into the lamplight. He was tall and wore a long over coat, all black. There was an eye patch on his left eye. His face was set in a stern frown.

"Yes?" Blake responded strongly at the figure.

"I need to have a word with you about your…child…of yours. It is important information that you need to know." He said in an urgent voice. The man almost let himself in the house.

"What _word _of our child?" Blake inquired, leaning close to the screen door, peering at the strange man. The man pulled out his wallet and flashed a badge with the initials of S.H.I.E.L.D on it. The name said; _Nick Fury._ It was very professional looking, and to Blake, believable. "Come in." Blake pushed open the door. Nick Fury briskly walked in and took a quick seat at the dining room table. He pulled a folder out of his overcoat and placed it on the table.

"Holly…as you call her, has some serious information that the parents should know about." Nick said. He flipped open the first page and pushed it forward to Blake, who was standing, arms crossed. Blake leaned over and looked at it.

_Holly Johnson treatment: TesserAct injection. _

_Amount: 114 kgs._

_Health Status: In good condition. Both legs have regained use. Surprised about life expectancy. _

There was more. Much more, but Blake read it quickly.

"What does this all mean?" He asked.

"Holly was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D and was injected with a power source so unimaginable that we were surprised she survived. We wanted to see if we could make a super being. An invincible super being. We never knew that she would live to see her new life."

"And you came here why?" Blake was still confused with the idea of their newborn daughter being a science experiment.

"To inform you that the power source used is extremely dangerous, though it has been lost, we expect that someone will find it with a course of 10 years. The way the TesserAct responds is how your daughter will respond. And since she was administered with S.H.I.E.L.D, we have added her to our roster for and assemblement for a group called the Avengers…" Nick began to explain more in depth about how their daughter would become a super hero and might have to leave their home for a good amount of time. Blake had his wife join in the conversation. Nick Fury re explained everything and left notes about the strange TesserAct with the family. That was the last time they saw the strange man for 16 years…

16 years later…

I lay sprawled out on my bed, breathing heavily. I felt so out of place, lost, dizzy, confused and sick. The bright blue veins pulsed through my body, almost humming. I was freezing cold and weak. What was happening to me? Nothing like this had happened…ever! Well only when big coast storms hit, but that was less severe. I moaned and rolled around on my bed, cringing with pain now.

"Mom!" I called out in pain. I already heard both my parents running down the hall and up to my door.

"Yes?" She peeked her head through the door. But when she saw what a sight I was and came rushing in, my dad followed behind her. "Oh dear lordy!" She exclaimed, looking over my glowing body as I was gripping the blankets tight.

"This is what Fury was talking about. These symptoms…reactions…. the TesserAct has been found." My dad said in a grave voice.

Even though I knew a lot about from where I came from and what I was, there were still parts that confused me. But I knew the majority of my own issue. It went a little something like this; I was injected with this super power cube and I was supposed to die. Luckily, I lived through it and was administered into the Avengers roster. The TesserAct was lost for a while. And whenever something happened to the TesserAct, it did that same thing to me. A storm hit, the cube would be shaken around. At the same time, I was getting sick and dizzy. But this was un paralleled to anything that had happened to me.

I was first broken the news when I had yelled at a kid and pointed my finger at him. This misty blue light shot from my hand and knocked that kid backwards. My parents took me from the playground and quickly left, explaining everything, even that fact that I was adopted. For a couple years, I hated myself, because I had a natural hate for super heroes with powers, and I guess I thought of myself as one. But the look had grown on me. I had pulsating blue veins coursing through my body, except for my face, but I had electric blue eyes. My hair was a curly chocolaty brown with blue streaks faintly showing through. I'd learned to channel my power through a telekinetic like use. My parents weren't fond of it, but it had grown on them.

My parents always warned me that if I ever felt really sick or super…different, that I should inform them. I had asked why and they explained that it meant the TesserAct was found and I would be called upon soon. They also told me that people would come looking for me. Not good people, bad people. Human beings that wanted to take me because of what I held inside me. They said that the only person they could trust was Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. No one else was allowed to take me.

I was writhing on the bed, trying to rid myself of the pain and chills that I was feeling. I was really dizzy too. Both my mom and dad watched helplessly as I cried out in pain. But I prayed this was another bad storm on the coast. But it was weird; Washington hadn't gotten a single drop of rain. We live on the Olympic Peninsula, so usually I know when a storm is coming anyways. But it had been nothing but sun. Not even a little bit of wind.

"Holly, I want you to breathe. You've been through this before. Your father's gone to check the weather updates to see if any coastal storms have hit that might have moved the TesserAct cube." My mother explained to me. I nodded and closed my eyes. All I saw was a bright blue, bouncing off my eyelids. Small balls of bright blue zoomed around like fireworks. I was still cold…but I was beginning to stabilize. No nauseous feeling. Just cold. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was normal again. I was okay.

"How about you rest for a while." My mom suggested.

"Yeah. I think that I might feel a little better if I got some sleep." I smiled and lay back down on the bed, snuggling under my blankets.

"You call me if anything starts up again. We'll be in the living room." She told me and backed out of my room, closing the door. I sunk deep into my bed, lying on my back. I peered up at the ceiling and thought.

Would the TesserAct ever be found? Would I get to meet the Avengers in person? How would I go about a regular life once I became a hero? Could I come back home and complete high school? So many questions. No answers. I wanted to complete high school so I could go to college and get a good job. Support my family. Now, I wasn't sure what I was going to do. So many things were happening to me. I wasn't sure what to do. All this weird, odd pain. This day was extremely rare for me. I had never felt any amount of pain this much. And no storms had hit. I felt like giving up on this undying hope…that I could be normal. I could live a normal life. I sighed with a heavy heart and closed my eyes.

It wasn't long before I heard a phone ringing in my dream, but realized that it wasn't my dream and real life. I woke up and looked around for the phone. On my dresser, my mother had left her cell in my room. I leaped out of bed and quickly stepped over to the dresser and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Lisa Johnson?" A strange smooth voice floated from the phone. A man's.

"No, this is Holly Johnson. May I ask who's calling?" I asked the voice.

"Ah…I see. Actually just the person I wanted to speak to." The voice responded.

"Who is this?" I questioned. There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Have your parents told you about your…uh…condition?" It asked me.

"Yeah? The…the TesserAct?"

"Yes. This is Nick Fury." He finally told me his identity. I breathed a sigh of relief. For a second, I thought I had given away my identity to some stranger.

"Oh…yeah. What did you call for?" I asked Fury. There was a long silence for a while. I waited on the other side of the line. [a1] "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh…sorry. As I was speaking. Today…did you react to anything….unusual?" He asked me. My eyes lit up. Was there an explanation for my weird freak out today?

"Yes. Actually, I did. Umm…it was really weird. I can't explain it. I got sick, cold, and dizzy. It was pretty painful." I shrugged, even though Fury couldn't see it.

"There is an explanation for that." He told me calmly.

"Really?! What is it?" I sat down on the bed and brought my knees up to my chest, rocking back in forth. There was a silence, shuffling of papers and the noise of a T.V in the background. I bit my lip.

"Ah. Okay. Oh…. oh…It looks like…it's time. The TesserAct has been found." Fury told me solemnly. I knew that sounded bad, but wasn't sure why it was bad.

"And? Is there something wrong?" I questioned Fury.

"Yes! Miss Johnson. This is important to the survival of the country and possibly the world. Avengers are going to be assembled. Go get your parents. Bring them in here. I want to tell them that you are going to be brought in soon." Fury was practically throwing one thing at me after another. I stood up from the bed.

"Alright. Once second." I took the phone away from my ear and called out for my parents. "Mom! Dad! It's Nick Fury!" I yelled. My voice bounced off the walls of the small apartment. I heard them both exclaim something and come running down the hall, bumping into things. My father showed up first and took the phone from me.

"Hello?...uh-huh…" My dad began to speak. "Yes. I know. She's right here." My dad handed the phone off to my mom. She looked at the phone and quickly put it to her ear.

"Hi Nick! Yes…Oh…" My mom frowned and bit her lip. I got that trait from her. She turned her back towards me. All I could here was mumbling. That made me nervous. My dad came through the doorway and sat next to me on the bed.

"What was it about?" I asked him.

"About….your recruitment. For Avengers." He spoke quietly. His voice did crack.

"Oh…don't worry dad. I bet it's just a false alarm. They won't really send me." I told my dad. There was no hope in my voice. I knew that they were coming. The TesserAct was found. Of course they are going to come and get me. I huffed and buried my head in my hands. I listened as my mom came into the bedroom. She said a couple last words to Fury and then hung up.

"Nick said that Agent Coulson and him are coming as soon as they can. Probably reach us by tomorrow. They're coming to take Holly." My mother choked back her tears and set the phone down. She looked up at the ceiling and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"Aw mom…I'll make it back. Don't worry. It's probably something simple!" I told her, standing up and hugging her.

"But…it-it seems dangerous. I-I-I don't want you to leave." My mom sniffled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her and looked at the wall behind her; pictures of me when I was little. From Pre-K to now. I wanted to cry now.

"It's not that dangerous. I promise I'll be fine." I comforted my mom, though I wasn't sure that the promise I was going to make would actually stay true, but I didn't tell her that. My mother grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, almost shaking me. An evil demeanor glinted past her eye.

"Don't you make that lie to me. I know that it seems new and you're trying to comprehend, but I know – your father and I know that this is serious. These people you're working with are dangerous. This whole job is dangerous! I don't want you making any promises until you are for sure." She let go and looked away from me.

"Mom—"

"Don't Mom me! Listen. Just please…keep your head out of the clouds and listen to whatever Nick or Phil say." My mother was slightly crazy about this whole situation. Their only child they had and she was moving away for some Superhero Anonymous group. Yeah that is pretty heart wrenching. I would hate having to do that. "I just want to spend as much time as possible together as we can." My mom pulled my father over and we all sat on the bed, hugging each other, talking to one another about what might happen while I was there.

Night hit the Olympic Peninsula early. Dusk was lightly blanketing our sleepy town. A bright sun set, but in it's place was a pale, large moon. It shone it's light on the pine trees, making them have a bone chilling glow. It made the ocean look mystical and even more dangerous than in the daytime, where the waves crash violently and chip away at the Cliffside. At night that waters churn, but do not crash about. The lamplights only gave into one third of the glow to the streets. You could hear the howl of a wolf from far off.

I sat next to my window, rather than retreating to the warm bed that would be inviting to other people. I placed an unusually warm hand on the cool windowpane. I yearned to visit the beach one last time, by myself. The beach seemed more inviting to me during the fall season. No one was there. And the full moon added to the tranquility of the setting. Just on more time…before I had to leave. So I made up my mind. I stood up from the window and scurried over to my desk where almost everything I had was thrown onto. I blindly pulled my gray zip up hoodie off the desk and shrugged into the sleeves. It was cold and cooled my body down.

I left the house without shoes. I didn't need shoes. Then I couldn't feel the icy sand squish and squeak beneath my feet, nor could I feel the pine needles that had fallen on to the old gravel road near our apartment. I lightly padded down the steel stairs and turned the rusted knob on the door, easily slipping out into the night.

A breeze started up as I walked across the gravel parking lot. Some of the rocks were sharp and stabbed my toes, but I could handle the pain. I was quick to prance through the parking lot and take cover in the darkness. You see, the neighbors didn't particularly like me. They didn't know about me being "special" and just thought that I was a reckless accident. But of course, out neighbors were older people. Their kids had moved out, gone to college. I bet that they were going to be happy when I left.

I darted from shadow to shadow, staying out of the lamplight. I stopped abruptly at the edge of the gravel, where asphalt mixed. I looked left and right, making sure that no cars were passing me. When the coast was clear, I took off across the street. I was quick to reach the sandy dunes that had been formed from the small wind tonight. I slid down the small dune hill and down to the beach. I could already hear the waves churning up against the rocky cliffs. I felt all giddy inside. A chill rose up and down my spine, nearly taking my breath away. I quietly padded on the sand to seashore. I looked up at the moon and waited for the water to splash up against my ankles. It gently splashed up against my ankles and small droplets fell on my knee. I smiled bravely and looked out at the moon.

I always wanted to be a pirate. Just think of those quiet nights and you could go out on the deck of the ship and star out at the long, long sea stretched out before you, like a watery maze. I would risk my life to wander out on the ocean and steal and ravage. It seemed like fun...to me. Plus, pirates had a mysterious aura to them, AND, they seem to always have the coolest love life.

I backed out of the water and walked down the beach, kicking up pebbles and driftwood. When I was little, I used to ran as fast as I could in the sand to see if the sand would make me trip and stumble, or if I could bet it at it's gravity game. I fell every time. I grinned as I remembered that memory of pure gold. I got more chills as the wind picked up and blew around me. The trees rustled against each other and all other noises ceased. I made my way down the beach and breathed in the scent of the pine trees. God, I was going to miss this place. So much. I had practically grown up with the nature that lived here. Some of the trees and plants were planted when I brought here. Now, they were towering above me. I knew I was going to miss the wildlife. But not the people. I was very antisocial. [a2] I didn't fit in well with school. And I found no one attractive at the least. Everyone at school was dull witted and foolish. I hoped that I didn't have to go to school in wherever we were going.

I found a piece of driftwood and sat down on it, watching the night sky and soaking all this nature in. It felt wonderful. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to ever see this again. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to touch the delicate sand, feel the cold water on my feet. I knew that once I left Washington, I was going to cry. Because on the note of being antisocial, how was I supposed to cooperate with the others? How was I supposed to communicate my ideas to them? What if they were stupid! I shook deep inside just thinking about that. Ugh. Being ridiculed. I placed my palms down on the log and held onto small branches. I concentrated hard on my fright and ignorance. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought…I felt a warm feeling burst through my hands. A light flashed against my eyelids, and I could hear the crack of branches next to me. I snapped open my eyes and looked at the log. Blue embers glowed near me. My TesserAct-like…super power snapped the twig.

I knew that I was going to have to hone in on my power if I wanted to fight with the Avengers. I had barely used it since I had a bad run in with a nasty cat…I would rather not remember that. I sighed and shook my head, looking up at the sky. Out of nowhere, a streak of green and white flashed through the air. It almost looked like a comet. I watched it as it flew at a downward trajectory angle. I leaped up and stood on the driftwood, peeking to see if the oddly colored comet had crashed in the water. No. It still rocketed through the air. How strange? I thought [a3] and hopped off the log. I shuffled my feet through the sand, walking up the dunes to the apartment. The cool sand cooled me off after an attempt to use my "powers" in a long time. I thought about the meeting and who I would meet tomorrow. Part of me was quite excited, while the other part was unsure.

I thought while I walked. What should I say? What would I say? Who were Nick Fury and Agent Coulson? And why did my mom call Fury by his first name? All those question were just waiting to be answered in my head.

I reached the apartment just at 10. My parents would be out cold; the other residents would hopefully be asleep. I grinned; knowing that the older people went to bed earlier, so sneaking in and out would be easy. As I smiled, I closed my eyes for a millisecond, but an image flashed up into my eyes that startled me. It was a man dressed in green with a spear. In the spear held a ball of TesserAct substance. I was standing next to him, with an odd mouth guard over my mouth. It had a screen so I could breath, but the rest was a heavy metal that wrapped along the edges of my face. The man looked at me and gave a satisfied smile. I watched him smile at me, his gaze was frightening, but I also spotted lust in his eyes. I shivered and my eyes opened.

I appeared at the front doors of the apartments. I typed in the code in the keypad and it beeped loudly. I cringed and quickly flung open the door and dashed up the carpet stairs in twos. Our apartment was on the fourth floor, so it took me a while to go up all those stairs. The railing were unreliable, so I freehanded it. By the time I reached the top, I was out of breath. I turned the knob and leaned up against the door, pushing it open quietly.

My parents were still asleep, but the TV was still on and blinding. Both of them were asleep in each other's arms on the couch. I smiled and felt my heart flutter. Someday I wished that I could find someone that I loved that much. Even though they weren't my true parents, they loved me. So I walked over to the TV and turned it off. I felt my throat close up, and I choked back a couple tears. Then I disappeared to my room.

* * *

[a1]When Coulson comes, he tears up because of Holly and knew her as a baby and felt guilty.

[a2]Goes to bed, next morning falls off rocks. Meets Coulson and nick. Take plane. Enroll in school…blah…blah…blah

[a3]She becomes depressed with the avengers and attempts suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lackluster**

I had a strange dream. It happened to coincide with the predicament that flashed its self in my head. There was still that strange man in green. We were on this weird atmosphere. It was dark and space rocks were hurtling themselves all over the place. I was in clothes other than my home clothes. It was some sort of weird skin dress. So tight, but form fitting. The man was looking at me with a genuine smile. Actual love.

I shot straight up from that dream. I was sweating and confused. I tilted my head and peered over at my digital clock. 7 O'clock. I shifted around in bed and then laid my head back down, staring out a window that was placed near my bed. The sun was had already come up over the trees, casting a lovely glow on the road. I smiled and wiped the smudged tears on my face with blankets. I had been crying last night.

"Holly! Holly sweetie, are you awake?" I heard my mom call me. I pulled back the covers and stood up on the wood floor.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Okay. Just making sure. I want you to be ready for today, just in case Nick and Phil do come. Your father and I need to go shopping. We will be right back!" My mom popped her head in the door and waved cheerfully. I nodded to her. "Bye sweetie!" She blew me a kiss and left. I waited to hear the jingle of the cars keys and the slam of the door. Once I heard them leave, I sighed and sat back down on my bed heavily. I groaned and moaned.

"Great! Just Great! Leavin' today, eh? What am I goin' to do?" I exclaimed in my well-learned Scottish accent. People praised me for it. It was a hidden talent. I shook my head and stood back up, walking around. My eyes met the beach again. Maybe just one more trip? I mean, it wouldn't hurt. I've always wanted to go rock climbing.

So the plan was set. For one last time, I would go out and climb the rocky wall near the water. I put on shoes this time. I didn't need a jacket at this time in the morning. I trotted down the stairs easily and loudly. The steel stairs echoed throughout the building. I pushed open the door happily and literally skipped across the road, taking no care in the cars rushing by. I made it safely across. I walked over to a small field of grass that was growing over the cliff edge. I got down on my hands and knees, crawling to the edge. It seemed easy enough. I was skilled in grace, unlike my mother, so I felt that this would be easy.

I eased myself over the edge and put my foot down on the closest rock that jutted out. I grinned and found this even easier than imagined. But that was too soon to be smiling. The rock broke on me! I quickly reached my hands out to grasp the grass. I was clawing desperately. My heart was in my throat and both feet were dangling before the rocker water below. I took a big breath in and quickly, frantically, I pulled my body up to another rock, which I took precaution in. I smiled, giggling from being scared. My hands were gripping the grass so hard, I got dirt under my nails. Shaking my head, I started to descend again, but not before a black Hummer stopped on the side of the road. I peeked my head over the edge to see who it was. There was no face, black out my windows.

Now…the Olympic Peninsula is not a place where we get mysterious black Hummer's, so I was naturally frightened. I began to go down on my way, as quickly as could. Had they caught me?

I was thinking so hard on the people in the black Hummer, that again, I forgot my footing. This time, there was no grass to help me. I fell away from the rocks like a…a rock. Dropping quickly, with much momentum. All I saw was a black rock wall speeding past me. My stomach was in my mouth and it took me forever to figure out that I was actually falling. When I did realize, I had already hit the water and the rocks below. I swallowed some of the seat water and began to choke horribly. I thought I was going to gag and puke. I fought and squirmed, trying to breach the water. I splashed all around, but didn't find my way back up. I screamed under water and bubble came out of my mouth. I stopped moving and just tried to float…

Who knew how long I was down there, dying. But luckily, someone pulled me out. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the beach, soaking wet and cut up, bleeding.

"Tess?" I heard a man's voice calling someone name Tess. I was groggy and was pretty sure that I was dreaming. I moved around and rolled on my side, curled into a ball. "Tess?" I heard the name again. I opened my eyes. I quickly recognized our location as the beach across from my house. I heard rocks move as someone came over to me. I sat up quickly and turned.

Standing before me was an older man. Maybe 40's? He didn't have much hair on his head, but his expression was kind and sincere. He wore a suit and black patent leather shoes. His skin was like a dark leather color. He had an eye patch over one eye. He was scary.

"I'm sorry. You've got the wrong person." I told him. He looked at me and cocked his head.

"Really? Because you seem like the Tess I know." He sounded genuinely confused.

"I'm Holly Johnson. Sorry wrong person. I know a Tess down the street. She goes to—."

"Your parents haven't told you yet. Oh, well that explains a lot. Come on. Let's get you inside and fixed up. We have a lot of explaining to do." The man reached out his hand to me. I disregarded it and was able to stand soundly on my own feet. "That was a risky move you took there. Going to down that cliff. Don't you think your should be a little more careful?" He asked me. I felt personally offended that this guy thought that he could tell me what to do. But I was quiet. I wasn't the person you would call a…people person. I was quiet and reserved when around strange people. So this encounter was definitely way out of my ballpark.

So the man led me up the sand dunes. My sand dunes…and onto the road where the same black SUV was parked. He waved it along and it parked itself in the gravel parking lot.

"Go on up to your home now. We'll be in there in a second." He was stern and frightened me. But that voice was so familiar, it was reaching somewhere in the back of my head, telling me to trust him. So I went with my gut and listened. I ran into the apartments, up the stairs and burst into our little room. I knew that right away, I needed to check myself out and make sure I was okay from that horrific fall, so I ran to the bathroom…

I pushed open the white, paint peeled door. Its brass knob was tilted off its screw. Most of the times, we got locked in because of it. I was usually the one to get people out. I tenderly opened the door, but harshly slammed it against the frame, knowing that I had jammed the knob for good this time. I flicked on the lights and a luminescent glow was casted on my face.

My curly, chocolate brown hair was matted, knotted and dirty. My face had scratches up and down my cheek, forehead and other places. Right above my eyebrow, a cut had opened and was now bleeding out, all over my face. I checked my arms, and those as well were scratched and banged up. I was shaking with terror. Who were the men outside? And why in the hell was he calling me Tess? I shook off the feeling and quickly started up the shower. I kept on getting chills as I thought of the fall. My breathing sped up and I knew that if I didn't calm down, I would hyperventilate. So I took deep breaths and hopped into the shower.

Everyone says you think about everything in the shower. Your past, your future, the present. From, where does milk come from, to; how does Google get all those websites and so on and so forth. I tend to get lost in the shower, and sometimes, the TesserAct shuts off. It's a weird feeling, like I was heavier and more weighted. But I felt more human and more attached to this world. But this particular night, I was thinking about everything! Like, Oh my god! Who are these people?! What do they want with me? The normal questions that come up when two strangers ask for you.

I quickly washed myself and gingerly stepped out of the shower. I was dripping wet and I felt uncomfortable and heavy. More human. I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I tucked it and took another smaller towel and dried off my fuzzy hair. Soon, the effects of TesserAct were beginning to kick in. I was light and airy. My hair regained a healthy blue tint and my eyes turned blue instead of the dull gray. My veins resumed their bright blue glow. I felt a little better, knowing that I was in my original state. As soon as I knew that I was normal again, I changed into sweatpants and a tank top. Time to go see what these strangers wanted…

I warily exited the bathroom. What was I thinking about letting these two men into the apartment? While my parents were gone too! I tiptoed around the sharp corner and peeked out into the kitchen. Both men were sitting at the kitchen island. I saw the African American man with the eye patch and another man. This man was average. Medium face length, brown eyes and thin, dirty blonde hair. His face was slightly sprinkled with wrinkles. He was probably around his 40s. Looked like a nice guy. His lips were pulled thin, nervous.

~~~~~~~~ AGENT PHIL COULSON

"What do you think she looks like?" Phil asked, tapping his foot on the floorboard nervously.

"How in the HELL am I supposed to know? Both of us haven't seen her since she was a baby." Fury shook his head and pressed his foot against the gas pedal as they coasted down the Peninsula Coast.

Both of them had been sent to go retrieve something precious to S.H.I.E.L.D. Something they should have kept. But once they hear that the TesserAct had been shifted and/or moved, they had to react. The first thought was to call up Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Then, they realized that they were missing something important. A person that they had given up 16 years ago.

"What do you think she's going to say? Huh?" Coulson stared out the window, his heart racing.

"Again…how in the HELL am I supposed to know? She probably won't even recognize you. Hell, you tell her and she is definitely not coming with us." Fury laughed.

"Why? What do you mean?" Coulson panicked and began to roll down his window.

"You tell her that you dumped her because of her…specialty, she isn't going to go with us. You know how girls are." Fury chuckled again.

"Then…then how is she going to know?! Are we going to live this whole time, without her knowing?" Coulson raised his voice and eyes Fury.

"You either tell her, or blow the whole operation. Hey, we could use her for other things to help us. I hear from her parents that she has some very unique skills. Don't worry Agent Coulson…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HOLLY

"Hello?" I spoke tentavily and peeked out and around the corner like a small child. The white guy looked at me and I swear, he almost started crying.

"Hello. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Pleased to meet you…?" The man with the eye patch shook my hand. Everything made sense now. He was the one to take me to join Avengers.

"Uh…Holly." I hesitated for a second with my own name. The man behind Fury made a noise and stood up.

"Holly, this is Agent Coulson. He also works alongside others in S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury introduced me to the nervous looking man.

"Pleased to meet you Holly." He choked back his own words. I pulled away from his handshake. His face went red.

"Why are you here? I mean, I knew this time would come, but why now?" I asked Fury.

"Your parents are on short leave and we decided to ease the pain for them and just have you join us now." Fury solemnly spoke. A chill ran up my spine.

"But…but they'll know I'm missing. Can you leave a note? Possibly? So I know they are not worrying about me?" I was hesitant to leave, now that the time came. I wasn't ready to be a superhero. More or less, a part of something so top secret and dangerous.

"That's the thing. They can't know you anymore. Any traces leading to you would be bad. Many people are looking for you and we can't risk you being found." Fury stood up and removed two, small, white pills from his jacket pocket. "This will cause them to lose all memory of you. Do you want to do this?" He asked me in a serious tone. I was confused for a second.

"Why? Why do you want me to? Why do I have to decide? You're the ones who came here looking for me." I squinted my eyes and looked hard at the pills.

"They are your parents…you do have a choice. Of course the choice that we expect you to make will be 99.9 percent better than the other choice, which would result in the destruction of the entire human race." Fury announced loudly, like he was addressing others. I looked around to see if there were others in the house with us. Nope, no one.

"I mean, they aren't your true parents and we need—" Agent Coulson began to speak, spitting out his words like a Gatling gun. But he wasn't able to get all of them out because Fury stopped him.

"Like I said, it's your choice. We just hope you choose the right one." Fury stuck his leg out and crossed his arms. Even that one eye could just intimidate you.

I looked at the pills, then at Fury and Coulson. Then back at the pills. And then I stared at my glowing hand. Then I looked back up at Coulson. His eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"He is fine. Just answer the question." Fury snapped at me. I jumped. Save the world and have my parents forget me forever. Or stay here with my family until the world burns.

"I-I-I guess that…I'll go with you…" I spoke and shook slightly.

"Good choice Miss Tess." Fury set down two white pills on the small counter.

"Tess?" I questioned the name that they had been calling me since they had arrived.

"It was your birth name, and we thought that we just might play along with who you are. Tess, TesserAct?" Coulson explained the meaning behind my name.

"And how would you know?" I asked him.

"I—"

"He works for S.H.I.E.L.D. What do you expect? Now get packing. We have to drop you off at the headquarters where we are going to keep all the Avengers for a while. So they adjust to each other." Fury explained.

"Everyone?" Coulson seemed more wary and professional.

"Yes. Everyone. I'm sure Dr. Banner will be fine." Fury sighed and sat down on a stool. "Go get packed." Fury directed his statement towards me. I nodded slowly, trying to understand who this Dr. Banner was.

I went down the hallway, to my room and began packing. I used an old backpack from 8th grade. The first thing I thought of to pack was my iPod. If anything did get depressing, then I could resort to listening to my iPod for a while. After that, I just picked out clothes that I thought would be suitable. I didn't care what I looked like. I mean, I was working for a top secret agency, not a modeling company. Besides, I would be working with old men, like Fury and Coulson. While I shuffled through my drawers, I found two shirts that I definitely wanted to bring. They were my Norse deity shirts. At least, that's what I called them.

One of them was black and said, "You mad" Then it had a cartoon of my favorite Norse God, Loki. Under him was another quote that said, "I do what I want." The other one was just a plain white shirt with the name THOR and a lighting bolt on it. I sooo wanted to bring those. I also brought along with me, my Norse myth's book. I stuffed my crap in the bag and hurriedly shoved my Converse and made my way back to the front.

"Are you ready?" Fury asked me.

"Yes I am." I spoke shallowly, with no emotion.

"Then let's go."

"Yes, let's."

Coulson watched our strange exchange with wonder. I kept a straight face on the outside, but couldn't help but smile on the inside. Maybe there was a little hope. Just some. I looked behind me at the tow lone pills on the counter, just sitting there. They would be gone soon. The thought of my parents forgetting me was intangible. But this happens to people. Not these exact situations, but close to it.

The three of us walked out the door and down the stairs. Coulson began descending the stairs first. His shoes made huge clanging noises as he walked down the stairs. Fury stood behind me and waited for me to go down first. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and took one last look before heading out the apartment door.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Yes. Don't worry about it. Hey, wait a second." Fury pulled on my elbow as I walked away.

"What?"

"I want you to be easy with Coulson. He lost his daughter at a young age and I think you remind him of his own daughter." This was the first time I had seen Fury soften.

"Okay. I wasn't expecting to do anything to make him cry." I shrugged and left Fury. I didn't want to hang around. I wanted the adventure to begin. I wanted to forget too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To the Beautiful Big Apple**

We flew across 6 states just to get to New York, where the headquarters for both S.H.E.I.L.D and the Avengers were. Fury had told me that he wanted the Avengers to get to know each other. So he was keeping them in a house for a couple days. Then we would move out. During that time, I was able to bond with Coulson and hopefully make him feel better about his lost daughter. It started at the small, private plane.

"You look nervous." Coulson caught up to me and removed his black sunglasses. It wasn't even cloudy.

"Well of course I am. It's not everyday that some federal agents come in and take you under their wing because you were recruited for some 'superhero' thing. What even qualifies me to be one?" I started out with a slow stream of questions. He answered them.

"Ha. Funny you say that. We actually aren't federal agents. Just members of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are qualified to be in the program because you're 16 and/or older. You also possess unlikely powers. You harness the power of the TesserAct." He then began to explain to me what TesserAct was.

"So I'm like some sustainable energy source?" I tried to comprehend what Coulson just said to me.

"Yes. Basically. You are wanted is probably….106 states and 20 countries. Thought no one knows who you are. We plan to keep it that way." He patted me on the back and climbed into the small jet.

Since I lived a poor, small, non-speculated life, I had never, ever taken a ride in a plane. Let alone a small jet. Inside the peculiar aircraft, the seats were made of leather and it looked like the inside of an extravagant, beautiful house. Just the living room though. Tables made of marble. Cup holders?! The plane reeked of leather and booze. I stood the side of the door and let Fury and Coulson walk past me. A few other men walked in. They didn't speak to me. They actually seemed to avoid me like the plague.

"Tess…come over here." Fury called me over to a long, pale brown, leather couch inserted inside the plane. There was a long, black and silver marble table before the couch. Six manila folders lay spread out on the table. That made me nervous. Were those all the things I had done wrong in life? Probably. Man the amount of things I had done…jeez. Just…ugh. It made me sick.

"Yeah? What are those? Folders?" I warily walked over and set next to Coulson. I felt that I would live longer if I chose Coulson. Fury just scared me. I sat on my hands.

"Indeed. Profiles of your colleagues. We will have to make a profile for you of course. But at this moment, that is not important." Fury pushed one in front of me. I looked at Coulson with a face the probably read, "What in the hell do I do? Can I open it?" He nodded slowly. I stared down at it. I felt like screaming. Oh god, was I having a panic attack? In a plane? Christ help me! What if I barf? What do I do? Will they send me back!?

I slowly opened the folder slowly. Inside revealed the profile picture (Almost mugshot like) of a man. He was older. 40's maybe? Grayish brown odd hair. You could kind of see his jawline among his full face. He had strong brown eyes and his eyebrows were furrowed. He wore a purple shirt. Now that's a real man. Real men wear purple.

"That Dr. Bruce Banner. Resides in India. Affected by gamma radiation and…well…there isn't much about him. He is brilliant and we think that he could possibly track the TesserAct to make sure it doesn't leave the designated area." Fury explained to me who the man was. That was the man who Coulson was so worried about. Why? He seemed harmless.

"Interesting…next!" I became bored with this Dr. Banner. Coulson smirked at my attitude that I had sprouted so quickly. He slid the next one over to me. I opened it…and wished I hadn't. Inside this folder was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I wasn't lesbian, but man, she was hot! She had short, curly hair. Like me! I mean, I had longer hair, but hers was a flaming red. Her eyes were a dark brown and kind of intimidating. I peered over it and it looked like she was a master assassin.

"Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow. Skilled especially in the art of, well shit…everything. Sniper, boxer, ballerina, and beyond. Don't piss her off. Oh please don't." Coulson winced and quickly closed that profile. It was Fury's turn to chuckle. Coulson shot him a look. Fury didn't even flinch.

The next one was slightly interesting. A master marksman. Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton. Worked with Natasha Romanoff. He'd been with S.H.I.E.L.D for a while. His face looked like it was in a permanent frown. Poor guy. After Hawkman, came another man. I had heard about him. Steve Rogers. Captain America.

"This guy's still alive? Jesus! What did you guys do to him? Stuff him with steroids?" I peered at the before and after pictures. He had certainly buffed up. But with buffing up, went with a star-spangled spandex suit. Try saying that 5 times fast.

"Not technically. He was more of an experiment." Coulson looked at the decked out hero too.

"Like me?" I turned my head and glanced at Fury.

"Yes." Fury responded and pulled the folder away from us and replaced it with a new one.

"Hey! How come you're not giving me time to look over these guys?" I stopped the new folder and pushed it back. Fury grasped my hand and took it off the folder. He then stared at me intently.

"You will be able to acquaint yourself with them soon enough." He growled. I pulled back and held my hand, red from his grasp. Fury then pushed the folder in front of me. Coulson just sat there. I aggressively opened it.

Ho. Lee. Shit. Who was that man? Oh wait…EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WIDE WORLD KNEW! Tony. Stark. Iron. Man.

"Wait wait wait…this douchebag has been inducted into the Avengers? Have you all not seen his social skills? He is an egotistical, reckless, clever snake of a man!" I voiced my opinion in a loud manner. Fury was no longer in my head. This man was. I had met him once. When I was a small girl. And when he was a dick…oh wait, he still was.

"Yes. We need his intellect and power tools. Do you have a problem with Mr. Stark?" Fury questioned me. I wasn't scared of him for now. My blood was boiling with hate and anger.

"Yes…I have a HUGE problem with _Mr. Stark_." I hissed at his name.

"Would you mind voicing your reason to us? So that we may better understand?" Coulson took over. He recognized the situation was stick. And unsafe.

"It's personal…I'm sure that it wouldn't do you much good." I shrugged and made a sarcastic comment.

"We need to know everything there is about the relationships between the Avengers. It is vital Miss…" Fury searched for a name to call me. For I did not have a last name anymore. I was robbed of a last name.

"Coulson." Agent Coulson piped up. Both Fury and I turned our heads toward him.

"Coulson? Now tell me Agent _Coulson, _Why should her last name be that?" Fury spat. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. Daughter problems and stuff.

"I-I don't know. I'm sure she wouldn't be willing to take Mr. Stark's…nor Banner's. I…I just—" Coulson struggled with his words. He was trying to win this inevitable war, but was clumsy and vapid with his words.

"I'm okay with it. He is right. I do not have a last name. And I barely know of the men—people I am working with. It makes sense?" I tried to help Agent Coulson along. Fury sighed, but I saw a small smile sneak onto his face.

"Fair enough. Miss Coulson it is." He nodded his head curtly. "But that still does not escape the topic of your relations with Mr. Stark." Fury caught me in my not so elaborate plan.

"It was nothing. Honest to god."

"Miss Coulson." Fury spoke my name for the first time. It sounded…fit. Well polished and new. I sighed and flopped my arms to my sides. I attempted! But the attempt was weak.

"Alright! Alright! I was…nine. Okay?" I got up from the seat and began walking around the luxury plane, grazing my hand against the odd brown and tan marble strip on the wall of the plane. "And Tony Stark comes to our school for one of those 'special' talks. The 'big' talk. Drugs. Don't use them. Don't abuse them. You know?" I shrugged, remembering that day so clearly….

_"Okay class! I want you to go down the auditorium!" A smaller, thin woman with long auburn, orange hair moved a herd of children through a small doorframe and out into the hallways. She could feel the anticipation of the staff and children in the building. _

_Today was the day Tony Stark; of Stark Industries came to talk about…drugs. The young teacher sighed. Mr. Stark wasn't really the one for a pep talk…with kids…about drugs. She had volunteered to do it, but they had declined her, like they do every year. _

_"Ms. Potts?" A young child called her name. The teacher looked down. _

_ "Oh. Hello Holly. Yes?" She smiled at the young girl. Holly Johnson had so many aspirations. Such a creative, clever, and quick-witted mind. Just talking to the young girl made her smile. Anyone who came into contact with her was bound to be baffled, and/or astounded._

_ "Tony Stark is going to be there? To talk to us?" She beamed brightly at Ms. Potts. The teacher hesitated. Holly was such a doll. So sweet, but that was this thing with this little one. She had so many aspirations and dreams, but her living situation was far below average. She wasn't the brightest with mathematics. Holly also couldn't handle constructive criticism. And today, little Holly was meeting her idol, who was not very constructive in his criticism. The poor child would be shot down like a bird. _

_ "Yes! He is! Aren't you excited to meet him?" Ms. Potts crouched down to be eye level with Holly. _

_ "Very! I cannot believe I get to meet him. The actual him! The real guy!" Holly jumped up and down. Holly's name had been chosen for a meet and greet with Mr. Stark after the talk. _

_ "Yes. It's all very exciting. Isn't it? Come on, let's go!" Ms. Potts gently grabbed the young girl's hand and headed off to the auditorium. _

_ They were all settled in the auditorium, all one thousand three hundred and fifteen of them. It was startlingly hushed and quiet. This was the first time someone of such superiority and class had traveled across the whole country to speak with them. They were all a little enthralled with this. _

_ Suddenly, a rumbling from the ceiling of the school rumbled and shook. A clear and crisp British voice spoke over the intercom system, "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I give you all…Mr. Tony Stark…Iron Man!" The voice was cut off and all the kids started screaming. Iron Man…Tony Stark was Iron Man! How could they have forgotten something so big?!_

_ The rumbling ceased and people could hear what sounded like rocket engines coming down into the building. Bright bursts and red and silver spurted from tiny emerging flames that came in through the ceiling. There was a sudden crack and a piece of the ceiling fell. Out came flashes of bright red, gold and silver. Iron Man descended and swiftly caught the falling roof. After disposing of that useless hunk of plaster and drywall, he zoomed around the large room twice. All the kids oohed and awed. Ms. Potts smiled lightly, knowing that the kids were happy. _

_ Iron Man stopped with the arrogant show of lights, and landed on the stage. The suit looked like it peeled off his body and out stepped the wonderful, rich man inside. _

_ "Hello! Kids, ladies, gentlemen, and anyone else I have seemed to miss!" Tony Stark spread his arms out wide, addressing 'everyone' and then closed them, rubbing his hands together. "I am here today to talk to you about the dark side of drugs. Now…drugs, they are an unseen weapon sometimes…I have experienced that dark side before…." Tony Stark sat down on the edge of the stage and took off his suit jacket. Shit just got serious…_

_ Tony Stark's speech left everyone in tears. Even Ms. Potts. But Holly sat next to her, and didn't even bat an eyelash. Her eye was on the target. What an unshaken little girl. In some ways Ms. Potts was proud of the young girl, but then again, it was something good for the future. Being strong…A rock. _

_ "Thank you very much." Tony finished his speech and got up. A small smile returned to his face as he disappeared behind the off blue curtains and into the wings. _

_ "Ms. Potts! Ms. Potts! Is it time?! Is it time?!" Holly bounced up and down in her seat._

_ "Yes. Yes it is. Come on. Let's go." Ms. Potts rose from the seat and gently took Holly's hand and led her through the sea of jealous kids. But they weren't hateful, just jealous. Holly wasn't one for friends…so that would explain most of the jealously. How could an odd girl get such luck? Who knew? All Ms. Potts knew was that she needed to protect this little girl's dreams and spirit. And who would strip that of her?_

_ "Mr. Stark?" Ms. Potts walked up to the billionaire playboy. The hothead turned around and flashed his beaming, toothpaste ad worthy smile. _

_ "Well hello to you too." He turned his whole body around to face Ms. Potts and Holly. There was a hint of suave in his voice. Ms. Potts immediately became very aware of herself. _

_ "This is…Holly. She won the meet and greet." Ms. Potts smiled in a childlike way towards Holly. _

_ "Uh-huh. I was hoping it was you." He winked and stood up. The teacher's face went red. Holly stood by, watching this unfold, but couldn't contain herself anymore. She tore away from Ms. Potts' hand and ran over to Tony, standing on her tiptoes and reached her hand up to touch the metal object implanted inside him. It was cool to the touch. A wide grin spread over her face. _

_ "Whoa there! Don't touch the goods! This keeps me alive!" He lightly smacked her small hand and she quickly retreated. Ms. Potts was about to say something, but Tony stopped her with the shake of his hand. Why? Why did she listen to that rude gesture? Maybe because…she might be smitten with the man…_

_ "Sorry Tony…" She pouted. _

_ "It's Mr. Stark." He replied snarkily as he tugged his jacket back on. _

_ "Sorry-" But Holly was cut short. _

_ "So Kiddo, what do you want to discuss? Politics, business?" Tony asked. Holly smiled and thought. Mr. Stark was asking 'her' about what 'she' wanted to talk about!_

_ "I want to become just like you. Rich, famous, heroic, and smart!" She announced. _

_ "Well it takes a lot to get where I am. First of all, you need a super smart and rich father. Do you have one kid?" He crossed his arms and smirked. Holly stopped and thought for the first time that day. _

_ "Uh…well…he is smart, but we really aren't that rich." She explained. Ms. Potts could only watch this go down hill. _

_ "See. There's your first problem. Are you smart? Any ideas?" He asked her again. _

_ "Well… I don't know. I get A's on most of my papers. But I can't do math." She sighed. _

_ "Problamo dos." Tony stuck out his two fingers, "You need to excel at everything. Face it kid…you're screwed. I hate to tell you." He shrugged and walked away. Both Holly and Ms. Potts were shocked with the informal, sharp response from him. _

_ "Wait! Mr. Stark! I am creative and I have a family that loves me!" Holly ran after him. Ms. Potts followed after. Tony stopped short. _

_ "Does this kid ever give up? She is a little bugger." He smiled quirkily at Ms. Potts. But he sank down to her level and told her, "Kid. Give up. You…you are sweet, but you have no choice but to give up. You can't be as successful as me. And..don't go running around touching people's life support. Kay. Annoying is not key." He pinched her small cheek and got up. He slipped his number to Ms. Potts and left. _

_ That was the first time Holly Johnson ever cried. And that was the first time Pepper Potts was conflicted._

"And that was the last time I ever saw my elementary school teacher again. Tony Stark crushed my dreams, ruined the school's ceiling and swiped my favorite teacher right off her feet." I sat on a leather recliner, across from both men, a safe distance away.

"That's it? Your sob story is how you lost your teacher and Mr. Stark gave you the true, hard facts of life?" Nick Fury looked at me with his one eye. I couldn't tell whether he was amused or disappointed.

"Sir, Fury, you don't understand my situation. I was in a low poverty zone and wanted to become…Tony Stark, but a woman. I had aspiring dreams, and your Tony Stark shot them down." I glanced at Agent Coulson, because technically, he did work for Tony.

"Our apologies, but sometime you have to get over the little problems to be able to go through an even bigger war." Coulson suddenly shifted his demeanor and made himself appear bigger, and business like. Fury seemed impressed, he turned his gaze at Coulson and nodded in agreement, hmmphing after Coulson's statement.

"Many thanks, Agent. Now…we only have one more person to cover before we land." Fury pushed the intervened discussion to the front of the table. "Come look at this man. You'll want to meet him." Fury smirked and gave me a thick folder that had been bound together with at least 5 rubber bands.

"Whoa. That is _so _cool. He must be a real, big time criminal!" I said on my sarcastic tone of voice. I rolled my eyes and took the large packet. I plucked them all off one by one, propping them on my finger and then shooting them off somewhere in the plane. I could feel Fury rolling his eye at me.

I opened the packet and was in shock and denial about who…or what was staring back at me.

"W-who is this?" I held my hand up to my mouth, trying to stifle the giggles emitting from my mouth. I recognized the outerwear and that striking hammer! Long, blonde, flowing hair. Charmingly large smile and crystal clear blue eye. His biceps and triceps were inhumanly large and his veins and popped out. I laughed, not from amusement, but from denial and shock.

"Thor Odison, Prince of Asgard." Fury spoke. He crossed his legs and leaned back to watch my impending freak out.

"No…ha…no no no! Thor isn't real. He is a Norse God; A deity that ancient Norwegians believed in. You probably found him in a California Comic fest!" I pointed to his picture and slammed my hand down on it. I closed the information packet. "I cannot look at this anymore! Nope! This is just…no!" I tried to keep my smile down, but I was still confused.

"Tess, Agent…Miss…Tess!" Coulson struggled with my title. I also struggled. I was Holly, but…I guess people had other plans. "He is real. Did you not hear about the string of events that happened in New Mexico a few years ago?" Coulson asked me. I thought nice and hard. A few years ago…I didn't watch TV, or read the newspaper. I was inside my head.

"No. I don't even think I had a T.V. What happened in New Mexico?" I asked both of the men.

"Well, it's quite a long story, much longer than your dramatic episode with Tony. Long story, short; Thor is real. You'll be meeting him shortly." Coulson fixed his tie and coolly looked out his window. I sighed. Thor, A Norse god. I love Norse gods! They were amazing! Now, I was being told that I was part of a secret agency, and got to meet one of my top gods on my list of Norse Gods.

"Sure…" I muttered under my breath. I looked out the window. The sky was gray and misty. The clouds were melting into the air. Small vibrations rumbled through the sky. Thunder. A rainstorm was coming in. I turned in the recliner and put my hand up to the glass. The glass instantly frosted over. I pulled my hand away quickly and rested both my arms under my head. My eyes shut as I heard the loud rumble coming from outside the plane. Agent Tess Coulson. It had a certain…ring to it.

The landing was rough. Because of the storm, the plane did more than just shudder. It shook, rattled. I seriously think that we did a loopty-loop. Rain was pelting down like bullets on the tough skin of the plane. I was shaken awake by the rough and tumble of the turbulence. My eyes shot open and I gripped the armchair's armrests.

"Fury!" I whined. I twisted in the chair to look out at the window. It was still frosted over? From the inside? I turned back around and curled into a ball. "Breathe. Breathe. Oooh haaa." I began speaking to myself. No one was in the cabin. I was all by myself.

"Just turbulence." A voice came over the intercom. My head shot up, looking around frantically.

"Thanks!" I responded. Then I felt like an idiot. I was speaking to an intercom. Like it could hear me.

"We're landing in New York in a couple minutes. I hope you're ready. As soon as we land, we are taking a specified cab to a specified place. You will be meeting the rest of the Avengers. And please, try and keep it together. I know most of them don't play well, so be braced." Coulson came striding out of nowhere, adjusting a blue tooth on his head, and fixating black aviator sunglasses on his face.

"Professional much?" I asked him.

"Strictly."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pit Stop**

Coulson straightened his shoulders and stood by the door. I stayed curled up in the cool leather chair. Fury joined Coulson, following in professional suit. I just sat there. Waiting.

The plane finally hit ground after 10 minutes. I shot straight up and ran for my bags, grabbing them all and slinging as many as I could over my shoulders, back, and arms. I appeared at Fury and Agent Coulson's sides.

"Don't become too excited. This is not a big deal." Coulson looked down on me.

"Big deal? But, like…these are superheroes! How can you tell me to not be excited?" I shrugged and stood up on my tiptoes.

"Trust me, you'll be let down. They aren't they greatest bunch when together. Their personalities clash, and I am expecting yours to clash with them too. You are…unique. I haven't figured out your persona." Fury looked at me like a thousand piece puzzle. I grinned, knowing I had stumped him.

"We are now landing on the New York Airport runway." The same voice that told me that the shaking of the plane was just turbulence came over the intercom. I could feel the tension and excitement building up inside me. My stomach twisted and I could feel the acid churning in my stomach. Now I was wishing that I ate something back at the house. My shoulders tensed up and my grip on the bags was stone tight.

Fury unlocked the airplane door and a pair of stairs came cascading down the plane. Fancy. Fury walked out first, his peculiar trench coat, not far behind. I followed, lugging all the bags with me. Coulson came out last, closing the plane door. A black SUV was parked on the runway, adjacent to the jet. A woman came out. She was wearing a small headset, and a black woman's suit. Her hair was pulled tight on top of her head. She looked all business. No loose ends.

"Director Fury, Agent Coulson. To the Big House? I suppose?" She strutted forward with purpose. I felt small near her.

"Actually, Agent Hill, We need to make an essential stop at a dining place." Fury stopped Agent Hill with a wave of his hand. My heart lightened. I was starving and want to eat something before my stomach caved in. Cause that's what it felt like right now.

"Oh…of course. I'm guessing that Agent Coulson is hungry?" I could see a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

"Yes. I do think that she is." Fury looked at me now. I looked around, to see if the real Agent Coulson was behind me. Nope, just me. Coulson was off somewhere making a phone call.

"She? Sir, Director Fur, Agent Coulson is over there making a phone call." Agent Hill pointed to the man standing, looking up into the sky with his hand on his head.

"For now, we have registered—are going to register Miss _Holly Johnson _under a new legal name; Tess Coulson. We assumed that she would need a proper surname for her, and if anything happened, Agent Coulson would be the contacted guardian." Fury explained this simple plan to Agent Hill as if it was as easy as figuring out was 2+2 was.

"B-but sir, how will we address the _real _Agent Coulson? Do you know how troublesome and difficult that would be?" Agent Hill threw her hands up in frustration. I just stood there, watching all of this happen.

"We might address her as Tess. Miss Coulson. But for now…it's agent. Okay? Now I don't want anymore trouble with this. Call Coulson over here. I'm starting to get hungry too."

"Which one?" Agent Hill said smartly.

"You know damn well which Coulson I am talking about." Fury crossed his arms and snapped at her. She narrowed her, but listened to the man and called Agent Coulson over.

"Tess, would you like us to place your bags in the back of the vehicle?" Fury turned to face me. I was slightly dumbfounded by the whole situation that arrised.

"Uh…Yeah. Sure. Go ahead?" I shrugged. Fury took my bags from me and headed to the back of the SUV. I followed, not exactly sure what to do in this situation, or who to follow. "Wait! Can I get my jacket! It's colder than I thought it would be." I stopped him and quickly dove into a duffle bag, pulling out an older grey sweatshirt that had the words "**_Norse God_**" in green letters on the front. One of my acquaintances from school had given it to me. I liked it. The quote on the front made me smile no matter, and it was warm. "Okay! Go Ahead!" I zipped up the bag and tugged the sweatshirt over my head.

The sweatshirt was nice and warm. I could feel the soft, fluffy cotton touching my bare arms, immediately warming them. It was like a mini heater, but much more soft. I slid my hand inside the sleeves, so my fingers could un-numb.

"Go get in the car." Fury ordered me. I nodded promptly and walked from the back to the side and pulled open the door of the SUV. Inside the vehicle, it was almost identical to the jet. Tan leather seating. Same odd brown, marbled plastic on the side of the doors. Silver cup holders. Damn! These guys were rich. I slid in and slammed the door shut. I curled up near the door and looked out the window. The wind was blowing and it was a dark grey outside. The clouds had completely blanketed the sun and had replaced with a screen of cold and dark. I moved my head around and tried to get comfy. I propped my head on my arms and took in everything around me.

Just beyond the airport of the Big Apple. The center of New York. I could see the tall skyscrapers, the lights and billboards. I could even hear the New York traffic. Oh man this was cool.

"Alright, now that we have straightened out, where do you want to go to dine?" Agent Hill came into the car with Fury sitting in the passengers seat and Agent Coulson sat on the other side of the car, with me.

"I don't know." Fury sharply said, enunciating all the words. "Miss Tess, where would you like to go?" His voice softened, in a sweet sort of way. I didn't know whether to be scared or not.

"Umm. Anywhere really…" When I said anywhere, everyone in the car grimaced. "But! We could go…ooh! I know!" I perked up and told Agent Hill where to go.

"IHOP? Is this a joke?" Fury asked when we pulled into the parking lot of the pancake place.

"It's a good option. I mean, I did miss out on breakfast because I was suddenly taken away from everything I have ever known. It would be nice to go do something normal." I said casually.

"Hey at least it's not the Waffle House. Last time Tony and I went, he almost blew the Avengers initiative plan." Coulson sighed. "Let's try to be professional?" Coulson begged. Everyone in the car nodded, including me.

Agent Hill parked the car and all of us got out. I was practically shaking from hunger and my insides were so empty that they were caving in. I was also lightheaded. The four of us went inside the IHOP and were suddenly greeted by the glorious and godly smells of soft, golden, melt in your mouth pancakes, along with the aroma of fake maple syrup. Oh yeah, this is the life.

"Tony?" I heard Coulson question. I froze.

"Agent Coulson! What are you doing here? At an IHOP! I thought you would be at an IRISH!" There was a ringing voice that I had remembered ever since I was 9. That slurred, big, groping, loud voice. I turned around to see the perky, gel haired, pointy goateed, rich son of a bitch.

"Irish sir?" Agent Hill questioned.

"You didn't know? Agent Coulson is from Ireland loves his Irish whiskey and food!" Tony Stark chuckled. "Remember the one time you took me to an Irish bar. I had to drag you out! You could barely walk." Tony chuckled.

"No. Tony, we're just here to eat before heading up to the Big House. Hopefully, you will be joining us?" Coulson asked in a formal manner, but he was looked annoyed by the fact that Tony had brought up the fact he had been a drunk.

"I would _love _to." Tony grinned widely, like a small boy. "And who is this?" Tony pointed to me. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I glared at him.

"You don't recognize her?" Coulson asked.

"Her? No. I come across so many women in my lifetime. Only the pretty ones stick out…no offense." He looked at me and apologized like a dumb ass with his idiotic smile.

"No, don't worry, I will introduce myself." I nodded and smiled widely, the same damn smile he had given me when I was little. "I am Holly Johnson. You probably don't remember me. I was the small 9 year old girl that got to meet you. In Washington? I attempted to talk to you and tell you my ideas, but you shot. Me. Down. You degraded me and…and…you took away the most important person in my life. Not to mention, you ruined the school's ceiling. It took forever to fix." I growled every word I said, growing quieter each time. Tony's eyes had widened.

"Whoa there. Hold on Tess. Be nice to the man. It was…how many years ago?" Coulson put his hand on my shoulder, holding me back from almost jumping on Tony and ripping his throat out with my own hands.

"Oh yeah…I remember you! Jeez kid, you've sure grown up. But I can say, that I never took anyone away from you. I remember who I take from, just incase they come back to exact revenge." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then I don't see why you wouldn't remember me?" I asked him quietly. Coulson still had a loose grip on my shoulder.

"Neither do I! But look at where you've gotten yourself now! Working with S.H.I.E.L.D I suppose?"

"Yes she is. Now can we eat and get this damn meeting over with! We need to reach the Big House before the guests do!" Fury interrupted the conversation.

"Yes. I already have a table. Come with me." Tony waved us through the IHOP dining area, to the back window with a long booth and a couple chairs. A nice, fake, oak wood table, the dark green and red seating. Ah yes. Those nice memories kept the evil plots of Tony's death away.

Coulson made sure to seat me next to his self and Agent Hill. Fury and Tony sat across from us.

"So what's your specialty? Your attitude? That hair? Or maybe it's just your damn good—"

"Tony!" Coulson stopped Tony before he could go any farther. My face turned red.

"Do you remember the experiment we did with your father? The volunteer? The TesserAct?" Nick Fury asked. Tony peeked up from behind his menu.

"Why yes I do! Wait…oh my god…don't tell me! This is her?! Man! That's like one…two…three encounters! Talk about irony." He huffed and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes. Irony, how funny." I leaned forward and gripped his water glass. I concentrated hard, while I stared at his face. I glared and thought hateful thoughts. I felt the condensing glass in my hands, growing smaller and smaller. Tony looked down and up, and smiled nervously, tilting his head, begging for forgiveness. I smirked back at him and let go. I looked down at my handiwork. The plastic glass had melted and there was an inward hand indent. It was huge! I had practically melted it all. Water poured out the side. Tony frantically tried to fix the spill. I chuckled to myself.

"Well if the TesserAct can only do that, then I'm disappointed." Tony tested my limits. He was playing a game. I could play too.

I had only recently found out about the telekinesis perks of my 'power'. So why not try out my unstable power on an erratic person. I held out my hand, palm facing Tony and his stupid heart tube. I curled my fingers and closed my eyes and thought real hard. I took a large deep breath in and curled my fingers tighter, pulling my hand towards me. I could feel like a rope was connected to the center of my hand and the other side was tied to Tony. I took a quick deep breath and tugged back quickly.

When I hear someone gasp, I think that I might have done what I was supposed to.

"Miss Coulson!" Fury barked at me loudly and slammed his hand down on the table. My eyes snapped open. The empty plastic cups were strewn all over the place. Tony Stark was bent over the table, his hair blocking his face. Agent Hill looked frightfully surprised, and Coulson was shocked, his eye wide open. I was scared. Had I actually hurt or killed Tony Stark? Oh my god!

"Tony? Mr. Stark?" Fury patted Tony roughly on the back. Didn't budge. Okay, heart rate rising.

"Stark!" Agent Hill stood up and glared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Tony Stark could be so juvenile sometimes.

"Mr. Tony Stark, your Tesla Roadster has gone missing." I whispered in his ear. He shot right up, looking around. Everyone at the table looked at him then at me.

"Who? Who took my baby Tesla!" He stood up. Coulson smiled, glad that Tony wasn't dead.

"No one took it. It's still in your garage. Are you okay?" Agent Coulson asked Tony. Stark sat back down.

"I _think _I'm fine. But my stomach hurts, my legs are shaky…" He whinged.

"It's called being hungry. I'm feeling it too." I spoke to him with false sweetness.

"Miss Coulson, I do not think you should be speaking right now. You almost killed Tony Stark!" Fury swept his intense gaze over us.

"No no..I'm quite fine. I just wanted to scare some people. You, my friend, are very interesting, have you thought about harnessing that massive power somehow?" Tony Stark leaned forward and looked me in the eye. I was shocked by his reaction. If someone would have done that to me, I would have certainly destroyed that person.

"Uh…no. Not really. I don't want your help either! Mr. Lets Shoot Down Little Girls Dreams." I snapped at him. He grinned. I was getting down to his level. Shit.

"Fine, but when you do…" He raised his eyebrows. I shook my head.

"Hey can we get a waiter over here?" Coulson asked a passing worker. They nodded and went to the front of the building. A young waitress with the nametag Ashley walked over to us.

"Hello! Would you like to place your orders?" She grinned. She seemed perky, happy.

"Yeah. I'll have the 3 stacks of the 4 stacked pancakes with eggs and a biscuit on the side?" I placed my order while everyone stared at me. I put up my hands in defense. "What? I like food."

"Alrighty then…umm I'll have whatever she's having minus the 2 stacks. Make it one." Tony followed suit. Coulson, Fury and Agent Hill also ordered.

While we waited for our food, everyone spoke of the TesserAct, the threat from Jottunheim, and many other things that I did not understand. I sat there like a lost dolphin in a sea of killer whales. Yup, that seems about right. It was damn awkward.

"Oh my god! This stuff…it's good!" Tony stuffed his face full of pancakes, drinking a pot of coffee along with it. Yes a _pot _of coffee.

"I should have you know that just 2 of those pancakes have 500 calories. And the syrup isn't even real." I told him, mid bite. He stopped stuffing his face. Agent Hill even stopped chewing her food and sneakily brought a napkin up to her mouth and disposed of the food.

"Then why do you eat it?" Tony said resuming his habitual eating.

"I need the calories." I shrugged and started eating daintily. "Pass me some of the coffee. Wait! Am I too unworthy to posses the power of coffee? Will you crush my dreams of drinking it?" I stopped Tony. Coulson sighed, annoyed with my constant bickering. Fury just downright ignored it. Agent Hill definitely wanted to hit. For sure.

"You're pretty damn cocky around all these new people? I would hope that you would be more reserved and quiet. Like a young woman should be." Fury spoke up and put his fork down. The whole table became quiet. Tony had shut his trap, but resumed drinking the coffee, eyeing me while he did. Little prick.

"It's my personality. I can be pretty damn happy when I want to. See!" I smiled widely and titled my head. Fury sighed, but pulled his attention away from me to answer his Bluetooth.

"Can we get the receipt!" Tony called out. I loosened my shoulders and frowned.

"Can someone tell me what I get to do? With this Avengers thing?" I asked. I wanted to know dammit!

"We will discuss those matter when we reach the Big House!" Coulson told me quickly. Everyone rose from the table to go pay the bill. I sat there thinking and didn't notice they were gone until they were out the door. I got up and ran after them.

"Wait! Hold on!" I ran clumsily after them. While I ran, I struggled to get my hair up in a messy bun of curls atop my head.

"Come on! We have guests and cannot be late." Fury walked brisker than ever. He was the first one to reach the car. I caught up to the group.

"Jeez guys! You can at least wait for a girl. A girl who's possibly being hunted?" I told them. No one listened. Tony got in his Tesla Roadster. The rest of us piled into the SUV. I wanted to growl. I had no clue what was going on. I scrambled into the car, almost falling out, but I caught myself. At least it was warmer inside the car than outside, which was almost 30 degrees. I rubbed my arms and buckled my seat belt. I didn't bother trying to ask the group what in the hell was going on, because I knew that I wouldn't get an answer. So I fell asleep.

**_I dreamt of the oddest things. I was in a floating city. People in capes and formal, almost medieval wear, strode around. I was twisting and turning, taking in all the sights. My hands twitched and found their way to my curls, twisting them wildly. _**

**_ "Are you lost miss?" I heard a British voice with a childish tone ask me if I was lost. _**

**_ "Ah, yes. I am lost." I turned to the voice. A man, young man. He dressed in green and gold. A pale white face and striking, emerald green eyes. He was tall and limber. His cape cascaded down his slim shoulders like a green carpet. _**

**_ "Theresa Coulson, Mistress of Asgard! We welcome you back! Come, your mother Livette Løgnerson wants to see you!" Theresa? Livette? What was this? Wait…hold on. I knew Norse…I knew this woman's name. Livette…Livet…Life! Okay. Løgnerson…_****_løgner….liar? Life liar? What the hell?_**

"Goddammit! Stark! Did you slip her a roofie?!" I heard Coulson's angered voice fill the large car.

"No! I swear! _She_ hates me._ I_ don't hate her. But she is little bugger. Jeez…ooh and a myth nerd! Have you told her about Thor? Has she been able to lay eye upon that hunk…of meat." Tony snickered to himself.

Nope! Tony cannot go anywhere near my Norse Books. "Hey! I'm awake! Tony, you stay away from my Norse Mythology." I pointed a finger at him. He dropped the book.

"Whew! Thought that you died and went to heaven." Tony faked worry and quickly smiled.

"No. Oh no my friend…I was just silently plotting your death." I smiled wickedly and got out of the car and into the wind. I stuck my hands inside my sweatshirt and tried to pull the hood up over my large bun. My jeans and shirt would not help against the rough wind in New York. I had already seen two bikes fall down on their own and a person fall over on the sidewalk because of the monster wind.

"Watch her, Agent." Tony pointed a finger at Coulson. Stupid egotistical son of bitch is scared of his own life? I thought so. Tony pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "One sec, gotta make this call. I have to let Ms. Potts know where I am going to be for the next _week_." Ton grumbled.

I walked up to Tony and yelled in his ear, "Wait! Who?"

"Ms. Potts." He put the phone up to his ear.

"Is her first name Pepper?" I pulled the phone down from his ear roughly.

"Let go! You don't need to know." He yanked the phone back and stuck his tongue out at me. "Pepper? Hello darling! Yes…uh-huh…I know. Yes. Hey I just need to tell you—"

"Ms. Potts! Ms. Potts! It's me! Holly Johnson!" I snatched the phone away from Tony and quickly took off across a lone field where the car had stopped. Tall wheat ferns grew high, to my waist. I waded through them with the phone. Their lights tops brushed against my fingers. They rustled too, as the fierce wind blew them around. A dull light shone through the grey clouds.

"Holly? Holly! Oh dear! How are you?! Oh I miss you! But…where's Tony?" She asked. I was astounded.

"Ms. Potts…Tony? Really? Do you not see him for who he is?" I asked her, worried.

"Oh Holly. I see him for what he is. Don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'll take that." Tony snatched the phone out of my hand. "Pepper. Sorry for the interruption. I'm heading over to the Big House. They decided to get the Avengers initiative together. We stopped on the side of the road because the car was acting up. Can you meet us there?" He asked, glaring at me. "Alright. See ya." And Tony hung up the phone. I was terrified of what he was going to do to me.

"This is MY phone. Not YOURS." He pointed to his phone and raised his voice.

"Whatever." I shrugged and walked back the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Big House**

We eventually fixed the car. Tony got back into his little Roadster and the rest of us piled into the SUV. There were only a few meager miles left until we reached The Big House. Whatever that was. It sounded like a jail, or prison if you ask me.

When we arrived, I was able to see the actual Big House. It was like a giant, looming, metal castle. Turrets were on each side, but they were not brick, round, turrets. No no no. More like straight, rectangle turrets. Bullet proof. Bars were placed over almost all the windows. Barbed wire was strategically placed around the top of the castle. Fields were surrounding the entire property. The skyline of Manhattan was far off. All I heard was the whistle of the wind. This was the perfect landscape for a horror movie.

"Okay. We've made it. So far, only Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff are inside. I wanted _everyone _on their best behavior." Agent Coulson looked at me. I turned my head away and tried not to smile. If Tony and I were in the same house, the there was bound to be definite fighting, casualties and possibly objects on fire.

I let myself out of the car and walked to the trunk. It was a painful journey. The wind was stinging my face and whipping my hair around. I stayed close to the car so the wind wouldn't hit me as hard. I hated the weather in New York so far. My hands were numb! So I stood there, shaking like a Chihuahua in my skinny jeans and sweatshirt. It was pretty emabarrisng. Wasn't I supposed to withstand the cold? Didn't the TesserAct come from Joutenhiem?

So I stood there, freezing my ass off, waiting for someone to open the trunk.

"Can someone open the damn trunk!" I yelled. There were no responses. Fury was still in the car. Agent Hill had gone inside to brief the guests about the newcomer. (Me.) And Coulson was out of the car and walking over to Tony, who was getting his own bags out of his trunk.

"Come on! Can some—" Bam! The trunk flew open and hit me square in the face. It got the bridge of my nose and my forehead. I stuck out my arms to try and catch myself, but I fell straight to the ground. I landed with a loud thud on the asphalt. My head snapped back and landed on the ground first. Ow.

"Sorry! Wrong trunk!" I heard Tony yell over to me.

"Damn you Tony Stark!" I screamed back at him from on the ground. I writhed and moved around on the ground, wanting to hit Tony. Fury heard the commotion and came out of the SUV.

"What is going on?" He asked as he came around, his black trench coat, swooping in and following him.

"Tony fucking Stark. That's what. He opened the trunk, well knowing that I was standing there!" I growled and let out an F-bomb.

"Hey! She was asking for it! Literally. I only did it to help. It's what friends are for." He smiled down at me.

"Come on Miss Coulson. Stand up." Fury held out his hand and quickly pulled me up to my feet. I raised my hands to my face and felt around to see if there was anything broken. I felt something wet, sticky and warm running down the bridge of my nose.

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick." I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Oh crap, crap. Umm, what do I do? My stomach twisted and turned. My fingers tingled and my legs grew weak quickly. Blood is a no-no for me.

"Someone get her inside before she cracks her damn head open!" Fury barked orders. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson both ran to me and supported me as I struggled to walk to the front door of the Big House.

The front door was a metal, multi-locked, double hinged, 12 foot guillotine. At least that's what it felt like. Coulson let go of me for only a second to press a small, silver button. I heard a long beep and then the unlocking of all the doors. As I stood there, I could feel the blood running quicker down my face.

"Guys…" I whispered and whined.

"Shh. We're going. Just breathe. Your worrying makes it worse." Coulson told me.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped at him. He looked back at me and lowered his shades. I rolled my eyes. Agent Hill's grip on my arm tightened, and not in a friendly, comforting way. I tugged away slightly, but she kept strong.

The door opened and I was quickly rushed inside the large place. I heard Tony Stark snickering as he entered, dropping his bags. Ooh, I wanted to slug that man nice and hard in the face. Make sure it messed up that stupid face…

"The bathroom is down the hallway. Clean yourself up and then come out to meet Dr. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff." Agent Hill ordered me. She pointed down a dark, metallic looking hall. I nodded slowly and eased away from her.

I made my way down the hall. The floors were wooden and a very dark color. Possibly black? The walls that were silver in color were lined with pictures and events of wars, experiments and plaqued awards. It was a sentimental thing…something strange welled up in my heart. Like I should belong there on the wall. But what had I done heroic? Nothing.

I stopped at the only door that I had seen walking down the hallway. It was a lonely door. It was different. Just standing there, waiting to be used for its purpose and when done or old, it would be tossed out. I felt like a door. I'm a door. So I opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom.

When I looked on the mirror, I almost laughed from hysteria. I peered at myself, glancing over the acne-puberty scars on my face. Little circle indents. Frizzy strands of hair strayed from my head. The bun was keeping though. That was good. My eyes were glowing, simmering blue. I liked it. I like a lot about myself. First off, I had…unique hair. My face was very oval. It was chubby when I was little, but I was working on losing weight. Kickboxing, yoga. My body was an asset that I thought valuable. It was an off shape. Small waist, slightly bigger hips than my waist. And oh man…I had a wide chest. I was kind of proud of that, but you know, I can't fit a damn string bikini. Sometimes I thought myself charming, pretty. But only 30 percent. At the moment, it was about 10. Blood was still slowly dripping down my face. Most of it had dried, but it was still gnarly. I turned the silver knob and let the warm water run. I took what I guessed was a small towel. For all I knew, it could be a deadly weapon that S.H.I.E.L.D uses.

I wet it down and thoroughly wiped my face down. The dry blood crumbling off and into the towel. I felt better. Hey, while I was at it, how about prettying myself up to a 35 percent. I smiled at myself and reached in my pocket, pulling out mascara and eyeliner. I always carried both somewhere handy. I liked feeling and looking pretty. I just wish I was beautiful. Like the Black Widow. She was perfect.

I shook my head and sighed. I popped the cap on the eyeliner and leaned forward. I shut one eye and began to draw a thin line on my eyelid. I drew back and forth a couple times and switched to the other eye. Once I was done with that, I twisted the top off the mascara and easily applied that to my eyelashes. I pulled off the final touches and pulled away from the mirror. Staring at myself, I began to see a more useful me. Maybe I could help…

"Miss…Tess. Are you in there?" Agent Hill knocked on the door and asked me if I was in the bathroom.

"Yes. I'm coming." I quickly put away the cosmetics and turned, opened the door and stepped out. I smiled kindly at her. "Hi."

"Come with me. Agent Romanoff and Dr. Banner request to see you." She told me. I nodded. Agent Hill began walking down the hallway quickly, and with purpose. I stood straight and followed her in suit. I tried walking in brisk strides. I wanted to seem important too.

We walked through the living room, which had a big fire place, turn of the century furniture and an overlook onto the grassy fields. Rain fell outside. The storm had finally gotten to starting. I could feel it. The heaviness, the humanness of it all.

"I like rain." I told Agent Hill. She looked at me with a confused glance, but returned to her busy, formal self.

We traveled up thin metal stairs and to a main living room with a large TV, white couches and a very clean carpet. It was more…modern. Two people were sitting in the room. A woman with fire red hair, and an older man wearing a purple shirt. Purple, now that's a real man color.

"Dr. Banner, Agent Romanoff; the newest member of Avengers initiative: Theresa Coulson." Agent Hill motioned toward me. I was standing slightly behind her, peeking out like a scared child. When I saw them looking at me, I gave a timid smile. I felt highly uncomfortable. Where was Coulson? Fury? Hell, where was Stark when you needed his dull-witted humor.

"Theresa, pleased to meet you. I'm Dr. Banner." The older man stood up. I was able to get a full view of the man. Shorter, well built, ruffled hair. A kind, rugged face. Very nice. His…vibe, energy…it was calming.

"Nice to meet you too." I didn't bother correcting him about my name. He seemed too nice to correct.

"I've heard much about you. From the mouth of Agent Coulson. Are you his daughter?" Natasha Romanoff stood up from the couch also and greeted me. It wasn't warm, but it was cold either. Formal. That's what it was.

"Oh! Me? No." I smiled and quietly and quickly laughed the notion. Agent Hill shifted nervously behind me after the comment.

"What exactly are you again?" Natasha crossed her arms and examined me. I felt self conscious immediately. Shrinking down to a 10 percent again…

"I..umm…I have ahh…I have the TesserAct. It's implanted in my body?" I tried to explain what I was. Dr. Banner had a sense of what I was. He was one of the few scientists that studied my being. Coulson told me.

"Oh! You are the girl that Howard Stark was talking about. A long time ago. He said that you wouldn't make it." Dr. Banner put his hand up to chin, thinking.

"But I did. I'm here and well." I smile and spread my arms.

"Indeed. How do you…operate your power? Control it? Harvest it?" Dr. Banner seemed very interested in me.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I can do this…" I slowly raised my hand and opened it nice and wide. I aimed it towards a clear bottle of wine on the table near the couch. I closed my eyes and concentrated real hard. I channeled all the power and energy to my hand. All my thoughts simmered away. There was just a black spot in my mind. The tingling in my hands started. I opened my eyes again and saw the bottle floating. I pulled my arm close and brought it towards me. I felt giddy inside. I was showing off my powers! Everyone watched.

"Can you do anything else other than make things float?" Tony Stark came up from behind and scared the living daylights out of me. I stopped and the bottle fell to the floor, breaking on the hardwood and spilling, reaching the nice, white carpet.

"Dammit Stark! You always have to ruin everything!" I shrieked and turned around quickly, balling up my fists and I socked him in the face. It was sudden and felt good. But I was shocked with myself. Tony Stark was laying on the ground, whining…because of me!

"What the hell! Coulson, what are you doing?" Fury came striding in. My eyes shot up from Tony, laying on the floor, in shock.

"He made me mad." I explained, angry. My blood was boiling.

"That is no reason to hit one of your fellow members." Fury came up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"He. Made. Me. Mad." I clenched my fists and again. I was reaching my peak of anger.

All of a sudden, a microwave downstairs went off. The TV flashed on and all the light bulbs in the house popped and went out. It scared us all. What?!

"Wh-what was that?" I snapped out of my anger and took a look around. Dr. Banner immediately retreated back. Coulson ran into the room.

"What happened?!" He looked around, spotted me and relaxed.

"Agent Coulson, may I take Theresa into my lab for…examination." Dr. Banner spoke up from the commotion of a knocked out Tony Stark, Fury's ..fury, and Agent Hill's confusion. Natasha watched from the border of the room. How did she get there?!

"For what reasons?" Coulson approached Dr. Banner.

"She is interesting. And I have feeling I know what caused the shortage of the light bulbs." He smiled a little. Man, he had nice teeth.

"And this isn't a dangerous or painful experiment? She is new and I do not want harm to come to the new member of the Avengers."

"Oh, I see how it is! Once you've been with S.H.I.E.L.D for a couple years, you are rewarded with getting beat up by the new member! I love you too Agent!" Tony whined from the ground. I wish I hit him harder…so that he might shut up for once. Coulson eyed Tony, but responded to Dr. Banner in such a calm, reserved way. I was shocked. I could not do that.

"Yes. Of course." Coulson agreed and then walked over to me. To tell me.

"Tess, you are going to go with Dr. Banner. I think it will be a much more suitable situation than here." He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me through the mess and to Dr. Banner, who was standing far away from it all. Why was he so wary?

"Take care of her." Coulson handed me off and Dr. Banner gave another small smile.

"Just follow me." He waved and exited the living room and down the stairs, across the bigger living room, down a hallway I had never seen before, and to a small lab. You know, white wall, that weird dentist chair. A couple tools. Maybe some electric tools. I was scared instantly. I hung back while Dr. Banner entered the room. He turned around and saw me standing there.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to run a few tests. I think I know why those light bulbs went out." He smiled wider and invited me inside. I was timid and gingerly stepped inside the room. Dr. Banner went back to the chair and tools and then crossed to a computer screen hooked to the wall. He entered in a couple things. "That's a…a nice sweatshirt you go there. Are you…a Norse God?" He asked timidly. I laughed loudly.

"Ha! No. I just think they're cool." I shrugged.

"Ah. Interesting. So...I'm going to have you sit on that chair right there. Please?" He asked politely.

"Uh-huh." I crossed to the chair and sat down. I was honestly very nervous. Dr. Banner took my arm and pulled up one of the sleeves. It revealed my blue veins glowing ever so lightly. His smile disappeared. "Oh don't worry. That's natural." I reassured him.

"Thought so." He nodded and reached over me to grabbed a stethoscope. He placed the buds in his ears and gingerly lifted the circular plate to my chest. It was almost instinct to stop breathing for me. "Just breathe in and out gently." He told me. I looked up at him. He met my eyes and stopped. It was just for one moment that I could feel the social awkwardness disappear into thin air. Dr. Banner held his gaze, staring into my eyes. I coughed and that tie between us was broken.

"Your eyes…they are…" He was trouble with his words.

"An eccentric blue that matches the TesserAct to a tee? Yes." I spoke for him.

"Yes. That. But it seems that since you are a partial energy source…it's just…amazing. When you become angry, disheveled, or upset, the TesserAct reacts too. It's like when you rub your sock on the carpet repeatedly and then you stick your finger in a light socket…that's what happens."

"Oh. Hm..thank you for explaining it in a simple manner." I smiled and thanked him.

"It's a funny thing. You know. Recruiting two of us that have unstable anger issues." He chuckled and set the stethoscope down. I jumped off the chair.

"Two? You? Who are you? Fury didn't really explain to me who you were. All he said was that you were a doctor and could help us with certain things."

"He didn't tell you. Ha that's not a surprise." Dr. Banner rubbed his hands and walked around the small room.

"Who are you?" I asked him, nervous about the man who was slinking around the small room with me in it.

"Bruce Banner…the uh…a…umm…rage monster? I guess that's the best way to explain in." He shrugged. I watched as he twitched while talking. Oh shit…

"The Hulk…" I spoke quietly. I backed away from him and towards the door.

"No! I mean…I'm not terribly dangerous…I'm working on controlling it." Dr. Banner quickly reached for my arm. From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red hair. Agent Romanoff!

The door flew open behind me. I jumped away quickly, nearly falling into the doctor. Agent Romanoff happily smiled and walked into the room as if there was no impending danger.

"Agent Coulson would like me to inform you two the rest of the group has shown up. He suggests you come out and…Tess, he wants you to play nice." She smirked. My heart jumped when she said my name that I preferred. Did she know I like that name?

"Of course! Can…I come with you?" I asked Agent Romanoff. I didn't mean to be rude to Dr. Banner.

"Yes." She spoke with purpose and waved me forward. I nodded and pulled my sleeve down. I got out of that room quicker than I would have if I didn't know that the man with me was a danger to our whole group.

"So everyone else? Who are they?" I was trying to recount the members of the Avengers. The plane ride seemed like such a long time ago, but it was only 3 hours ago.

"We have Barton, Hawkeye; Steve Rogers, Captain America; we haven't located Thor yet." She explained everything with very simply to me. I mentally thanked her for that.

"Are they nice? Like, I don't want to have to accidently hurt anyone. Tony Stark is already on my hit list."

"They are very reserved. Steve is from the 1940s. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"No. I wasn't around much TV when I was younger. But I heard it from other people. But just rumors." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I assure you that they aren't ones to pick fights." She smiled and opened a door leading into a study. The study was one of the most amazing things I had seen on this trip. It was wood. A dark wood. Benches were built into the walls and window. There was a marble fireplace in the back with a painting of some foreign land above it. Bookshelves were intricately carved and designed with precision. Everything about it seemed magical and majestic.

In the middle of the room, there was a long table. There were six people seated at the table. I recognized Tony Stark, who was playing with his phone. Coulson and Fury were sitting at each head of the table. Agent Hill was off in the corner, watching the whole thing. The other two were men I had never seen before. The one in front of me was blond. A very old fashion haircut. He wore a brown plaid shirt tucked into his jeans. The other man was simple. Normal dirty brown hair. Dark eyes and muscular. He wore a matching outfit along with Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff.

"Tess, sit down." Fury instructed me to sit with the fellow members. I obliged. I sat next to the old fashion dude. Romanoff took her seat next to the simple man. Dr. Banner came in and sat down next to me.

"Steve Rogers, this is Tess Coulson. She is part of the Avengers initiative. Tess, Steve. Agent Barton, Tess. Get along." Fury introduced us very…informally.

"Pleased to meet you Tess." Steve Rogers reached out his hand to me. I shook it with gratitude.

"What is she here for?" Agent Barton asked Fury.

"Do any of you remember when Howard Stark conducted the experiment with the TesserAct?" Fury seemed upset and angry. Maybe it was because I punched Tony Stark.

"I do!" Tony looked up from his phone and responded.

"Oh my god…you're the experi—girl who survived it?" Agent Barton stopped himself from calling me an experiment. I was thankful. "But what does she do?" He asked as he looked at me. Everyone loved to look at me and observe.

"Don't! Don't ask her what to do. She will melt your water glass and smash a good bottle of wine on a nice carpet." Stark stopped Agent Barton. "And she will power punch you." He added on the end.

"She acts like a normal person and she will be treated like a normal person. She will not demonstrate what she does, in this house. Understood?" Fury announced to the whole table, even to Agent Coulson. "She will only use her ability in times of need."

"Which brings us to the question, why are we here?" Steve Rogers asked the table. It was Coulson's time to speak.

"There has been a disturbance with the TesserAct. S.H.E.I.L.D has a feeling that this disturbance should be closely analyzed. We called Avengers because in a time of need, we won't have time to assemble." Coulson informed us all.

"Agent, you do know that we won't play well." Tony said what was probably churning around in our heads.

"That's why we brought you here. To learn how to play well." Fury butted in. He was really on top of it today. "Now you are dismissed."

All of us stood up at once and quickly exited the study. I was drained. I just wanted to rest.

"Tess! Can you stay back for a while?" Fury called me out. I stopped, hissed and then turned around to face him.

"I just can't. I'm—"

"She needs to resume her research with Dr. Banner. It's futile that they finish." Tony Stark interrupted the conversation between us.

"Oh. I see. Of course. Go on your way." Fury looked defeated and sat back down. I smiled and left the room.

"Don't I get a thank you? I mean, I got you out of the situation." Tony trailed me like a little, arrogant puppy.

"That's exactly what you want. So I'm not going to give it to you." I crossed my arms and kept walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted Tony gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting The Members**

"You don't know where you're going. Do you?" Tony caught me in my trick.

"No…do you?" I was hesitant to ask Tony.

"In fact I do. Come on. The party is dying to meet you." He smiled. It was genuine. Scratch that, he was never genuine. But I followed him. I followed him right into a social trap. We ended up in the living room on the first floor. Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and Steve Rogers were all sitting in the couch area.

"Where's Thor?" I asked Tony.

"Not here. We haven't been able to locate him." Tony told me. I let my spirits down. Damn…no Norse God for me today.

"Holly?" I heard my name being called out by a familiar voice. A voice that had always been telling me to keep trying…

"Ms. Potts?!" I found her standing up from the couch with a glass of champagne. I ran towards her, jumping over the couch and over the coffee table to reach her. I hadn't seen her since Stark took her away.

"Careful darling!" She looked at the table behind me. But then she looked at me. "How are you?"

"I am wonderful! I miss you!" I hugged her. It felt so familiar in a place so strange. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. All of this is so…new. I didn't know you qualified for the Avengers?" She seemed confused, but happy.

"Neither did I." I shrugged.

"I want to hear more about this super girl?" Steve Rogers spoke up, pouring himself a glass of champagne. I froze. No one ever wanted to talk about me. This was a first. How do I talk about myself without sounding like Tony Stark. I sat down next to Dr. Banner and Natasha Romanoff.

"Are you really as…different as Fury says?" Steve really wanted to know who I was.

"Um…I guess. I'm a science experiment that lived. I am sustainable energy." I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my knees. "I can…I sustain things…I can make shit levitate. Does anyone have any food?" A sudden hunger peaked my interest. The breakfast this morning didn't even fill me.

"But you already ate half of IHOP this morning!" Tony exclaimed. Ms. Potts laughed.

"I think we should have something." Agent Coulson came out of the study and found his way to the living room and then disappeared. It startled it all. Barton leaned in and spoke to me, "Hey, do you and Coulson have something…just…" He waved his hand around. I was certainly appalled.

"No! Nothing at all! Why does everyone assume that?" I was beginning to raise my voice, but remembered that I wanted to make a good impression.

"Because he's been so…not Agent ever since he found you." Tony added in.

"Yeah, he's been acting different. His behavior patterns are almost thrown off." Natasha Romanoff put in her thoughts too. Everyone around me, even Ms. Potts seemed to think so.

"Fury told me he had a young daughter who died…or something. Does he have a wife?" I remembered Fury talking to me very briefly about Coulson's daughter.

"Looks like there are some files to break into." Tony smiled and toasted with his champagne glass.

"I don't think that you should." Dr. Banner was shifting around in his spot next to me.

"No files will be broken into. I would hope that you respect Agent Coulson." Fury popped in too, only for a second before disappearing. All of us jumped out of our seats. He was a frightening man that should be respected.

"There is food in the kitchen. Feel free to eat." Coulson slid back out from the kitchen and upstairs. I nodded. My hunger was quickly lost because of the conversation we had just had. Coulson was strange, in a good way. But his secrets were starting to drive us all off the wall.

We all sat there, silent, for hours. Literally. In the middle of it, a sudden pang burst in my heart. I gripped my chest and quickly stretched out my whole body. My hands hurt and I could feel my body surging with so much energy. I was literally turning blue.

"Tess, are you okay?" Steve sat up and looked at me. Dr. Banner started from his sleep and turned to look at me. Once he did, everyone else did.

"No." I shook my head and stood up, running to the bathroom, keeling over at the toilet. As I touched the toilet, the extreme power that I had been harnessing inside myself released and I broke the lid. I didn't even scratch my hand. I puked and sweated and felt like I was dying from the inside. I convulsed and shuddered.

"Tess!" I heard someone call my name. I didn't even know who it was. The pain was unbearable. I puked again, shuddering. The bathroom was dark, but because of my unstable glowing, I lit it up.

My hands grew cold and I was getting sweaty. I kept puking. Everything that I had eaten this **_week _**came out of me. Lucky Charms. That huge breakfast. Bananas. Apples. Cake. Icing. Ugh. When it finally stopped I was shaking so violently. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tess." The voice was calm. Agent Coulson.

"Coulson—" I stopped mid sentence to dry heave. I shuddered and leaned against the wall near the toilet. Coulson was crouched in the corner with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He was hesitant to come near me.

"I—I don't know." I murmured. I shook again and clutched a piece of broken toilet lid in my hand. My fingers were numb with cold. My feet were sweaty and cold. Chills ran up and down my body.

"Dr. Banner!" Coulson yelled. I remembered that as the first time he ever yelled or screamed out of fear.

"Yes." Dr. Banner or the Hulk…showed up out of nowhere. It was like he had been watching the whole thing.

"What's wrong with her? Why is this happening?" Coulson literally sounded like he was about to pass out. He was flipping his lid.

"The TesserAct has been misbehaving. And since she is connected to it's energetic power, she reacts along with it. It's the Twin Effect. When one twin feels something…"

"The other feels it too." Natasha popped in the door like a cat. "Dr. Banner, you can go ahead and leave. Agent Coulson, Fury would like to speak with you for a brief moment."

"Right now? I'm sorry, I can't leave a member here like this."

"Fury said now." Natasha helped Coulson up from the floor. He straightened himself up and left. Natasha took his place, crouched on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No."

"Coulson really cares about you…Are you sure you two aren't related somehow." She cocked her head and looked at me with an intense gaze.

"No. My real parents gave me away after the experiment. I never knew them." I shrugged. Life with the Johnsons was much simpler.

"Oh. I see. I am sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just waiting for this whole thing to be over." I sighed.

"You TesserAct sickness?"

"No. Everything."

Both of us were dead silent after that. I dry heaved a couple more times and broke part of the wall. Even in my worst time, I was still physically strong. Mentally, not so much. People had been getting thoughts in my head that were ruining my brain. Norse Gods exist? Coulson had a dead daughter? What the hell was under Fury's eyepatch? You know, the weird things.

COULSON

"Fury, you wanted to speak to me." Coulson quickly dashed out of the bathroom. He was well aware that Fury was not very fond of the fact that Theresa and Him were interacting. This was supposed to a mission for saving the TesserAct, not…whatever it was Fury thought.

"Yes. What is going on in there?" Fury stood with his arms crossed.

"Just a little mishap. Nothing big." Coulson stood his ground.

"A little mishap. I heard you wailing like a girl in there. Get yourself together son!" Fury shook his head. "She doesn't remember you. Get over the fact." Those words stung.

"You don't know that." Coulson lifted his head high. He turned back to walk into the bathroom and tell Tess something that was bothering him.

"Don't you dare. You tell her what she is or who she is, I will have you ex-communicated and thrown out. Everything taken away from you. And we keep her. I don't want to have to do this. But cutting ties is the best way to make it through this. The Avengers already are unsteady…" When Fury made his point clear, Coulson stopped. He shuddered.

"Fine. Just let me make sure she's okay. It's 10 at night. She should be sleeping." Coulson eased off the idea.

"Go ahead…"

TESS

Coulson came back. Natasha asked is she could stay, but Coulson said that they all needed rest. At the thought of rest I puked in what was, the rest of the toilet. Then I cried. I cried and sobbed and just became a terrible mess. It sucked. Hell, I couldn't escape it. Even my goddamned tears were a light tint of blue. I was so tired. My whole body was weakening, but I still shuddered. I was a mess.

"Oh Tess…" Coulson sounded pained when he called my name. Why was he such a sweet man?

"I want m-my parents." I hiccupped and a tear fell down my cheek. My head hurt and my nose was stuffed up. But the blue was dimming. That was a good sign.

"I know. Come here. It'll be okay." His voice was gentle and almost relaxing. My mother always told me never to go with strangers. But she never said don't go and lay in the lap of a kind man who wants to help you.

I crawled across the cold floor, barely making it, but I did. I climbed into Coulson's lap and nestled my head in his chest. I had never been so comfortable. Coulson laid a hand down on my head and around me.

"It'll be okay." He told me. I nodded and clung to his jacket, sobbing quietly. I fell asleep like that. Coulson didn't budge once. He kept comforting me when I cried. He soothed me when I had a headache. I had never felt so loved before. Not even by my foster parents. I was shocked, but it felt nice.

It was early in the morning. Very early, maybe two. I woke again in a state of shock.

"What day is it?" I sat up and said in a slurred tone of voice.

"December 28th." He told me.

"Okay. Almost New Years." And I plopped my head back down and tried to go to sleep. I listened carefully to Coulson breathing. I paid attention to his heart beat. There was something so familiar to the way he breathed. How he moved and shifted. "Do I know you?" I asked him. He moved and looked down at me. His brow was furrowed.

"No. I do not think so."

"Are you sure…I feel like I know you. And so does everyone else." I moved and sat up against the wall with him.

"Well…I mean. Sometimes…I'm your…I'm a face that people recognize." He smiled. I smiled, but I didn't believe him. He was a terrible liar.

"Okay." I shrugged. My stomach rumbled. "Is there still food in the kitchen? I think after puking out most of my insides, I'm pretty hungry."

Coulson laughed. "Of course. Do you need help…or?" He offered his assistance to me.

"No. I'm good. Thank you." I thanked him politely and stood up, shaking. Ugh…

I stood in the doorway and waited for a while before I started moving again. I knew this place well enough that I could find my way to the kitchen from the bathroom. Just a straight walk from here, across the living room and then to the kitchen. But before I went to the kitchen, I went to the main living room and grabbed my bags. I needed to changed my shirt. The vomit had…ruined the shirt. But thankfully, it didn't get the sweatshirt. So I needed a new shirt. I pulled out my Loki shirt and did a quick change. Then I reached the kitchen in time to catch someone peeking in the fridge.

"Hello?" I poked my head in. The person turned around and I saw that it was Steve Rogers.

"Oh! Hello. Am I bothering you? I am so sorry. I was just hungry and—" He apologized quickly.

"No! It's okay. I was actually just very hungry." I shrugged. I walked up to the fridge next to Steve. He was pretty tall in real life.

"Oh. Yeah. Because you lost your lunch?" He asked me.

"Yup. And I'm always hungry. It's a shitty cycle. Eat, sleep, do something. Eat, sleep, do something. You know, I'm always eating something." I laughed weakly.

"Oh, then here." Steve smiled and handed me a box of cereal. "I was about to finish it off, but you need more in your body then I do." He gladly handed me the box and a bowl.

"Thanks! So, soldier, tell me about yourself." I sat down at the kitchen counter with my box and bowl. Steve joined me with a box of strawberries.

"There's really nothing much to say." I shrugged and bit off part of the strawberry.

"So Captain America is just a simple man? Nothing special? No special lady…" I smiled and picked at the cereal in my bowl. It was the healthy cluster kind. Blech.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure she hasn't aged as well as I have. I'm sure she's forgotten me too….fondue…" He stared off at the window behind the kitchen sink.

"Fondue?" I was confused. Was this man mental?

"Oh. Nothing. What about you? Anyone special?" He leaned on his elbow and grinned at me.

"Nope. Single and loving it. I probably won't get married either." I smiled at him, showing him how determined I was.

"Really? Not Dr. Banner?"

"What? No…" I pulled back and away from him. That seemed weirder than the fondue comment.

"Oh. It just seems like he already has a thing for you? Is that what you say? Thing?"

"I don't know…but yeah, it's called having a thing. You think Banner really does like me?" I asked. No one had ever liked me. Or even thought me pretty.

"Did I hear my name?" Dr. Banner walked in nervously, rubbing his hands and taking easy steps towards us.

"Yeah. We were just talking about you. Theresa here thinks you are such a genius in your works." Steve winked at me and began talking to Dr. Banner. Oooh. Now two people were on my hit list.

"Really? I didn't mean to frighten you with the tests. I just wanted to see how you worked." He shrugged and sauntered to the fridge. Looks like everyone has the midnight munchies.

"It's okay. You hungry too?" I asked Banner.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for some carbs…something good." He sighed and shifted around.

"Theresa is having some cereal. It's carbs. You should try those." Steve snatched the box from me and handed it to Banner.

"Oh no no. It's okay. I don't need them. She can have them." Bruce sighed and gave me back my cereal.

"So what's everyone doing for New Years Eve?" Steve asked us.

"I'm guessing that we will all be here, stuck in the house." I suggested.

"Then we get to watch the ball drop. That sounds like fun." Banner smiled, trying to sound normal.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. Is that a new American tradition?"

"Yeah. Nothing much has changed since." I told Steve.

"So there's still that age old tradition of locking lips at midnight." Steve eyed Dr. Banner and then looked at me. At that moment, I should have gagged out of disgust, but I gagged in real life. My heart shuddered and skipped a couple beats. I shook violently, spasming. I gripped the counter and felt my body slip out from under me. I hit my head on the counter hard and I was out for the night.

ANONYMOUS

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. Is that a new American tradition?" Steve Rogers asked.

"Yeah. Nothing much has changed since." Theresa told Steve.

"So there's still that age old tradition of locking lips at midnight." Steve eyed Dr. Banner and then looked at Theresa. He was amused with the thought of the dangerous doctor and the super human girl hooking up. It was also amusing because of the age gap.

Theresa gagged, and it wasn't a mock gag. She choked, shuddered, fell and hit her head on the counter. The crack on the counter was sickening.

"Fury! Banner, get Agent Coulson!" Steve was shocked and frightened by the sudden collapse of one of his colleagues. She seemed so nice and sisterly. Banner almost became illiterate. But he obliged and went to the bathroom to find Coulson, half asleep, dozing on the bathroom floor.

"Agent Coulson…Sir. We have a…a predicament." Dr. Banner was very careful how he reacted to the situation. One wrong move and they would all end up…dead.

"What? What is it? Huh?" Agent Coulson sat up in a snap.

"Theresa has…um…she's seemed to have collapsed." Dr. Banner informed him. Agent Coulson stood up and gently moved Dr. Banner aside.

"Where?" He asked as he made his way out of the bathroom and frantically looked around. Nick Fury could not stop him right now.

"The kitchen. I think it has something to deal with her reaction the TesserAct. It's been misbehaving and I think that it has become unstable. We need to go to the S.H.I.E.L.D base." Dr. Banner figured that if they really wanted to find out what was wrong with Theresa, then they needed to check out the TesserAct.

"We have to make sure that she is alive…where is Director Fury?" Agent Coulson jogged to the kitchen, with Dr. Banner following close behind.

"Steve Rogers went to go find him." Dr. Banner stated.

Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers were all standing in a circle around the glowing, knocked girl. Steve had pulled her out from under the chairs and Agent Coulson quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe up the blood that had come from her head.

"What in the name of God and good Vodka is going on?" Tony Stark stumbled into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton all followed after him. They were all awakened by the crash.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Pepper Potts ran over to Theresa and lightly touched her head. "Why is she glowing?!" Now that stumped Pepper Potts. Never did she figure that her student could glow.

"Didn't I explain that to you? The experiment? I thought we went through this?" Tony sighed. He didn't seem worried at all. He secretly had faith in the girl and knew she was going to be okay. He knew that the first time they met, and then again when she punched him in the face.

"Oh! Oh...Oh! Yes. You did. I need to take a moment for a second." Pepper Potts was hysterical. She left the kitchen. Natasha and Clint had been sleeping together ever since Budapest. They had certainly bonded. Now both of them were standing there, in their intimates. It was certainly awkward. But only Tony Stark and Steve Rogers noticed.

Natasha Romanoff left Clint Barton's side and knelt down next to Theresa. She put two fingers up to Theresa's throat.

"She still has a pulse. You all do know this has to do with the TesserAct." Natasha stated. Tony Stark and Dr. Banner were the only ones aware of this. Everyone else was slightly surprised.

"Natasha is correct. I think we should take a trip up to S.H.I.E.L.D base." Clint Barton, even though in his boxers, stepped forward and suggested the small field trip.

"Not all of us can go. Only a few." Nick Fury didn't want the whole gang to be traveling around the town at night. "Agent Hill is already there with Erik Selvig. Barton…get some pants and shirt on. You're coming with me. Agent Coulson, you too. The rest of you stay here."

There was not a lot of arguing. It was nighttime and everyone was tired. Tony quickly took this opportunity and slipped out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom. Barton went to go get changed and Agent Coulson held Theresa on his arms, carrying her out to the SUV. Nick Fury followed them out there. Agent Coulson opened the door the vehicle and carefully secured her in. When he turned around, he was facing Fury's fury.

"What did I say?" Fury crossed his arms slowly and glared at his colleague.

"You said don't tell her who she is. I didn't. What more am I supposed to do?" Agent Coulson was at a loss right now. Nothing made sense.

"Leave her be. You are nothing more than her boss. Now get in the car. I'm getting Agent Barton before he disappears with Romanoff again." And with that final comment, Director Nick Fury disappeared into the night to find Agent Clint Barton.

Once they were all together, Nick Fury alerted Agent Hill that they were coming to base. She let everyone at base know they were coming. Erik Selvig let Nick Fury know that the TesserAct was misbehaving horribly. In the back seat, Theresa awoke from her blackout…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Quick Departure**

"Damn…does anyone have an Advil? My head hurts like a bitch." I groaned and sat up. What the hell?! How…why was I in a car? I put my fingers up to my temple, trying to remember everything that happened. Cracked head, TesserAct reaction. That was about it. Oh hey! I was in that fancy, cup holder car. Things were looking up…slightly.

"Here, I have some. We are bringing you to base with us. We want to see what's up with the TesserAct and you." Agent Barton handed me a blue pill. I eagerly took it and popped it in my mouth, swallowing it. Oh sweet yes…that pill is my savior.

"Okay…ughhh…my chest hurts…" I whined and gripped my ribs. I wasn't really up for grabbing my boobs. They didn't hurt, but my chest underneath them did.

"We should be there soon." Coulson told me.

"Right…soon. What exactly are you…ow!...going to do to me!" I cringed in sudden waves of pain. I did quick breaths in and out.

"Tests. But nothing that will hurt you. Just simple…well they are not that simple…but they're tests." Coulson tried to explain to me. He was so high strung right now. He was so nice and didn't deserve stress, especially over someone as petty as I. There had to be something to calm him down.

"What's you first name Agent Coulson?" I asked him. He stopped. Fury stopped the car and Agent Barton turned in his seat to look at me. "What?! I just wanted to know." I put my hands up in defense.

"Phil. Phil Coulson." Coulson said. I nodded and Fury resumed driving. These people need to lighten up. This much stress will tear the body apart.

The rest of the ride there was like having this wonderful, poisonous cake shoved into every crevasse of my lungs. It was a weird metaphor, but it about summed up the magnificent pain I was in. I was pretty much in love with the pain, but it also sucked. I kept asking Barton for Advil, but he refused. He didn't want me to overdose on it. He obviously does not know what level of tolerant I operate at. Once, when I was with out a family, I went dumpster diving for food. Found the nastiest shit in there. I ate it. I'm still breathing. And I'm pretty sure some of that food was covered in cocaine.

It was two-fifty in the morning when we reached the base. Agent Hill was already waiting for us. We all climbed out. Phil Coulson helped me out and put his hand on my shoulder to help guide me through my blinding pain. He was a very kind man. And right now, that's all that mattered.

"Is she okay?" Agent Hill asked.

"Yes. Get us to the TesserAct. Is Erik Selvig still watching it?" Fury instructed Hill to lead us to a man named Erik Selvig.

"Yes sir. He's in his lab." Agent Hill nodded and began walking. All of us followed. Coulson still had his hand on my shoulder. Fury took his place in the front and Agent Barton followed from behind.

"Hey! Umm, Director Fury, when can I sleep?" I asked and raised my hand. I don't know why, but I felt the need to.

"When we know that both the TesserAct and yourself are not going to implode." He told me non-chalantly.  
"Aw man…" I groaned. Everyone looked at me. I know, what I had said was not normal, but I was tired.

"O-kay." Coulson commented. I smiled grimly. It was the only happy thing I could do. I was in so much pain. My hands stung and my palms itched. My head felt like it was being pressed together with bowling balls. My stomach was churning and twisting. I also had the cold sweats. I probably looked like a mess.

"Ah! Director Fury! I was just talking about you." I heard an older man's voice. Raspy, but very well spoken.

"Dr. Selvig. I assume it was something positive…but that does not matter at the moment. What is going on with the TesserAct?" Fury did not seem very pleased that this Dr. Selvig was talking about him.

"It's misbehaving." And older man walked up to our group. He was wearing a plaid shirt, tucked into his jeans. He definitely had a gut. His hair was white and some of it was missing. There was a small amount of beard hair coming in, but other than that, he seemed like anyone else you might meet.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury questioned.

"No sir, not funny at all. The TesserAct levels have been fluxuating. We turn the power off, she turns it back on." Dr. Selvig replied. Damn. This guy was scientific.

"Do you think you can run tests with her?" Coulson stepped forward. Dr. Selvig looked at me. He put his hand up to his chin and circled me. There were a couple 'Hmm's.' and some 'ooh's.' He observed me.

"Of course I can. Child, you have untamed power in you. You really are something special. Any normal human wouldn't be able to sustain that kind of energy in their own shell of body. Come with me." He smiled happily and waved me over to the whole lab.

The lab was HUGE. The ceiling was probably….500 feet high. A dome top. Little lab stations with mounted computers and TVs were scattered throughout the whole place. The place was slightly dim but there were enough lights to see the smallest equipment. In the middle of it, was a sphere cradle with a bright, glowing blue cube in the middle. It shuddered and shook. I was immediately drawn to it. I tore away from the group and walked up to the TesserAct. A woman was poking the small force field around the cube. I could feel it too.

"Ow!" I touched my chest. The woman flinched away and the pain ceased. I shook it off and drew near to it. The hair on my arms and neck stood up. An electric charge ran through me. I still felt the awful, shuddering, building pain, but it felt better than ever. My heart fluttered in a good way and I just wanted to hold the cube. Wow…

"Amazing…" I jumped when I heard Dr. Selvig sneak up behind me and watch me. "I have never seen anyone just simple touch the cube." He smiled at me.

I looked at my hand to see what he was talking about. My hand had gone through the force field and was touching the flat edge of the cube. Golden rings ran around my wrists, humming.

"Whoa…" I tilted my head and stared at the wonder.

"Tess, how about we do those tests now." Coulson came up to tugged slightly on my elbow. I snapped out of my odd trance and let go of the cube. Dr. Selvig led me to his small lab near the cube.

"Go ahead and just stay there. I am only going to draw a little bit of blood. Then we'll test it and then you'll be off." He told me cheerily. "Thank you for letting me study you." He whispered.

"Yeah. I kinda want to know what's happening." I shrugged. He nodded and walked over to his drawers. They were like steel, mechanic drawers found in car rental garages. He pulled out a small needle and tube. I closed my eyes and swallowed. Ugh, needles.

"This shouldn't really hurt." He told me. I bobbed my head. All doctors say that. So Dr. Selvig came towards me with the needle. I gasped and held my breath. There was a pinch on my arm and it stung. I bit my lip and shook my foot rapidly. 'It's gonna be over…it's gonna be over.', I repeated in my head. I waited for a little while longer and the pain disappeared. Whew. I relaxed and let my breath out. I glanced at the small tube.

"What's that?" I asked Dr. Selvig. The liquid was a thick light blue, mixed with some floating red in it. It was like oil and water.

"Your blood. Have you never seen it out of your body before?" Dr. Selvig seemed confused that I didn't stare at my own blood.

"Not really. I never pay that much attention to my own bodily fluids." I shrugged and weakly laughed.

"Uh-huh." Dr. Selvig nodded and walked away with the tube. Damn…did I insult him? I sighed and sunk down to the ground, against the desk.

As soon as I sat down, my chest tightened and I could feel a strong pull in my heart. My legs and fingers tingled. I gasped for breath, not knowing what was going on.

"Coulson!" I squeaked. He didn't pay attention. Everyone was concentrated on the TesserAct, which was shaking and producing a large force field. "Agent Coulson!" I called his name again.

Pain needles slowly climbed up from my feet, to my legs, my torso…it hurt so good…but I wanted Coulson to be here. I was in so much pain. How could I get his attention? I thought deep and hard as the pain slowly climbed higher and higher. Then, there was something inside of me that told me to call him in a special name…

"Dad!" I screamed. My scream echoed through the giant fortress. There were hushed voices and then I heard someone running over to the lab.

"Tess?" Coulson grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Damn. Took you long enough to get over here. Coulson, I'm in pain." I moaned and turned into him. He held my head.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's just the TesserAct. Dr. Selvig is running tests." He whispered to me. I nodded and gripped his jacket. Ever since I joined this group, my pain had never ceased.

"This sucks." I whined. Coulson petted my hair.

"I know…I know."

Damn. Was I going to cry? Why did this feel so heartfelt? Why does this man feel so correct? I wanted to scream, but that couldn't compete against just holding onto Phil.

"Agent Coulson!" We both heard Dr. Selvig call for Coulson. He stood up and helped me up. I was shaking and my legs could barely support me, but I could feel a pull towards the TesserAct cube, so I walked towards it with Phil.

"The TesserAct seems to be opening up to some kind of portal!" Dr. Selvig yelled as the TesserAct hummed loudly. I stopped and watched it. There was an overwhelming feeling in my chest, like a large heartbeat. Coulson held onto me, making sure I was close to him. Fury eyed us like a vulture eyes its next meal, and it's alive. Okay, he's pissed off. Don't know why. Hawkeye disappeared ever since we got here…where was he while all of this was happening.

"I'm here." Agent Barton came walking up to the group just as I thought about him.

As all of us gathered, the TesserAct shot out a beam and projected a wormhole. I gasped and caught myself. A rush of cold air shot through me. Phil was there to make sure I didn't fall. A large wave of…something blew over us and was so strong, in knocked us to the ground. Papers went flying and chairs fell over. Most of the lights went out. I stayed close to Phil. He was my anchor right now. He was my sanity pill.

I was the first one to get up. After the blow, I felt all better. I wasn't sick. I felt great. But I was hot, so I quickly got rid of my sweatshirt. I stood steadily and helped everyone up. Then I turned to see what the TesserAct had spit out at us.

In the dome of the ceiling, a blue mass waved back and forth. It was residue from the explosion. I gazed at it, rubbing my tired eyes. But then my eyes were directed towards something else…to what the TesserAct actually gave us…a man. There was a man, kneeling down on the platform across from the TesserAct. He had long black hair, and wore robes. He also held a spear looking object. I wasn't sure what it was. What had this mysterious cube given us?

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury asked the stranger. I watched with intensity, wanting to know if we could trust this man or not. How did he get here? I watched as the man stood up, now about 6 feet tall, in robes, green and gold. The spear was elongated and had two curved scathe like edges. A blue ball glowed in the center of it. He looked at the spear and smiled. Then he just went batshit crazy with that thing. He leaped up into the air and came down upon one of the guards that worked there.

In all of a sudden, guns were pulled and shots rang out. Phil pushed me away and I ducked down. What the hell was going on?! I'm guessing he wasn't on our side?! I watched from under the desk. Bullets were being shot at the man and he just…deflected them. He was like a graceful master assassin from another world. So many people were shot down, but it ceased suddenly. I crawled out from under my desk in time to see something strange.

I crawled and stood next to Phil. The strange, robed man strode over to a lone Agent Barton and spoke to him, "You have heart." Then he poked Agent Clint in the chest with it. The blue ball glowed and flowed through his own body, going up his neck and turning his eyes black and then bright blue…that looked so familiar.

"Tess, we need you to go in. Stall." Fury whispered to me as the strange man went around changing the people around him.

"What?! No! Look at what he's doing!" Now you'd expect that coming from me, but it came from Phil.

"Phil…It's okay. I can go! He doesn't look very harmful." I shrugged. Phil looked at me, frightened. He grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tightly. I was slightly shocked. Phil was so nice, but I never expected this out of him in our time meeting. I think I cried a little. "Don't worry Phil." When I said that, I stepped away to towards the man.

"Excuse me." I raised my hand to draw his attention. He stopped and looked at me. Heyyy….wait a minute. I knew this guy.

**_A man, young man. He dressed in green and gold. A pale white face and striking, emerald green eyes. He was tall and limber. His cape cascaded down his slim shoulders like a green carpet. _**

He was in my dream.

"What is this?" He laughed. His voice was…I think it was some sort of British. "You send a mere child after me? What is she, to stop me?" He spoke effortlessly. Damn what kind of language as that?

"Hey! Hold up! I am no…'mere child'. I'm 16. So have some damn respect." I pointed my finger at him. He smiled and laughed.

"You too, have heart." He tilted his head and advanced toward me. That was creepy.

"Hey! Hold up, again! Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him, stopping with my hands. For some reason, I felt superior and brave as fuck.

"I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He hissed. I froze. Loki…as in the Norse God? As in the man I am wearing on my shirt?! Shit, shit, shit. How do I react? Do I bow to him? No. Don't bow. Just act normal…

"Glorious purpose my ass. You just changed all these people!" I told him. He chuckled and looked down at my shirt.

"How amusing. Is that how you mortals view me? I do what I want?" He scoffed.

"Yes. Yes we do. Now turn around and go back home." I told him.

"I have come too far. I bring glad tidings. Of a world made free." He outstretched his arms. I found the opportunity to attack him. I lunged for his torso, attempting to knock him over, but he was quick. He grabbed my arm and twisted it quickly. I was held there, in the most uncomfortable position ever. Phil lurched forward, but Fury stopped him.

"Free of what?" Fury asked. Loki looked at me and smiled.

"Freedom." Then he took the spear and touched m[a1] e near my neck. I could feel a cool wind blow through the inside of my body. Tingles ran through my body and I felt a change.

"I think you mean the other thing." Fury growled. Instant hate boiled inside of me. I looked up at the ceiling. The blue mass was hovering wildly, but there was an instability about it.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. He plans to bury us." Clint Barton spoke up.

"Like the pharaohs of Egypt." Fury hissed. Barton took out his gun and shot Fury in the chest. Loki nodded in approval and moved along. We had to leave before this place exploded. I followed Loki. There was something about him...he made me tingle.

"Tess!" I heard Agent Coulson call my name. I kept walking. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I knew that I was under rule of Loki, but I still wasn't sure I knew what to do. "Tess. Are you okay?" He asked me. I turned around and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and onto a lab desk. He struggled. I watched, victorious. He stared at me, sadness and pain in his eyes. And I swear that I tear fell from his worthless, bruised eyes.

"Good work. Come with me. You could possibly be a useful ally." Loki appeared before me. I jumped, scared. He stared at me intimately.

"Well duh…I work with SHIELD. I'm one of the Avengers." I bragged. His eyes lit up and his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you are coming along with us. We will discuss this when we are not in a dire situation." He nodded and briskly walked ahead. I smiled. Oh F yes! I pleased the God of Mischief!

Agent Barton led us outside to a garage of Jeeps, tanks, and army vans. He jumped off the ledge and entered an army van. Loki and his spear took the back, the bed of the truck.

"Who's that?" Agent Hill appeared. Shit! I forgot about her! Everyone stood and froze, not knowing what to do. Then I remembered that I actually could do something. I quickly shut my eyes and held my attention on my mind and power. Once I felt the familiar build up, I flicked my hand and opened my eyes. A shot of blue power streamed out of my hand, hitting Agent Hill. She was slammed against the wall. I smiled. Damn! I didn't know I could do that!

I turned and saw that the car was already starting up and moving. I ran to the edge and leaped, landing and rolling in the bed of the truck. I was quick to sit up. I looked at Loki. He stared at me, confused.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"What?"

"What you just did? You…you are only human?" He questioned me.

"Well yeah. But I…I had the TesserAct injected into my body. It's part of me now. I was an experiment." I told him. He seemed amazed, but then, I felt that he was threatened by me.

"And how do you plan to use your power?" Loki asked. I knew I had to play this close to the chest.

"I don't really use it. But…I could aide you or help you with it?" I winced.

"Ah…I see. You are interesting." He nodded. There was definitely something else behind his questions.

"Thank you?" I sat back in the bed of the truck.

"You try something tricky…once. And I will have you in so much pain, you will want to be dead." He hissed and growled at me. I shrunk down. I just want to sleep…

COULSON

"Dad!" Coulson heard Tess call Dad out. His heart stopped. Did she remember? Coulson ran to where Tess was. She was sitting on the ground, in pain, clutching her stomach and chest.

"Tess?" Coulson grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Damn. Took you long enough to get over here. Coulson, I'm in pain." She moaned. Coulson looked at her. Did she just say that to get him to come over here? Punk'd by a kid?

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's just the TesserAct. Dr. Selvig is running tests." He whispered to Tess. She nodded and gripped his jacket. Coulson was surprised that she was being so kind and inviting. But he took this opportunity to be the person he never was. He held her, like a sick child.

"This sucks." Tess whined. He petted her hair lovingly.

"I know…I know."

Coulson took care of her up until she changed. He cringed when he saw her leave his side to go stall the peculiar man. She definitely had sass and would not give up so easily. But that was bad in terms of the man she was talking to.

"I have come too far. I bring glad tidings. Of a world made free." He outstretched his arms. Tess made the horrid mistake of lunging for the man. He caught her arm and twisted it in the most unpleasant of ways.

"Free of what?" Fury asked. Loki looked at Tess and smiled.

"Freedom." Then Loki gently touched Tess with his spear. Her transformation was stronger that Clint's or anyone else. Coulson watched in fear as she grew in brutality, and evil. She was stronger now. More dangerous.

The strange man called himself Loki and said that an ant had no quarrel with a boot. He was insisting that he was going to step on them. What a threat from a god. Loki made his point and quickly left, leaving an injured Nick Fury. But he was leaving with Coulson's baby.

"Tess!" He called out her name. She didn't stop following Loki. "Tess, are you okay?" He asked her. He just wanted to say something to her…She stopped and looked at him. And then she punched him in the face. Coulson was shocked. Her hit was so strong and forceful. He stumbled backwards onto a lab desk. He looked up as his little girl gave him the death look and then walked away. Coulson was sad, depressed and was highly upset. Why did this happen? Happen to him? His own daughter didn't even know who he was and then she attacked him…He needed to get back to the Avengers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Truth and Dreams**

We arrived at an undisclosed location. I was woken by a thump on my head from Loki's spear. I jolted awake and looked around. It looked like we had parked underground. Slim, stone archways rose over us, leading down a tan, dimly lit hallway. Water leaked from the walls and made mud puddles on the ground.

"Barton." Loki called for Agent Barton. Barton stepped out of the truck and to Loki in the bed of the truck.

"Yes sir?" Barton was like a stone. No emotion.

"Take the TesserAct. Follow Dr. Selvig." Loki slowly let his orders slither out of his mouth. Damn…

"Yes." Barton took a black suitcase and followed the old scientist down the hallway. I sat there, not knowing what to do.

"You…you strange mortal…I do not trust you. I want you to stay within my vicinity at all times." He snarled. Then he stood and gracefully stepped off the back of the truck. I was so shocked, that it took me a while to comprehend what he said. I stumbled out of the truck and quickly followed him. I watched his every move, gesture and sentence. He was like a snake, but far more beautiful. Didn't he like…bang a horse? I shuddered.

After the long walk down the creepy hallway, we ended up in a handmade, small laboratory. There was a small spaced saved for the cube. It was surrounded by plastic strips and complicated equations, and high tech computers. Barton and Dr. Selvig were setting up everything for the cube. Loki stood near me, arms crossed low, near his belt.

"If you don't like me, then why'd you…spear me?" I asked Loki. It had been burning in the back of my head ever since he made a threat to me. Loki turned his head to look at me and gave me a disappointed look and possibly a scoff.

"Just sit down somewhere." He ordered me. I felt compelled to sit down. I just didn't know where, so I sat against the wall, near where he stood, overlooking the whole process. I sighed. Loki looked down at me and then walked over to Barton, swiftly stopping before the plastic encasing.

"Barton, I want you to find out more about…that….mortal...over there." Loki pointed at me. I could feel my face grow red.

"Right on it sir." Barton nodded and left his station and exited the space to go to a computer elsewhere. Loki smirked and strutted towards me. Something inside me hated him…despised him. But…I was his mercenary…

Loki crouched down in front of me and gently placed his spear at my heart.

"I missed last time. I cannot make any mistakes with you." He whispered. The words once again slipped through his mouth in a seductive way. Then a clear vibration ran through my body and it felt like I had been filtered through. I was pure and clean… I looked up at Loki. No more rage. Loki rose and moved around the room. I wasn't sure what to do. So, I observed. Everyone seemed to be in sync. They were working towards the same cause. I could feel it in my bones.

"Loki…Sir. I've got the results you wanted." Barton walked over to Loki with a portable computer. Loki grinned and took it from Barton.

"Thank you." Loki smiled and walked over to me. He read while he did so. I watched as his smile disappeared quicker and quicker as he read more. What was he reading? What did it say about me? "You are trained in Kick…boxing? And have yet to harness the powers of the TesserAct inside you…" He questioned me.

"Kickboxing is like Boxing, but you can kick…Boxing is when you fight…and yes, I have not yet been able to control it." I informed him.

"Ah! So a warrior. But without your…power…you are really nothing. Maybe I was incorrect…but…I could use you…" He took his time explaining his thoughts to me. I wasn't sure what he meant by me being useless, but still using me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him. He was being really unclear.

"I want to test you…" He looked away from me for a second, but then kept looking at me. "Barton. Attack her." Loki ordered and quickly got out of the way.

I saw Barton stop, look me in the eye and then come after me. I rolled away and then stood up. Barton hit the wall with is shoulder, but stabilized himself and lunged toward me. I dodged it and waited. He got back up and started throwing fists. I dodged a few, but got clipped in the jaw. I stumbled backwards and tried to find something to steady myself. Barton kicked me in the stomach and I dropped down on the ground. I clenched my fists and looked up…just in time to see his goddamned knee connecting with my face. But this time, I was quick. I grabbed his leg and twisted it. He fell down and I rose up. I steadied myself and held my fists at ready position. Barton quickly jumped up and came after me. I went toward him instead of falling back. I jabbed him in the stomach and then backed up, kicking him in the jaw. He fell flat on his back. I walked over to him to examine my good work.

Bad idea.

He took me down with him. I was pushed into the ground and stepped on with Barton's boot. I felt a crunch on my ribs and my breathing stopped. I grasped for something that would get Barton off. I clawed at the dirt. I tried to wriggle and move, but that wouldn't work. I glanced at Loki. He looked pleased at one of us.

"Do you give up?" Barton leaned over and asked.

"No." I grabbed his neck and pulled him down with me. I scrambled up and hooked a leg across his neck.

"Stop!" Loki announced. I was deaf to his words. I had won. I had Barton in a headlock. I won. I'm safe. "Even though that does look…pleasant, I would hope you save that for your lover?" Loki teased me. I unhooked my leg from Barton's neck. "You are talented. Graceful. Possibly useful." He commented on my work with Barton.

"If you didn't think I was useful, then why'd you take me?" I asked him again. Loki ignored the comment.

"Get some rest. When it is time, I will have you work on your TesserAct harnessing. Your fighting skills are prime, but that is that only thing that I see useful. Well, useful for war…there are other things that I see most completely useful for…personal gain." He smirked and then smiled. I didn't know whether to think that a compliment or offensive. But I definitely took that offer.

Loki had Barton take me to a small room with noting but a cot and…nothing else really. It was dark and the only light there was, were from the outside.

"Good night." I spoke to Barton. He just nodded and left. I sighed and sat down on the cot. Even though it wasn't top sleeping conditions, I was pretty tired and wanted to fall asleep. I kicked off my boots and laid on my back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what got me here. And why the God of Mischief was so sassy and rude. Then I felt stupid…duh! That's why he was the God of Mischief. My shirt explained it. He did what he wanted to do. Fine. Even though I was under his supreme rule, I could still play games. He was an ass, I would be an even assier ass. So with my plan in mind, I rested peacefully.

That was the first time I had even woken up from being stared at. As I slept, I could feel something, like a presence near me. Like I was being watched. I sat up and opened my eyes.

In the small room, Loki took up most of it. He was towering over me, nearly reaching the ceiling. His black hair, neatly reaching his shoulder. He had emerald green eyes that could stare into the depths of your soul and tear out entire secrets. And he was looking at me. The man from my dream. A Norse God and I had his attention.

"Do you want something." I asked him smartly.

"Oh, I want many things…" He smiled a tricky, sly smile. I didn't know whether he meant to make it sound like a sexual innuendo, or if he actually wanted a lot of things. "I once heard that the way a person sleeps is based on what is on their mind. For instance, if they are curled up in a ball, they have secrets. Or are worried. Tell me, what secrets do you store?" He crouched down and became eye level with me.

"Nothing. I don't have a life…so how am I supposed to carry secrets? And why are you watching me sleep?" I provoked his thought.

"Oh…you have life. And everyone has a secret. What is yours." He inquired.

"My secret? I love hot, British men." I grinned. Loki was stumped. He didn't know what a British man was.

"Fine then…your love of…Brits who or mortal men is your secret. But I would expect more coming out of you." He hissed. "Come now. Enough foolishness." He stood up and exited the room. I jumped up, and followed him, not even bothering to put shoes back on.

Loki led me through the labyrinth of stone archway and dust floors, underneath low light and musty smells. Two armed men followed us as we walked along the corridor. One of them handed Loki his spear. Shit…what was he going to do with me? I thought of all the ways I could get back on his good side. Of course all of them were a bit too far fetched for me to even carry out.

We traveled far back, until we exited the underground station and out into a fast field of wildflowers and a lone willow tree in the middle of it all. It would have been a gorgeous sight, if it weren't for that fact I was possibly going to be spear to the tree and left to bleed out and die. But why would my master kill me?

"Stay here and only come when I call for you. We are going out. Ah! Barton, how nice of you to join us. I want you to keep a close watch on her." Loki began instructing the armed men what to do. Then Agent Barton showed up and was appointed my watcher. "You, mortal girl, come with me." He waved his spear and summoned me to the field. I followed. Please let it be a peaceful death, please let it be a peaceful death. I prayed. I never did that.

"What can you do with your power?" Loki asked me. I stared at him.

"What?"

"You heard me…What. Can. You do. With. Your Power?" He snarled.

"Wait…hold on a second. You're not going to kill me?" I asked him.

"No! Now why would I do such a silly thing…tell me that?" He grinned and walked up slowly to me, his finger glancing on my jawline as he spoke. My heart stopped and I stepped away. What the hell, damn Tess! Why'd you step away.

"I-I don't know." I shrugged. He quickly flashed another smile, but became serious again.

"Do what you know how to do…" He told me. I guess he meant with my 'power'. Can't people just get over that fact that I am…different. I sighed and closed my eyes, raised my arm and waited. The tingling sensation was there again. Much more quicker than it had taken the other few times. I opened my eyes and flicked my hand towards one of the branches on the tree. Loki watched. The tree moved. The WHOLE tree. But the branch swayed back and forth, resisting amputation. I grumbled and held up two hands in front of me. The branch stuck out, facing me. It still wouldn't break.

"Enough. You have power, but you do not use it correctly. Watch." He instructed me. I watched him. He picked up a flower from the ground and held it in the palm of his hand. In milliseconds, he froze the flower in his hand. I watched, my eyes wide as marbles. He picked it up with his two fingers and dropped it, letting it shatter.

"How'd you do that?!" I exclaimed, wanting to know how I could do that.

"Simple, you just do."

"But I already do…do." I explained to him. He snickered. I got the joke.

"You think when you do. Don't think."

"But that's what I work on! I work on not thinking!" I raised my voice. I was becoming impatient.

"That's the key! Right there. You think about not thinking. Clear your mind. Do not put a single thought in your head." He told me. I looked around and closed my eyes again. This time I worked on clearing my head. I tried my best. And when everything was gone, I felt a great surge of energy course through me. I smiled and opened my eyes and flicked my hand at the tree branch. The branch flew off and traveled only half way to where I was. "Good. That still needs work. Try doubling yourself…" He asked.

"Doubling? What's that?" I was confused at his request.

"Come at me." He waved his hands forward. Wait…wait? Was this a trick?

"I'm good…" I stepped back a few steps.

"No…come to me! Run…" He hissed. Now that was an order and I wasn't to disobey his orders. So I ran. I ran to him. Maybe I was hoping for a hug? Or maybe just comfort. Nope. I ran right through him and face planted into the ground. It was terrible. I flipped my head up quickly and turned on my back. Loki was snickering at me, flipping his wrists and making the hologram of him disappear. So I lay on the ground, like and idiot, covered in dirt. One of the most embarrassing moments in my whole entire life time.

"Can you accomplish that?" He sneered. I sat up and brushed the dirt from my arms.

"I do not think so." I told him plainly and simply.

"You give up far too easily." He egged on. I stood up and looked at him.

"Why do you want me to learn these tricks and secrets? Aren't you scared I might overthrow you?" I asked him, taking small steps towards him, eyeing him.

"You do not remember threats against your life very well, do you?" He stopped me with his hand, only mere inches away from my neck. I felt a grasp on my throat. "I said…that if you attempted to try anything tricky, sinister, or anything that would endanger my rule over Midgard, I would have you KILLED." He raised his voice each time he spoke, until he was left growling. I used all my strength and pulled away from his invisible force.

"Then why did you keep me? What am I to you? A toy?" I questioned his judgment. He followed me, lowering his hand, but taking great strides toward me. There was a sinister looking playing on his face. A thin smile was stretched across his mouth. He stopped short, just centimeters away from me.

"You…you mean to be here. It was fate…shall we call it? Fate that lead you to the base that night? You were meant to come…but for what? I do not know…Even the Gods…the Chitauri do not tell me what I am to do with you." He looked around the field, eyeing the sky. His gaze fell back on me. He raised his hand and lightly grazed my jaw, and down my collarbone, tracing my shoulder. My breathing stiffened and became irregular.

"I…I don't know." I shuddered as I spoke. His fingers were ice cold against my hot, burning skin.

The intense moment didn't last as long a I hoped. Instead it was just a slick ploy to trick me and throw me off guard. Once Loki reached my wrist, he grabbed it and flipped me onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled, from laying on the ground.

"Never. Let your guard down. Never." He spoke with a serious tone, but he walked over to me and leaned down to help me. What and idiot. I kicked my legs up and tried to get them over his shoulders. From there, I was choke with my legs. But I would let him live. It would be sad to see him die…

I was cut short from my action, as Loki skillfully dodged my maneuver and snaked between my legs and leaned on my torso.

"Darling, I _am _the God Of Mischief. Don't think you can trick me so easily." He smirked at me again. He was so close…so close to me…so, I hit him in the face with all my might. Now that…he was totally thrown off by that. I jumped up and stood in defense position. Loki laughed sinisterly. But, his mood was cut. I felt a dark presence coming unto me. A heavy blanket of dark and deadly. And it was coming from Loki. He only whispered on thing that whole fight, and it was run.

"Run." He growled. I didn't think twice. I bolted across the field, not sure where to go. I was heading toward the willow tree, maybe I could climb up and make it to safety.

Beside me, I saw and heard the energy coming from his spear, trying to hit me. I barely dodged any of the hits. What was I going to do? What could I do to save my life? So many thoughts raced through my head as I pumped my legs and ran for the tree. My mangy, curly hair flew back in the wind. My eyes were becoming dry and my lungs were filling at top capacity. I wouldn't make it to the tree…

But then, that's when it hit me that it was the thinking that would be my downfall. It was as Loki taught me. Do not think. Simply do. So I cleared my mind and let my legs work on their own. Once I was sure I was done thinking, I flicked my whole hand at the tree the leaves moved, the branched rustled, but nothing happened. Why wasn't it working?

"_You've cleared you mind of nothing at all. You left the gates open and the walls down…" _I heard Loki's voice in my head and nearly stopped, but remembered he was still shooting at me.

_"What are you doing?" _I asked him.

_"Going after you. You need more to learn…but considering that you've outsmarted me once, I will keep to my word…mortal. That is everything you are. Nothing more, nothing less." _The tone in his voice frightened me. Would he actually kill me? Yeah, he probably would.

I was thankful that I made it to the tree. I turned back to see where he was, but I couldn't spot him. Fear struck a chord in my heart. Where was he.

"Here, darling." His voice echoed through the whole field. I jumped and soon realized that if I wanted to live to see the next season of American Idol, I should climb the damn tree.

I grasped one of the dangling branches and used it as a rope to climb up. The bark was easily falling off. I looked at the trunk of the tree and noticed that it was older than it looked. The tree was rotting. I think I just stopped for a second before I began climbing again. The branch was slipping in my hot, sweaty hands. My heart beat was pounding out of my chest and I could feel it. A cool wind blew across my face and I knew that Loki was far behind. Or maybe ahead.

I reached the base of the tree branches and began to climbing higher and higher, lifting one limber leg up at a time, hoisting myself up higher and higher into the mass of branches. Maybe I could hide up here?

"Loki…if I may call you that…don't kill me. Please." I begged, as I took a seat, wedged in between tow branched, hugging my knees close. My breath was shaking and my hands were red. "It was just a simple err…punch. I didn't mean it." My voice was practically reduced to a squeak.

"Oh…it's not just that. I see something that you yourself don't see. I see something, a person in you who will spoil everything in my plan. I can't have you standing around…" His voice was a whisper in my ear. I screamed and jumped….out of the tree. I didn't mean to jump out of the tree. I just got scared and shifted.

I was falling with my back to the ground and my face to the sky. All I saw was Loki peeking out of the trees. I couldn't recall his reaction, but I'm sure it wasn't pleasant.

The landing was rough. I hit my back on a rock and heard something pop. I gasped loudly and tried to move, but I might have fractured my leg too. The pain in my back shot up to my chest and neck, making breathing difficult. What if this was Loki's way of killing me? He didn't kill me himself.

"Ow…ooh.." I moaned and tried to roll on my side, back and forth. I heard a loud thud next to me. Loki had finally decided to descend from the tree and check the damage he had done. He kneeled down beside my face and smiled.

"Look at you…" He told me. I didn't want to. "A threat to yourself…such a petty waste. I was sure that—" Loki stopped looking at me. His hands a meager inch away from my throat. His brows furrowed and he seemed confused. His eyes widened. What did he see? "I was sure…" He whispered. "Get up. I will grant you life." He ordered me. I propped my elbows to stand up, but when I lifted my leg to get up, the fracture hit me with a load of pain.

"Loki, I—" I started, but he knew what was wrong. His face was phased from something. He was blinded and confused.

"I know." He raised a hand over my leg and waved it around a couple times. Blue mist came floating down and onto my leg. It settled there for a moment, before sinking into my skin. He leaned closer and set his palm on my stomach, letting his cold fingers trace a magical pattern. I could feel my back pain slowly dissipate.

"Loki…are you okay?" I asked as I sat up.

"No. I am not. Come now. We have much to discuss." He snapped out of his phase and growled, grabbing my arm, yanking me up. I lurched forward and was dragged behind him. He walked quickly and swiftly, to my surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You…I was right about you. But there was something I missed. I think I've just found it." His hands gripped around my arm tightly. I bit my lip. Why was he freaking out?

"Right about what?!" I dug my heels into the ground and stopped. Loki turned around and glared daggers. "What? You've been sneaking around on your tiptoes, saying mystical and confusing things. Why can't I just get a real answer for once?" I asked him, with a much softer tone.

"Fine…you want simple. I know who you are. I am…upset about it. You will be upset yourself…" He spat angrily. "Now don't stop again." And he continued dragging me behind him.

When we reached the entrance of the tunnels again, Agent Barton offered assistance, but Loki quickly snapped at him and dragged me along. Okay, maybe I was wrong about dying in a beautiful field. Maybe I was going to be killed with Loki's superpowers, in a tunnel. Great. Just great.

I recognized where we were going. We came out of the tunnels, through the lab, where everyone stopped for a second and stared, but then kept working. And then through the labyrinth of smaller tunnels to my room. He threw me down on the ground and looked at me while he backed into the corner. He looked worried, confused, and pretty damned pissed off.

"Loki…what in the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"I know you…tell me, do you remember your childhood?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah." Who didn't remember their own childhood?

"Not your younger years…you adulthood years…what do you call those? Teen years…13, 14, 15. Do you remember those years?" He asked me in a serious tone. I sighed and shut my eyes thinking real hard about it all. Do I even remember entering the teen years? Do I remember getting my drivers permit? What about celebrating that weird year between 13 and 15? Now that I thought about it, I didn't. What had happened those three years? All I really remembered was waking up from excruciating pain…

"Do you?" Loki re-asked. I looked up at him.

"No."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: It All Comes Out**

LOKI

Loki knew her. He knew he did! There was something that he had seen in her that had made him want her. Of course there were multiple variables in taking her and wanting her. Some of the few were her attitude and the way she could handle herself. Of course, there was also the silly shirt she wore, mocking him. Though he did not take lightly to that, he still found it in him to see it amusing.

More factors of his new recruit were that she worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. She had some kind of biological connection to the group. And she was simply stunning. She had unique hair. A smooth brown with blue streaks of the TesserAct running through it. It was also curled in ringlets. Like…Midgardian curly fries. Her eyes were a fascinating blue and she just seemed perfect. Her body was another thing that yet to be discovered, though he planned on doing that himself. She seemed easy to rule, thought not easy to please.

Loki thought that in head while he loomed over her, broken, mangled body. Her hair laid evenly on the ground. She was still breathing. What a warrior. She definitely showed potential. But it was too much. If she broke free, she would easily overrule him.

"Look at you…" He whispered to her. He at least wanted to tease himself and her in her last moment. "A threat to yourself…such a petty waste. I was sure that—" Loki stopped looking at her. His hands a meager inch away from her throat. His brows furrowed and he seemed confused. His eyes widened.

_They were just young kids. Odin and Frigga had close friends in Asgard, practically royalty. One of them was Livette Longerson and a mortal man, Philip Coulson. They were the closest among the friends. Livette and Phil were practically Thor and Loki's aunt and uncle. And today, they were bringing over a new gift to share with the royal family. A baby girl that Livette had. For a year, they had gone down to Midgard and did normal, Midgardian things with the baby. Or so that's what Odin told his sons. Loki could not wait to meet the little girl. She was 3 and Loki was turning 7. Thor; 6. _

_ "Mum, can the baby talk?" Loki tugged on Frigga's evening gown as they sat at the long dinner table in the main dining hall. _

_ "Oh Loki, she is only of 3 years old. I highly doubt she can talk darling…but can I ask you a favor?" Frigga leaned down and smiled at her youngest son. _

_ "Yes!" Loki was always up for pleasing his mother. _

_ "Auntie Livette and Uncle Phil are very tired and have been caring for the baby for a ling time, do you think that for a little while, you can watch her?" Frigga trusted Loki with the small girl. He was a trickster, but he was kind._

_ "Of course mother! But I will not changer, feed, nor burp her." Loki made a disgusted face. Frigga laughed._

_ "No, you do not have to." She smiled kindly and sat back up. Loki jumped in his seat excited. He looked at Thor, across the table. Thor had cleaned up, combed his hair and parted it, and he didn't do it for the baby. He wanted to be a man. He wanted to talk about manly things with Phil and Odin. Loki didn't think that very fun. _

_ There was a knock at the door and everyone sat up a little straighter. Loki was eager to leave his seat and meet the new baby. Odin rose and swiftly went to go retrieve the guests at the door. _

_ "Phil! Livette! Come in. How is Theresa?" Odin's voice could be heard from the great hall, coming into the dining room. _

_ Livette was tall and sculpted very strongly. She was beautiful. She had long curls and soft green eyes. Phil was normal. Shorter, not much hair, but still enough. He seemed very soft at heart and Loki and a soft spot for him in his heart. _

_ "Phil! Livette, come! Is that her?" Frigga rose from her seat and floated over to the couple. Loki jumped up and followed his mother. He stood by her, watching the two. _

_ "Hey there Loki. How are you?" Phil kneeled down and smiled at the small boy. _

_ "Hello Uncle Phil. I am quite fine? Yourself?" Loki smiled proudly. _

_ "I am great. Let me give you a hug! You've grown so much!" Phil reached over to give Loki a hug. Loki smirked and duplicated himself, switching his real self over to Frigga's other side. Phil grasped for the fake Loki and fell. Thor giggled and Phil's face was red. _

_ "Loki! Enough of your magic!" Odin scolded his youngest son. _

_ "Father! It is not magic!" Loki became upset that his father mocked his tricks. Frigga and Livette felt the tension and stepped in._

_ "Loki! Would you like to hold Theresa?" Livette asked. Loki looked up at the woman. _

_ "Yes! Can I?" He smiled widely, forgetting the comment his father made. _

_ "Of course! Here. Hold her like so…cradle her." Livette carefully handed her daughter over to Loki and watched timidly as the tiny God of Mischief handle her baby. _

_ Loki took the girl and held her, looking at her. At three, she already had all teeth and curly locks liker her mother. Her eyes were a striking blue and her hair was tinted blue. She was a cute little baby. Loki grinned and became smitten. He cooed and walked around the table. _

_ "You are beautiful. My name is Loki. We are going to be best friends." He smiled. Odin grinned and chuckled. The baby giggled and it sounded as if chimes swung in the wind. Loki felt his face grow a bright shade of red and he was so happy. _

"Loki? Are you…okay? It looks like your freaking out?" The girl asked him. What was her name? Who was she? Maybe it was coincidence?

"Shh! I am thinking!" He shushed her and resumed looking back.

_Years had passed and after Loki's first meeting with Theresa, he had not seen her since. And he was upset. He thought about her every day, wondering when he was going to see her again. He would constantly bug his mom and ask questions about Livette, Phil and Theresa. His mother and father would both remain solemnly quiet. Even Thor was quiet. There was something in the air. Loki knew something was up. _

_ Loki went on searches across Asgard, looking for the Coulson's. He asked everyone he saw and they responded the same way his parents and Thor did. When Odin found out that Loki was walking around, asking questions about Livette and the family, Odin decided it was time to sit his son down and talk to him. _

_ "Loki. Come here my boy." Odin greeted Loki at the front door of the palace. The small boy nodded, upset and followed his father into the dining hall, which was empty. "I am going to tell you what happened to the family. And you must promise to stop looking…" Odin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. _

_ "I promise father. I just want to know where Theresa is. I miss her." Loki agreed and sighed. _

_ "I understand. Well son, two days after Livette and Phil came by to greet us, they were misguided and taken to the Jotunheim. It was a terrible accident…Laufey slayed Livette in front of Phil and the baby. Luckily, Laufey only reached Livette before Heimdall came and brought Phil and Theresa back. The two of them are now living on Midgard. I fear that they may not return back." Odin confessed. Loki was distraught. The Frost Giants killed Aunt Livette? _

_ "But…father." Loki was choked up. He had never felt this before. This pain. It was too much to bear. _

_ "I know son. It was a sad day when we found out. I hoped that I would be able to shield you from the terrible truth…" Odin rubbed his forehead in distress. Loki stood up and left to go to his room and cry. _

_Many, many years passed and it seemed that Loki had forgotten about the baby and Phil, but he didn't. Loki was just good at hiding things. He still thought about the family every day. But there came a day when he could stop worrying. A day he would remember forever. _

_ Loki was 17 years old. And Theresa would have been 13 . He knew her birthday. On that day, there was a knock at the door. Loki was the only one in the room nearest to the door to hear the knock. He rose from his seat and smoothly walked towards the door. Who would it be this time? What trick would he perform to make the visitor disappear? He sighed and sulked, but opened the door. What he saw amazed him. _

_ It was Theresa, dressed in Midgardian wear, holding boxes with handles. She was tall and had beautiful, curly, long hair. Her eyes were still bright and Loki could tell that she had already his adolescence. She was a sight for sore eyes. Loki took her in and watched her. _

_ "Theresa?" He asked. She looked at him, confused, but kind._

_ "Do I…know you?" She asked, smiling. _

_ "Yes. Well no, but I know you! You were three years old and I was four! You came to our home." Loki attempted to explain. Her eyes widened. _

_ "Loki! Oh my god! I missed you!" Theresa remembered who he was and dropped her bags to hug him. Loki was shocked when she approached him. Never had he been approached like this before. It was new. It was nice. _

_ "I missed you too." He spoke to her with a tenderness in his voice. He had found her. She was back. _

_ Over the course of 3 years, Theresa stayed with the royal family. Phil had dropped her off because he felt guilty and was far too stressed out to raise a teenage daughter. During that time her and Loki grew close together, in a bond so tight that it could not be broken by even the sharpest of blades. But there came the time when Phil asked for his daughter back. He wanted her to live the rest of her teen years in a Midgardian fashion, but not with him. Loki fought Phil with this and tried convincing him to let her stay, but nothing would move Phil. Phil became so upset with Loki and his relationship with his daughter, that when he did take her, he also took her memory of Loki and the Asgardian family away…_

"What is your name?" Loki pulled away from his memories and looked up at the girl sitting on the floor. She was shaking and scared.

"W-why do you want it?" She stuttered. "What difference will it make?"

"A whole new difference. Now tell me your name." He growled at her.

"It's Tess." She spoke quietly.

"As in Theresa?" He asked her. She sat up.

"Why yes. How'd you know?" She cocked her head and looked at him.

"I know much about you. I wish I could make you remember. Your name is Theresa Coulson. I will tell you no more." He spoke swiftly and stood up.

THERESA C.

I was thrown down onto the floor of my room. Loki stood in the corner and asked me if I remembered my childhood. I responded no and then he went into some kind of trance. What could possibly be going through his mind. What did he see in me?

Time passed on and I was becoming worried. He was so silent. I would have thought him dead, if I didn't see him shift. But he finished and spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked me. Crap. Why would he want my name?

"W-why do you want it?" I stuttered, scared. "What difference will it make?"

"All the difference. Now tell me your name.." He growled. I jumped slightly.

"Tess." I whispered, partially scared of him, but interested.

"As in Theresa?" He asked me, rising.

"How'd you know?" I asked him, rising up from my crouched position.

"I know much about you. I wish I could make you remember. Your name is Theresa Coulson. I will tell you no more." He spoke swiftly and stood up.

"Hey! Wait! I want to know more though!" I stood up too and followed him.

"No. You don't." He didn't turn around to face me, but spoke with such pain, that I felt his pain.

"Loki, if this has to do with me, I want to know. I know plenty of things about me that you don't. I know that I am running out of time, and I need to know who I am." I spoke softly to him. I felt like I was walking on a mine field. "I want to know. You just won't tell me because you don't want me to be happy, or find out who I was. It's all you wanted yourself. And you just can't bear to see anyone else know it."

"You don't know anything! You don't know what I want!" He growled and hissed, looking over his shoulder at me.

"I understand you. Listen, come here." I waved him back into my small room, sitting on my bed, making room for him to sit on. He glared at me.

"I will not take orders by…a mortal…girl." He struggled with his words.

"Loki…I can read people. You…are most difficult, but I can tell that you do not think of me as just some mortal girl." I told him.

"You are right. You are a wanton tramp from the abyss of mixed genes. You are not wanted!" He spat at me. I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. I felt my own sadness filling up inside me. He had basically called me a whore. How hurtful.

"Loki…I know that your parents lied to you, and you were shunned and thought less of. You were alone. Thor just made everything worse. I am not going to say that I understand, but I know how you feel." I told him. He slowly turned fully around and walked in the room.

"Yes. It was difficult, but that…I mean to hide the horrible truth from you." He told me, his voice softening.

"How about this, you tell me what you need to. And I can tell you all you want for SHIELD. It'll be my early New Years gift." I smiled at him. He titled his head, looking at me.

"New Years? I would love to gain knowledge of your precious SHIELD…deal." He stuck his hand out to me. His long, pale fingers reached out to me. I bravely took his hand, shaking it. His hand was ice cold and strong. I was almost in shock from the cold.

"Now…tell me, who am I?" I asked him. He smirked and sat next to me.

"It would be much easier if I just **_showed _**you." He smiled at me. Now it was my turned to be confused, and slightly frightened. "Don't worry. Just take my hand." He reached out a pale hand in front of me. I hesitantly placed mine on top of his. He looked me in the eye, and then, I saw everything.

I saw everything under the sun and beyond. I saw my relationships. I saw myself celebrate Odin's birthday, I saw my mother. I saw my father…which was shock among all things. I saw everything. I even saw the death of my mother, at the hands of Loki's true father. I saw my arrival. I even saw the time when Frigga, Odin and Thor were out, and it was just Loki and I. We were sitting in Odin and Frigga's seats, giggling and laughing. Loki got off his throne and came down to face me, on his knee…and he spoke to me—

"I think you've seen enough." He pulled his hand away quickly and retreated to the corner of the room again, his long flowing cape following him. My mind was much more open now. Those missing years were back. And HO. LEE. Fuck.

"I-I I didn't know that…I was so…special. Loki, does this mean that I am…?" I didn't finish my question, out of fear that I might pass out or freak out.

"Yes you are half Asgardian." He responded to my question.

"No way?! Oh my god…I am a god!" I squealed. It felt like I had waken from a coma.

"Yes, Phil Coulson was so kind to let you remember the Norse myths, thankfully." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Now, you tell me what I need to know about SHIELD." He urged me. I frowned at him.

"Really? Old friends unite and this is how you treat me? Hey! You tried to kill me!" I told him, realizing what had just happened.

"I was distressed. Do you know how long I have been searching for the true Theresa Coulson, while trying to take over Midgard?!" He came close to me, almost whining. I saw the young Loki shine through just a bit.

"Well, you found me. I deserve a true hello!" I told him. He smirked and shook his head quickly.

"We will save that for…your Midgard New Years." He told me.

"Fine." And I told him everything about SHIELD. I found him! My friend!

"Sir, the TesserAct is…speaking to Dr. Selvig, you should come and see." Agent Barton stepped in, halting our conversation. Loki nodded to him and rose, standing tall.

"Bye." I told him. He nodded, without a smile at me and left. What was up with him. There was something else paining him. I sighed and thought about what had just entered my head. So Agent Coulson was my father. He never told me that. Nor that my mother died at the hands of a Frost Giant. Agent Coulson didn't even mention that I was half Asgardian…what kind of father was he? I tried to think clearly, but could not. I was puzzled with everything that I had come into contact with. Next time I see Agent Coulson, I promise to slay him, for he was not a good enough father to be with. How could he not tell some of the most important things in my life! I was god! Well, half a god. I shuddered at remembered the death of my mother. I barely knew her…and she was taken from me. I stood up and left my room.

I slowly walked down the tunnel, thinking about my life. There was so much to think about. I felt like my mind was going to explode. Another thing also lay heavy on my heart. Something I hadn't told anyone. Not even my foster parents. And it hurt…I put my hand up to my heart and felt the rapid beating against my chest. I could feel the cold trying to burst through my skin. My half human body was not an ideal host for the TesserAct. But Howard Stark didn't know that when he injected it inside me. He was sure that I would die, but he just wanted to see. He wanted to make a super soldier, but I was a first draft.

"Tess, what are you doing?" I heard Agent Barton's voice call out my name. I turned around, looking at him.

"Walking. What are you doing?" I asked him, slowing down so he could catch up to me.

"Loki sent me to watch you." He caught up and walked with me.

"Did he now? I thought that he was off, checking about his precious TesserAct." I scoffed. This whole thing had put me in a really bad mood. I was depressed.

"He thinks you're precious too." He nearly gagged when he said the words.

"Oh really? Then how come he isn't here himself? Hm?" I crossed my arms and looked at Barton's cloudy eyes. A small smile danced across his face, but quickly disappeared.

"He is speaking with his boss." Barton told me.

"Loki has a boss?" I laughed half-heartedly at the statement.

"Yes. The Chitauri. They want the casket…the TesserAct. So they teamed up with Loki." Barton explained.

"Oh. Hopefully it wasn't a deadly deal." I sighed. Even though I didn't know about my friendship with Loki or the Asgardians before this, it now felt like I had known them all my life. Since when was Loki such a bad guy…oh, that's right…I remembered catching a glimpse of something.

"None of us know. It's a mystery." Barton shrugged.

We ended up back in the lab. I watched as everyone worked their asses off. I searched for Loki. I wanted to talk to him more. I didn't think we were done yet. I still wanted to get up the nerve to tell him something…a couple things that he didn't know. But I was afraid of him. I was still afraid of him, even though I knew that we were close friends.

I stood on my tiptoes, searching for the tall, lean god. I found him, sitting in a corner, holding his staff. He was either really zoned out or thinking really hard. His brows were pulled together tight, his thin lips in a tight line. His shoulders were slightly hunched. I warily approached him. He was breathing heavily. I sat next to him, watching him. He didn't notice me sit down. Maybe he was on some important call…somehow…I don't know. He seemed busy…staring. I sighed and stared at the dusty ground. I pointed at the ground and swirled my finger above it, making the dust move. I wrote in the dust; Mischief Makers. It was something that Loki and I called ourselves when we were younger. Except he was more of the mischief maker, I was just the watcher and guardian of the mischievous god. I smiled tenderly as I remembered the memories. I looked back up at Loki when he snapped his head sideways and gasped, coming out of his odd coma. His eyes searched the room slowly.

"Hey." I waved to him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully. I saw a smile somewhere.

"You just cannot leave me alone, can you?" He teased darkly.

"You can't blame me! I've been gone from you life forever, just to appear in your finest moment." I told him.

"Yes, I know. I promise, I will give you 'special attention' soon." He spoke slowly, teasing me with his words. As he spoke, he trailed my back with a long finger. Shivers rose up my spine. Damn, when can New Years come? "But for now, I have a planet to rule. I need to find iridium. It's all the way in Germany, so it looks like I must take a trip." He stood up and looked down at the ground. His face softened when he saw the message.

"You remember that?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. Now, when I do leave for Germany, I am going to need to make sure that the lab is protected. I need someone of great fighting skill." He explained to me, looking around the room.

"Barton, he's good." I suggested.

"He is coming with me. I need someone I know and trust with my life…" He looked down at me. I pointed to myself.

"You mean me? I can't do much but lift things in mid air." I told him. "I want to come with you."

"You cannot. It is risky and dangerous. I would hate to have you be a back draw. The operation would go to slowly." He said briskly, almost as if he didn't want me to here those dark words.

"I would not be a draw back!" I stomped my foot and glared at him.

"You most certainly would. I would rather have you here, defending the lab."

"Loki! Come on! After all this?!" I told him. I had half a mind to shake him, but Loki had grew twice as tall and I was still scared.

"I said that you were staying here! So! You are staying here!" He raised his voice, growling.

"Loki! Please!" I whined. I didn't want to leave him. I actually found his presence soothing.

"Silence! You have been nothing but a burden!" He screamed.

"I am not a burden! I have only been here for a couple days and I haven't done much! I can't believe you would treat your only friend in the world like this?!"I retaliated.

"Yes! I missed you! But you are an annoying, pathetic, doleful creature! You have changed! Leave!" He screamed and raised his hand to hit me. When he did, I wanted to cry. My cheek stung and I shut my eyes. I was propelled backwards and slammed into the wall. I whimpered and stayed there. There was no use in getting up.

"B-Barton. Take her to her room." Loki quivered, but still sounded pissed. I opened my eyes and could barely see through the tears. Loki had his back turned towards me. I felt a hand on my arm, lifting me up from the ground. My face stung so bad. Why would Loki treat me like that? I was his only friend…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Thoughts **

I was in total distress. Loki rejected me. What did I do? All I wanted was to be with him. He was very nice…well, at least I thought so. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to remember times with the young Loki.

_ "Loki, come here." Tess called for Loki. She was in her room, and he was waiting in the hall. Today there was a celebration for Odin's victory against the Jotuns. It was a bloody, but glorious battle. Frigga had bought a dress for Tess for the occasion. While beautiful, it was a pain in the ass to get into. The back was laced up like a corset, and of course, she wasn't limber enough to actually reach. _

_ "Yes?" She heard his timid boy voice call from the hall. _

_ "I need your help. The dress…" Before she could get her words out, she felt the cold fingers of Loki on her back and shoulder. _

_ "Of course." He whispered in her ear. She grinned what a delicate little bastard. She felt the tight tug and pull of the string on the back, mixed with his cold hands sometimes making contact with her back. She bit her lip to keep in a gasp. "Enjoying this are we?" He asked slyly. It had been two years and the two were so close. _

_ "Not particularly." She remarked. Loki spun her around and the black dress twirled. Black was such a fitting color for her. _

_ "You're stunning." He told her. _

_ "Why thank you…though I am pretty sure that you would most enjoy me when the dress comes off?" She questioned him. She knew him like the back of her hand. _

_ "Oh…I am already envisioning it. In our golden palace…in a majestic bedroom...standing there in nothing else but my horned helmet." He hissed in her ear. She gripped his arms. God! He made her so…turned on! _

_ "Loki…" She breathed. _

_ "Loki! Tess! Father is—oh...I see you're busy…shall I tell father about this?" They both heard Thor's voice boom in the room. _

_ "Thor! No, he was…uh…helping me with earrings!" I lied quickly, but there was no proof that there earrings. _

_ "Oh really? Shall I come over and see them?" He warned. _

_ "Of course brother. Here they are." And out of the middle of no where, Loki produced the most beautiful of onyx earrings in his hand. Thor walked into the room and only glanced at the earrings. _

_ "Okay…this time. Next time, I tell father." He warned again. I rolled my eyes. Thor was such a prick sometimes. He was just jealous…of Loki. Yeah, probably Loki. Or maybe her? He always did comment on how swell her hair was. Maybe Thor wanted her hair? _

_ "Of course brother." Loki linked his arms with Tess's and they left the room to the main hall. Loki grinned wildly and lightly kissed Tess's ear. Her face went bright red. Oh dear god, she loved that man…_

I remembered those crazy, happy, odd moments. He was a wonderful trickster and very sneaky about it too. There was one time where they both had gotten to close to the brink of intimacy…it was her last year there. I shuddered and almost cried as I remembered how sweet Loki had been to me in that moment.

_"Loki…where is Thor?" Tess asked. They were both in her room. Loki was helping her with her boots that she had tied up. They would not come off. _

_ "Off somewhere, I know not where. Oh by Valhalla! How tight did you tie these boots?" He seemed frustrated with the boots. _

_ "Thor tied them…" She muttered. "Damn God…God of Thunder my ass. God of impossible knots is more like it." _

_ "He is very strong. You should have expected this from him." Loki chuckled silently to himself. _

_ "My bad! I haven't learned!" She whined. _

_ "You would think that spending 2 years in Asgard would have taught you many things…" Loki lifted his hand and waved it around, removing the laces. "Ah, That's better." _

_ "Thank you. And I know everything pretty well. I know that you are far too scared to even come close to me ever since Thor threatened to tell your father about our little…thing." Tess teased him. His usual pale face went red. She couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute! _

_ "I am not afraid!" He stood up and glared at her. _

_ "Yes you are! Jeez! I was expecting some dirty joke when you were untying my shoes!" She huffed. "You've been lacking Loki…I'm not very pleased." _

_ "Oh…so this is about pleasure now? I thought it was just fun and reckless games?" He pouted. _

_ "It mostly has…" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "And may I say again…I haven't been very pleased." I scolded him. _

_ "I'll find a way to please you. Just like I do everyday…" He grinned and disappeared, quickly appearing next to Tess, sitting on the bed. _

_ "You're silly. You are just plain—" Her words stopped when she felt a cold breath on her neck and ear, and a cold hand on her back._

_ "Care to repeat?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Thought so darling." He smirked. "I want to see the pleasure in your eyes. I want to see you to shiver every time you see me after this. I want you to want me." He whispered in her ear, slightly biting it. She flinched. _

_ "You dirty dog…just because your good with words doesn't mean your good with your actions." She told him. _

_ "Do you want to test that theory?" He asked. _

_ "Yes. Yes I do." She smiled with a devious look in her eyes. Loki crossed in front of her, straddling her in her lap. He smiled and reached out to touch her hair. It was so soft…Loki stared at her. Her whole body was labyrinth he wanted to explore, thoroughly. He leaned in close to her face until she could feel his cold, minty breath on her face. She whimpered. Not out of pain, out of want. She had been in love with Loki for such a long time. A long, long time, and now they were about to perform the unspeakable. Loki grinned, baring his pearly white teeth. _

_ "Are you ready?" Loki asked her. She nodded. She wanted nothing more than to touch his beautiful body. _

_ He leaned closer to her, his lips touching the skin on her neck. Tess gasped and grabbed the blankets on the bed. He was shockingly cold, but the feeling was ecstatic. He kissed her neck and hung around that area for a while, and then worked his way up to her cheek, cheek bones, forehead, kissing all around, leaving some kissed lingering, but then slid down to her lips. He lightly kissed her on the lips. His cold mouth met her warm lips. The two fit perfectly in each other's mouths. Loki felt her breathing and reached a hand back to remove her boots, throwing them across the room. _

_ "I will treat you with such pleasure…you will beg and cry for more." He snarled. _

_ Tess had never ever felt something so pleasing before on her mouth. She knew Loki was talented in many things, but did not think that he would be so…skillful in something so intimate. She held onto him like he was the last thing on Asgard. They were only 15…well she was 15. Loki was a mere…19? 20? It didn't matter. _

_Out of pure hormonal rage, she grasped his hair and neck, pressing the kiss in deeper. Loki was surprised, but so pleased with himself. He touched her face and eased her down, until she was laying on her back on the bed. His long fingers came down to her side. He felt the curves of her hips and waist beneath his strong hands. It particularly easy to break her. But she wouldn't show pain…So Loki held her hips while frantically kissing Tess. He loved this, but wanted so much more. Tess whined and whimpered under his mouth, grabbing for the latch on his clothes. She wanted to get him naked…then, it would be truly intimate. Loki started to kiss his way down back to her neck while she fumbled and eventually slipped with the latch. _

_ "No…Loki come back." She whispered. Loki felt her whole body shaking underneath him. He was successful. She was quivering in his presence. He was on top…_

_ He tried another approach. He stuck out his tongue and slowly let his tongue wander around her neck and back up to her face. "Oh god Loki…" She whimpered and whined, trying not to let out an excited scream while under the influence of his silver tongue._

_ "Shall I stop darling?" He asked, rising from her. Her eyes widened. _

_ "NO!" She shrieked. He laughed and came back down, closer to Tess. _

_ "You are…stunning." He whispered. His long finger pulled the sleeve off of her shoulder, showing bare, tan skin. He moved in and kissed her on the mouth again. He turned and adjusted his head over and over again. He wrapped his long arms around her. Loki moved his head down and teasingly, kissed her neck, brushing her hair aside and then kissing her until he reached the edge of her shirt, which was his only obstacle Tess's breathing became heavy and short. "Wait." Loki quickly disappeared. Tess sat up, still slightly dizzy and out of sorts. Why had he disappeared so suddenly? She thought to her self. _

_ "Loki?" She asked hazily. _

_ "Right yourself. Father is coming!" He waved his hand and replaced the boots on Tess's feet. She fixed her hair and sat up, remaking the messed up bed. _

_ "Is there anything I am forgetting?" She looked around and became frantic. _

_ "Steady your breathing! Father is coming. I'll do the talking." Loki rushed over to Tess and brushed her hair with his fingers. "Darling, calm yourself." _

_ "How can I? You were right." She confessed. _

_ "I told you." He smirked. _

Damn, that was a real good time. But after that, we were both separated. It was painful. Maybe Coulson found out and wanted that to end. Maybe that's why he never told me anything.

I awoke on New Years Eve. I wasn't expecting much out of Loki. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get any special treatment from him. He hated me now. He had hit me! He would have never of touched me when we were younger. Why had he come to this? Why couldn't it be something else? Why couldn't he be much simpler?

"Coulson…" I heard Clint's voice calling out my last name from the door.

"Yes?" I sat up from the bed and rubbed my eyes. I had been sleeping for two days.

"You've received something." Clint tossed me a large, brown box, taped shut. I furrowed my brow. Who would send me something? Who knows that I am here? There was no address. I looked up at him, confused. He shrugged his shoulders and left.

I tore the package open. I threw the box away in the corner and looked inside. In the box, there was a black fabric sitting in the bottom of the box. I picked it up and held it in front of me. I gasped. It was the black dress that I wore to Odin's ceremony. The dress I wore when Loki first made his real sexual advance towards me. I couldn't help but smile and feel the tears come to the corner of my eye.

As I held it, a note fell out. It read:

**_Wear it to the Midgardian New Years. Tonight. ~L_**

So maybe I was getting the special treatment? Maybe he would apologize to me? I smiled and hugged the dress tight. Yes, this was amazing. No, it would not be on me long. At least that's what I figured.

I checked the hanging clock in the room. It was 4…in the afternoon. How the hell does one sleep that long? I obviously just did. I couldn't help but not smile. So far, he didn't seem angry. Why would of he sent me the dress? Right? I felt like I was going to explode!

I quickly hid in the corner and stripped of my shirt and pants, left in bare, raw, feet. I opened the dress and stepped inside. I already felt the heavy satin, cool on my legs. I pulled it up to my waist and it already fit like a glove. Thank god all the sleeping and no eating had me lose weight. I pulled the rest of the dress on, fixing my matching undergarments as well. Then, there came the ultimate problem. The goddamned back of the dress. I still wasn't flexible enough to actually reach behind and tie it. Though, I didn't want Loki's help. Not yet. So I tried as many ways as I could. I tried bending backwards, forwards, and all kinds of ways.

"Just like before, isn't it?" I felt the familiar cool breath on my neck and face, speaking to me like the sly, seductive god he was. Cold hands on my shoulder, sliding down to my arms and then to my back.

"Damn, you still remember too?" I joked, slightly upset.

"Someone's not very happy…" Loki teased me. I could hear the smile on his face. I swear, he had to be bi-polar.

"Yeah, this is what you did to me. This is why I am upset. Because of your rage, I was hurt." I turned to face him. There was an amused look on his face, but when he saw the large bruise on my face, burning red, he stopped and there was pain in his face.

"I…am surprised." That was his response…really? Surprised? That what? I survived?

"Surprised?" I questioned him.

"Yes. You are half Asgardian, and you are sustainable energy. I would have expected that you wouldn't be bruised…darling. I am dreadfully sorry." He whispered his nickname for me and put a hand up to my face. I pulled away.

"I'm still human too…Not exactly a perfect mixture either." My voice cracked.

"My dear, do you not remember that we will not be separated…Asgard was much fun…it was painful to lose you…" Loki touched her hand and held it, as he sent her an image, a story behind some of his pain. The monster was showing pain…

_It had been 2 days since Loki and Tess's last intimate encounter. They had been interrupted by the footfalls of Odin, striding down the hall. Tess was disappointed. She was sure that it would have been marvelous if they hadn't been stopped. Thought, both Loki and her were embarrassed because both of them knew the Heimdall could see the whole thing unfold. Since that time, Loki and Tess had only exchanged loving glances and occasionally a little peck on the cheek. This amused Frigga. While Odin was not pleased. Odin was constantly pulling Tess away from Loki. He would bring her to Thor and have them talk and drink tea. It's not what Tess wanted, and it certainly what Loki hated. _

_ Then came the day that Phil Coulson appeared at the gates of Asgard, coming from the Bifrost. He was stern and still upset about the death that had happened to his wife. He actually second guessed coming. He had half a mind to leave his daughter her, to have a better life. Midgardian life had been tough. He didn't want his lovely daughter to be brought down to hell. But he had to. He had heard news of a budding relationship between Odin's youngest son and his daughter. Even though Phil did love Loki dearly, he did not think of him as a worthy suitor for his daughter. _

_ Phil arrived the doors of the palace and knocked loudly. Come to think of it, he didn't want his daughter in any kind of relationship with the God of Mischief. That's all he had been since the last time Phil had stopped by. And Phil had heard that Loki was actually an adopted child, a child from the Jotunheim. A frost giant. But he had been told to keep his mouth shut and not tell him. Coulson's family had bad luck with the Jotun kind._

_ "Odin, open up. I need to speak with you." Phil raised his voice. _

_ "Ah, dear son of Coul!" The door opened and out appeared the person he least wanted to see. Loki. His arms were open wide, a wide toothy grin being bared. _

_ "I refuse to speak to a child. Where is your father?' Phil came walking in harshly, pushing past Loki and looking into the great hall. _

_ "Why Phil, what is the matter?" Loki was slightly offended, but wanted to know why the father his almost lover was troubled._

_ "I want Tess back." He muttered. _

_ "What?" Loki watched his tone of voice, but spat his word out. _

_ "I want my baby daughter back! You have had her for long enough. Where is your father?" Coulson returned the comment. _

_ "Philip, there is no need to raise your voice. I know what you have come for. We are willing to hand your rightful child back to you." Odin appeared form behind a corner, walking around to meet Phil. _

_ "But Father! Thor and I both find her delightful to have around!" Loki objected, still standing in. Then it was Thor's turn to step in. _

_ "Father, Phil, I would have you know that Brother Loki and Theresa have been…involved. Intimate if I may say…it would be best she leave." _

_ Both Odin and Phil stopped, and nearly went red. _

_ "What?! What is this?!" Phil raised his hands in anger. "I leave my child in your care and when I come back, I figure out that my daughter is involved with the God of Mischief? The Father of Lies?!" Phil was angered, his face going red. Odin kept his cool, but everyone knew, especially Loki, that Loki was going to be in deep trouble. "You…you were the one who did this! Seduced my daughter, only at the mere age of 15 and a half! I would have you head cut off…She is leaving. TESS! THERESA!" Phil called his daughter after scolding Loki. _

_ "Yes dad?" She peeked out from around the corner. My, had she grown. She was tall, but not too tall. She had attained small, beautiful curves in her waist. Her hair was a golden brown, but still glowing with blue. She wore Asgardian robes, which were a stunning red and green with gold. Phil stopped for a second to admire his daughter, but resumed his anger. _

_ "You are coming with me, we are going home." He told her. A look of shock came over her face. _

_ "But dad, I love it here. I have made so many friends." She spoke softly, entering the room gracefully. Frigga had taught her how to be graceful when she walked. _

_ "I understand, but we have to leave…I have heard some very disconcerting things." He took his daughter lightly by the arm and took her to the door. _

_ "Stop! Dad! Wait!" Tess dug her heels into the ground. She glanced at Loki, who looked as if he was going to cry. _

_ "No! Loki is a bad influence! You are not staying! You are coming back home!" He roughly shook her, looking her in the eye. Then he hugged her. "No…" _

_ "Dad…he is not. What are you saying?" Tess struggled to keep herself together, but it was difficult. _

_ "You two…I have heard rumors from Thor that you two were involved. I will have none of that! He isn't even your age!" _

_ "Thor! You said you wouldn't tell!" Tess cried to him. Tears were brimming in her eyes. _

_ "I am sorry dear sister…I had to." Thor bowed his head and removed himself from the room. _

_ "You are coming with me. We are going back home." Phil spoke. _

_ "No! I will not leave! NO!" She screamed. Phil regretted all of it, but he grabbed Tess and hauled her to the door. She wriggled and screamed and kicked. _

_ "I have had enough of this! I love you too much to lose you too!" Phil yelled above the commotion. He continued to haul her to the door. She screamed. _

_ Loki had enough of watching this. He ran to Tess, reaching out a hand to her._

_ "Tess…I will stay in your heart…Just please…stay here." He whined. _

_ "Loki, I suggest you remove yourself…" Phil threatened as he struggled with his daughter. _

_ "No! I want her back!" Loki lunged for Phil, but Odin caught him and held him back, restraining him. "Theresa! NO! NO!" Loki kicked and wriggled, just the same as Tess. They were being pulled apart. Loki cursed and kicked and even attempted to bite Odin. He wanted to stay with Tess._

_ "Odin…I need you to rid her memory of her 3 years on Asgard." Phil stopped and addressed Odin. Everyone in the hall grew quiet. Tess sobbed quietly, tears running down her cheeks. _

_ "Are you sure you want that?" Odin asked. _

_ "I am sure…if she remembers this place, it will cause her pain down in Earth. I do not want that for her." Phil told Odin. Odin nodded and put magical restraints on Loki, leaving his side. _

_ "Father! Don't you dare! You do that and I will leave! I will run away!" Loki threatened. He watched closely as his father walked up to Tess and Phil. Tess was wriggling, crying and in distress. Odin placed his hand on her head and held it there for a second. There was a dim glowing in the room and a small wind. Loki watched in distress, mouth agape. _

_ When everything ceased, Odin stepped back. Tess looked up and an image of confusion played across her face. She was silent, scared and had shrunk down to a frightened size. _

_ "Where am I…who are you?" She looked up at Phil, forgetting him too. Phil nearly choked. _

_ "I am someone who will help. We are leaving now." Phil told her. She nodded and they left. _

_ After that day, Loki spent insurmountable hours holed up in his room, cursing Thor, father and most of all, Phil Coulson. _

I stepped away from Loki, shocked and frightened. Had my dad really done that? Had Thor really betrayed us?

"This is why…never mind. I need to get to work before the Midgardian New Years. Do you need help?" He asked.

"Yes…I do." I whispered, half scared, half tired. Loki smiled and began tying up the dress. I felt his nice cool hands on my bare, back. This time, it felt different. Back then, I was the superior one. This time he was the superior one, standing over me like dark shadow. But I enjoyed it.

"Darling…you are stunning. I would hate to see you torn up in the dress…" He taunted me in a disturbing way.

"What are you implying?" I asked. I had half a mind to step away.

"I think you know exactly what I am implying[a1] ." He smirked and from behind, brushed the hair away from my neck.

"I think I do…Hey…didn't you like…make sweet love to a horse once?" I laughed. He glared at me.

"It was when you left. I was in a dark place…damn mortals got wind of that…" He hissed. I laughed again.

Umm, Loki…I need to ask you something?" I wanted to know something.

"Yes darling?" He stepped back.

"How did you react when you found out that I had lost my memory?" I asked him.

"To be completely honest, I was distressed. I went to desperate measures to find you. I once went to the Bifrost and asked Heimdall if I could go down to Midgard, be he refused me. I almost killed him." Loki told me, as if it were no big deal. I was taken aback.

"You don't care if you kill anther person, do you?" I asked him.

"I really don't care…if they deserve it, they get it." He shrugged. I was appalled.

"You frighten me sometimes." I told him.

"I frighten most people. Now, rest…we have a long night ahead of us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Midgardian New Years Eve**

I did as I was told. I rested in the dress, trying not to ruin it. I would leave that to the master of destroying things.

I think more than ever, I could not wait to get my hands on the God of Mischief. It had been far too long and I was sure that we could not wait either. But first, he wanted to show me off…make the other jealous of him. He came into my room and told me to come with him. I stood up and obliged. For a moment, he stared at my dress, smirked and then guided me out of the room.

We entered the lab and got stares everywhere. Apparently, no one knew that he used to have a part Asgardian; part human friend was as stunning as I was? I just went along with the program. This just made me feel pretty. He smiled and smirked, making evil glances at all who gave me odd looks. Clint just stood in the corner, hand to his mouth, covering an amused grin. If I saw us too, I would have laughed.

"We are going upstairs. And if _anyone_ chooses to ignore my commands and follow upstairs, they will have serious consequences." He glared and snarled. His hand wrapped tightly around my waist, almost squeezing me.

"Loki…sir, what if we need you…or your assistance?" Dr. Selvig poke his head out from behind the TesserAct's confinement space.

"Then you shall simply be without aide." He simply explained. Dr. Selvig looked troubled, but did not speak his mind. I had a feeling that he was as scared of Loki as I was! He walked past the lab, passing Barton. "Barton, if they need any assistance, give it to them. We shall be upstairs." Loki appointed Clint as leader.

"Doing what?" Clint tried to muffle a laugh, but failed doing so.

"She's helping me with the delicate ploy to attain the iridium." He lied through his teeth. "We need someone who knows…her way around places." He grinned slyly. I felt my face go red as Clint looked at me.

"Okay, you two do that." Clint nodded. Loki nodded. Then we kept moving.

Loki led me through the tunnels until we came upon a set of stairs. Stairs that I had never seen before. He stomped up the stairs, his leather boots making the stairs shake. I quickly followed after. We walked up the stairs, Loki in front, me in back. The more we ascended, the more beautiful and intricate the stairs became. Where were we going? He never spoke. He was silent during the whole trip.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I was stunned at what met my eyes. Hell, I could have been dreaming. Before me was a large studio set, hotel like room. There was a large window staring out at the fields. It spanned from one edge of the room to the other. A large, king size bed laying a few feet off the ground, near the corner of the room. Along that side of the room, there were dressers, a piano, a glass table and much more. The floors were a clean marble white. The walls were a low-key gold with green curtains near the window. In front of the windows was a whole home set up. A TV, a couch, rug, coffee table…then that trailed into the kitchen, which was…too amazing for words. There were no walls cutting off these rooms. It was one big room.

"This is amazing…" I spoke softly. Loki looked around, pleased.

"I decorated it myself. Come with me." He took my hand and led me to the windows on the other side of the room. With a wave of his hand, a small door opened and led out to a balcony. This was just getting better and better by the moment! "I rarely ever take breaks, but I promised you that I would spend time with my close friend on your New Year holiday." He told me. He sounded slightly peeved that I was taking him away from his work

"I'm sorry that I had to take you away from planning to destroy the human race for a while." I smartly responded.

"Seems like there isn't just one of us who likes to us their tongue in deceiving ways." He smiled and put his hands down, crossing them low near his belt, walking ahead.

"Uh yes, you do to…wait…are talking conversation wise…. or something else…" I tilted my head confused.

"Oh whatever you think." He turned his head to speak to me.

"Huh…okay." I walked ahead and stood next to him. "Listen, Loki, there is something that I need to tell you…" I felt the stress building up inside me. What time was it?

"It's eleven forty…you slept longer than you should have…and what do you need to tell me?" He answered my question.

"So you know…the TesserAct? And how it's inside of me…?"

"Yes. I am well aware of that." He nodded.

"Yeah…well umm…how do I put this lightly…shit…umm? Don't freak out or anything…" I wasn't sure how to break the news to him.

"Just don't tell me that you've been being permiscuis." He let me know.

"I haven't. Umm, I—the TesserAct inside of me it sustaining energy. It is much more powerful than both of us combined. It's…err…it's killing me…" I spoke softly. Loki turned to face me. His face was pained. I shouldn't have told him.

"What?"

"It's too strong for my body…each day, week, month…it gets worse…it takes over. I will die because of this." I pointed to my heart.

"No. You are Asgardian. You can withstand this!" He told me.

"I cannot. I am only half. Loki, it's killing me…" Saying the words out loud were totally more painful than thinking them. My time was running out.

"Darling, it won't kill you. I won't let it." He smiled sweetly. Though I could see his anger and upset behind that all.

"Just…forget it. Let's just spend these last couple minutes of the old year swell, and we'll start the New Year with a bang." I told him.

From outside, I could hear the New York Center Ball Drop Countdown. I stood next to my best friend; he wrapped a hand around my shoulder. 5…4…3…2…1! Fireworks burst from a far. I could hear people cheering. Right now, loved ones would be kissing, hugging, drinking…I sighed. Loki shifted his weight uncomfortably. I could feel him stop thinking for a moment, but resumed.

"Tess." He whispered my name. I turned to face him. He looked at me. His green eyes shining, standing above me in his glorious Asgardian robes. He reached out a pale, long hand and held my face in it. He leaned into my ear and whispered,

"Tess, this time, let's make it proper. No interruptions…no Thor. Just you and me…" Chills rolled up and down my spine. I nodded, at loss for words. He came away from my ear and pressed his mouth against mine, kissing me. My heart sped up and I could feel a squeal rising in my throat. I had to keep it down. I rose on my tiptoes and eagerly kissed him back. I had been waiting for this moment for so long. I wrapped my hands around his neck, barely reaching his height, my toes nearly off the ground. He held my waist, supporting me. I moved my head slightly, making room so we wouldn't bump noses. His long, tricky hands found themselves climbing up my waist, to my side, around my neck and then stopped, holding my face. I pressed myself closer to him, never wanting to let go. I could feel him grinning on my mouth. His tongue finally came out of hiding and entered my mouth, feeling around. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to let a small moan escape my mouth. Not going to let myself get in the way.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He pulled away from me, whispering.

"You know the answer damn well. You didn't have to interrupt this to ask me something you already know the answer to." I growled. Shit, I sounded like him.

"Someone is angry with lust…" He teased.

"Can't we just continue?! You said no interruptions…" I told him, crossing my arms.

"I know. But it felt far too improper; me just…attacking you like that." I could hear the lie in his words!

"Fine! Ughh!" I let out a loud groan and stomped across the balcony and back into the room. Loki followed swiftly after. Fuck it, I was tired of all of this…I wanted more sleep…so I headed to the bed.

Out of nowhere Loki poofed right in front of me.

"Now I didn't say that I wasn't going to resume…did I? Shall I stop…call it a night?" He smirked. I bit my lip, contradicted.

"No…" I finally muttered.

"Okay then…" He took a large step forward and gently grasped my arm, pulling me close to his body. His hands wandered around my waist and face. He didn't know what to do with them. I just got upset and pulled him down to my level, kissing him roughly. Once again, Loki smiled. He used his large body to move me backwards and onto the bed. I fell flat on my back, disconnecting with him for only a moment. Loki flicked his hand towards the curtains on the window and they covered the entire length of window.

"Wouldn't want anyone to see us…now would we darling? I want you all to myself. No one gets to touch you or know you like I do." He hissed.

"I would hope not." I responded. He smiled genuinely at me and then came back to me, his arms at either side of my head, propped on the bed. This time he kissed me slowly, more romantically. He bit _my_ lip and used one hand to slowly untie my dress from the back. I felt his wonderfully cold hands glancing on my skin, untying the lace on the back. He seemed frustrated for a while, but then resorted to magic. With another flick of his hand, the back of the dress disappeared.

"That's better." He whispered. His hands slowly removed the shoulders of my dress. He was now off of me, slowly and intimately undressing me. I felt a certain nervousness build up inside my body. No one…and I mean NO ONE had ever seen me…unclothed. I was frightened that he would be appalled. But why?

"Do not worry. You are stunning…beautiful." He told me. Damn, read my thoughts again. I nodded and had half the mind to say thank you, but that would have been so awkward…

I let Loki resume removing the dress. After the shoulders came off, he waved his hand over my body and I watched the dress magically fade into the air. I bit my lip as the cold air met my almost naked body. The only thing blocking me losing my V- card now were the underwear that I was wearing…fuck…shit…so many thoughts burst through my mind.

"Relax, you are being to hard on yourself. Don't worry." And as he spoke, he relaxed me by kissing my cheek, lingering there while he placed a now ice cold hand over my stomach, and down my legs. He slowly laid me down, propping my head on the pillow. He moved his mouth down my neck, his tongue making an appearance here and there. The large, Asgardian prince was now laying over me.

"No fair…you still have your clothes on…" I stopped him, being a nervous wreck.

"Well now won't that be difficult…" He thought with a fake tone in his voice. With _another _damn flick of his wrists, his clothes vanished as well, leaving only some type of Asgardian boxers left on him. "That's better." He leaned over me, slightly laying on top of me, and kept kissing me. His lips traveled down my neck, to my chest (which was still covered thank the Allfather!) and my stomach. I had a feeling he was up to something.

"Shall I keep going?" He asked me.

"I prefer you stop there, but don't actually stop…err…uh doing what your doing." I told him.

"Of course." He smiled and resumed. His tongue danced up my stomach, he stopped there, using his hands to pin down my hips, biting tenderly at my stomach, I fucking gripped his hair as hard as I could. He grinned and wen back to my chest and made his way back to my mouth. Our legs intertwined with each other. I kissed him wildly, my hands against his chest. His cold, wet mouth kissed me roughly, our heads trying not to bang against each other. He gripped my sides roughly. I could tell he was getting slightly agitated.

"Go ahead…" I whispered. He looked up, rage, lust, and anything else you could find, in his eyes. He touched my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh" I answered with a shaky voice. He grinned and attacked me, kissing me, tickling me. He made me laugh. He called me darling, sweetheart, my queen. He let those beautiful hands wander wherever they pleased. As he kissed me again, I mashed my lips on top of his. I gripped his arms and he wandered farther down my body, licking and biting whenever he could. I leaned my head back and let out a whine and sometimes a yell. I usually screamed his name.

At times we would have sensual moments of just passionately kissing while we destroyed the room around us. His hands…oh god his hands. I would yell at him everytime he stopped using them on my body. Just…his cold hands all over me… And all during that time, that is when it happened. Just like that. I felt a sting and a rush of cold pierce in between my legs. I gripped the blankets, frightened.

"Just pay attention to me darling." He told me, reassuring me. I nodded and bit my lip, putting off the thought that I had just lost my virginity and that he was still inside me. "Don't worry." He came back and brushed my hair out of my face. "It will get better. I promise." He told me. I nodded. He kissed the side of my neck, moving rhythmically, trying not to hurt me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I thought about the possibility of me becoming pregnant…could I get pregnant? While thinking, I felt a pain shoot up my body.

"Careful!" I felt him use his own hands, hugging my hips, nearly crushing them. He ignored me and kept going. Now I actually felt pain. "LOKI!" I screamed, letting out a combination of sexual frustration, pain, and worry. He flipped his head up, looking at me with amusement.

"My apologies darling. How is it now?" He smirked.

"Get the fuck back up here." I told him. He obliged, coming back up to me. And in that moment, we just looked at each other. I remembered everything we had gone through as children. It was beautiful.

That whole night was wonderful. We explored each other and made sweet love. By the end of the night, both of us were fully undressed, rolling under the covers like a couple of kids. He kept tickling me and I would keep retaliating. Nearing the end, he truly gave a kiss goodnight and I fell asleep in his arms, his full, cold skin against mine.

I woke up in the arms of Loki. Both of us still naked from last night. My legs were sore and my body hurt. I opened my eyes slightly and found myself looking into Loki's eyes. He had been watching me.

"I was waiting for you to wake." He grinned slyly. He grabbed my shoulder and planted a large kiss on my mouth again, arching his head. I let a small flutter of some noise exit my mouth. Yet again, my body yearned for him.

"I thought you would have gone off and killed some people." I joked with him.

"Oh no. I save that for later. Germany to exact…" He thought and leaned back, slipping into thinking mode. My heart dropped as I lost his attention over killing people.

I rose from the bed, finally becoming comfortable with my own body. I looked at the ground at our clothes strewn all over the place. So that's where they went, back on the ground. I strutted in front of the bed to gain Loki's attention. He looked up from his thinking. A small smile came across his face as he glanced at me. I could myself blush, and I scurried to the kitchen, taking one of Loki's leather robes that had been lying on the floor, with me. I slipped it on, but didn't bother to tie it up.

I was able to find the coffee soon enough.

"Do you want coffee?" I called to him.

"I think you are enough to keep me awake…" He told me, touching my shoulder. I jumped from his sudden appearance.

"Alright…" I shrugged. I filled the pot up with water and placed it in the coffee machine, along with the coffee grounds. I was starving. I looked around the kitchen for something to eat and while I did, I came across a mirror. My neck, stomach and hips were marked with teeth marks, nail indentations, and bruises.

"Holy shit…" I whispered as I looked at the damage done to my body. I heard an amused laugh emit from Loki.

"Sorry darling. I got a bit carried away." He laughed.

"Not. Funny." I growled at him. All he could do was snicker and watch me.

"You are quite amusing when you are angry. Such a hellion…" He told me. "I'll be on the object you Midgardians call a couch. It seems more like a large throne…" He thought to himself. I laughed quietly to myself. He walked away to the couch. I continued making the coffee and searching for food.

Apparently, Loki didn't need food, because I found no evidence of food anywhere in the house. But he had coffee? I went with it and took the coffee, found a suitable mug and walked over to the couch. Loki was sitting, stretched out on the couch, with his Asgardian boxers on again. I relaxed a little. No need to say why. But as I thought of that, I felt my black bra and underwear re appear on my body. I felt somewhat comfortable that I had clothes back on.

I sat on the couch, trying to cuddle up with a stiff God of Mischief. I could feel the plans concocting in his head. It was probably his invade on Germany…just like Hitler. God dammit! I didn't want him to be thinking about Germany. I wanted him to think about me! I put my coffee down and lay down next to his long, sprawled out figure that extended over the couch. I put my hand on his chest, looking at him. I could feel him breathing up and down heavily. I leaned up and lightly gave him a small kiss on the lips. No reaction. I tried again, but this time I ran my fingers through his hair. Nope. The next time I tried, he lightly pushed me off the couch. I huffed in anger. The carpet was a dark green…and it was soft. But that didn't matter. I was upset.

I stood up and left the TV area. I stomped to the door of the room and silently threatened to exit. I knew that Loki could hear me.

_"I wouldn't do that." _He told me.

_"I do what I want."_ I snapped at him.

"Go ahead." He announced loudly. I nodded and flung open the door. Clint Barton stood in front of the door, about to knock. My face went red and I quickly tried to cover myself with Loki's Asgardian wear. Clint's eyes widened.

"Come inside Clint. What do you need?" Loki casually called from the couch, still thinking.

"Wait! Clint…don't come in…it's a bit messy." I stopped him.

"No no. He can come in." Loki stood up and waved his hand. The drapes flew open from the window, letting light in. His clothes appeared on his body, while the only robe I had on, disappeared. I was shocked. I quickly dashed out of the room and went to the bathroom that was near the kitchen.

I was still insecure about my body…and Loki had just humiliated me! He won't give me any attention! Was last night just a one time thing? As I asked my self all those questions, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I slouched in the corner and put my head in my hands, crying.

"Stupid…stupid girl…" I scolded myself. "He never loved you…" I told myself. It seemed as if everything was coming together. I screamed loudly in rage and slammed my head back into the wall. So…this is how it happened in the movies. The really nice girl loses her everything to a man who doesn't even care about her! But usually it worked out for the woman, right?

I was in total distress. He probably already forgot about me. He wanted to make fun of me! He doesn't even really want me?! I breathed heavily, my mind going crazy. I can't do this! I can't take this anymore! This was going downhill!

I looked down at myself, touching the bite marks and bruises. I hoped that these would clear up in time. I didn't want any memories of this. What had I done? I had infinitely screwed myself. What if I got pregnant? He definitely would take care of the child! He would leave me with…no one! He would send me out to the middle of nowhere! What was I going to do?! Shit…shit…shit…my breathing started up quicker, making me super reactive to everything. I was panicking really badly. I let out another scream and slammed my head against the wall in frustration.

There was a light knock on the door of the bathroom. My head flipped up and I stared at it.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Darling, it's me. Are you okay?" Loki piped up. Oh now he wanted to talk!

"Shut up! Go away! You don't want me anymore!" I yelled at him.

"Let me in…please darling." He cooed.

"I let you in last night! And don't call me darling!" I yelled at him with a growl in my voice.

"Hush yourself! Barton wouldn't want to hear your pain…he's traumatized enough." He told me. I was shocked at what he said. Did he just call me ugly?

"You just ruined my self esteem. You _never _loved me! You just used me as a sex toy!" I screamed at him, even louder. There was a silence on the other side of the door. Had he left? Did that set him off? I sighed and closed my eyes, letting a loose tear fall down.

"I have _always _loved you. I never wanted you to leave…you were the only person who loved me for who I was. And I would _never_ use you as a _toy_." I felt a familiar hand lightly touch my face and lift it up to look into Loki's eyes. They were sincere and genuine. But he _was _the God of Mischief…

"How do I know that you're not using you silver tongue to woo me back?" I questioned him.

"Look at me…look into my eyes." He told me. I did as said. "I **_love_** you. I may be a monster, a killer and possibly the new ruler of Midgard, but my love for you will never change. Ever since I first saw you as a baby…" He told me.

"Really?" I asked him. Maybe things weren't so bad?

"Honestly, now give us a kiss." He grinned. Not slyly. He didn't smirk. He gave a true, little boy Loki smile.

"Of course. Oh Loki, how you have seduced me." I smiled and hugged him tightly before kissing him quickly.

"Now shower up, and get dressed. You can't go to Germany looking like that. We have a day before the event where I obtain the iridium." He told me.

"You're going to let me go to Germany?!" I jumped up and squealed.

"Yes of course! Now get ready…" He told me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Weirdest Morning Ever**

I happily obliged to Loki's orders and quickly started the shower. I drew back the curtain and turned the knobs to adjust to the correct temperature. Once I found a fitting temperature of the water, I quickly undressed and hopped in, closing the curtain.

As I began washing myself, I felt a disturbance in the air. I was not alone here. I smiled and poke my head out of the curtain shower. Sure enough, Loki was standing there, looking as majestic as ever.

"Do you need anything?" I teased him.

"Oh yes, I want many things. But at the moment, there is only one thing bothering me." He furrowed his brow and tilted his head, looking at me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"To see you all alone…I think you deserve company." He smiled and took a large step towards the tub.

"Do I really? Or did I just turn this relationship into a sex crazed, lustful friends with benefits thing?" I asked him. I smiled at the joke I made.

"Oh no! We are not as lowly as those…mortals. I just feel the need to make sure you are…happy and pleasured." He smiled, tilting forward on his toes.

"Hmm. Should I give it a break. I mean, I already have bruises and bite marks…" I thought out loud. I saw a flash of disappointment and letdown in Loki's eyes, but he hid it well.

"Alright, I'll let you bathe in solitude. I'll make conversation with Barton." Loki shrugged and turned on his heels smoothly. I bit my lip.

"Wait! Come back! I take that back!" I told him. He turned to face me and grinned slyly.

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Moments later, he appeared with my, fully undressed in the steaming shower. He looked me over once and grinned, putting a hand on the wall behind me and another on my waist. I still got chills in the steaming shower. "I did not mean to embarrass you. I only wanted to show Barton that I have someone as stunning as you…and he doesn't." Loki snickered.

"Apology excepted." I told him.

"I will now use my tongue to clean your body." He joked.

"Mhmm you do that." I crossed my arms, water dripping down my face. He looked at me. Water dripping off his long nose and streaming down his beautiful, tall, god body He loomed tall over me. His finger traced my shoulder, down my arms and crossed to my stomach. He stepped closer to me, grabbing my leg and hitching it up next to his hip. He wrapped a lengthy arm around my shoulder and leaned in to kiss me. I flung my arms around him, letting my nails dig into my skin as we had sex in the shower. That was a first for the both of us. And it was wonderful.

BARTON

Barton was pretty sure his day was going to suck when he woke up at 3 in the morning, hearing banging and crashing in the upper level of the lab. Dammit. Was that Loki and Tess getting it on? Barton sighed and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to muffle out the sounds. But no matter what he did, he could hear crashing, light yelps and screams and the occasional and peaceful silence. It was probably 5 in the morning when it finally stopped.

Clint Barton only got 4 hours of sleep combined that night. He had to get up early and go up to speak with Loki about the iridium. Germany was waiting. Clint got up out of bed and tugged his boots on. He was off to go speak to Loki. Though he feared what he would come across due to last night's nighttime activities…

As he climbed the stairs, he could hear low and hushed voices speaking. Then, they had become raised. It sounded like Tess and Loki were fighting. Of course! The post-sex fight…how could he forget the one he had with Natasha. Yep, she was going to have to die when they met up.

When Clint reached to door, he raised his hand to knock, but if flew open. Tess was standing in front of the door, bra and underwear, wearing one of Loki's leather robes. Her face went red. Then the robes disappeared and she was left in her intimates.

"Come inside Clint. What do you need?" Loki casually called from the couch, standing up and appearing in his garments.

"Wait! Clint…don't come in…it's a bit messy." Tess stopped him. He hoped she would. There were broken…things all over the place.

"No no. He can come in." Loki invited him in. He had to oblige. Clint had to speak with his leader.

Clint watched as Tess ran from the scene and into a bathroom.

"What was that?" Clint asked, pointing his thumb towards the bathroom.

"Oh nothing. I will speak to her later. What do you need me for? Anything important?" Loki asked, walking around to the kitchen, sitting at the table. Barton followed.

"We must act fast. Time is quickly approaching. The Avengers know what we are doing." Clint was urgent with his words.

"That's the plan. We will attack. The Avengers will attack too. I will surrender. You keep hidden. You can track my scepter. Destroy the base. Drop it out of the air." Loki told Clint.

"Drop the base?" He asked.

"Exactly. Do not worry, I have everything planned. I know what I am doing." Loki assured his humble follower. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to take care of the weeping mess in the bathroom. Poor girl. I must have ruined her mind from last night. I hope I did nit disturb you…" Loki stood from the table.

"No…not at all. Should I leave?" Clint rose too.

"No no. Stay. We will keep discussing. I just need to take care of her." Loki assured Clint and he sat back down.

Clint waited a few minutes for Loki to come back, but it took a while. He heard the shower start up, but no Loki. Then he heard multiple in-human noises and slight thudding on the walls. It was going to be a while….God, Clint hated his job at the moment. And it got worse when the two of them came strutting out of the bathroom. Loki had redressed and Tess was wrapped in a green towel. Yup, his day got much worse.

TESS

After we finished the delightful rendezvous in the shower, both of us stepped out. Loki was immediately dressed, while I was standing there, dripping wet, hair in my face and breathing quite heavily. I could not think straight.

"Here you are…" Loki handed me a green towel. I just stared at it. My mind could not comprehend anything right now…I just had the greatest sex ever…with a God…in the shower…damn. "Oh dear, I have seem to destroyed your mind. I am dearly sorry." Loki apologized. I snapped out of it.

"Uh…yeah…I mean no! It was great! Not that the other time wasn't." I struggled with my words.

"I understand." He grinned and kissed my neck. He opened the door and led me out. I was quick to wrap the towel around my body. Just in case anyone was there. I figured that Barton still might be there, and I wouldn't want to scare him any further.

"Barton, as we were. We are planning to move in on Germany by tomorrow evening. The charity event will be hosted and everything is just laid out, waiting." Loki said.

"Yes. And have we found someone to stay and watch base?" Barton looked at me with a sassy look on his face.

"Yes. Dr. Selvig. Tess shall be arriving with us. It would be out of sorts for a man to be attending a charity ball without a date." Loki grinned at me as I shuffled through his cabinets, looking for food. I smiled back.

"Yes…of course." Barton clinched his jaw and folded his hands. "Though…sir, you do know that if you plan to be…taken from us, she either goes with you and her memory is taken back, or…she stays here and nothing happens to her." Barton told Loki.

"Taken? Wait, what's going on?" I turned away from the cabinets and stared at Barton.

"Nothing sweetheart…just a little trip to…the S.H.I.E.L.D base." Loki spoke to me as he stared straight ahead, thinking again. His voice tone had dropped low.

"It's just something to think about." Barton nodded his head and stood up, leaving the room. When he left, silence filled the air. I sat down at the table, staring into an empty bowl I had pulled out.

"You choose." Loki told me.

"Choose what?" I asked, peering into the bowl, trying real hard not to think.

"Whether you want to stay here and not risk getting caught by S.H.I.E.L.D, or you come with me and if you are taken, your memory will be wiped again." Loki walked around the table and sat across from me, looking at me. I waved my hand over the bowl and in it, appeared warm oatmeal. I smiled at my efforts.

"I am sneaky enough. I think. Please let me come." I told him, reaching for a spoon that flew to my hand. Magic was getting easier.

"I would hate to lose you again." He told me, reaching over and touching my hand.

"You won't lose me. I swear." I told him.

"Then so be it. We leave for Germany tomorrow morning." Loki nodded and rose from the table.

"How will we get across seas?" I asked him.

"By airplane of course. We _want_ to be seen." Loki said, walking out to the balcony.

I just sat there, eating my oatmeal, thinking silently. Did I really want to risk losing my memory? Everything that I did with him? The memories from Asgard? Nope. Yeah I would hate to forget the childhood memories. And the most recent ones… I smiled to myself. Yes, I most definitely do not. But maybe, just before Germany, I could have a little more pleasure…? God Dammit! Loki _had_ turned this into a sex crazed relationship. I sighed and slammed my head on the table. I whined a little too. But then I laughed. It was all pretty funny.

"Frustrated?" I felt Loki's hand on my shoulder. I sat up quickly.

"No…not really. Just tired…" I shrugged and tried to stretch my arms, but those hurt too. "What did you do to my arms?" I asked him.

"It wasn't me. It was all you. My hair was nearly torn out because of you. Don't you remember?" Loki chuckled. My face went red.

"Oh…yeah. My bad." I bit my lip and smiled.

"No worries, I was not harmed." He let a cool hand slip across my back as he came next to me. He squatted down next to me. "Though it does look like you were…bruised. My apologies." He looked at my bruised look and his finger traced the bruise up my leg until he reach the towel. Shiver ran through my whole body. Please not again…please not again…I prayed that he would just stop.

"I-It's fine. I think you should…uhh…go and um…like plan to kill Germans…" I played with my hands, looking away.

"Oh I have already done that my love! I have done everything I needed too! It is just a matter of—what do the Midgardians say? Killing time? Yes…I need to _kill _time." He smirked. I kept biting my lip. I couldn't give in. I wanted to so bad…but I couldn't.

Loki rose and looked over me, his face only inches away from mine. His lips were parted and his eyes were staring right at me. I could feel his breath on my face. My heart raced quickly. My body was starting to shake.

I gave in.

I leaned forward slowly and let his mouth envelop mine. It was slow, soft and sensual. There was nothing rough about it. This seemed perfectly normal. My heart slowed down and put a warm hand on his cold face. He lifted me off the chair and sat me down on the table. Okay…now it was about to get rough.

"Wait…wait." I tried to pull away from his beautiful tongue, but he knew that this was getting to me and he didn't stop. I rolled my eyes. I wanted this so bad, but I needed the addiction to take a slight break.

"I'm not the sex-crazed one…I'm just enforcing it upon you…" He grinned and whispered to me. His hands trailed down the side of my body while his mouth gave little butterfly kissed all around my face and neck. I knew that he wanted the towel off of me so bad. I thought of what I could do to turn him off.

"Nothing...nothing can turn me away from you." He snickered. I sighed and closed my eyes. And for a moment, I wasn't thinking.

"By Valhalla!" I heard Loki cry out in surprise. But his voice seemed miles away. My eyes snapped open. I saw too many things. Loki was bent over the table, in the middle of a holographic me! And I was on the other side of the room. Did I…just teleport? Did I do it? I did! I did! Oh Yes! I smiled wickedly. I waved my hand and the holographic me disappeared.

"That was a good time for that to come in handy." I joked with him. He was definitely pissed off and frustrated. "Come on Loki…can we please just do something…normal? For me? Like…watch a movie!" I pleaded.

"And why should I do that for you?" He crossed his arms.

"Because you love me."

"I do, but I will not watch a silly mortal movie…" He growled. "I want something in return…"

"How about this…ugh…how about we watch the movie _I _choose, and then you choose what you want afterwards?" I suggested. A sly smile creeped up on that pale, beautiful face of his. Damn…right into a trap.

"Of course. What movie would be of your choosing?" He asked. I thought quickly.

"The Vow." I told him. He nodded and waved his hand and the movie appeared on his couch. I smiled and quickly grabbed the movie and headed over to the TV. I set up the DVD player and sat down on the couch. "Join me." I waved Loki over to the couch. His face was angered and in a grimace. But he walked over to the couch and sat next to me. He didn't lay next to me, or cuddle. He sat next to me. Like in a meeting. I sighed. This movie better fix it.

When it started, Loki acknowledged what was going on, but emotion didn't show on his face. I was already getting worked up. As I watched the movie and the woman lose her memory, I looked back at my own situation. I was her…I lost the one I loved. I had encountered a terrible accident and everything had been stripped from me. As I watched the pain between the couple on the movie, I related it to what I felt for Loki. All the questions…the pain…I related to it.

Near the middle of it, things got stressful. I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. It was painful. Loki hadn't even moved a muscle. I didn't even hear him breathing. Did he not see what was going on here?! All I had to hold onto was the arm of the couch. I couldn't hold Loki. He wouldn't tell me it was going to be alright. With that final thought in my head, I let it out. I sobbed and let the tears run down my face. I was loud when I cried. I sobbed and the tears streamed down my face.

I cried for about 5 minutes without any consolation from Loki. But then I felt that soothing, cold feeling grip my hand. I turned my head and I saw Loki. He was looking back at me, silent tears running down his own face.

"Come." He tried to speak, but his voice cracked. I crawled over to him and cuddled up in his arms. He let his body length spread out on the couch as he held me close to his chest. Both of us spent the whole time crying. I, much louder than Loki. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry ever since I left.

By the end of the movie, I was curled up next to him sobbing and blowing my nose and muttering useless words.

"That is one of the most depressing movies I have ever seen!" I cried out. "That almost happened to me! To me! I could have lost you forever! I could have been stuck in Washington! Leading a horrible, boring life!" I gripped Loki crying into his shoulder. I was in hysterics.

"I know. But keep in mind that it didn't. I have the ability to grant you your memories back. And I did." He told me in a soothing voice while he rubbed my back.

"I know I know, but that could have happened!" I told him.

"But it didn't…" He brushed my hair back and rubbed my back. "I could never stand to lose you again…" He told me.

"Yeah…I know, you've told me." I looked at him. This was probably the only time I would see him with his guard down. I wanted to make him happy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. I moved my mouth, tilting my head kissing him. He kissed back, but only once.

"No. No. No. You have been through enough darling…I think you should rest." He stopped me. I sat up.

"But—but…I want to make sweet love with you…" I pouted. Loki laughed weakly.

"Ah, so _you're _the sex-crazed one?" He smiled. I mentally slapped myself. Damn…he got me.

"No! You…it's you fault!" I told him.

"Is it now?" He questioned me. "How about we just casually _sit _on the bed and _talk_." He suggested.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and made my way to the bed. The sheets were ruined…Damn…Last night had been a whirlwind. Loki want bat-shit crazy and just…I swear I heard him growl last night. The look in his eyes was almost frightening, but when he did see my reaction, he soothed me. The sheets were ruined…

Loki sat in the middle of the bed. I crawled up there and sat in his lap, casually.

"What happens if you get caught?" I asked him.

"Nothing…and everything." He smiled down at me.

"What happens if I get caught?"

"You won't forget me, but you will learn to hate me. They will tell you to hate me." Loki told me.

"Oh." I bit my lip and thought.

"But…I will make sure you are still happy…" He spoke slowly. I could hear the smirk on his face.

"That's nasty…" I shuddered. "I would rather have the actual you inside of me other than a hologram of you…"

"Then that makes things difficult? Doesn't it?" Loki laughed.

"I guess so."

"Then let's not thing about the bad." He told me.

"Alright, then what is there to think about?" I asked him.

"Anything you'd like dear."

That comment made me think. What did I _really _want to talk about? What was on my mind? What could entertain me? How could I become happier? What could make him happier? Then it struck me.

"Loki…I want to see you in your Jotun form…" I asked him in a whisper.

"What?" He hissed. I backed off his lap and turned to look at him.

"Loki…I know you're Jotun. I do not hate you. I love you. I want to see you for who you are." I explained to him in the most simplistic way possible.

"But, my kind killed your mother. You want to see your killer?" He asked.

"I want to see you." I told him. He hesitated, looking angry. "Please Loki." I quietly pleaded. He looked away, but gave in. He let his hand raised up and touch my chest where my heart lay, glowing and beating. I watched him as he slowly turned blue. It was his hand at first, but then his whole body turned blue. Strange marks appeared on his cheeks. His eye grew red and he loomed a little larger over me. His hands grew even colder than they already were. I shivered and watched him.

When he was done transforming, he let go. I stared at him and let my hand slowly go up to touch his face. I scooted closer and got up on my knees. His eyes moved and looked at me as I looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly shushed him.

"Wait. I want to try something." I told him in a gentle voice. I took his face in both my hands and I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. I closed my eyes for a moment and just let our simple kiss linger. I needed to let him know that I loved him. His large, blue hand carefully brushed away my loose, curly brown hair and kissed me back with simple passion.

"Thank you. And you are not the sex crazed woman…you're normal." He whispered to me. I nodded and then he resumed kissing me in his beautiful, flawless Jotun form.

It was safe to say that no, we did not have sex. But we had a very, very passionate kissing session. I loved it. Though…some of my clothes did come off during that time. But after that, we fell asleep. The morning had be a very difficult and weird morning.

I woke up with a gut wrenching pain in my chest. It felt like I had been running 100 miles as fast a I could. I shot up from the bed, gasping and clutching my chest. The pain twisted my heart, making it almost impossible to breath or move. My arms became cold and my whole body filled up with heat. I looked next to me to see if Loki was awake or not. He was gone. I looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 3 in morning! I nodded to myself and tried to keep steady breathing. The room glowed a light blue from the TesserAct inside of me. It was getting worse. I had feared this would happen. I wasn't sure what to do. It was three in the morning and I was laying here, being consumed by the TesserAct. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Had he gone off to Germany without me?

I got up and began packing my things. I was going to Germany either way. I wasn't going to let him, or the TesserAct stop me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Avengers Meeting/Mile High Club to Germany**

COULSON

The S.H.I.E.L.D base shuddered and groaned as the TesserAct inside it became frightfully unstable. Phil lay in shock, against the table.

"Agent Coulson, get yourself and your men OUT!" Fury yelled from afar. He had been shot by Clint Barton. That's the only thing Phil could recall. After that, he had blanked out. Phil shifted and was able to get away from the room. He had insisted that he help Fury, but Fury said he could handle himself.

Phil scrambled out of base with the only men he had left. They took the SUV that Fury and Phil brought here and booked it out of the base. Agent Hill had spotted Loki, Barton and Tess on her way out. She was taking care of that. Fury had managed to escape and take a helicopter out. Everyone got out safely.

Beyond the ruined base, Agent Hill, Nick Fury and Phil Coulson all met up.

"They have declared war…we are not safe." Fury announced.

"Time to call in the Avengers." Agent Hill sighed.

"I lost her…she's gone." Phil leaned over the car, resting his head on his arm.

"Sir, lost who?" Agent Hill warily approached Phil.

"His daughter." Nick Fury gave in to the fact that Phil wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer, and that the secret of his family ties were…stressful. Unbearable.

"Wait…his daughter? He has a daughter?" Agent Hill looked at Fury and then looked back at Phil.

"Let's go back to the House…We need to assemble the Avengers. Get the Helicarrier started. We need to find out where Loki is headed. The TesserAct is in his possession and so is my daughter. I can't afford those two clashing…" Phil finally spoke up. His voice was weak, but gained strength as he gave orders to the two.

"I agree. But Phil…you're going to have to tell everyone what happened…I am allowing you to tell the group your little family secret." Fury softened only a little. His voice was still stern though.

"Let's go." Phil nodded his head and opened the car door, getting inside. Fury and Hill followed.

During the drive back to the Big House, Phil let a few tears slide, but was able to hide most of the sadness inside him. His only family member remaining…taken from him. Phil imagined all the horrible lies Loki would tell Tess. About her childhood…about Asgard…about Phil. The worse possible things came into his mind. Loki would kill her. Another loved one killed by the hands of a Frost Giant. Those monsters that killed his wife.

Phil remembered everything. Which was painful. He wished that he too, could have his memories erased. He would remember S.H.I.E.L.D, but he would forget everything else. And he knew that then, everyone would be happy.

They arrived at the Big House and all the lights were on. From outside, Agent Hill, Fury and Phil could hear bickering and smashing. Hell had broken loose on the household. Everyone ran to the door, not bothering to knock before they stepped in. Director Fury wished he hadn't. Inside the house, tables had been flipped over. The TV was lying face down. Wine bottle were strewn all over the place with the occasional beer bottle. The carpets were ruined. Music was being statically blasted from an unknown source. As the group ventured farther in, they saw that the kitchen had been destroyed. The fridge was missing a door and all the chairs were missing a leg or two. The nice, pristine window had been smudged with…something, but no one wanted to know what.

The three of them climbed higher into the top level, when they heard Tony Stark yell, "The Super Soldier CANNOT fly! God damn Rogers. How many damn times do we have to go over this!" They turned to corner to see Natasha sitting down at a destroyed table, just looking on at the fight. Bruce Banner was sitting in the corner, clutching a bottle of water. Steve Rogers was standing tall and mighty, holding the missing door from the fridge. Tony Stark was lazily leaning over the balcony edge of the house. Pepper Potts was asleep…on the ground.

"Hey! What is going on!?" Fury yelled over the commotion. Everyone snapped their heads towards Fury.

"Rogers here thinks he can fly…" Tony said snarkily.

"Everyone! Sit down on the couch! And turn off the music! We've got bad news!" Fury announced. The whole room fell silent. The music died down and everyone stared. They noticed that Phil's eyes were red from crying. And out of the 5 of them that went there…there were only 3.

"Where's little chica?" Tony asked, drunkenly. He stumbled to the couch and sat down. Steve followed in suit. Natasha stayed at the table. Bruce rose from his corner.

"That's the point we are trying to get across. Agent Barton and Tess have been compromised by Loki. Both of them are taken…" Fury lowered his voice.

"Barton's been taken?" Natasha got up from the table and walked over to Fury.

"Yes, along with Tess." Phil piped up.

"Oh dear god…this isn't good." Bruce Banner stood up and put his hands in his hair.

"What?" Fury walked over to the unstable man.

"I didn't tell you this…but when I ran the tests, it showed that when in close proximity of the TesserAct, her bodily reaction will double the pain, double the stress. It's quite deadly…We need to get her away from there." Bruce slunk back into the corner.

"What…" Phil's face grew red. "You said that you would let me know if something was up…" Fury put a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"I…I tried, but I couldn't. I knew that you two were close…and I didn't want…anything to happen." Bruce shrugged.

"You could have alarmed me…let me know." Phil clenched his fist and sat down at the table.

"I-I'm sorry…" Bruce bowed his head.

"Wait…I'm confused, what's going on?" Tony rubbed his head and looked around.

"I'll explain…" Phil stood back up and took his position in the front of the room. He explained the heart wrenching story from the beginning. He explained everything from the birth of his daughter, to the horrible truths and memory loss of Tess. Everyone was either crying, or close to tears.

"But if she was with the family as a child, how was she actually with you in Asgard?" Natasha asked, cocking her head.

"I had Odin put a false identity into her mind. In case anything like what happened, actually happened." Phil sighed.

"Ah, I see." Natasha nodded. "So…your daughter—Tess has relations with Loki?"

"Yes. Yes she did. I prefer not to talk about that monster." Phil clinched his jaw.

"Enough bedtime stories. Everyone got to sleep. We are going out to the Helicarrier tomorrow. From there, we will track Loki and regain the TesserAct…along with the two members of our team." Fury glanced at Phil and Natasha, the victims of the compromised agents.

"Well, I'm hit…I'm going to bed. Pepper!" Tony stretched and stood up, calling Pepper.

"Oh god! I had a student…who was a Norse God! Or half…" Pepper had apparently waken up and was listening to the story while behind the couch.

"Yes. Yes you did. I want to sleep." Tony whined. Pepper smiled, with tears streaks down her eyes.

"Yes, let's go. I have plane to catch tomorrow." Pepper helped Tony off the couch and they disappeared. Everyone else dispersed. It was Phil and Natasha. Fury had gone off to get the Helicarrier ready. Tomorrow was a big day.

"So…you lost someone special too." Phil sat down on the couch, reaching for a half empty bottle of beer. Natasha took a half empty bottle of wine.

"Yes, yes I did. They are both in the hands of one of the most dangerous men in the world. How did it come to this?" Natasha sighed and took a swig of the wine. "I wish I had vodka…" She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"We'll be up early in the morning tomorrow, going to the Helicarrier…" Phil spoke softly.

"Yeah, let's try and stick together on this. We can do this…" Natasha sighed and again and whined, curling up on the couch.

"I agree. You have a good night Natasha…I'm going off to sleep." Phil sighed and went to sleep. There was nothing much left to do but hope and worry. Hope that his daughter would return, but worry about the condition that they would get her back in.

TESS

I packed my bags and quickly rushed around despite my heart defection. My eyes were brimming with tears of pain. My heart had not stopped heavily beating and clenching. Everytime I tried to run over to something, it got worse and I had to stop dead and take a break.

"Darling, what are you doing?" I heard Loki from far away.

"I'm packing. What are you doing?" I asked him smartly, slightly pissed off.

"I am leaving. You are to stay here." He told me. His voice tone was not loving or worried. It was demanding.

"No, you said I could come. I am coming." I put my foot down and demanded that I come.

"I said that I am leaving, without you." He made his word final and turned on a dime, towards the doors.

"Stop!" I yelled, flicking my hand out at the door. I meant to lock the door and keep it closed, but I missed and sent Loki flying into the wall. I jumped backwards and brought my hand to my mouth in shock. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Loki groaned and looked up, slowly rising. "Please…oh dear god please…I am so sorry…" I held my breath and watched as the giant stood up high.

"You…you dare attack me?!" He growled, leaning tall, his fist clenching. He took large strides towards me.

"Yes I dare attack you! You left me! Or at least tried to…" I told him.

"You are not coming! There are many things I worry about on this trip…" His eyes darkened and he was now looming over me.

"Please! You can't just lea—" My heart stopped and clenched up. A pain shot through my chest and back. I dropped straight to the ground, lying in a heap. I gripped my chest and curled in a small ball. I bit my lip from screaming out in writhing pain. The pain was so sharp and clean. I could see it. A sharp blue line just spiking up my stomach to my chest.

"Tess…this is not a funny little game. Take things seriously. I am not bringing you to Germany! You are to stay here!" He didn't believe me.

"L-Loki. I swear…to Odin, I am not faking…" I gripped my body even tighter. My breathing became shallow. He crouched down to sneer in my face, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "I told you…I am dying." I choked out the words. They were still difficult to say, even after letting the notion waver in my head.

"W-What is this?" His voice stuttered. I looked at him and was scared at what I found. Where I gripped his arm, his skin was transforming quickly into the familiar Jotun blue that he had shown me last night. I let go, my hand shaking and I closed my eyes, suddenly becoming tired. I felt two hands grasp my small figure and pick me up. The pain was easing, but I still hurt. That's all I remember.

I woke up to a shifting feeling. I felt light and airy. My eyes snapped open, but I kept still. I looked around and saw a familiar sight. An airplane…I was sitting in an airplane. Next to me, Loki sat it a suit with a green, black and white scarf. His suit was jet black and he wore patent leather shoes. Damn, he looked good in a suit too! A flight stewardess stopped by and asked me if I wanted a drink.

"Uh…no thank you?" I asked, puzzled. Loki covered quickly.

"Flying isn't her strong suit. She doesn't prefer much. We'd prefer to be left alone." Loki hissed through is teeth. The woman looked frightened and scurried away.

"Great, now we're going to get the TSA on our ass…" I grunted.

"Looks like someone finally woken from her beauty sleep. I wondered when you would finally wake." His voice seemed annoyed and peeved.

"What is wrong with you? First, you won't let me go to Germany, then you do, then you don't!" I tried to keep my voice down low, but it was difficult when speaking with Loki. Almost nothing got through his head.

"I have many people I have to please. And I also have important priorities…" He almost growled, looking out the window of the plane.

"And is my near death one of them?" I asked him seriously. We had never gotten close to the subject of matter. It was very fragile.

"Yes, but I thought you would rather not have me dead?" He asked.

"Dead? Loki, what do you mean by dead?" I asked him. My voice had become unstable and I was trying to keep a low tone. I stared at Loki while I waited for an answer.

"With great power comes…even greater sacrafices…" He nearly mumbled.

"Wait…you mean, that you bargained your _life_ for the TesserAct? To the Chitauri?" I was stunned and honestly shocked. I knew that Loki had done some foolish things in his time, but this was certainly over the line. I was stunned…at a loss for words.

"I guess if you want to put it that simply…Yes." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And you feel your sacrifice will help you rule the world? What about me?" I asked him. He flashed me a horrible glance.

"Oh, you think I did this just because I _only _wanted to rule the world? If in that case…yes. But I do care for you…so don't_ ever _think that I don't_ love _you." He hissed at me, crossing his arms in a very elegant way. When he said those words, I felt like he had said the opposite. His tone was very serious and melodramatic.

"Fine then…" I crossed my own arms and sighed. What in the hell had I gotten myself into?! No family, a man who says he loves me but has other intentions, Slowly dying. Oh yeah, I was living the life.

Disappointed, rather upset and actually pretty horny, I unbuckled from the seat and went to go to the bathroom. Time to think things through. Again. It seems like I do that a lot. Maybe, in my way of storming off, Loki would follow and apologize, or something. I just wanted all his attention for once! As I made my way to the bathroom, I felt something inside of me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I needed to get inside that bathroom.

I opened the small, locker door and slipped in. Pulling the lid down I sat on the toilet. I put my head in my hands and thought. I thought about what I could do to ensure my safety and attention by Loki. At this point, I was desperate. I could once again feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. My heart stopped and I clutched the bathroom sink. Pain once again shot up and through my back and chest. It wasn't as painful, but it was pretty unbearable.

"Oh dear god…" I moaned.

"You called?" I heard a smooth, deep voice echo in my head, but it wasn't my head. I looked up and saw Loki, standing there.

"Please tell me your not one of his doubles?" I asked in a pained voice.

"Oh no. I would never send in a double to see if you were okay. I would only do that myself. What is the matter darling?" His tone once again changed drastically. He was the king of bipolar.

"My heart…the TesserAct. It hurts…" I clutched my chest and lowered myself to the small floor of the bathroom. I tried as hard as I could to crawl into the smallest ball ever. I was taken over with pain.

"Oh my, well we can't have that in Germany. We can't have you falling over in the middle of one of the greatest heists…schemes…whatever you may call it in the world. The beginning of my new rule. A taste of what is to come." He sneered to himself. My eyes darkened.

"Seriously Loki? Seriously?" I rolled my eyes despite the pain I was in. This guy was an idiot…but a smart, cunning idiot if that made sense. "Look at us. Both of us. Take a look at our lives for a second. You and I have history. A lot of history actually, and you plan to throw it all away for some stupid cube and to rule?" I asked him. He pinched his face together, thinking.

"Well…yes? But darling—"

"Don't darling me! You just want to have me by your side as a rock or to throw me under the bus. Maybe you do want me to get caught and taken back. An easy way to get rid of me? Huh?" I snarled at him, clutching my stomach. I looked at him and couldn't decide whether he was highly upset or super angry with me. Then I broke down into tears.

"I just w-want to be loved by you! I-I know you are busy and shit with everything!" I cried. He tilted his head and looked at me with sorry eyes. Was remorse finally reaching through to him? He crouched down low to me and held my face in his hands.

"I don't know how many times I must repeat myself to you before the message actually reaches your head. You are below no one else. Except myself, but other than that, you are important. I may not show it, but you are important. Listen to me, breathe and think…think…" He spoke to me in a hushed voice. I closed my eyes and the memories came rushing back. Every time Loki said he loved me, every time I bonded with either Thor or Frigga…

"Loki…I'm sorry…" I bowed my head.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"I have been such bitchy bitch lately. I've been selfish and needy. I feel like a bitch. A wanton tramp…" I sighed. Loki laughed lightly.

"No, I agree—"

"You AGREE?!" I snapped at him.

"Yes, I agree, but only because I understand what you are going through. You need someone. You are in a desperate time of need." He told me. I lifted my head and looked at him. He was smiling. "And I am here _almost_ any time you need me." He slipped in the "almost" but I didn't care.

"I need you now." I sniffed and wipe tears away from my face.

"Of course darling." His hand caught my face and pulled me towards him. Pain in my heart ceased and I collapsed instantly in his arms, feeling his cool body against my heated chest. "You're warm…" He said, letting a sneaky hand slip down my body.

"Yeah…" I shrugged.

"I can fix that." He grinned and unzipped the green and white varsity jacket that I apparently had been wearing. I rolled my eyes, but gave in to the temptation.

"And I leave to you dressing me…" I sighed.

"I figured something like this would happen." He shrugged himself and continued his dirty work. His large hands sneaked down the lower of my back, reeling me in close to him. I leaned my head on his chest and smiled. Even through his suit, I could feel the cold radiating off of him. "Bear with me now darling. I have never attempted such a feet so high up in the sky, or in a small space. I will try my hardest to pleasure you." He told me. I felt slightly guilty.

"No no. I should be the one making you feel…happy. I have been such a bitch lately." I told him.

"Your attitude does not phase me. Like I said, I understand. Now let me continue." He roughly said.

"Go on ahead." I shrugged.

Yeah, I could have said it was the most awkward sex I had ever had, but it was one of the most interesting things I have ever experienced. A man of that size should have not of been able to fit in that airplane bathroom, but he managed. At one point, it got weird because he turned into his Jotun form and it surprised me a bit. Later on, he told me he wasn't as ashamed of who he was because I had told him that it didn't matter. I helped a man out. And he helped me.

When we returned to our seats, we found a card sitting on the flip open tables with two glasses of champagne. The card read, "_Congratulations on joining the Mile High Club." _ My face went red and I quickly sat down, tugging Loki with me. He looked smug and pleased.

"That is highly embarrassing." I cringed.

"Oh, I think that we gave the guests of the plane a wonderful show." He smirked. I shivered.

"That is disgusting." I squeezed me eyes shut.

"Now was it?" He slipped his hand around my waist and held me close. I lay my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The trip to Germany was very simple and easy. No kinky-ness. Just good, old fashioned talking. Loki actually behaved like a real person who doesn't want to rule the world or take over. He acted like a normal man. Part of me thought it completely uneasy, but another part liked it. And then that one percent wanted him to be naked, looming over me. Yeah…he did that to my mind.

"Oh Loki. Just looked at our relationship. Like a rollercoaster. Ups and downs. We have sex, then I cry and bitch. Then you get mad and then I bitch some more and then we have a heartfelt conversation and then we have more sex. I'm just waiting for another tumble downwards." I told him.

"Oh…I expect that too. But for now, enjoy the moment." He told me. I nodded, obeying him. He grinned and kissed me quickly as we descended into Germany.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Stuttgart, Germany**

I walked into the hotel room. Everything about it was fancy. The large bed was dressed in gold and black with wooden posts at each corner. The small curtains near the windows were a dull beige with little lines of gold running through the seams. The bathroom was elegant in it's simplicity. It had a large, clawfoot tub and a shower. The shower was stainless steel and the claw foot tub was a clean white.

"Wow, you really went all out, didn't you?" I asked him. He smirked and set our luggage down.

"Well I know you wouldn't want to sleep in the muddy gutters that the peasant folk here call homes?" He asked me.

"Uh…no?" I shrugged. I walked to the window and looked out. Just beyond the street was a tall, long building. Long posters hung from columns in the front. A red carpet was stretched along the length of the sidewalk leading up to the museum type building. "Is that where we are going?" I asked him, pointed out the window.

"Exactly. I want you to be on your best behavior. I don't want any slip ups." He warned me. I threw my hands up.

"No sir." I smiled and went to sit on the bed, staring out the window. "So the Avengers are coming? Tonight?"

"Yes. Another thing to add: don't get caught. It would be a terrible burden for me. Such a worry." He told me with a false, sweet tone. I flashed him a glare.

"I am pretty sure I can fight my way through. No worries." I assured him my own safety and he seemed to relax a little. I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting in a large chair, legs spread apart like they usually were, and his hand at his chin. "And I am positive that they won't change my mind about you. Nothing can change my mind." I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. They darted nervously around the room. He quickly stood up and engulfed me in a large hug. Something that was foreign to the both of us. He had his hand on the back of my head and the small of my back.

"I believe you darling." He muttered into my hair.

"Loki…are you okay?" I asked him. Even though the hug was nice, it was very off of him to do.

"Yes. I am fine. I…I love you Theresa…Tess…I _shall_ love you till my heart stops beating." He spoke to me, hugging me tighter.

"I-I love you too…I just want to make sure you…stay true. Stay true to yourself. Remember that." I wasn't sure what to say to this. It was awkward, foreign, uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Right. We should not be wasting time. Get yourself dressed. I packed you a special dress in your suitcase. It should be that blue one over there near the bed." He ordered me and quickly pushed himself away from the hug. I was stunned at the quick turn away, but didn't relish in it for long. I had a charity event to go to.

I grabbed the dark blue suitcase and ran to the bathroom with it. Locking the door, I sat on the suitcase and put a hand to my heart. My chest had grown cold even without the aide of Loki. There was a slight glow to it, but one could barely see it unless they looked close enough.

I looked at myself in the mirror across from where I was sitting. My hair had been let down. The loose, light brown curls hung near my chest. They were almost like curly fries…I smiled and put a hand up to my hair. But then I quickly returned to dressing my self. I stripped off the jacket and loose pants Loki had put me in. I unzipped the suitcase and a bag of makeup and the dress spilled out of it. There were other things, but I didn't bother to look at them. Eagerly, I took the dress and undid the back. Stepping in, the familiar feel of the satin against my legs was uncanny. I grinned to myself and slipped my arms through the holes, pulling the dress up to my chest. Once it was on, I waved my hand and the back automatically tied itself up.

The makeup bag was laying on the floor, open. I stopped over to pick it up. When I opened it, I expected a multitude of different types of makeup inside the bag. But I only found a light green eye shadow, dark brown eyeliner, black mascara, and a very light pink lip gloss. Since when did Loki get to choose what I wear on my face? I sighed and shook my head, grinning. I pulled out the eye shadow and began applying over my eyelid. Next came the eyeliner and mascara. After that was the lip gloss. Finally I was done with my face, I dug around in the suitcase some more until I found a pair of black stilettos that went with the dress. Hurriedly, I dug them out and placed them on my feet. There were at least 5 inches tall. I had enough height now to actually reach Loki's perfect face. I turned to face the mirror and stared at the beautiful woman looking back at me. She was not me. This woman was not a girl. She wasn't 16. More or less, 25. She was mature and made either terrific decisions, or completely horrible and life ruining choices. She knew that going out there tonight might cost her memories and her life. But she did it for the man she loved. This woman could turn heads. She was, as Loki usually put it, "Simply stunning."

"Darling, are you ready?" Loki's voice floated through the air.

"Oh! Yes! Coming out!" I snapped my attention away from the woman I saw in the mirror and flung open the door. Loki stood before me in his black suit and scarf. I could feel my heart beat faster as I took in his appearance. His face was emotionless, from what I could tell until I opened the door. A small smile entered his face, but then disappeared. He took a long arm and reached it out to me. I graciously took it and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" He asked in the most polite manner.

"Loki, please. I was born half Asgardian, lost my mother when I was 3, stayed in Asgard for 3 years, then got moved to one of the poorest families in the Olypmic peninsula, and then was taken from them to later learn I was a superhero. Then after that I was taken hostage by a really oddball man, who later turned out to be my alien lover from Asgard and my father is the man I am working with. I'm pretty sure I'm ready." I sucked in a big breath of air after my mini speech. He smiled and laughed.

"Alien lover, am I?" He asked.

"Well…yes." I mocked him and gave a half smile. He rose his head in triumph and escorted me out of the hotel.

Outside was very cold. Everyone I saw was wearing some sort of jacket or shawl. I had nothing. I was hoping that Germany was warmer than the U.S.

"Don't worry, we shall be in soon." He assured me. I nodded and tried to keep from my teeth clanking together from the chill. I heard his faint laugh and stayed close by him. He was now my security blanket. I felt secure with him. Stable. Actually, the closer and closer were got to the museum that held the iridium, I felt more stable and well.

"Loki, what does the iridium do again?" I asked him. If the iridium had something to do with this good feeling I had inside of me, I would want a piece of it.

"It stabilizes the TesserAct."

"Could…I…have some?" I was wary to ask the question, knowing that this could go two ways.

"All in good time my darling." Loki cooed. I sighed. All in good time. All in a good millennia. I wasn't getting any. I was sure of that. His answer had said it all. The tone of voice…everything.

When we reached the doors of the museum, a man asked if we had reservations. He was short and stout and very, very German. I could barely understand the sentence that had come out of his mouth. But I knew that he had asked if we had reservations. I knew that Loki was not one to make reservations for this kind of thing. I looked at Loki nervously. Loki looked at me, with no worry on his face.

"Yes, she does. Look under the name Theresa Laufeyson. I am her husband." He explained, waving his hands around, and pointing at the clipboard. The man pulled down a pair of glasses from his head and peered closely at the guest list.

"Ah yes. Theresa Laufeyson and one other. You must be her other." The German man smiled at me. There was a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I am." Loki nodded matter of factly. "Now may we go inside?" He asked with haste.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Of course!" The man waved us in and we both quickly dashed under the safety of the museum roof.

Inside the museum, it was elegant. People in fancy clothes, an orchestra playing. Grand marble stairs were placed on each side of the building. The floors shined with wax. I could hear wine glasses being clinked together in celebratory drinking, and a quiet murmur of voices and the calming music that the orchestra made. It all seemed perfect. If it weren't for the attack that Loki was planning. I wanted to stay and mingle with all the socialites. I wanted to belong somewhere. At the moment it seemed that having a powerful man by my side and an elegant dress on my body was just the thing to make me feel like I fit in.

"I like that…little uh…thing you did there." I attempted to tell him about his reservation trick.

"What?" He seemed genuinely annoyed and kind of anxious.

"My last name…it was yours. It has a nice ring to it." I smiled.

"Yes. I thought it would be suitable." He sighed and looked around. I did a double take and watched as the happy people walked by me. I longed to be with them. But the feeling didn't last long. I didn't get to mingle. Loki had pulled me up the stairs and around a corner. He had a firm grip on my arm and would not let go.

"Loki! That hurts!" I squealed and tried to wrench my arm free.

"Hush! Listen to me closely. I need to stay hidden until the time comes. I need you to go downstairs and mingle. Though do not make connections. No making friends. Go down there and talk." He ordered me.

"I think it would be better if I stayed with you and watched your back. Come on." I pleaded. "You don't know if something is going to happen. A large hulking man comes walking by and asks you what you are doing. If I was there I could just bat my eyelashes and give a stupid ass excuse and he would let us go!" I explained.

"No! One person. One person only. Go." He let go of my arm, but roughly pushed me as he did. I fell down, nearly tumbling down the length of stairs. I gripped the railing to stop me going any further. I looked at him. He showed no remorse. He glanced at me and then left. I sighed and balanced myself on one of the stairs, easing myself down to sit on it. I put my hands in my head and let out a frusturated sigh. I was once again let down by Loki. Left to fend for myself. The rollercoaster would soon start again. I could feel the tears sneaking their way to my eyes, stinging my nose.

"Mrs. Laufeyson?" I heard the older German man call me. I looked up, trying to wipe away the smudges on my face from the tears I had been shedding.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I was sure that I just saw your husband leave." He asked me.

"Oh yes!" I straightened up. "I'm fine. He just went to…find a bathroom." I gave a lazy lie. A very cliché lie. The old man nodded and sat down next to me. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I feel something…something is going to happen tonight." He muttered to himself. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Hm?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a cute old man smile.

"Ah nothing sweetheart." He patted me on the back. "Wouldn't want to worry you." Fuck! Little, old, German guys are adorable!

"No, no. I feel something too. I actually feel a lot of things." I crossed my arms and set them on my knees, staring ahead.

"Ah…Well then, I feel that a dark prescence is here with us. Something…evil. I have not felt something so magnificently evil in the 65 years I have worked here." He looked around. I stiffened. "You, woman, stay safe. Be careful of your husband…" He spoke to me in a hushed tone.

"M-My husband? He..he has no bad intentions." I stuttered, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, I am not saying that your husband has bad intention. Just be careful, you are a sweet girl." He gave me a small smile and rose. "You should join them." He pointed to the rich people below us, dancing and talking.

"I do not want to look like a loner…" I sighed and looked down longingly at the elegant crowd.

"Come!" The old man reached his hand down to me. I smiled and graciously took it. We walked unsteadily down the stairs, but we made it nevertheless. My heels clicked on the marble stairs, echoing loudly. I could feel eye turn towards me. I shied away and turned my head down. The old man chuckled. "I hope you do not mind catching young men's fancies?"

"Oh what?" I looked up at saw a man, a little older than I was. He was VERY tall, nearly as tall as Loki, but he had a boyish face and a haircut the brushed his forehead and eyebrows. His eyes were a light amber, brown. He looked 15, but was clearly older in the way he spoke.

"He is the curator's son." The old German man saw my response to the young man eyeing me.

"Oh! Is he?" I bit my lip and turned back to see if I could find Loki.

"Do not worry. Just go." The German man pushed me slightly into the range of the tall boy. I stumbled a bit on my heels, but managed to straighten up.

"Woah there." I heard a light, airy, clean voice catch me. I snapped my head up.

"Sorry." I whispered to myself. The boy smiled.

"No, it's okay. My name is Ryan. My father is the curator." He grinned and stuck out his hand. I looked at it for a second, but shook it.

"Theresa. Theresa…Johnson. I came over from America." I gave him a half smile back. He nodded his head and his eyes widened.

"America?! I've always wanted to go there? What is it like?" Ryan asked, his eyes lighting up like a little boy's, truly making him look 12.

"It's…not as—it's different. I guess that is the only thing I can say about America. It's quite odd." I told him. He stared at me, taking in everything I said so far.

"And the people? Are they odd?" He sounded quite intrigued.

I laughed, "Haha, yes. Yes, some of them are. But it's a good odd. You wouldn't be scared of them, just curious." I smiled, feeling comfortable around him now. He was very nice.

"Ah! I love studying people. I took phycology in college. People are very interesting." He grinned. The orchestra started a very elegant quartet. "A dance my fair lady?" He asked. My heart stopped and I stared up at Ryan. I was taking a daring step into the world of the elegant and rich. It was the life I wanted, not the one that chose me.

"Yes." I nodded curtly and took a step forward. Ryan took my hand and his other arm was placed neatly on my back. I had no clue how to dance, so I let him show me.

As we moved fluently through the hall, I could feel myself adjusting to the calm, relaxing setting. It felt better than any other situation I had been in. Well, except the night I lost my virginity. Now that was down right pleasurable. But this moment was genuine. Beautiful.

"You have very pretty eyes." Ryan told me. I blushed. The heat on my cheeks rose high.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly and looked down at our feet, moving back and forth to the rhythm. He pulled me closer and I did not pull away or reject it. This man was nice. He was kind. "Did you come here with anyone?" He asked me. That's when I felt stumped.

"Uh—I…I…umm." I wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't lie to him. He was too nice to be lied to.

"Darling. I have been looking for you." I heard an icy voice snake into my brain. Damn.

"Loki…" I spoke his name. "I have to go Ryan. It was really nice meeting you." I bit my lip and wasn't sure what to do. He looked upset and sad. I felt terribly guilty.

"Darling, where were you?" He asked with the same falsely sweet tone he used.

"I was mingling. You left me. You pushed down a flight a stairs." I hissed at him.

"One, I did not push you. Two, I told you _specifically _not to mingle." He groaned and rubbed his head. "You are quite difficult." He turned to look at a hanging clock on the wall behind him.

"I would like to argue the definition of pushing. Because I am pretty damn sure that you _pushed _me." I crossed my arms.

"Another time love. We must go." Loki started walking back up the marble staircase. I quickly followed. I didn't know why I did, but I had the urge to. I picked up my dress and quickly followed up the stairs with him. My heels once again clicked on the marble, making ghost clicks bounce around the museum. I winced everytime I hit my foot very loudly on the steps.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Loki pulled my aside behind a giant marble pillar. What the hell? Was this place made of marble? I shook the thought from my head and looked at Loki. His eyes darted around the large building, observing everything. We both heard the music stop and man began to talk in German. Loki nodded to himself and then proceeded to look at me.

"I did say I was you husband? Is that correct?" He asked me.

"Uh…yeah. Mrs. Laufeyson right here. Or…well, the fake one." I shrugged.

"I must say, you don no ring?" He looked curiously at my fingers, while a smile crept up onto his face. I cocked my head and looked at him, confused.

"Well, yeah. But—"

Loki stopped me and got down on his knee which was probably the only time ever he would have done that outside of my sexual pleasure zone. He smiled and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Theresa Sigyn Coulson, will you do the dubious honor of being my wife?" He asked in the most romantic, sexy way ever. I felt my knees go weak and my heart stop. Holy fuck.

"I—I—Yes!" I nodded and smiled widely. He graciously put the large, black ring on my hand. The band was thin on the bottom, but grew thicker, meeting an odd stone carved into an oval. Small diamonds scattered the outer edges. "Loki, what is the stone?" I asked him.

"Iriduim." He winked at me. "I figured that we would spend eternity together, so I might as well choose the time now. And I wouldn't want you to perish because of that defect you have in your heart."

"Thank you. So much. So is that were you went when you were gone?" I asked him.

"Yes. Now it won't be official until we actually wed. And I figure that might take a long while." He responded. Loki looked back up at the clock and then down at the speaker. "Ah, time has come." He pulled out his spear, which had turned into a cane with a blue top, glowing.

He ran his hand along the rail of the stairs and descended. I followed along, with the new ring on my finger. Loki moved swiftly down the stairs once again. I felt the sudden switch in mood. Loki had bad intentions. Very bad. I watched as he walked to reach the man speaking. While he crossed, a young man in a suit attempted to stop him, but without hesitation, Loki whapped him with his scepter. I heard a sickening crack and the man fell to the floor. I gasped in horror, but I should have expected it.

The next shock came when Loki approached the man who was still speaking. He pushed through the crowd of people and I shamefully followed. Loki grasped the man's collar and drug him to an odd looking stone slab with two lion heads on each end. He slammed the man down on the table and brought out a device that look slightly like an ice cream scooper. I watched intently, wanting to know what Loki would do.  
"Father!" I heard Ryan's voice cry out from the crowd. I heard pushing and shoving. Ryan was coming to save his dad. Pain and angst hit me like a brick wall.

"Tess darling, rid of him." Loki quickly said.

"But—"

"No buts. Dispose of him." With Loki's simple orders, I had to obey them. I turned around and faced Ryan. Face to face.

"Theresa…" Ryan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah." I shrugged and closed my eyes. I stopped thinking. Music disappeared, the feeling of the clothes against my skin left. I was air. But air was powerful. Air could fling a grown man halfway across a room and into a stone pillar. That is just what I did. I heard a horrible smack and a very audible gasp from everyone in the crowd. I knew that I had done my work. I had done what needed to be done. I swiftly turned back around to witness Loki jabbing the now spiked ice cream scooper into the man's eye socket. I watched in pain. That was disgusting.

"Dad." I heard a weak cry from Ryan. I felt something awaken inside of me. I a certain pain. Emotions. Not towards Loki, but towards my father. I missed him…That feeling soon vanished. I put all my attention onto Loki, who was finally done jabbing that poor man's eye out. He yanked the mechanical tool out of the man's head and turned to face me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, stuffing the object in his pocket away.

"Yes." I nodded curtly. We linked arms and headed out of the museum. People shrieked and screamed, trying as hard as they could to get out of harm's way. I enjoyed watching them squeal. I suddenly knew how Loki felt. I should have never of judged him in the first place.

As we walked out, I could feel the cool window blowing my dress back, but things changed dramatically. Beside me, Loki transformed out of his suit and into his Horned Helmet and Asgardian Robes. I too felt something change within me. My pride grew stronger, but my judgment was fading. All I could see was power and high class. Self-centered and egotistical. As well as my inner appearance, my dress shifted into a long green silk garment. Decorative gold chains hung from my waist. The neck on the dress dropped dangerously low, nearly revealing my ample, supported chest. A fur appeared around my neck and down my arms. I felt a heavy weight shift on my head. As I walked past a car, I had seen it. I had my own glorious pair of horns. These were more thinner and longer than Loki's. They actually looked crooked. But I looked hard into my reflection, and I had seen it. I had turned into the Goddess of Mischief. I had turned into the female version of Loki. I had become Sigyn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I am Sigyn**

I had become the Norse Goddess who married Loki. I watched the transformation happen right before my eyes. It was weird. Sigyn was known to be pitied for marrying Loki because she was such a pure person. But as I looked into this more and more, I could tell that poor Sigyn wasn't as pure as the mortal's had put it.

_S.H.I.E.L.D._

_ "Guys, I think you should come and see this. Thor especially." Natasha Romanoff nervously called over Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Thor to come and see surveillance footage taken from Stuttagart Germany. All of them were heading to Germany to find Loki. Thor had just shown up, in a bad mood from the travel here. Everyone was nervous to see how Tess would come out of this. _

_ Everyone watched silently as Loki exited the building, with Tess with him. They were linked together, smiling gleefully. _

_ "The last time I saw those two like that, together, it meant that they were up to something…or they just got done getting cozy." Thor eyed the group. _

_ "Well, for all we know, Tess could be fucking a blueberry Popsicle twice her size." Tony joked. _

_ "This isn't time for joking. This is serious." Steve replied back. "Watch." He ordered everyone. And everyone leaned forward in sync to watch. _

_ The time came when they saw Tess' transformation. She changed from her black dress into some out of this world outfit. Thor seemed to know what it was. Everyone else was stunned when they saw the identical change that Loki made. Even the horns appeared on her head. _

_ "Loki showed me that outfit when he was younger. He said it was for his wife, whenever he came upon her." Thor said in a hushed voice. Everyone on board the Helicarrier grew silent. Then Tony piped up. _

_ "Let's all agree not to tell Agent Coulson that his daughter is totally banging in Comic-Con wear?" Tony meagerly suggested. Dirty looks were shot from all over. He raised his hands defensively. _

_ Deep down, Natasha felt a certain feeling for the girl down there. Tess was mentally lost. Natasha had figured that Tess had family problems the first time she met her. Natasha felt the maternal instinct to help the new girl. And now she was lost. _

_ "Let's go." Natasha announced. _

_ "I must go on my own. My brother needs to face Asgardian justice. Not being locked up in here." Thor announced. Everyone looked at him. _

_ "No, you can't you'll scare him away." Natasha told Thor. _

_ "I am far more positive that you and your large machines would do more harm." Thor kindly counteracted. _

_ "Thor, I wouldn't do that." Steve tried to keep the Norse God in the Helicarrier. _

_ "I am going to find my brother and my friend." Thor nodded and walked to the entrance of the Helicarrier. _

_ "You can't take Tess with you!" Bruce ran after Thor, trying to stop him. "The TesserAct and her would be a horrible match up. Don't take her." Bruce pleaded. _

_ "Goodbye friends." Thor waved and flew out the door of the Helicarrier. _

_ "Shit." Tony whispered._

TESS

The new feeling inside of me felt wonderful. I could not explain how if felt. Loki looked at me as if he had accomplished something. His eyes were certainly wandering, but his mind was set on one thing. Ruling over everyone else. We walked across the street to a park fountain. Everyone from the charity event had gathered there. They were like mice in a trap, so vulnerable and easy. Loki grinned sadistically.

In each corner of park, a holographic Loki stood, making sure that none of the patrons got out of the area. Each time one popped up in the way of a patron, they screamed and hustled into the middle of the small park.

"Kneel!" Loki raised his voice at the helpless mortals squeamish with fear. They each looked around at each other, not sure what to do.

"I said KNEEL!" He screamed, thrusting his spear out into the air. Every one of them flinched and quickly kneeled to the ground. They feared him. I smirked. Loki smiled and spread out his arms as he walked forwards, as if inviting them into his world. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. You crave subjugation The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki gave a small, but truthful speech. The human race was such a kind that they should have been destroyed long ago. Or at the least, not left in power. As Loki spoke, I saw someone rise slowly from the sea of people.

"Not to men like you." A thick German accent bit the air. My head snapped in the direction of his voice. It was the German man who had consoled me in my time of need. Something in my heart grew warm. I could feel a shift change in my body. The heavyily decorate dress began to disappear. Loki took great notice of both actions.

"There are no men like me." Loki sneered and he pulled me closer to his body.

"There are _always _men like you." The old man countered. He looked at me with a worried look on his face. I began to regress into a latter state of kind hearted-ness. Loki gripped me tighter, nearly crushing my bones.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example." Loki gritted his words while he grinded his teeth. His grip was strong and I could not be let loose. I bit my lip in pain.

"Loki…you're hurting me. You don't have to do this." I whispered to him. I could see that he was to kill the kind German man who had helped me.

"Hush yourself, quim." He snarled at me and released his grip, throwing roughly down the few cement stairs, joining the people below. I hit the ground and heard a crack emit from somewhere in my body. The green silks and the fur were gone. The horns had disappeared. I had turned back into my own self, though still under the rule of Loki. I was fine with that, but upset he had thrown me.

I watched in pain and worry as Loki pointed his staff at the old man. It glowed and hummed. When he was ready, Loki thrust it backwards and shot out a deadly blow of TesserAct. I closed my eyes and winced as I waited to hear some sickening death shout come from the man. But I didn't. I quickly opened my eyes and looked up.

Well I'll be damned. Mr. Star Spangled Banner had shown up in all his America glory. My mood changed and I was once filled up with hate and rage for the Avengers. I also had personal hate for the Super Soldier. I was the first draft of what _he _had become. _He _had survived. _He _had become great. I narrowed my eyes and stood up, feeling another shift in my body. I was once again blessed with the Sigyn outfit donned upon me. I stood high and very angry. Captain America looked, at me, shocked and worried. What did that prick have to be worried about? He turned his gaze towards Loki

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve announced. Loki smirked.

"The Soldier. A man out of time." He said. It almost sounded poetic.

"I'm not the one out of time." Captain America said proudly. Loki felt threatened and advanced an attack on the Cap. Loki shot at him, but the Captain blocked the shot with his shield. I quickly moved back up the stairs and watched. What should I do? I watched frantically. Loki attacked Captain and hit him multiple times over with his staff. Captain America took a shot at Loki with his fist and sent my God flying backwards. I cringed and strutted towards the Captain.

"Your time is up, Mister." I told him, stopping in front of him, hands on my hips.

"Tess, this isn't you. Listen to me. Come back to us. Agent Phil Coulson has something to tell you." The soldier tried to coax me away from Loki. It didn't work.

"My name isn't Tess dipshit. It's Sigyn." I snarled at him.

"Son of a gun." He whispered to himself. "Romanoff, it's worse than expected." He spoke into his ear. Who was he communicating with? I panicked.

"Stop. I can give you what you want." I stopped him from his call.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Watch.

"Miss, you have my full attention." He stopped. I sensed Loki behind me, he too stopped. All eyes were on me. Even the Carrier that was floating in the air.

I took a hand off my hip and gracefully swirled it upwards. Particles of air and mist came out of nowhere and formed the love of his life.

"Peggy…" The Cap. muttered.

"You can have her. Just back down." I ordered him. His eyes froze and he watched, entranced.

From out of nowhere, I heard a faint voice coming from the captain's ear, "Do not do it. It is a trap. It isn't the real her." Captain snapped out of his trance. I growled. My hand curled and a blue mass grew in the middle of my palm. I was about to attack the Captain, when Loki grasped my arm and pulled me back.

"Do not attack him, Sigyn." He whispered to me. No matter how bad I wanted to attack that man, I listened to Loki. As Loki stepped forward and began to advance towards Captain America, I heard AC/DC blasting over an intercom. My head snapped up to the sky. I squinted and saw a flash of red and gold come shooting towards me. But before I could spot and see who it was, I was snatched up by the rocket.

"Long time, no see. How are you Tess? How's lover boy?" I heard a snarky, sassy voice ask me. Tony Stark. The Iron Man.

"My name is not Theresa. It is Sigyn. Let. Me. Go." I hissed at him.

"Afraid not. You are coming with me. We need to fix you daddy issues." Tony Stark told me. I was afraid for a second.

"NO!" I shrieked. "Let me go! Or so help me, I will kill you." I threatened him.

"Aw, not what is poor you going to do to me?" He asked in pouty voice. I clenched my jaw and gripped the neck piece of his armour with my still blue hand. I heard a sizzle and a metallic crunch.

"That." I hissed. I squeezed his neck more and more, letting the TesserAct burn into his skin.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and let me go. I went hurtling through the air, twisting and turning, watching the ground come closer and closer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hit the ground with and audible thud.

I think I had less damage hitting the ground from high up then when Loki had thrown me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, struggling with the large, brown fur that was thrown over my shoulders. As I stood, I fixed the horns on my head. I watched as Captain America threw Loki back. Loki hit the stairs, cracking his back.

"Loki!" I screamed, running towards him. My shoes had fallen off and I was barefoot, running across the small park. I ran as fast as I could, pushing my hardest. Loki keeled back in pain. I reached him and put a hand on his back. "Loki! Are you okay?" I asked him. His face was pulled back in a pained expression. He didn't respond. I turned and stood on my bare feet.

"Captain…you have made a very bad mistake." I growled, clenching both fists.

"No more violence is needed here." Captain tried to calm me.

"I agree, no more violence. How about some more regression into a normal state of humanity? How does that sound to everyone?" Tony Stark appeared next to Captain America, raising his hands and arms, showing off impressive missiles and weaponry.

"How about both of you gentlemen both take your lives and leave." I heard Loki's voice behind me. I jumped, startled.

"I'd prefer to, but I'm afraid I can't—we can't leave here until we have you and your lover." Tony Stark sighed.

"Leave with your dignity. If you shan't leave, I take her life." Loki snarled, gripping the back of my neck, raising his spear to my neck. I could feel the cold metal against my skin. The sharp blade on the end was splitting the skin on my neck.

"Loki, please…" I pleaded. "You don't want to do this. This is a bad choice." I told him, trying to convince him not to slit my throat.

"Hush. Enough from you. Let the gentlemen take their choice. Their lives or yours?" Loki gripped my neck even harder, squeezing the bone. I writhed in pain, wondering what I had done to deserve this. I was always being abused in the relationship. This was the part after the heartfelt conversation. Or maybe it was after the sex? Whatever it was, I knew that it was the downfall.

"Loki, I know you do not want to do that. You love Tess." Captain tried to reach out to Loki, but we both knew that wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Her name is Sigyn. Can you mortals not listen when a name is spoken? She is worth something to me, but not as much as you mortals think she does." Loki hissed, shaking me. I gasped. My eyes stung and my throat choked up. Did he really think that of me? Seriously? Again? Did I mean fucking zilch to him? Was everything he told me a lie?

"Do I really…mean that little to you?" I asked him weakly. His grip tightening and the spear dug into my skin. I began sweating and my body grew cold. I struggled and tried to release his grip, but it wouldn't work. Loki ignored me.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Tony suggested.

"There are no two ways. There is just death and destruction." Loki teased. "It's simple, when a life is spared, it will only be for an amount of time before it is reclaimed. When a life and taken, it is taken and there is no more you can do." Near the end of Loki's speech, his voice cracked and his words became less threatening and more full of sadness. It suddenly dawned on me, that maybe it wasn't hate that drove Loki to abuse me. Maybe he was scared for me to die. It was just a thought.

"Come on, we all love her. You can't take her life. It's just…too cliché. Bad guy kills bad/good girl…and blah blah blah." Iron Man explained his thinking, talking with his metal hands. When he did, a small missile ejected from his armor, hitting Loki's hand. When Loki let go from the pain, Captain America lunged for him and knocked him back down with his shield. Stark started up his super suit and came flying after me for a second round. I tried to duck, but was too slow. I was snatched up by the man, being carried away. I attempted to struggle, but was in shock and was too weak to try to escape.

"Why. Why'd he do that? He threatened my life. We had a childhood together!" I asked myself shocked, but still thinking about my theory in the back of my head. "Let me go back to him!" I snapped at Stark.

"Go back? You really are crazy. No, you're coming with us." He responded. I wriggled in his arms, trying to get out, but couldn't.

When we reached the giant, flying aircraft, a latch came down, opening into the inside of the carrier. Iron Man flew in with me, landing swiftly on his feet. He let me go and I turned around to the latch to escape.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked me.

"Back." I responded smartly.

"And you're going to jump?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity. It's doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results, or things to change." Tony explained.

"And?"

"You're insane." He put it sharply.

"No, I am not." I growled and advanced towards him. "Let me out!" I screamed.

"No."

I yelled and jumped at Tony, whose first instinct was to hit. I was hit so hard on the head, I think I might have had a broken skull. But for one thing, I was knocked out.

_ANON._

_Natasha flew in close to watch the action that was happening below. Steve should be arriving at any moment to save the day. But that wasn't who she was looking for. She was trying to see if she could spot Clint in the crowd. After multiple times of looking over the crowd, she could not find him. If she couldn't find Clint, then she should stick to watching Tess. That girl was like an unexpected time bomb. Everything she did was surprising, but you knew it was coming. _

_ Nat watched as Loki grabbed Tess and threw her down a flight of stairs. For a moment, Tess had regained her human like composure, changing again into her normal clothes instead of the tacky green outfit she had been wearing. Natasha watched intensely at the fight going on. She had never seen an internal fight between good and bad happen externally to one person before. It was interesting to watch. Nat rooted for the good Tess to come back. She didn't want Sigyn/Loki to take over. But that victory was short lived. When Steve showed up to deflect the killer shot, Tess changed back. _

_There were a few words thrown back and forth between Loki and Steve, but then, they quickly launched into an attack. Loki hit Steve pretty hard a couple times, but Steve did get one good hit in, sending Loki flying backwards. Tess was alerted and stood up, walking over to Steve. She looked like she had intentions. And they were not good. She spoke to Steve and Steve spoke to her. Then a voice came over the radio. _

_"Son of a gun, it's worse than we expected." It was Steve. He was giving an update. Nat wanted so bad to ask what was the matter, but she knew that she had to let the Cap do his thing. And she did, until Tess/Sigyn produced an image of Peggy Carter standing before Steve. _

_"Wait! It's a trap. Do not do it. It is not the real her." Nat spoke to Steve quickly. It took him a while to process it, but he eventually did back down and resumed talking to Tess. _

_Back at base, Phil was pacing back and forth, biting his lip. Natasha, Steve, and Tony were all supposed to be in Germany, securing the TesserAct and retaining Loki and his daughter, Tess. All Phil could think about were the horrible things that Loki might be telling his daughter. That he took her away from her homeland. That she used to 'date' Loki. That he was her father…All of it seemed terrible and painful. _

_ "Sir, Director Fury requests your prescense." A man from S.H.I.E.L.D came up to Phil and told him that Fury asked for him. _

_ "Uh, sure." Phil nodded and followed the man through the Helicarrier to Director Fury's office. The man stopped at the door. _

_ "He's in there. Word of warning; he seems pretty upset." _

_ "Why?" Phil asked. It wasn't like Fury to become upset. _

_ "He's seen something…I have too. I was with him." The man shifted uncomfortably where he stood. Phil walked calmly through the door. _

_ Inside of Fury's office, Fury sat at his desk, looking at a screen in his desk. His one eye was open wide in fear. His head rose slowly, looking Phil in the eyes. _

_ "Sir, You…need to see this." Fury waved Phil over to behind his desk. He restarted the video he had been watching. "Watch your daughter." Fury pointed to the screen, where Tess and Loki were walking out of a museum in Germany. At first, Tess seemed completely normal. She was wearing a black dress with very tall shoes. But as Phil watched, he could see his little girl changing. Her dress disappeared and in place a green…outfit appeared on her body. The neck line drew lower, the dress tighter, and the silly fur on her shoulders was too big not to miss. Gold chains adorned her body. Her hair…still stayed the same. _

_ Phil gasped and stepped back in shock. _

_ "What was that? Phil asked, shaken. _

_ "I do not know. I saw the same damn thing and I asked myself the same question." Fury sat down in a large chair in the back of his office. _

_ "I need to go to Germany." Phil stepped out from behind the desk, starting for the door. _

_ "I would not do that." Fury stopped Phil. _

_ "Why not? Did you see what that __**man**__ did to my daughter? I need to stop her—I mean, him." Phil struggled with his words. _

_ "I am afraid that she will not come back to us easily. When she is taken back, she still might be under the influence of Loki's spell. She won't think very fondly of you." _

_ "Fine, but I do not want her harmed. Even if she has bad intentions." And with that, Phil walked out. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Våken (Awake)**

My head hurt. I felt like I had the worst hangover in the world, even though I had never actually had one. I felt like if I opened my eyes, that I would explode. It was that painful. I held my head and squirmed on the ground. "Shit, fuck…god damn…" I muttered to myself. It felt like my brains were going to explode out of my head. The pressure against my skull was almost unbelievable.

"Tess." I heard someone call my name. I slowly opened my eyes, making sure not to dizzy myself.

I looked around. Everything around me was blurry. I was surrounded by blackness and lights. People stood over me. I felt claustrophobic and deathly sick. My head pulsed and ached. I groaned and closed my eyes again, turning on my stomach, burrowing my head in my arms. The cold ground felt good on my heated body. I felt nasty…

"Give her room. She needs it." I heard a woman's voice clear the room.

"Is she okay?" I heard another voice ask.

"I don't know. Tess, can you hear us?" I heard the woman ask me. I tried opening my eyes again. Maybe this time, I wouldn't be sick When I did, everything steadied out. I could see that I was inside an air craft. Benches lined the to walls. A pilot's cockpit was open, being driven on autopilot. Nets and air packs were being hung behind the benches, on the wall. Natasha Romanoff was squatting down, looking at me. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were also watching me, standing on either side of my feet. Quickly frightened, I backed up into a corner, holding my knees to my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and whined.

"Tess, are you okay?" Natasha followed me to the corner, but gave me enough room that I wouldn't feel too overwhelmed. I looked up. When I saw these people standing before me, I wasn't sure how to feel. I wasn't conflicted with emotions. I was emotionless.

I shook my head.

"Dammit Stark, you probably re-callibrated her brain! You hit her too hard!" Natasha turned around and strutted back to Tony, giving him a slap on the face.

"Don't!" I yelled out. Something stirred inside of me. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. I pointed my eyes down. From somewhere in the craft, I heard movement. Struggles. "Where are we going?" I asked in a monotone voice, staring down at the ground.

"To the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier." Steve told me. Everyone else was silent. I slowly raised my head. And I met eyes with him. Fear and pain gripped my heart. Loki was strapped down to the bench, wearing restraints on his torso. His face showed regret and sadness. I wished much upon him.

I could feel the stares of everyone aboard as they watched the two of us eye each other. Size each other up in the situation. I gripped my dress and did not break eye contact with him. Hate and fear boiled up inside of me. As we glared at each other, I felt a sting on my upper thigh. I hissed quietly and slowly lifted up the fraction of dress to see if I was okay. The healing bite marks and bruises had resurfaced. I snapped my head up and glared at Loki. He smirked, but it was quick. I felt tears well up inside of my eyes.

Lighting and thunder hit the plane, shaking it. I was jolted into the wall. Loki shrank. Natasha glanced at him.

"What? Scared of a little thunder?" She asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He responded, looking up at the skylights in the plane. As if on cue, something hit the plane, shaking it. Everyone seized something and held onto it. Tony was gripping Steve, who held tightly onto the aircraft wall. Natasha braced herself against the cock pilot door. I curled into a small ball. Another crash and bang later, the floor door of the plane flung open. In flew a flash of red.

Thor. That arrogant, relationship ruiner, God of tight ass knots asshole.

He came in and without warning, snatched Loki from his restraints and picked him up off the ground. I had a feeling of wanting to stop Thor, but then again, I wanted Loki to get whatever was coming for him.

"Hey! Now that's not yours!" Tony stepped forward, and tried to stop Thor, but even I knew that was a silly feat. Thor blasted him back with one of his thunder bolts, sending Tony smashing into the back of the carrier. Then the two disappeared. Steve, Natasha and Tony all looked shocked. Steve broke the silence.

"We need a plan of attack." He said, pacing around. Tony grabbed the helmet of his Iron Man suit and began putting it on.

"I have a plan. Attack." And with that witty remark, he went flying out of the carrier, following Thor and Loki.

"Cap, I think you'd better sit this one out." Natasha told Steve.

"I don't see how I can." He responded.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Then Steve took his turn and jumped out of the plan with his shield. I was left alone with Natasha.

**_ANON. THOR AND LOKI_**

**_Thor flew Loki down to a tall mountain peak. He had been meaning to take Theresa with him, but he did not see her in the commotion. So he took the first thing he saw. His brother. _**

**_ Loki, on the other hand, wanted desperately to be taken out of the carrier. He was wrought with guilt, pain, anguish and angst. It wasn't normal for him. And he didn't like it. A woman had control of his feelings and emotions. It was not fair. _**

**_ "Where's the TesserAct?" Thor growled. _**

**_ "Nice to see you too, brother." Loki chuckled, laying on the ground. _**

**_ "I have not come here to make amends with you. Where is the TesserAct?" Thor asked again. _**

**_ "I do not have it. I have sent it off I know not where." Loki smiled and struggled to stand back up. _**

**_ "Then on other terms, what have you done to Theresa? When I watched her…in Germany…oh Valhalla, even when I was a child…she seemed different." Thor worried for his friend. He had separated Theresa from Loki for her own good. He thought he was being a good friend, or brother._**

**_ "I have done nothing of the sort." Loki scoffed. "She is completely fine."_**

**_ "Then why does she obey you? Even when you fling her to the ground and hurt her like you would a regular human?" Thor yearned to know what had happened. _**

**_ "Oh dear brother…you know nothing of what she means to me." Loki started towards Thor, laughing. "She was my life, my lights of the night to guide me in the right path. Of course we had our carnal needs and moments, but she was…alluring. You of all people Thor, would never understand." Loki growled and stood Thor up, meeting the God of Thunder's tall height. _**

**_ "I know much. I saw what was conjuring up inside of her. You didn't. You were blinded by her 'lights and allure' that you did not see it. She was not from Asgard. She did not belong! Theresa Coulson had to go back to where she came!" Thor argued to his Brother. _**

**_ "You would never understand! All you ever thought of was War and fighting! Never had you ever taken the chance to talk to her, or spend time with her!" Loki raised his voice. _**

**_ "I did! All I saw was her inadequacy to our World! She was very kind, but she was not allowed in Asgard! Odin only took her in because he felt pity for Phil and his DEAD wife." Thor raised his voice too while Thunder boomed ahead. _**

**_ "SHE WAS NOT INADEQUAT!" Loki yelled, trying to top his voice over the thunder. _**

**_ "Well brother…she may have not been inadequate, but she is past. I want to know where the TesserAct is." Thor brushed the subject away easily and quickly. _**

**_ "I told, I know not where it has gone." Loki shrugged, still angered at his brother for demoting Tess. _**

**_ "Now listen well brother!" Thor announced before he was quickly snatched away by a flash of fire. Loki stood there, amused. _**

**_ "I'm listening." _**

TESS COULSON LAUFEYSON

I sat shaking in the corner after watching the two people I hated most enter the carrier and leave. I brushed my hair back and away from my face. That was when I caught the large iridium ring in my hair. I groaned and yanked it out of my hair and stared at it. The large black rock glimmered on my small finger. I wanted so bad to take it off my finger and chuck it out the window, but it lessened the pain and kept the irregular heartbeats away.

I did more looking and stood up. The dress fell nicely, but it was still those green rags and fur that hung over me. The chains rung and jingled as I walked around the carrier with my head in my hands. Everything was coming to me. The secrets and lies. The truths, triumphs and falls. And the sex. After that last thought registered in my brain, I began shaking and sat down on the bench of the carrier. I let my hands wander around my neck. I felt lumps and bruised spots.

"Are you okay?" Natasha came back and sat next to me. I jumped at her voice.

"No. I am not the same person I was. I am weak and fragile." I sighed and my voice cracked. I rubbed my hand over my neck, brushing away my hair.

"What are those?!" Natasha leaned towards me, inspecting the bite marks and bruises. My face went red with hysterics. She caught the look on her face. "You did not?!" She looked shocked and aghast. I smiled weakly.

"You should see the marks on my legs and stomach." I winked at her. She turned pale.

"That is disgusting! How could you?" She asked me.

"I can. Apparently we've known each other for a while now. And let me tell you, it's quite magnificent." I smiled, thinking back.

"I think it'd be best if you stop there." Nat placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Now, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I brushed it all off.

"Are you?"

"No." I sighed yet again. "Look at me. Look at this slut outfit. I'm not Tess Coulson. I'm fucking Sigyn Laufeyson." I collapsed into a heap of tears. "I've lost all identity! I don't know who I am? Have you ever stumbled into a situation where you learn secrets that were kept from you. Things that shouldn't have been kept? Everything snatched up in one second. Lost in an abyss of darkness." Hot tears ran down my face, my nose stuffed up and my throat became constricted.

"It's…It's okay." Nat tried to pat my shoulder or give me a hug. Whatever it was, it was awkward. I crumbled and hugged her tightly. Something so foreign a couple hours seemed comforting now. She pulled her hands away, not sure what to do. She felt so warm and human.

It took her a while to catch on. Once she felt more comfortable, she rubbed my back and petted my hair, telling me it would be okay. She explained to me what had happened in my absence and what they had found out. I stayed silent most of time, not wanting to talk, but rather, just to listen. Then came the part where I had to talk, even though I know it would pain me to.

"How is Clint?" She asked in a silent voice, almost vacant in expression.

"He's…well. Physically." I told her.

"I meant mentally."

"Oh, he's still…under Loki's spell. I'm so sorry." I apologized to Natasha.

"No, no. It' not your fault. I understand." Her tone of voice had fallen. I became sad.

"He told me…while we were talking, that he once met a woman." I smiled at her. "And he said that she was one of the most amazing women he had ever met. Bright, burning red hair. A heart made of gold. And do you wanna know where he met his love?" I asked her. She leaned forward like a child being told a story.

"Where?"

"On a mission to go kill her. But he couldn't he loved her too much." I smiled. She grinned. I chose to leave out the mean threats he had made towards her.

"That's wonderful." She sounded dazed. I felt good, I restored belief and hope in her.

There was a loud thud against the shell of the Quinjet. (Natasha had told me what is was called) Both of us jumped up to open the latch. I took a lever on one side and Nat took another. We both pushed as hard as we could and pulled the latch down, letting in Thor, Loki, Steve, and Tony. All of them came flying in. Except for Steve. He had taken a ride on Tony's back. I was amused by the sight of it. I wonder what Steve had said to allow Tony to do such a thing. Normally, Tony wouldn't let anyone touch his armor, let alone get on top of it.

Thor slammed an abused Loki down onto the seats of the craft, laying Mjolnir on Loki's lap. I winced as he did. I chose not to look at either of the brothers. Both of them caused me pain.

"Still wearing those rags I see? Oh and sorry about the little incident. I wasn't supposed to crush you skull or anything. That was just payback for…everything." Tony commented. I smiled quickly.

"Oh, it's no problem. You saved my life. I owe one." I spoke genuinely, and without hate. He stopped and looked at me, shocked.

"Did I hit you too hard?" He asked. "This—this is not normal. You should be cursing me into Hell, shooting me with lasers!"

"No. I'm just in a state of regression. All of this will come back to bite you in the ass. Don't worry. I made a calendar while away." I smirked. A light chuckle came from the end of the seats. Everyone grew silent and looked at Loki. The smile on his face quickly faded and he stared down at his legs. Or maybe his crotch. I had to say, he had a HUGE crotch. I wouldn't blame him. I snickered to myself and then everyone shifted their glance to me. I felt my face grow red. Then I felt something in my heart. Something that pulling, yearning. I wanted to go and sit between the two brothers. I wanted to lie down and sleep, while they watched over me like faithful friends and lovers. The pull was so deep, it almost became a burn. But I knew that I would be rejected quickly by Loki. It was still in his right mind to rule Midgard. And Thor would just say no. I would be rejected by both of them.

"What's that?" Steve walked over to me and grabbed my left hand, looking at my ring. I panicked. No one could know about the ring. I yanked my hand back, frightened.

"Nothing!" I covered it, protecting it like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. It really was my precious.

"Heyyy, I wanna see this rock. I'm looking for something for Pepper." Tony strutted over and pulled my hand out. I quickly reached out and slammed him back into the wall using my 'magic.' That was a moment of panic and it all came to me. All my power. Everyone gasped. Loki looked up from his crotch to assess the situation.

"Tony! I'm sorry!" I stood up…but stopped to think. "Though I told you that would come back to bite you in the ass!" Only Tony laughed. Everyone was too shocked to even comprehend what happened. I stood still.

"It was just a little accident! Nobody worry! I'm fine." Tony stood up and brushed himself off. No one paid any attention to him. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that?" Steve asked, angered.

"It was…me." I shrugged. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to tell anyone that Loki had taught it to me.

"You? It can't be just you? You never did anything so…powerful before. Come on." Steve egged me on.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Come on. Who taught you?" He asked. Then, inside of me, that burning passion to be wanted by the Norse brothers burst from the inside. I screamed as loud as I could.

"I TAUGHT IT ALL TO MYSELF! LISTEN TO ME STEVE! I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF SHIT. NOTHING THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND!" I yelled and collapsed in a heap of depression, hoping never to wake.

LOKI

Loki never wanted Tess to feel unused or dejected, but he enjoyed toying with her emotions. It was like playing an eager game of what the mortals called, 'Tetris'. He tried to fit all the emotions in with the right sequence of events. If they fit correctly, both of them were rewarded with quite pleasurable sexual activities. Never once, had he failed at his own game. And he wasn't planning to either, though he did regret punishing her and hurting her. It dawned on him that she was the only real, true person that loved him for who he was, outside of his mother of course. So when he saw her, with the spell gone, shaking in a corner, degraded from a woman of steel to a shard of glass, it hurt him. Though, he never lost his sight of being ruler of Midgard. That was always a top priority. Part of him didn't want to see the dead set truth for his lover, but part of him wanted to know that everything was going to be okay. That was why he gave her iridium. To keep her safe.

Loki watched her as she collapsed to the ground. There was a primal instinct that he had never had before. Something inside him was calling out. Thor felt it too. A deep need to help their long lost friend. For both of them had seen her fit and they understood. Loki more than Thor, though Thor regretted the hurtful words he had said. He was just angered with his brother at the moment.

When everyone leaped up to go to her, Thor took the authority to actually step in and take her. He picked her up with his large arms and sat back down, rocking her and singing.

"What on earth are you singing?" Tony asked, appalled by the noise coming out of Thor's mouth.

"It was an Asgardian lullaby that my mother used to sing to her when she was a baby." Thor announced. Everyone sat back down intrigued. Loki felt at nerve while Thor held Tess. He only calmed down a little.

Thor kept singing and everyone sat in silence. None of them knew what had caused the collapse. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe the anxiety? No one knew but Loki. He knew the real reason, but wasn't willing to share it with anyone. Though he was amused with what popped into his head. Those, he was not also willing to share. They were dirty, sensuous, deep, pleasurable…Loki grinned wickedly as he thought.

TESS

I woke up okay. I didn't feel sick, I didn't to die and I wasn't lying naked on a bed. I woke up to soothing sounds of my childhood; A lullaby from Asgard. It brought a nice thought in my head.

"Thor?" I asked the cooing voice over me. I felt the warmth of his large arms, cuddling me.

"Yes Tess, apparent Son of Coul." He responded in his usual Asgardian ways.

"It's nice to see you again." I told him lazily. "Even though you did screw up my life and Loki's." I told him.

"I've missed you in Asgard." Thor told me. I hugged him around his neck tight.

"I've missed you too." I grinned.

"Heimdall has told me much of what happened down here in Midgard. He kept an ever watchful eye on You and Loki." He snickered.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Yes. He said that he was quite displeased by what he saw." Thor responded. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouths.

"What did he see?" I sat up and next to Thor, away from Loki. Everyone in the Quinjet became quiet.

"He said that he saw you two having…most pleasurable—"

"I think that's good enough!" I stopped Thor, seizing up. Everyone stared at me. I shrunk down and rested my bruised head on Thor's shoulder. "Good to see you again brother." I whispered in a drowsy haze.

"Brother? We barely had relations…?" Thor seemed confused.

"Bask in it for a while. Then it might come to you." I muttered and then slumped down, falling asleep.

There was a shuddering throughout the plane. A voice came over the whole area of the carrier. I shot awake, fixing my sore neck.

"Yes, we have her. In safe hands." Steve spoke, standing near the back of the carrier, talking to a T.V. with Nick Fury on the screen.

"Let me see." Fury ordered. Thor grasped my arm and helped me up. I was still drowsy and tired. Steve took me from Thor and helped me to the back. I faced Fury who was looking on, seriously.

"Why is still wearing those clothes on _our _jet?" He asked.

"I'm okay!" I waved at him.

"You're landing soon. I want her out of those close. I'm working on a suit for her. For now, there is a bag of clothes in the overhead. I found them in a plane that went down. Bunch of snakes on the motherfucking plane…whew. Well, I must go." Fury nodded and switched off.

"Well…that went well." I shrugged. I walked back to Thor and Tony took a bag from the overhead and handed it to me. "Thanks. Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"There is no bathroom." Tony snickered. I nearly dropped the bag. Natasha sighed and stood up. She took me by the elbow and lead me to the front near the autopilot. She was shaking her head.

"There actually is one. Right here. Don't worry." Nat patted my back and opened a small door.

"Thanks." I hugged her again for the sake of just hugging her. Then I stepped in the bathroom.

The bathroom was lined with a shiny black wall and there was a white sink. Small red and blue lines ran in the cracks of the black walls and the black tiles on the floor. I sighed and felt a great weight lift off of me. I was finally alone and I didn't feel like shit anymore. Lord thank you. I smiled and began trying to take off the tight dress. The furs came off easily. The dress was stuck, but only for a while. I just ripped it from the back. There was no zipper or anything, so I just ripped it. I was left standing in my bra and underwear which just happened to be Batman themes.

"Bat-Man? Such a cliché hero. I heard Gotham's nice this time of year." I heard the most wretched, bone-chilling, suffering, head ache causing voice ever. I was about to stab it. I turned around in the small bathroom. _He _was standing there, admiring me.

"Leave." I told him.

"Why?" His hands caressed my hip. I reached out to slap him, but my hand went through his body.

"FUCKING HOLOGRAM! FUCK YOU LOKI!" I screamed at him, balling my fists. When I screamed, he disappeared. Natasha and Tony came running in.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked me. "We heard you scream Loki's name."

"I'm—I'm fine. Thanks. Nat, could you just stay near the door." I asked her.

"Of course." She nodded and spoke to me seriously. I closed the door and quickly put on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt that said, "I vote for Harvey Dent." I smiled at the shirt. Batman was a favorite of mine. I had been very upset when Harvey Dent died though…

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the main department of the carrier. My eyes glanced nervously around the room. I felt slightly embarrassed that I didn't look as professional as they did. I glanced and caught Loki's eyes. He was looking at his hand, touching it. I nearly puked, but turned away to sit in an open corner.

"I'm going to sleep. Let me know when we get to the Helicarrier." I told the crew. They all nodded and I curled in a circle.

No matter how bad I wanted to sleep, thoughts kept on popping into my head. Everything. The worst thing that was bothering me was how I was going to approach Coulson this late in the night. I didn't want to see him. Never did.

"Hey chica." Tony squatted down next to me. I groaned.

"Go away Stark." I told him.

"I know somethin's wrong. You're too silent for…you. What's up?" He asked me.

"There's nothing wrong." I told him, digging my head in my arms.

"I can see that you are having daddy issues." He told me in a sing-song tone.

"I do. I don't need your help." I snapped.

"I have had daddy issues. I am willing to help." That struck a chord in my heart. Stark had daddy issues?

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I choose not to talk about it in public. But I will make sure we get you through the base without Phil knowing…for a night. So you can relax? Kay chica?" He prompted.

"Deal." I stuck out my hand, smiling.

"I don't touch hands of people who make love to aliens." He said quickly. I grinned. Nice.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rehab**

"Coulson." I stood straight and looked Phil Coulson dead in the eyes. He was sitting in front of a large desk, arms crossed. His eyes stared straight into mine.

"Tess…" His voice was softer than I had imagined.

"I was told that I was supposed to meet someone here? Have they arrived yet?" I asked smartly. He winced slightly.

"I am the person that you were sent to meet. I have some things to tell you." He told me. "Sit." Phil gestured to a seat in front of his desk. I warily sat down, taking in my surroundings.

Phil's desk was cluttered with things. Papers were scattered among the surface of his desk. A couple picture frames were laying face down on the desk, or turned to the corner. Pens and pencils were sorted in different colors and types. A small keyboard was hidden under the mounds of paperwork.

"I think I should tell you something that I should have told you…years ago." He sighed and broke eye contact with me. I crossed my arms and legs, staring at him. Phil shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Go ahead _Phil._ Tell me what you've been meaning to tell me." I tried to hold my tongue, but it was difficult.

"Your family…the Johnsons…they weren't your real parents." He choked his words with undeniable regret.

"I know." I hissed quietly. Phil slowly drew back, sitting up straight.

"You know?" He seemed quite shocked. I was actually shocked that he wouldn't have guessed that I didn't already know.

"Yes of course I know. Loki told me everything while I was away on my little _trip_. I've learned a lot…dad." I tried as hard as I could to keep my shit together.

"I figured. I meant to tell you earlier but—"

"But you didn't. You kept the secret locked up, while it grew bigger and bigger, until one day, it would implode in your face." I spit at him.

"Tess! I never meant for you to get hurt! I didn't think that you would be…taken from me." Phil seemed to weaken as he spoke.

"But you did hurt me! Even before you decided to keep the secret from me. You hurt me by taking away the only man I loved. Kay dad?" I snapped at him.

"Loki was not suitable. I would have it been Thor if it were my choice. But I heard that you were…close to him and I took you away for your own good!" Phil slammed his fist down on the desk. I jumped.

"Thor was not worth even 3 of him!" I pointed out the window, standing up.

"Loki was worth nothing. Not even close to being compared to his brother." Phil lowered his voice. I felt tears form.

"DAD! I love him! You may not see what he is but I do!" I raised my voice higher.

"I heard you calling him a monster…last night in the cafeteria with Tony…" Phil's voice grew subsequently lower. It was quiet and meek. It was more dark and low. I stiffened and my eyes grew wide. I lowered my head.

"What else did you hear?" I mumbled.

"Things…things that make me extremely upset with you. I am highly disappointed in you. So would your mother." Phil added on the end. My head snapped up.

"Oh my god! Don't even bring her up! Okay? It's probably your fault she's dead. Okay? So thanks a lot dad!" I screamed at him, slamming my fist down whenever I said okay. Phil fell silent. He looked down at his hands. I wasn't sure whether he was angry or upset.

"You never met your mother truly. Pick up that picture frame." He pointed to a frame that was laying facedown on the desk. I slowly picked up golden frame that was laying down. I scraped it across the desk and held it up to my face. I nearly cried when I looked at the photo.

Inside the intricate frame, was a picture of three people, posing for a family photo. It looked completely normal, except for the people in the photo.

The first person to catch my eye was a woman. She was slender and delicate. Her skin was a soft, pale tan creamy color. She had hair that was about as chocolate brown as you could get. It was pin straight and fell right at her chest. She had high cheekbones and very fair skin. Her eyes were a radiant blue. Almost bluer than some of the lakes I had seen in the Peninsula. A caring feeling was radiating through her whole body. The feeling that her eyes were giving off were caring and very kind. She wore normal human clothes, but I felt that she was less then human. Her fingers were what caught me. They were long and lean and her arms held a small child. The child was larger than a normal baby, but very pretty. The baby was practically glowing…My eyes wandered from the baby to a man. His arms were around the woman, and touching the baby in a caring way, smiling.

"Is that…us?" I asked, my voice choking up.

"Yes. Your mother treasured you very much. She never wanted anything to happen. Neither did I." Phil softened. "I am sure that she would have never of let you stay with that Jotun…monster." Phil gagged at the words.

"I am sure that mom wouldn't appreciate you calling him a monster." I took a wild fling at what my mother stood for. I guessed right. Phil covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. Both of us were held in a moment of silence. That was quickly broken when I felt a presence interrupt the situation. I stood up and looked to the window.

Down the hallway, came the same guards I had seen this morning. They were guarding something as they marched in sync. I could hear their footsteps through the wall. I leaned on my tip toes and looked down the hallway as they came closer. I felt my heart beat faster as the group marched closer. When they passed, I saw Loki again. He smirked and winked at me, spreading his thin lips, letting his white teeth show through. My knees grew weak. They disappeared down the hallway.

"Where is he going?" I turned to ask Phil. He nearly laughed.

"I am not allowed to give disclosed information." He told me informatively.

"Seriously? Really Phil?" I asked him.

"Yes, really. I have reason and rhyme for everything. Do not question me."

"Phil! Open your eyes! See this?! See it?" I raised my left hand and showed him the ring.

"You did not…Theresa, take that off your hand, right now." He stepped out from behind his desk. I took my own step back.

"No…Phil, this is fidelity! I am loyal. I am not going to back down." I stood my ground.

"Fidelity?! You just threw away your life and gave it to a monster! This is absurd. Theresa…take it off." He stepped forward to take it from me, but I flung open the door and ran out of the room, dashing down the hallway, going back to the Bridge. My mind was empty, but at the same time it was flooded with emotions. It was true that I had never truly known my mother, and that made me sad. I didn't want Phil. He was too much.

As I ran down the hallway, I bumped into Tony and Bruce.

"Whoa. Hey there. You gotta a hot date?" Tony stopped me. Bruce winced.

"No. Where are you and Bruce going?" I asked quickly, wiping small, streaked tears from my face.

"To the Bridge for a meeting." Bruce piped up. I nodded.

"Where's you dad?" Tony asked me.

"I left him. I need to get away from him." I shook my head and rubbed my temple. Tony stopped walking and skipped back on his heel.

"You and Bruce go to the Bridge. I need to go do something." Tony pushed Bruce ahead next to me. I didn't really care. I kept walking down the hallway. Tony disappeared and Bruce stayed.

"You okay?" Bruce asked me.

"No." I responded in a grumpy voice.

"It's good to keep a clear head. It won't make you as angry." Bruce gave me a tidbit of advice. I wanted to snap at him, but I knew who he was and respected that.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Mhm."

We walked a little more down the hallway until we reached the Bridge. Natasha, Thor, and Steve were all sitting at the table. Each of them had a different look on their face. Natasha appeared stressed and about ready to pull her hair out. Steve was looking around, taking in the man made beauty of the large air ship that was suspended only by four fans. He was dressed in normal, if you could call it that, everyday wear. Thor had his arms crossed, thinking deeply, almost lost in his own train of thought. I huffed and mumbled to myself, taking a seat at the table. Everyone looked at me as I did. They hadn't seen me since last night when I was scared and small. I crossed my arms and lay my head down in the small pocket of space that my arms made.

"How are you?" Steve rolled closer to me on his chair. He seemed to find the rolling chairs quite amusing.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone for now." I grumbled. I heard him roll away and back to his spot. I sensed everything around me. Thor was still standing, Natasha was sitting down. Steve had rolled away from me. Tony was coming down the hallway with Phil. Bruce was trying to find somewhere to stand where he would be comfortable.

"Alright! I have a arrived! Let's get down to business." Tony spoke largely, exclaiming everything he said. Like it was awesome to be him. I felt him walk over and pat my on the back. "What's up?" He whispered.

"Nothing." I spoke into the table, hoping that it might be a better listener than my father.

"I talked to your dad." He spoke to me and then quickly walked away before I could pimp slap him. That was a smart move.

"What's the subject of discussion?" Steve asked. There was a 5 second silence.

"Loki." My dad spoke one word. Even though it was one word, it ripped through me like a knife. I sat up, looking Phil straight in the eye. He caught my glance and looked away. I leaned back and crossed my arms and legs.

"Yes, let's!" I announced, lifting my head high, though adding a side of sarcasm to my voice.

"Tess…" Tony gave me a warning. I shut my moth, but only for a second.

"As I was saying. Loki. How are we going to get him to talk? He obviously seems content on keeping his trap shut and staying aboard this ship." Phil stood in front of the table looking at us all. Anger slowly built up inside of me. Part of it was the TesserAct, but the ring was taking some of the pain that it caused me, away.

"I could try to talk to him. He might speak to me." Thor volunteered himself. Typical. The relative play. They needed something else to extract the information they needed from Loki.

"The fact that he is your brother may actually work. He is dangerous, I am sure you know. His words are venom." Natasha warned Thor.

"Now, now. Loki isn't as rough and tumble as many of you think." Thor tried to save his brother partially. That warmed my heart. Someone other than me cared for him even though he was a huge dickhead."

"He killed 80 million people in one day." Nat added.

"He's adopted." Thor threw in. Oop, there goes my good card for Thor. Gone.

"So you just throw him under the bus because he killed people? You disown him?" I asked, cocking my head to the side even though I knew all the answers.

"Tess, no! It's not like that dear sister. Please understand that—"

"Understand what?" I hissed. "That he is a cold blooded killer, therefore he is to be treated like dirt on the ground—" I cut off Thor.

"Theresa!" Phil called out my name, taking his turn in cutting me off.

"Now come on! You have to admit that his plans and schemes were pretty genius. He shouldn't be treated as dirt! He is a living breathing person!" I raised my voice. Everyone at the table began to become antsy with my climbing rage.

"Tess, he killed people. He tried to kill you…remember?" Phil made his way around the table to me, trying to calm me down. He was the most possible worst person to talk to me out of my passionate raging.

"He threatened to kill me to save me from further pain!" I explained as if it was obvious.

"What further pain could he have spared you?" Phil remained shockingly calm. Everyone at the table watched Phil battle me. Even Fury and Agent Hill stepped in to watch.

"There are a couple things. First, meeting my shit of a father, you." I spit at him. His face turned 5 shades of red and then purple. The tips of his ears reddened too. He seemed choked up. My own throat failed me. I felt slightly guilty at using such harsh words towards my own dad. But I didn't stop. I carried out my message.

"And to spare me the pain of dying from the TesserAct." I let the words drip out slowly, but with sharp eloquence. I wanted people to remember this. I wanted them to remember me. A couple people pulled back from the table. A couple gasps. It's what I expected. I looked around the room. Some people from the Bridge were even looking at me in shock and horror. I didn't know I was such a big item here on the ship.

Bruce stood up to talk to me and address my medical problems, but by then I realized that I had said enough. I stood from my chair and swiftly left the room. No throwing or kicking. Screaming and violence were subdued and no one was physically hurt. Though, not a single soul tried to follow me into the hall. I think they all knew that they would get the same treatment I gave my dad if they did.

I stood in the pristine hallway with plexiglass windows, gazing past all the lab equipment. I did feel a tinge of regret seeping up inside of me. I truly loved Phil, but as for right now, he was still making me upset. He'd done a lot to piss me off, but he was still my dad. I sunk down on the wall and put my head in my hands, shaking them back and forth. I needed to talk to someone who understood me, someone who actually liked me, a person who had been through it all. Thinking of the perfect subject to talk to, I closed my eyes and forgot to think…

ANON.

Everyone at the table grew silent. Tess' words stung and stuck with each of them in different ways. The young girl that they had all known to…tolerate, was dying. She sure didn't show lost spirit. But maybe it was her way of coping, everyone did.

"Can someone go get her? I need to hear more about this." Bruce remained standing, looking towards the hall.

"I'll see if I can go get her." Steve rose from his rolling chair and exited the Bridge and into the hallway to see Tess standing there, staring off into space. Her eye held a strange emptiness that he hadn't seen before. Even if she was angry, there was always something in her that was…alive. Maybe Steve was looking at her different, now realizing that she was dying.

"Tess, they want you back inside." He pointed his thumb towards the door leading back to the Bridge. All she did was nod and turn, walking in military form to the door. Steve cocked his head in confusion. He followed, happy that he didn't have to battle with the sassy attitude that she always carried.

Tess came in and sat down in the chair, showing perfect posture and no emotion whatsoever. She was either all messing with them, or something was seriously wrong with her that they had never seen before.

"Alright. Let's get back to business." Tony rubbed his hand, apparently not phased by the information dealt out by Tess. But Tony felt remorse and sadness. He just chose not to show it.

"Yeah, back to business." Natasha said as she shifted in her seat, glancing from Phil to Tess and then to Tony.

"Right now we have Loki's spear in the lab, being tested on. I think that's his main source of power. It's…different. And it could possibly help us with you, Tess." Bruce began talking like nothing had happened. Instead he brought up how something so deadly could save a person. There was no reaction.

"Really?" Phil seemed intrigued. Not everyone knew it, but Phil was silently coping with all the realities of his that had just clashed together in one big mixture. His daughter's arrival, emotional departure from him, her forthcoming death, being insulted by his daughter, being embarrassed in front of his boss, and having a killer controlling the mind of the only family he had left. His life was a great ball of stress, but he managed to keep it covered up. For the sake of his co-workers.

"Yes. She might possibly be saved, though since this is new, it might be painful." Bruce wrung his hands, pacing back and forth.

"Well what do we have to do?" Phil kept on questioning Bruce.

"Trying to extract the TesserAct with anything weaker than it is would be insane. It would never work. We need something with the same power level, if not even more to remove the poison—I mean…TesserAct. That scepter might be our answer." Bruce nodded his head, thinking of the plan that might save Tess' life.

"That makes sense…What do you think Tess?" Phil turned, biting his lip to face his daughter. She stared straight ahead, not responding to Phil.

"Tess? Are you alright?" Tony stood up and strut over to his new friend and went to pat her back, but when he did his hand went straight through. "What the hell?!" Tony pulled his hand back and looked at the apparently false Tess.

"What wrong with her?!" Phil stopped pacing and froze in his spot. Thor knew what had happened.

"So she's learned from him…" Thor whispered to himself.

"What?" Phil's head snapped towards Thor. All the attention was on him.

"We need to find her. Loki has taught her how to make multiples of herself. This is one of her multiples. She's gone off somewhere." Thor alerted the group. All of them stood up at once.

"Hold on! Hold on! We need to think rationally about this. Thor, where could she be and how do we find her?" Bruce stopped everyone in their tracks.

"If I know her correctly she should be with—She is hiding." Thor corrected himself. He knew where she was. And there was only one person that she would go to that was on this ship. He had to deal with this himself.

"Okay. Nat, you and I, we'll split up." Steve announced, stepping over to Natasha.

"I'll go with Bruce!" Tony raised his hand, yelling loudly.

"I'll be going on the journey by myself." Thor announced. No one tried to fight the beast of a man standing 2 heads taller than everyone else.

"I'll stay here with Fury and Phil." Said Agent Hill. She wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

Everyone established where they were going and took off. Each one with a different motive in mind. Tess was…was technically dangerous by medical and scientific terms. But she was Phil's daughter and sometimes was such a sweet heart.

TESS

After I made sure that Steve took the faulty version of myself, I calmly walked down the corridor, trying to find my way to wherever they kept Loki locked up. I tried to think like my dad would. Where would he put a mastermind who had intentions on destroying the world and my ovaries?

I walked around the large ship aimlessly, trying to pinpoint an exact location. Since I had just arrived on the Helicarrier, I didn't know very much. I wanted to ask for directions, but that would be difficult. People already know who I was. They knew everything about me. So if I came waltzing around, asking for Loki, they would most definitely go get Phil. I stopped at a crossroad in the Ship.

"I swear! I was already here…" I cursed under my breath.

"Ha, yeah. You can't really tell apart one corridor from the other. It's a pain in the ass." I heard a young voice respond to my curses. I jumped from fright and turned around. It was the young man that had asked me to meet Phil.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked at him. Messy blond hair and a face that screamed "child." He looked very young, but still older than me.

"Do you need something?" He asked, taking a stride forward. He didn't seem as scared.

"Uh…yeah." I took a step in trusting people. He seemed trustable.

"What may that be?" He stood straight with both hand held behind his back.

"Can you tell me where they keep…Loki?" I whispered Loki's name, watching the corners of the room for cameras.

"Loki? Why do you need him?" The man asked me. He pulled back.

"I need…I need to make sure he's okay…" I whispered, even hesitating with my own words.

"Alright…Just uh…go down the corner and take a left. You're actually really close." He pointed down the hallway. I nodded and thanked him for his assistance. As I was walking down the hallway, he called after me, "Hey! You should eat with me at the cafeteria sometime!" I smiled to myself and turned, waving at him, acknowledging what he had said.

I made my way down the hallway and took a turn at the end. It was the way the man had directed me towards. With each step I took, my heart rate up went up faster and faster each time. Part of me knew that I might be going in search of a person who could possibly kill me, or a person who truly loved me and didn't mean anything they said. My heart grew giddy. It was the feeling that you got when you were about to receive something you love from someone, but you weren't sure that you were actually going to get what you thought they had for you. It was the feeling of pure adrenaline and trying to know the unknown. My feet grew cold and my palms were sweating. My body ached and I could feel a soreness in my heart.

I stood before the metal door, facing it, not sure what to do. Open it, or turn around and forget Loki for a while? I lifted my hand to the handle and reached to open it. My hand retreated a couple times, knowing the danger that lay in wait for me, but I forced myself to open the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Lust and Hate**

When I entered the room, I felt a significant change in the atmosphere. It was 10 degrees lower than the rest of the ship. Pretty cold. The room was medium size and was very simple. It wasn't white and pristine. It was dark and metal. Though it still managed to acquire the sanitary look. There was a panel board to my right and a couple of stairs. As I looked down, I realized that I recognized this room! This was the room that was placed directly across from my own room.

The hair on my arms and neck rose slightly and I felt well aware of why the temperature had changed. I peered up a small flight of stairs and saw the large clear, glass tube. He was standing in the middle of it, his back facing me. I could tell that his arms were crossed low, in front of his body. He faced towards the window of my room. I slowly and carefully walked up the few stairs and stood near the glass.

"Darling, Oh how I've missed you." An icy voice answered to the silence that I had produced ever since entering the room. The door behind me finally shut with a sucking noise, like it was being sealed.

"I would most appreciate it if you would not call me darling, thank you." I asked Loki. He chuckled.

"Where have you been? You weren't in your room last night?" He questioned, taking one graceful step to turn and face me. His face was pale and his eyes were sunken in. He looked somewhat frail in a way, but still strong enough to hurt me.

"None of your business. I was off, doing what I wanted to do." I rose my head in defiance. He laughed once again at me. I but my lip, realizing what I had said.

"You do what you want? How amusing…the sad thing is, you don't do what you want. You can't resist me." He sneered, baring his teeth, rocking forward on his feet. "That's why you came back. You wouldn't come back if you didn't want me. Would you?" I heard a hint of actual wonder in his voice.

"I've come back to show you that I honestly am better off without you. You just add chaos to my life. Chaos I never needed. I'm coming back here to end this." I bit back at him. He pulled back only slightly.

"And how do you plan to do that? Talk to me, bore me with your useless stories?" He asked, crossing his arms near his chest. I laughed shakily, almost in a maniacal way.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I plan to _show _you how I feel. My life with you; shown through emotions." I took a step closer and touched the glass, closing my eyes, relaxing and resting in the darkness of my mind. Finding the corner where_ nothing _lived. Nothing that could thrive.

Emotions poured out of me. They came streaming out like torrent rains before the storm. I kept the thought steady and opened my eyes back up. I was at shock when I opened my eyes. I didn't expect as much as I had seen.

All around the glass tube, exact copies of me were surrounding Loki. Each one of them had a distinct emotion being carried out. I found one copy who amused me. She had a foot stuck out and arms crossed, rolling her eyes. Another was sobbing heavily, her hair in her face, shoulders shaking. Some of them were too extreme for words. I recognized these as self-doubt, depression, and one of them represent suicide. She was standing there, like me. Her eyes were dead and she was extremely pale. Bruising was decorated around her neck. Unlike the others, she didn't move. I spotted another nearly transparent. Others were laughing, most of the copies were crying or showed some form of sadness. I was shocked to see one of them had even represent domestic violence.

I watched as Loki twisted and turned, eyes widened from pure shock and possibly fear. He tried hard to find the actual me. His robes and long jacket swirled back and forth in his flurry of motions. He would stride quickly to one corner, thinking it was me, but upon realizing that it wasn't, he would go back to the middle, putting his fingers to his temple, rapidly thinking. That happened a couple times. Sometimes he would stop and turn even before reaching the glass. I watched him, from in the ring of emotions. He began to grow frantic and became quite vulnerable. I could see the panic in his eyes.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, and banged roughly on the glass. It echoed through the whole room. I was the only one that jumped. Loki saw me and saw the look in my face. He turned around and sat down on a small bench in the tube. I stepped back slowly, while each one of the emotions disappeared. One by one until only I was left. I made my way around the glass encasing slowly, watching Loki. I was intrigued by his reaction. His shoulders began to shudder and shake. He held his head in in his hands, shaking his head in regret. His elbows rested on his knees. I could hear distinct noises coming from him.

"Loki?" I made it to face him, standing in front of him. He didn't move nor respond. I got down low on my knees and put my hands to the glass, trying to peer up at him. "Loki." I spoke with a stern voice.

"W-What?" He asked, shaking as he rose his head. I was horrified when I saw him. Loki's eyes were red and puffy. Tears streamed down his face, making thin tear stains on his perfect, porcelain face. His shoulders were hunched over. His hands were shaking visibly.

"I'm…I'm…Tess…I-I…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He shook both in his words and body. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Now you're sorry? It took you long enough!" I stood back up and turned to go down the stairs, walking briskly.

"I AM! Did you not see the worry in my face? I was mortified!" He pleaded, staying on the bench. His hands were outstretched.

"It took a million of me's for you to actually comprehend how I felt when you treated me a certain way or spoke to me!? This is completely absurd! You've said that you were sorry a billion times! Every time, you lied." I snarled at him.

"I know…I know it took me a while! But you've shown me…I'm regretful! Darling, sweetheart…what can I say…do?" He pleaded and stood up putting his hands against the glass.

"Oh, now you want to make me happy? Loki, you've had your chances. They're up."

"Please. Please…" He begged, pressing his palms up against the glass, eager to be released. But he didn't have to be released to let me know that he loved me. I felt hands around my shoulder and they cascaded down my arms, mimicking mine. I felt a chin on my shoulder, humming softly into my ear.

"Loki. Stop this." I spoke through my teeth.

"I…love…_you_." He spoke genuinely. I could feel it. It wasn't anything seductive or tricky. It was completely real and innocent. But he had played that card on me before.

"GET OFF!" I shook my arms and he dissolved into the air. I clenched my fist and my jaw, walking off to the panel board that caught my attention. I stood near it, watching Loki. His eyes widened in fear. "Oh, so you know what this does?" I smiled wickedly at him.

"Yes." He nodded his head slowly.

"Luckily for me, I know how it works too."

"Tess." Loki stood still, but spoke my name with so many emotions that I almost gave him a chance.

"It would be a shame to watch your tumble to your death." I spoke to him, realizing what I was going to do. I _did _love this man. I was engaged to the little shit, yet I was about to send him a thousand feet to his death. His perfection would be demolished in a second. My hand flipped up the plastic encasing on a red button.

"Don't!" Loki pleaded. I grinned and waved my hand over it, teasing him. I finally decided to stop teasing him and lowered my hand down onto the button.

"STOP!" A booming voice echoed through the caged room. It wasn't Loki's.

"Thor…leave. You don't need to see this." I told the Thunderer.

"Theresa…Son of Coul…Both of us know that you would regret this decision as soon as you made it." I felt Thor creep up behind me. He didn't attempt to yank my hand away. He spoke to me in a low, gentle voice, trying to coax me away from the button.

"You don't know what goes on through my head! Leave…" I asked him.

"I may not figure out what goes on…but I do acknowledge your love for my brother. I've already seen the engagement ring." He smiled at me, baring a bright white smile.

"Thor…your brother has taken pleasure in torturing me. Throwing away my life like an unused relic. Like something of little use. You don't know how painful that is." I explained to Thor.

"Theresa…listen to me. You will regret this. My brother is a troubled man. You made him better." Thor gently touched my hand. I saw Loki from the corner of my eye, sitting down, beginning to cry again. My heart warmed as I watched the mischievous god breakdown and act like a real person.

"You're right…you're right Thor. This was all _your _fault! If you wouldn't of ratted Loki and I out to Odin, then we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?!" I turned my finger at Thor, stepping away from the button, closing the case. Thor seemed confused when I pointed my finger at him.

"I-I did nothing of the sorts."

"Yes…yes you did. I would think that you remember it. It was the day I left! Remember that day?" I asked him. Realization came to his face as he understood what I mean.

"I did that to protect you from the chaos that I saw in my brother! To grant you safety!" Thor took his turn to explain to me what he did and his motives.

"I could protect myself…just fine…"

"You were like the sister I never could have." Thor used one of the lamest excuses I had ever heard.

"Everyone says that!" I spat at him quickly. My rage right then, turned into a sudden leap in my heart. I gasped and held the corner of the control panel, clutching my heart. I felt three loud and large thumps against my chest, like knocking. It wasn't Thor…it was my heart.

"NO!" Loki yelled and pounded on the glass door. Thor froze.

"What is going on…?" Thor asked, confused and very slow.

"You fool! Her heart! Did you not hear her? She is DYING!" Loki yelled through the glass, his voice being muffled. Thor took a while, but all the pieces connected together.

"Oh!" He knelt down on the ground and looked at me, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Don't! Touch. Me." I snapped at him. "I just need a little breathing room." I told him and took deep breaths in and out. My heart was shuddering and beating very rapidly. My veins pulsed blue and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I looked up wearily, breathing heavily, and eyes drooping. Loki was standing next to the glass, looking on worriedly at me. Fear constricted his heart as well.

I forced myself to stand through the unbearable pain, my ribs feeling like they were being pulled tight with rope. Each breath I took was tight and painful. I was expecting myself to break in half. I took slow, sluggish steps up the stairs and to the cage.

When I reached Loki, I attempted to smile and put my hand up to the glass along with his own hand. Then, I blacked out.

ANON

Tony and Bruce wandered around the Shi, trying to find their new found friend. Tony was slightly frantic in trying to find Tess. Last night the poor girl had poured out her whole heart to him. He saw a side of her that he had never seen. She was vulnerable for once.

"Point Break looked like he was up to something, don't you think?" Tony asked Bruce. Bruce looked at him, confused.

"Point Break?" Bruce questioned.

"Thor…He seemed like he was up to something. Where do you think he went? What is going through that thick skull of his…?"

"I'm not sure." Bruce whispered lowly, looking around the halls.

"If I was him…and I was looking for my sister in law who is engaged to a complete—I've got it!" Tony snapped his fingers and took off down the hallway. Bruce stopped.

"Wait! She's engaged?" Bruce yelled down the corridor.

"Yeah! To the freak wearing the green!" Tony yelled back. Bruce hesitated to think. Then he ran and followed down the hallway on the continuing search for Tess.

"Where would she be? Where would she be? Think Steve!" Steve Rogers paced back and forth in the deserted lab with Natasha. He shook his head back and forth.

"Steve, could you stop pacing. It's distracting…we need to think like she would. Why would she leave? What is her motive?" Natasha ticked off the problems on her fingers, sitting on the chair.

"That ring…what was the ring?" Steve shook his finger in the air. "It was made of something…something big…strong…" Steve began to think about the large rock on Tess' finger. When she walked in, he felt the air change.

"She seemed…more…stable? Calm? I guess…that what you can call it." Natasha put in her point.

"What calms the TesserAct? Iridium…who was the only person to have the iridium in their possession? Loki!" Steve snapped his fingers and looked at Natasha. Her eyes widened, both of them recognizing what that meant.

"Left hand…" Natasha gasped.

"Ring finger…" Steve finished.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natasha leaped off the chair and ran for the door. "We have to find Loki. You go find Coulson! Oh my god!" Natasha shook her head in disbelief. Everything was making sense and all the pieces were coming together. Natasha burst out the door and ran quickly around the Ship to get to Loki before he got to her…

Steve was left in the lab. The information was still new to him. It was sinking in. An almost all around good girl was engaged to the man that was attempting to take over the world. Maybe the saying of opposites attracting was true, and in this case, extreme. Steve shook his head and made his way to the Bridge, where they had last left Coulson.

As Steve walked down the hallway, he thought of ways to break the news to Coulson. The guy was a slight creeper, but he was Steve's boss. Steve sighed. He had seen the look on Coulson's face when he had come into the Big House and had told them all that his daughter was the bitter sweet girl they had all met. He was obviously closely connected to her and they were each other's only family. It had also been rumoured around the Ship, that Loki's father was the one who killed Coulson's wife and Tess' mother.

The time came when Steve found himself standing before Coulson, nearly weak in the knees from the nerves.

"Ah…Sir." Steve tapped on Coulson's shoulder as he was looking out among the rows of desks and computers.

"Steve! Yes?" Phil turned around quickly and smiled at Steve. That just made Steve feel even more guilty.

"I have news. You may want to sit down…" Steve guided Phil to one of the swiveling chairs.

"Have you found her?" Coulson looked up at his childhood hero, beaming.

"That's the thing…we did, but…we found out other information. Information you may not be so fond of, but it's…it's important." The smile slowly ebbed from Coulson's face. His brow furrowed and he became worried.

"What's the information? What are you not telling me?" Coulson crossed his arms, but stayed in the chair. His voice grew quicker in anxiety.

"Tess. Do you know the ring that she was wearing?" Steve asked.

"No. I didn't see a ring…"

"Well, we did in the Quinjet. She was wearing one on her left hand…ring finger. It's made entirely out of TesserAct and the only person with access to the TesserAct is Loki…we put two and two together…" Steve trailed off, letting Coulson do the rest of the thinking.

"What? You mean to say that my daughter is…**_engaged _**to that monster?! And that she is with him this very moment?" Coulson stood up angrily.

"Excuse me. Phil, you might want to see this. We have tabs on Tess. Come here." A man came up to Phil and addressed him by his first name. Phil looked at Steve and made his way down the Bridge to the sea of computers and people to get to a desk at the end of the row.

"What is it?" Phil leaned over the computer, looking at it hastily.

"Right here, sir. Left hand corner." The man pointed to a small section of the screen, pointing out Tess and Loki; in his cage. Tess stood outside and talked to him.

It took Phil a couple of seconds to let the information seep through. Now realizing what was going on Phil pushed Steve out of the way.

"Sir, where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To find my daughter."

TESS.

I awoke, luckily, with no injuries. Though my head did hurt. I sat up and leaned against the glass tube. Thor was sitting on the stairs, watching the room. Loki was on the other side of the glass, watching me. It was all too silent.

There was a loud pounding on the door and then it slid open. I opened my eyes wider, still slouching against the glass. I watched as Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, and Coulson come running in. I sat up, realizing my situation. Panicked, I scrambled to get up, trying to use the glass as a support.

"Hey now, be careful." Steve ran over to me in quick strides, putting my arm over my shoulder, helping me down the stairs. I didn't try to stop him, I was too tired and strained to stop the captain.

He helped to a seat near the door. As soon as I touched the seat, I collapsed in a heap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve grasped me again and righted me against the wall. I moaned and shut my eyes, growing tired and weak.

"You…oh you. You and I have a lot to talk about." I heard my dad's stern voice from far off. I forced my eyes open to watch the scene unfolding before me.

Coulson, Steve, Natasha, and Tony were all surrounding the tube, arms crossed and they looked upset.

"Bruce…" I spoke in barely a whisper. "What are they doing?" I asked Bruce, who had joined me, to make sure that I was okay.

"They…uh. Nothing. They're just talking to Loki." He shrugged. I looked at him and realized that he shouldn't be here.

"You can go you know…" I assured him.

"Are you sure? I was supposed to watch you…" He bit his nails.

"I am sure. Don't worry." I lightly and drowsily patted him. He nodded and left quickly. I grinned groggily, knowing that I had gotten rid of my first obstacle.

I watched as Coulson began to yell at Loki. Loki grew angry as Phil raised his voice.

"Who gave you permission to engage yourself to my daughter?" Phil asked sternly, like a drill sergeant.

"I did. I courted her from the first moment I met her." Loki answered as if it was no problem.

"When she was a baby?! You sick monster!" Phil drew back. Loki hissed at the mention of monster, but still retaliated calmly.

"No you fool…when you _left _her in Asgard with us. I took care of her. I cared for her!" Loki stated his point.

"I left her because I thought it that…that…" Phil became stumped with what to say. Loki grinned and laughed, leaning forward on his heels.

"Struggling to avoid the truth? No more lies up your sleeve? Our case is settled." Loki walked away and to the center of the cage. Phil stood, enraged with anger. His face was turning red.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU MARRY MY DAUGHTER." Phil yelled. He broke and snapped. Loki turned on his heels, grinning wildly, knowing that he had won the fight of pissing Phil off. I couldn't just sit there and watch those two men fight over me like a possession rather than a person! I felt like the trophy daughter/wife.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I yelled, standing easily on my feet. Everyone turned around and looked at me. There were no expressions on their face. I figured that maybe because of my threats that I had made a while ago in the bridge, or maybe because of my temper.

I stepped up the stairs, using the handling as a crutch for my weak body.

"I. Have had _enough_ from the both of you! Treating me like an object. Like some trophy. I feel like I am only good for being fought over! And _I _get to choose what _I_ want to do with _my _life." I crossed over to the group. Loki turned to listen to me. His face softened.

"Phil…Dad…To be honest, I do love that man in there. He is not a monster. He is troubled. I choose to be married to him." I faced Phil, though I saw Loki smirk out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly to face him.

"And you…Loki. You didn't do any better. Everyday was an emotional roller coaster ride. Happiness, Sex, heartfelt conversation, and then the downfall. Depression, fighting, yelling. You _threatened my life_. My life! I want more from you." I told him. His eyes narrowed, but then he remembered what had happened before. My multiple embodiments of emotions…it haunted him. I knew it did.

"SEX?! OH MY god…" Phil became enraged and paced around the tube, back and forth.

"It was wonderful, if I may imply myself…" Loki teetered on his feet. My face grew red. Phil opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, putting his fingers to his lips and quickly walked out. I glared at Loki.

"I have to leave." I said out loud, walking down the stairs. I heard footsteps follow behind me. I ignored them and walked out of the room, conflicted with myself. What am I going to do? I want to please both important men in my life. But how?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Calm Waters**

I stomped out of the room, not as much as angry as I was confused and conflicted. My mind was weary and so was my body. The last fall I had taken was one of the most draining. With my attack and splitting myself into multiples, I was pretty worn out.

"Do you want something?" I asked the anonymous person that was following behind me.

"Nothing. Just keeping tabs on my favorite supergirl." Tony Stark caught up with me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Ow, ow. Watch it! And how am I your favorite supergirl. We did hate each other for a while. I thought that it might have been Wonder Woman or something." I asked, politely shoving off Tony's arm from my weak body.

"Ooh sorry. Ha! What made you think that I was a Wonder Woman fan. I'm a Batgirl." He winked and elbowed me. I cringed and held my side.

"Hey! I'm a fragile little flower for now. Careful." I stepped to the side, farther from Tony so he wouldn't hurt me.

"My bad chica." He apologized. As we walked along the corridor, a loud voice came over the entire ship.

"_Can Tony Stark and Bruce Banner please report to the Lab One?" _ The smooth, airy voice called out in one rapid sentence. I jumped at the sudden voice.

"Looks like we're off to the lab. Do you want to come with me?" Tony asked. It wasn't his usual way of asking. He didn't have an attitude; it was more kind and generous. He was slowly opening up to me and I was slowly beginning to trust him.

"Does the lab have a bed?" I asked wearily.

"No, but it has a couch." He assured me.

"I'll go."

"Great."

Tony and I walked back towards the Bridge, but took a sharp turn to a hall it to double, metal sliding doors with glass centered in the middle. He took a small step forward the doors flung open with the slightest hint of movement.

"Ah! My home away from home!" He spread his arms out grinning and walking inside with great pride.

"Oh hey Tony." Bruce looked up from his work and spoke timidly to Tony. When he saw us, he smiled slightly and gave a short wave, but returned to his hunched over position at his work.

I looked around the lab. There were 3 isolated lab tables, each was filled with surmountable beakers, microscopes and clipboards almost jammed to the top with papers. Glass sheets were placed inside black frames and hooked on black antenna cords. They looked like small TVs. But none of them were in use. The floors were a pristine white A large window was set in the back of the lab, over looking the Bridge. I walked over to the window and stood with my hands held behind my back, looking over everyone beneath the lab. It was amazing!

As I stood there, I felt a humming in my chest, vibrating against my ribs. I looked around, bewildered by the familiar sensation. Where was that coming from? I took a step back from the window and something caught the corner of my eye. Near me, the closest lab table had something on it that was glowing dimly. I turned my whole body to face the table and my eyes widened.

I came standing face to face with Loki's spear. It was in its full transformation. The long neck was extended and the blade was sharp and curved smoothly over a glowing mass. The humming inside my chest became louder and more prevalent throughout my entire body. I was completely transfixed by the spear. It's monotonous humming mixed with the comforting glow of the blue mass inside…I slowly extended my arm to reach out and grab it.

My fingers barely glanced the decorated surface, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back.

"Hey!" I snapped and turned around at the person. "Oh…sorry Bruce." I felt guilty for yelling at him. He had done nothing wrong to me…

"No it's okay. I startled you. Uh, you should…stay away from that. It's dangerous." He pointed to the scepter.

"Trust me, I've seen worse danger…" I sighed and looked past Bruce, leaving a vacant look in my eyes.

"I—I understand, but we just want to take precautions." Bruce explained to me. If I were talking to Tony, then things would have ended a little differently, but this was Bruce I was dealing with and I didn't want to start anything that both of us would regret.

"Okay. I'll step away now." I obliged and took a step back, admiring the weapon from afar.

"Look at her, you would have thought that she was looking at something else!" Tony came up and elbowed me in the side again, winking. I winced from the pain, but eagerly hit him back with my own fist. He grinned and threw his head back in a laugh. I shook my head, giving up on trying to understand and beat Tony Stark.

"So what are you guys actually doing in here? Chemistry?" I asked, forcing myself to turn away from the scepter. I walked around the lab, peering into microscopes, sniffing beakers and flipping through papers. Bruce looked a little peeved, but still calm. Tony enjoyed watching me, as if I was some puppy that he had brought home and it was exploring its territory.

"We are trying to locate the TesserAct, and we are using Loki's spear as a…crutch…to help us. It's actually quite difficult to understand in scientific terms, but you know…" Bruce shrugged and went back to work. Tony was nearby, smiling like he was up to something.

"Scepter…it's a scepter." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Bruce looked up at me, fixing the glasses on his face.

"Loki's Scepter. You called it a spear…it's his scepter." I corrected Bruce, but not in a rude way.

"Oh…of course it is." Bruce spoke under _his_ breath, as if he should have known. It was quite rude coming from him.

"It is…" I responded.

"It's a scepter, it's a spear. What ever it is, it hurts people. Don't forget that it hurt you too. It's not good." Bruce kept his calm and spoke gently.

"But am I dead? No? Bruce, you have to understand that it's just the weapon—"

"It's not the weapon that hurts people. It's person behind it. The man wielding in." Bruce struggled. Tony squeaked. Both of us flashed a look at him. He was covering his mouth, which displayed an amused look.

"What?! He said _wielding._" Tony shrugged. I ignored him.

"Bruce, you of all people should understand Loki…He's not a monster—"

"Guys, guys. Chill. Tess, how about you go sit on the couch and think about…anything. Bruce, you need to get back to work buddy. We need to find the TesserAct." Tony stepped in and actually took initiative. It was all a grand shock to us both, but we listened to him.

I went over and decided to think about something. I wasn't sure what yet. I sat on the couch and let my body sink into the fabric. I thought, 'Maybe, just maybe, I should give my dad a chance. Who knows what he might have to say to me?' While I contemplated giving Phil another chance at fatherhood, there was a knock on the door. I shot up and looked towards the door. Well, speak of the devil! It was Phil, standing patiently at the door, waiting for someone to open it. I laughed and got off the couch to open it.

"Hello…Tess." His words seemed strained and constipated.

"Hi…dad." I forced the words out of my mouth. Tony stopped moving in his tracks. He watched me.

"I was wondering if I could take her for a while?" He asked Tony and Bruce.

"No, no. Go ahead. We'll be fine." Tony waved it off and Phil nodded.

"But—" I hesitated to start to say something, but Tony came around the lab and took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. He spoke in a hushed voice.

"I swear to god, you better take this chance to spend time with your dad. Because when I was little, a small boy, I never got the chance to spend time with _my_ dad. He was always off, or he rarely paid any attention to me. I don't want the same thing happening to you that happened to me, or god so help me, I will force you against your will and make you go." Tony told me. I looked at him for a second and then hugged Tony tight.

"Thank you Tony. I will." I whispered back to him. Tony and I left the hug and parted ways. I went by Phil's side.

"All settled?" Phil asked, confused by what just happened.

"All set." I nodded. Phil turned around and left out the lab, with me following close behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to show you where I work. It'll be fun. I promise." Phil smiled at me and we walked down the hallway together. It was a moment of sentimentality. I never actually had any real childhood experiences with Phil. Most of them were spent in Asgard with the Odinson's. I figured that Phil was trying to make up for lost time. I looked up at him and I could see him trying not to smile too much. As if it would put me off.

"I'm sorry Ph—Dad, for the way I have been acting. It really wasn't very…kind of me." I apologized, feeling that it was the right thing to do.

"I understand and it's okay. I recognize what you're going through and I believe you. Those were tough times. Everyone needed someone. And at the time, I wasn't there to be a real father to you, and I regret it. Sorry kiddo." He took his turn and apologized to me, patting me on the back.

"I know. It's okay now. I think that the past is behind us. But there are some things that are tough to be forgiven, or forgotten." I told him.

"Like what?"

"Wiping my memory. That hurt."

Phil nodded. "Right. Remind me never to do that again. Okay? That was very wrong of me. I hope there might be someway for you to forgive me?" He asked. I gave a small smile towards him. I had thought of something, but I chose to dismiss it. Neither of us were ready for it yet.

"Right now, being here for me, could be the best possibly thing. Thanks." I thanked my dad and kept walking down the hall.

"Of course. Anything for my only daughter…the only woman left in my life." He laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone. I'm sure of it." I assured him. Thinking of having a step-mom, even though I barely knew my first mother, didn't seem like something our family would have. We weren't the white picket fence family. No, we were the kick ass and take in superheroes kind of family.

"Thanks kid." He smiled. He wasn't sure what to call me. It was weird for him. "We're here." Phil stopped at a normal looking door with no suspension locks, automated sensor machines or no windows. He simply pulled out a skeleton key and stuck it in the keyhole, turning it until it clicked. When it did, he pushed the door open and pulled the key out. Dad stepped to the side and let me in. I took one step in and it felt like I had entered Wonderland. This didn't look like the rest of the Helicarrier.

Inside was decorated like a home. 70's wallpaper, pictures and paintings were hung from the wall. A small brown shag carpet was placed in the center of the room. There was a large wooden desk with even more pictures on it. Behind the desk was a panel of screens, showing the entire area of the Helicarrier. A small cream/yellowed couch was sitting in the corner, long forgotten, but still loved.

"Dad…what is this?" I asked, taking another step in, wandering around.

"It's my own personal office. Nick gave it to me when I lost your mother. He said I could decorate any way I wanted to. And that's exactly what I did." He beamed, looking around the room, proud of himself. "See this?" He pointed to small drawing on the wall. "When you were very tiny, I think in Asgard when we visited, you made this. All of us were stunned because usually, a child that young does not have the comprehensive skills to make something like this." I walked over to him, looking at the fragile piece of paper hanging delicately on the wall.

It was simple. There were seven figures. But that's where the simplicity of the picture ended. The first Figure was tall and had an eyepatch over his eye, along with a red flowing cape. Odin…The next one was smaller, but still looked old enough to be a…woman? That had to of been Frigga. Next to Odin and Frigga were two boys. The first boy was larger in muscle. He had shorter blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Lighting bolts were dashed around the head of the figure. Thor. Near Thor was the last small figure of the family. He was leaner and had short black hair. His eyes were green and so were his clothes. Around him were small stars.

Then there were three figures left standing. I could tell that the first one was Phil. He was tall and had the same haircut as the man standing next to me. There was a serious look on his face. Next to Phil was a woman. Straight brown hair. Pale in complexion, but still beautiful she had to of been my mother, Livette. Then, there was me. I had drawn myself as nothing much more than a bundle in my mother's arms.

"I—I drew this?" I asked.

"Yes. You did." My dad looked at the picture longingly, as if he wanted that moment to come back.

"That's amazing…" I stared in awe at the drawing. I looked at it a few moments longer, then moved on to other photos.

Most of the photographs were of the family. Other ones were some of dad when he was in college or here. I appreciated all of them the same. Phil watched me as I walked around, admiring his things. I could see him smiling sometimes.

"Wow…this is really cool dad. Is this where you work everyday?" I asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much. But it's only when I have time to. I'm usually running around, trying to fix stuff up." As Phil talked, walked around the room and touched the walls, stared at the photos and even sat on the old couch.

"Whose is this?" I asked, touching the pillow.

"It was your mothers. It used to sit in her home…down here in Earth. I took it when she passed. Just a little memory of hers that I keep." He sighed and looked at it. Then at me. "You look just like her."

"Except for the hair…" I laughed.

"Yeah, but other than that. You act like her sometimes."

"Uh-huh. Dad…why did mom come down here to Midgard? Why didn't she stay up in Asgard?" I asked. That was the only piece of information that really seemed out of place.

"She had seen Earth while going on an errand for her father. After that, she wanted to come down and stay for a while. She liked the way we ran things and liked our customs and culture. Her parents were not thrilled when she said that she wanted to leave."

"Then how did she get here?"

"Let me finish…so, her parents traveled to see Odin for help, him being the Allfather. They consulted with him and Odin came to a conclusion. She would be allowed to travel there, only under the condition of her being under a watchful eye. Soon after, Odin traveled and met up with Director Fury. He said that if Nick chose someone to watch during Livette's stay, then she could reside here for a while, to make a permanent choice."

"And?" I leaned forward on the couch.

"Nick chose the youngest on the team. Me. For a while, we did not get along. We fought a lot…but eventually, I got up the courage to take her out…" Phil grinned and he became distant.

"That's cute." I smiled and curled up next to Phil. "Tell me more." Phil looked down, not sure what to do. He put his hand around my shoulder and held me close.

"After that, we began to like each other. She even moved in with me. And when the time came for her to make her choice, she decided to stay. But Odin said that she was always welcome in his kingdom."

"That amazing…Wow…who knew?" I laughed. "How'd she die?" I asked, becoming solemn.

"I thought you already knew the story." Phil spoke with a hint of hatred in his tone. He was suspecting that Loki already told me.

"I…kind of know what happened…but if you wouldn't mind telling me?" I repeated my question and looked up at Phil.

"Fine...I'll tell you…

_ It was about 10 at night in Asgard. The only people up were Livette, Phil, Odin, Frigga, Theresa and Loki. Thor was sleeping heavily after a long day of playing war. Frigga and Livette were making wonderful conversation, while watching over tiny Loki, whom was hold Theresa. The small girl was smiling, baring her gums at the boy. _

_ "Are they not just adorable?" Frigga smiled and spoke to Livette. _

_ "He's so kind to her…such a sweetheart. He's going to go places Frigga." Livette looked on at her daughter. _

_ "Well, thank you Odin, Frigga, for letting us stay with you. It was wonderful. I hope to make it back again sometime soon." Phil rose from his conversation with Odin. _

_ "It was a pleasure having you all. The children enjoyed seeing both you and your child." Frigga stood. Livette picked up little Theresa and Frigga picked up Loki. Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses and Odin escorted the happy family out the door and to the Bifrost. Heimdall was waiting there for them. _

_ "Heimdall give them safe travel back." Odin called to the Guardian of the Bifrost. _

_ "Of course." Heimdall bowed and opened the portal. Odin swiftly left, leaving mother, father and child to enter. _

_ "Here, let me take little Tess." Phil offered his hand to take their small child. _

_ "Thank you Phil." Livette smiled and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek. _

_ "Of course Livey." Phil grinned and rocked back and forth with Tess in his arms. "I love you and the baby." He told his wife. _

_ "I love you too Phil." Those were the last true words spoken from his wife's mouth. _

_ The Bifrost started up and Heimdall stuck his sword into the column. Lighting streaks shot across the Bifrost, though unlike other times, they were larger and more wild and untamed. The Coulsons and Heimdall were both utterly baffled and confused by what was going on. _

_ "What's happening?!" Phil yelled across the Bifrost. _

_ "I am not sure! This is not usual!" Heimdall replied. With a sharp snap, the family was zapped out of Asgard and thrown into an unknown world to them. _

_ It was cold and dark. Snow fell lightly on the faces of Phil, Livette and Theresa. Livette looked around bewildered. Phil held their child close to his arms._

_ "Where are we?" Phil asked. Livette took in her surrounding. _

_ "We're in Jotunheim…" She whispered. "We have to get back." She began to panic, looking around wildly. _

_ "Wait, where?" Phil walked over to her, his boots crunching in the snow. "Where are we, and why do we have to go back?" He asked. _

_ "The Jotunheim. Home of the Frost Giants. I've heard stories about them…" She looked around, her long hair whipping wildly back and forth. _

_ "Who comes to cross the Bifrost and enter in foreign land?" A large voice echoed across the vast wasteland. Neither of the two responded. "I sense an Asgardian…and a mortal, though both of you have traveled from Midgard." The voice kept talking. _

_ Suddenly, a large…man, taller than Phil and certainly larger came strutting forward, Each step jolted the ground. "You carry something of importance with you. We do not take kindly to Asgardians in our realm." _

_ "Leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone." Phil spoke towards the large man. As it came into the light of the moon, they both noticed that he had a…blue complexion about him. _

_ "Do not try and reason with him…" Livettte whispered. _

_ "You have...something…something important. The casket?" He spoke again. Both parents froze. They knew what he meant by casket. The TesserAct was known here and in Asgard as the Casket. _

_ "No. Now could you send us back?" Phil asked. _

_ "I'm afraid not." The giant spit. "We need the casket. You have brought it to us willingly. Give it to us." The giant reached out a hand to grab Tess from Phil. Livette quickly stepped in front of Phil and stopped him. _

_ "No!" She yelled. _

_ "Move aside, Asgardian!" The giant hissed. He flung his hand out, ice coming from his palms. A block of ice formed around his hand to make a club. He swung it back and with great force and might, he hit Livette, sending her flying across the snow, towards the edge of a cliff. Phil took a step back, in horror, though no words escaped his mouth. The giant took a few steps forward towards Phil, but was stopped by a flash of light streaking across the sky. It hit the ground separating the giant and Phil. Both of them jumped back. When the light faded, Odin appeared. _

_ "Laufey, you have no reason the attack them. They were sent her by accident." Odin spoke loudly and clearly._

_ "They crossed onto our land with the casket." The giant named Laufey growled._

_ "Forgive me." Odin asked. _

_ "Once. It happens again and I will commence war."_

_ "Thank you. Phil, Livette come with me." Odin turned to speak to the family, but only Phil stood, shaking from the cold and shock. "Where is Livette?" He asked. Phil pointed to the Cliffside, barely able to contain himself. His throat was closing up and he held their daughter tight. Odin dashed over to the beaten woman, taking her in his arms. "Come we must hurry before Laufey returns." Phil ran over with the child in hand. Odin conjured up power from his staff and the group was sent back to Asgard. _

_ When arriving, Frigga was standing at the entrance, waiting for her husband to return. Phil and Odin came rushing back. Each of them holding something. _

_ "What has happened?" Frigga asked. _

_ "Nothing." Odin stopped at the center of the Bifrost, laying down the woman. Frigga gasped. Phil ran over to his wife. _

_ "Is she still breathing?" He asked, gasping for air. Odin leaned over her and listened for a heartbeat. "Well then?" _

_ "Even gods have their end…" Odin murmured. _

_ "What?! What?" Phil tried to contain himself. Frigga ran up and took the child from Phil. He collapsed next to her, crying, sobbing heavily. His wife, his best friend…was dead. They had loved each other very much…so much…and now she was gone. She would never see their daughter grow up, get married…Phil let all the tears stream down his face. _

_ "No!" He hit the ground with his fist. "This. Is. Not. Possible!" He exclamated his words._

_ "I'm sorry Phil." Frigga whispered. He stared down at his wife. Her face was black and blue, bruised and bloodied. Even gods die…even gods have an end…_

"Dad…" I sniffed and wiped a tear from my eye. I had been crying heavily near the end. Phil had held me close.

"It was a horrible thing to remember. I'm glad I still have you." He held me close.

"Me too." I hugged him back. My eyes were dropping and I was getting tired. Though I did not want to sleep, I let the words slide out, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up at noon." I slurred.

"Of course. You get some sleep." He patted my head and began to get up. I tugged on the tail of his suit.

"Can you stay?" I asked him.

"Yes." He smiled and resumed his position. I smiled and closed my eyes, relaxing and sleeping.

LOKI

After the _Avengers_ left, Loki paced furiously back and forth in his _cage._ It's what Tess had called it. It's what everyone called it. He now was the monster that he always thought he was. He had proved himself to be one, and now he had become locked up. Mounting on top of his revelation, he also felt guilty. Guilt plagued him. He was shaking.

A few moments ago, Tess had secretly come up to him and spoke with him. But she didn't stop there. She had mastered the trick that he himself had tried to teach her within their first encounter. Only then, she had used it once and it was to get away from his sexual advance. But this time she had used it to _show_ him something. She had shown him how he made her feel and how he treated her.

Usually, Loki wouldn't have been fazed by something of that nature if it were someone else. But this was Tess. This was _Tess_; a woman that had plagued his dreams and nightmares ever since they had met. He was stricken with a deep desire, a passion, a need to have her as his own. But he realized that he had taken that too far. She wasn't a possession. She was a person. He was so busied by Midgard, and trying to keep her, that he had ignored her true human nature.

Loki paced back and forth thinking deeply on how to get out of the cage. He needed to get out for two reasons. One: He needed find Tess and apologize. Two: He needed to get out and grab his scepter and book it. The TesserAct was on it's way, but wouldn't get much farther without his help. He must be set loose. There was only one way…but Loki took a second to think about it. One wrong step and everything he worked for would crumble.

He began to panic quickly. His breathing quickened and his heart rate became elevated. His breathing also began to shudder. His eyes widened and his pacing became shorter. A sharp sting hit his eyes. This was not foreign to him, no matter how odd it seemed. Crying came naturally. He blinked quickly and two small tear drops fell from his face.

"Damn." His whispered to himself. He turned away from the camera that watched him. If anyone, even Tess was watching, he wouldn't want to be caught crying.

Loki was ultimately caught in dilemma. His world was crumbling and he wasn't sure what to do. "What in Valhalla am I going to do? Dear Odin…Allfather. I can't do _anything!_" He screamed and pounded on the glass. The cage shifted. He instantly pulled away and went to the middle of it. He shook his head.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Forgive, but Never Forget**

"Tess…Tess. There's someone here to see you." I felt a light push on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly. Dad was standing at the door. In the doorway was the same, messy haired boy that I had met two times today. I stood up and stumbled around for a bit, until I actually made it to the doorway.

"Yes?" I looked at Dad and at the boy.

"You said that maybe…we could have lunch sometime?" He asked shyly. I sighed.

"_You _said that maybe we could have lunch. I never did." I told him.

"Oops…yeah. Can we?" He asked meekly. I looked up at Dad, partially annoyed by the kid. Dad gave me a look and I took it as a sign.

"Yeah." I sighed and said bye to my Dad, hugged him tight and left out the door with a man I have never met…

"So…what's your name?" I asked him while walking down the halls.

"Benedict. No last name. Just a first." He smiled.

"Oh…Nice." I nodded.

"I work in the Janitorial position here. Nothing big and fancy." He kept talking. "I had heard a lot about Agent Coulson's returning daughter. I mean, we all heard stories about his family. I was—we were all sure that you weren't coming back. You know? We all had a sinking feeling that the Cube had gotten the best of you. But then one day…we hear rumours of you joining the Avengers…The Avengers! All of us were elated. When Agent Coulson came back from retrieving you, he could barely talk." The guy wouldn't stop talking as we walked down the hall. I listened, only partially intrigued by his story.

"What else did you hear? About me?" I asked him.

"Well for starters, we all knew that you were half God! That's…that's amazing! You don't know how many people in the world are like that?! It's a privilege. It must be amazing, along with having the Cube in you." He sighed and gazed dreamily down the hall. Geez, this guy was a hardcore fanboy.

"It's not all that awesome. We all have flaws. Hell kid, so do I." I put my hand to my forehead and lightly shook it.

"What do you mean?" The kid seemed honestly confused by what I had just told him.

"It's not all glamour and glory. It's got some guts. A lot of guts."

"I don't get it." He responded. I didn't know how I didn't punch the kid straight in the face.

"Ugh. Okay. How about, I get something to eat, and I'll share my life story. Since you shared practically all of yours." I whispered the last sentence to myself.

"Okay!" The kid perked up.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"10." He grinned. I was shocked. If I would have guessed, maybe 13 or 14.

"O-okay." I nodded. "How did you come to get here?"

"I was taken in by the Agency. They just found me laying on the side of the road. My mom left me because she was too poor to give me up for adoption and my father was a crack head and planned to use me as a crack smuggler." The kid told his story as if it was no problem. I felt guilty. I felt like the demon spawn from Satan' asshole.

"Oh."

"Yeah. No biggy. I like it here. It gives me a chance to meet real life super heroes." The boy looked up at me and grinned. God, now I felt really bad.

"Ohh." I kept nodding my head. "Oh look! We're here!" I pointed at the café, hoping to throw the boy's thinking off track with a little food and sugar.

"Nice!" He pranced into the café and I followed. "What do you want? We have everything." He grinned

"Umm. A salad would be nice at the moment." I suggested. The boy responded by running up to the closets and pulling out an already premade salad. I was highly amused that this place had pre-made salad. When he ran over, I took it from him and thanked him.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Anything for a hero!" He smiled and ran to go get himself a small box of Hershey's chocolate. Then he came back and sat down at a table. I followed him and sat across from him.

The little boy staring across at me had shaggy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. His face was still round and cute, but he was tall. There was hope in his eyes.

"Tell me…tell me why being a hero isn't good?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. I bit my lip.

"Umm, well…Benedict. I'm a special kind of hero. You know how milk has an expiration date?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm like milk. I have an expiration date. I won't be on this earth much longer. If I'm lucky, I'll go to Valhalla. You know what Valhalla is?"

"Yeah. It's the place were the dead gods go. Are you saying…?" He furrowed his bright eyebrows and looked at me with intent.

"Mhmm. I've done my share of saving people. It hurts sometimes." I told him, letting down my guard.

"Why does it hurt?"

"The TesserAct. It hurts me." I told him simply and plainly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." He pouted.

"Don't be. It's okay. I'm going to be fine." I smiled. "But there is one thing that does hurt me...and it isn't the TesserAct. Benedict, do you know what love is?" Time to pour out my heart and soul into this kid.

"Yeah."

"Well, right now, the person that I love is locked up. No one understands him. Except his brother and I. Though, sometimes he hurts my feelings, but I understand. He means the world to me and I want him to know that I love him…and if my time does come, I'll be fine, I just want him to know that he is going to be okay too. I'll be watching him." I spoke slowly, tears brimming at the edge of my eyes.

"Loki?" Benedict inquired.

"Yes. Loki. Dear lord, the God of Mischief." I smiled and laughed, wiping away the premature tears.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." The little boy got up and patted me on the shoulder. Then he quickly left, unannounced. I was left sitting in the café, with my salad and a bag of chocolate.

ANON

Loki had a restless sleep. Even though it was midday, his body was growing tired. He was done thinking and trying to resolved problems. His brain ached. So he sat down and just closed his eyes for a little while. Not a long time, just for a while…

His dreams were plagued with screaming, shouting, curses being thrown about and death. His first miniscule nightmare was taking place on Asgard, the day of Tess' departure from Asgard when she was older.

It was a curse to feel the same feelings that he had 2 years ago. The pain squeezing his heart was nearly unbearable. All he wanted was to wake up. His throat burned with hateful words that he wanted to scream out to his father. His eyes were steaming with hot tears and he felt the strain against his body as he tried to run towards his lover. He let out a loud shrieking yell.

Loki sat up, breathing heavy, sweat forming a light sheen on his forehead. He quickly sat up and wiped it from his forehead. He set his elbows on his knees and shook his head.

"Why must it always come back to haunt me?" He spoke to himself. Every night, a small nightmare or dream would come into his head and plant a dangerous seed. It would either repeat itself or it would leave off where it started. The dream usually featured his daily problems or something bothering him deep in his psychosis. Just recently, Tess had been appearing and leaving him in his nightmares. Loki remembered the night that he and Tess first made love; he had a nightmare. He was standing with Tess, both of them holding hands. They were staring up at the stars. Loki was trying to find Asgard for Tess. But all too soon, the ground under Tess collapsed in and she disappeared, falling through the ground. Blackness was enclosed upon him. Loki was all alone in the dark. He called out Tess' name multiple times, but then he began to call for Thor, Frigga, and Odin. He was all alone… No one to hear his screams for help.

Loki feared that he would be alone for a remainder of his life. Though he was pretty set on causing mischief and ruling Midgard. Watching the mewling quims below him obeying his every command gave him chills up his spine. A smile grew on his face. Nothing was better than that feeling of superiority…

"Loki? That is your name, right?" A small, childish voice called from outside his cell. Loki quickly turned, startled to face a small, rosy cheeked, bright eyed, shaggy haired child stood to face him. Where had he come from?

"Yes." He snapped, defensive. "What do you want?" Is this who they sent in to take information from him? How petty…sending in a child. The kid obviously knew who he was and was very timid, yet careful when speaking to Loki.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm just doing something that seems…right at the moment. I was sent…to help you." The child slowly moved towards the panel that Tess had edged towards when she went on her terrible rampage. Loki braced himself, planting his feet on the ground, unmoving. His eyes watched the kid with the precision of a hawk. Benedict slowly moved and looked over an array of buttons. He knew every button in the entire Helicarrier. There was no way he could get this wrong. He was trying to make his idol; Theresa Coulson, feel better. This had to be one way. She did mention him of course.

It took Benedict a while, but he managed to find the right button. He pressed his palm against the green button. Feeling it click and the sound of the glass opening lightened the heart of the small boy. Loki looked out, confused.

"Why would you do that, you fool of a child? Do you know what you have just done?" Loki asked the small boy. Benedict just stood there, admiring the Jotun.

"Because…someone misses you." He said. Loki nodded and passed the child, not daring to hurt him. He had someone to look for.

TESS

As I sat at the table, alone, but I wasn't sad or upset. I had snatched a few notes from Tony's lab and I was trying to understand them. They were just a bunch of numbers, scientific notations…it was driving me off the wall.

"Okay…10 to the…tenth? And…what in the hell were these guys thinking?" I shook my ahead, confused by the scientists tricky notations. I was bored enough to actually take the time to pull apart the equations and figure them out! "Ugh!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist on the table.

"Tess?" I heard a voice call my name out. It definitely wasn't foreign to my ears. I found it all too familiar, but it was calling my name…I had to respond. There was a lull to the voice.

I turned around and saw Loki standing there, with a loving, worried look on his face. His eyes had softened and the energy he was giving off felt completely pure. His hands were at his side.

"Loki? What-?" I struggled with my words. He was out…? Who let him out? He seemed far too calm to be standing here in front of me. He smiled, curving his long, think lips, and quickly strode to me, nearly running. It was as if he couldn't get to me fast enough.

I stood there, not sure what to do. Loki was out… He clashed with me and hugged me tightly, one hand on my head and another against my waist. I was pressed into his body. I could smell the leather and dirt on his robes. His soft, freezing cold hands were closed upon my head and waist.

"Dear god…I shall never…I will never let you go…again. That was far too painful to let go. Please don't leave me." He whispered to me. I slowly came to my senses and wrapped my arms around him, fazed. Holding him just felt right. We were two puzzle pieces that fit correctly in together.

"I—I…" It was impossible to get my words out. I just hugged him tight, feeling his leather against my skin. His cold skin was cooling me down. My heart slowed down and there was a release inside my body. I gripped him tight. "How did you get out?" I barely whispered to him. My body was recovering from shock.

"A friend of yours let me out…small child…" He murmured to me. I pulled away from the hug in horror.

"Benedict? Oh my god! Just think of how much trouble he's going to get in?" My hands flew to my head, and I panicked.

"Calm down…please? I am sure everything will work out. Come sit down and talk to me." He asked me. He made his way to a seat at the table, sitting down. I eyes him as he walked around the table.

"No charming comment? No seductive ploy?" I asked him.

"I'm just trying to have a pleasant, _human_ conversation my dear." He forced a smile to please me. I decided to give this new man a try. So I sat down across from him.

"Okay." I crossed my legs and looked at him from across the table.

"Tell me, how are they treating you?" He asked me quickly, leaning forward.

"Better than you did…I'm okay." I still had pent up anger towards Loki.

"I figured. I'm still trying to convince you that I am sorry? Correct?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm still…upset…but with anger and loss, I've found love and hope." I told him. I laughed at myself, because it sounded like I was trying to get over a break up with a 4 year relationship.

"And with who?" He sounded intrigued. He leaned over the table and interlaced his own hands.

"My dad. We spoke for a while…and I've learned a lot actually." I bit my lip and looked around the vicinity.

"Oh…Phil. The man that called me a _monster_? The same man who rejected our marriage?" Loki hissed. His eyes darkened over and slowly leaned back in my seat. Fear gripped me. Warning signs went off in my head.

"Ah…kind of…but you know…he doesn't mean all of that. He's still scared to lose another family member." I explained, using my hands way too much. I could feel the shaking in my throat and the instability in my mind.

"And did he tell you how your dear, dear mother passed away?" His voice became motionless and everything became dark on him. I was frightened of him…again.

"I…I did. She was killed by Laufey…your true biological father." I choked.

"Yes. Yes, she was. And maybe that's why your father hates me? Maybe that's why I'm called a monster? Tell me?" Loki stood up and loomed over the table, staring down at me. I shrunk back in my seat.

"No! Well…maybe, but that doesn't matter. _I _love you. That should be all that matters." I shook.

"Your mother…your graceful, wonderful, caring mother…DIED because of my father. What a horrible representation of our race…" Loki growled and shook his head.

"Please…stop. I don't have her anymore! It was partially my fault that she's dead!" I too stood up, yelling over him. He stopped, and straightened up, utterly confused.

"Now how was it _your _fault?" He questioned me.

"They wanted me. I was the 'Casket'. My mother wanted to save me…she tried her best…she tried." I whimpered and rubbed my face, ridding it of any new tears. I walked over to the far side of the room. "It wasn't you…you are _nothing_ like your father." I whispered over my shoulder to him. After admitting that, I broke down and cried into my palms.

"I…I did not know you felt that way. Oh shhh…shhh…darling it's okay." Loki walked up to me and wrapped his hands around my arms, and laid his cold cheek on the side of my head, rocking back and forth. He hushed me with his soothing voice, singing the ancient lullaby that I knew from years being spent in Asgard. I silently cried and grasped his hands.

There was a swish and Loki silently herded me over to a small couch that he had magicked up. He sat down and I curled up next to him. His cheek was still lying on my head. His arms were wrapped protectively around me.

"Don't leave…please…don't leave." I whispered over and over.

"Shhh…I won't leave if you don't leave? Alright?" He gently kissed my forehead and wiped away a strand of hair from my face. "How's that heart of yours?" He whispered to me. His cold hand reached across and every gently, placed it on my heart. It skipped a few beat, but went wild. He smirked and held me closer. His fingers felt like magic.

"Steady. Thanks. The ring has helped." I slowly relaxed, knowing that the danger was far away now.

"That's what is was meant for. Keep it on…No matter what." Loki responded.

"No matter what?"

"Just in case anything happens…But I'm sure nothing will happen." His voice was very calm and collected. His one hand would repeatedly run down my back, trying to soothe me, while the other one lingered on my heart, watching and keeping track of the beats.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to show you how I felt since words don't work with you." I apologized for my sudden outburst of rage. His face went grim. His lips were pulled in a strict line. He looked down at me held me, looking me in the eyes, saying, "Don't you _ever_ do that again. It scared me, and I became worried. I don't like seeing that. Promise me, you won't do that." Loki's voice shook, but held still.

"Why did it scare_ you_ of all people?"

"Did you see yourselves? Of course I would be frightened! You looked absolutely dreadful and I was positive it was my fault. I was lucky that you were a strong woman and would not take your life as easily as your double."

"And for that, I'm sorry. But I did it for a reason, and I think that you got the reason." I said, wondering about what would have happened if I actually did kill myself. Who would actually miss me? Would they give me a funeral? Would people remember me? "Loki?"

"Yes my dear?" He peered down at me.

"Would you ever think of having an actual wedding with…_people_ coming to it?" I asked him. Ever since he gave me the damn ring, I had been thinking about the marital prospects. It would be difficult. We couldn't just go down to the town hall and ask for a marriage license

"Darling, based on my behavior, I think that having a proper wedding _anywhere_ would be difficult."

"Can we at least get married somewhere? I want to be properly wedded to you." I sighed. As a little girl is Asgard, I saw many glorious and grand weddings. I always watched them and wanted to have something as amazing as that. I also wanted to get married to my best friend at the time…Loki.

"Yes…But be warned, it shall be difficult."

"I understand, but I still want—"

"Sh!" Loki gripped my arm tightly.

"What?" I tried to get my hand free of his grip, but he held on tight.

"Someone's coming…I need to take my leave. Goodbye darling. It was pleasant seeing you for a while. I'll miss you, and I love you." Loki quickly stood up and the couch disappeared. I jumped off it right before it vanished. Loki quickly strode to the door, his robes flowing behind him. Chills ran up my spine. He was made to be a ruler…

"Bye...hey wait!" I stopped him. He turned around.

"What?"

"Meet back here…at 10, tonight. I'll come and get you out." I arranged a silly idea that was based after what we did as children. A smile grew on his face.

"Like is Asgard? Star gazing?" He asked me.

"Yes. Just like in Asgard. Bye. Go quick!" I hurried to him and threw a hug on him. It took him a few seconds to adjust to the new departure, but he did hug me back.

"I shall see you all in good time my love." He spoke to me with happiness and joy. Loki stepped away from my hug and gently took my hand, lightly pressing his lips upon it. I blushed a wild red. He looked up and smiled, laughing every so quietly. As seeing my joy and pleasure with his action, he quickly stepped forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he disappeared out the door. I was left with a smile on my face and a good feeling in my heart. We had both made amends and hopefully would become better people. But this was Loki we were talking about. He was the God of Mischief, but then again, this was also me we were talking about. The psychotic, injected Superhero, with anger issues. I laughed. Oh shit, we would have one messed up family.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Meeting**

I sat down at the nearest table, thinking about what Loki and I would do tonight. Would we really star gaze? That would be amazing. We were already high enough in the sky to almost touch the stars…

"Tess?" I heard Benedict's small voice call my name. I looked up to see him standing there, in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh! Hi." I looked at him for a minute, and then looked back down. "You didn't have to do that you know?" I spoke down at the table.

"Do what?" Benedict entered the café and sat next to me.

"Let Loki out. That was dangerous. He could have hurt you. Bad." I scolded the young boy.

"But he didn't." Benedict counter re-acted. That made me think. Maybe Loki was changing and maybe he was actually changing his ways. Maybe…they would let him go and we would get married and move to Asgard! Those were silly thoughts though. I knew Loki. I don't think he would give up his dreams of ruling for just…a woman.

"You are correct. But you could have been caught by anyone and they would have…they would have been very mean to you." I told Benedict.

"Again, that didn't happen." Benedict responded. His comments made me think.

"Thank you though." I thanked him.

"Of course. Do you actually love him?" He asked me.

"Well, of course I do! I wouldn't have done what I have with him if I didn't." I smiled and my eyes glazed over, thinking about Loki.

"Done what? What did you do?" Benedict poked me in the side.

"Nothing! Just nothing! I love him and that's that." I smiled at the boy, hoping he would understand.

"I know, I watched you two talk. I've never seen love like that…it's pretty…"

"Thank…you." I looked up and Benedict and smiled weakly at him.

"Are you going to be okay though? Your heart?" He inquired.

"I think that as long as I have this ring on, I should be fine. But soon, I am going to need something a lot stronger. But I'm good for now."

"Well that's good!" Ben looked up at me with sparkling eyes. Something on his pocket beeped and we both jumped at the noise. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pager. Wow, those were old.

"Dang. I have to go! Bye Tess! I hope that you feel better." Little Benedict stood up and I stood up too.

"If you get in trouble for letting Loki out, just call on me. I can get you out it." I told him. I would feel terribly guilty if he was blamed for something that he didn't mean to do.

"You don't have to. But I'll remember that." He hugged me goodbye and I patted his little head, thanking him for everything he had done. Then he dashed out the door and disappeared. I smiled and took a step towards the door framed, leaning up against it, watching him run down the hallway. Cute kid.

"Well that was a real…charmer." I heard a voice near me, outside of the doorway. I peeked out and saw Steve standing there.

"Oh! Hey there Steve. Yeah isn't that kid cute?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"I wasn't talking about the kid. I was talking about what the kid brought out of its cage. That he wasn't supposed to." Steve crossed his own arms and looked at me with a determined face. My heart missed a beat and dropped when Steve said that. Had he honestly seen Loki out of his cage? Panic was brought into my subconscious. My stomach turned and twisted.

"What are you talking about? It was just Benedict and I. Talking." I shrugged, walking away and waved my hands dismissing his pre-determined notions.

"God Tess, you can't lie now. Not now! We don't need this on top of everything else." Steve walked into the café, following me.

"I'm not lying Steve!" I stood my ground, but kept my back facing him.

"Tess. I'm not going to fight you on this. Just tell me." Steve kept his voice calm. There was a relaxed feel in the air. I settled down along with it.

"Yes…" I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes…Loki was in here with me. We were talking." My shoulder slumped in defeat. I heard Steve stiffen up.

"Ah-hah! I knew it!" I heard him turn about face and head for the door. I snapped around quickly, rushing over to grab his arm.

"NO! Steve! Please don't tell anyone! You don't know how much that would me mean to me!" I tugged on his arm heavily.

"Tess, the man who wants to take over the world is wandering around this ship, unguarded. He needs be found and excuted!" Steve spoke to me harshly, yanking his arm away from me.

"Was! He was wandering. He is back now! You can check for yourself!" I pleaded and got down on my knees. "Please Steve. Do this once. For my sake." I begged him. Steve looked down at my crouched over figure in pity.

"Fine. Once." He warned me and ran out of the room. I smiled and relaxed, slumping down on the floor. And like that, I was out like a light.

I woke up a little while later in a soft bed. Not on the cool linoleum floor that I had conked out on. Startled and otherwised pleased that someone had the right mind to put me to bed correctly (other than Steve, who just let me to sleep on the cold hard ground) and actually tuck me in! It must have been Phil. He was the only one…

I sat up and looked at the clock near my bedside. 10:30. I shot up and out of bed, flinging the sheets off of me, accidently tangling my legs into them and fell on the floor with a hard thud, knocking my forehead against the ground. I stopped and groaned. "Oh dear god…" I moaned, rubbing my head, trying to sit up. As I made my way up, I tried to hear if anyone had heard me. Nope. No one was stirring. Quickly jumping to my feet, I stood up and looked around to see if anyone had _seen_ me. The coast was still clear.

Panicked and particularly guilty that I hadn't met Loki at the exact time, I rushed out of my room and made my way in the blind dark to the café.

"God dammit, why do they have to make the Heli so freaking dark at night. How does anyone see?" I whispered to myself as my hands ran against the walls, feeling for the café. From evoking such a strong emotion of anger and disappointment, my heart, and veins began to glow blue. The TesserAct pulsed a electric blue inside my body. In shocked, I stopped and looked down at my hands.

"Woah…" I stared down and gazed in amazement. "Well that's never happened before…" I turned my arms over and my mouth stayed agape. I could use this as a light source! I could find my way to the café! I shouldn't be as late!

Giddy with my new plan, I now traveled quicker down a dimly lit hall. From there on out, I was able to see. Nearing the end of the trip, the blue faded and I once again became blind to everything around me. Though luckily I had already reached my destination. Pushing the door open and stepping inside the small cafeteria, I looked around. Small over head lights were lit so that small spotlights barely glistened on the floor.

"Loki?" I whispered. I waited a couple seconds for a response. "Loki? Hello? Are you here?" I took a couple more steps in, wary of my surroundings. Still no response. I wandered over to a table and sat down, twisting in the chair anxiously. I had said that we were to meet here at 10. It was now 10:40.

I sat and waited, feeling a deep drop in the pit of my stomach. What if Loki still was hell-bent on his own ways? What if he really…didn't…want me? What if—

"Tess…" I heard a low whisper enter the room. I stood up from my chair and crouched down behind a table. Who was it? "Tess…where are you?" I heard the unfamiliar voice call my name. I bit my lip to keep quiet as I sat, hunched over my knees. I listened, keeping as still as possible. The light footsteps had disappeared and the voices stopped. Had the person left?

"There you are." A voice hissed in my ear. I jumped and gave a sharp yell. The Figure grabbed me and held me close to them, their hand over my mouth. I wriggled, panicked that I would once again be kidnapped. "Shh…hush yourself. Do you not want to enjoy and evening with me? Or would you rather me be locked up?" Loki's voice wafted into my ear and everything registered as normal. I relaxed and he let go of my mouth. I quickly turned towards him and burrowed my head in his chest, gripping his robes.

"Dear god. I thought that you were someone else. The Chituari or something…I thought…I thought that they were coming to take me." I was still frightened as hell. My body was shaking with fear. Loki stood there and held me, realizing the accident damage he had done.

"I am sorry darling…very sorry." He stroked my cheek and whispered to me in a quiet, kind way. "Shall we get to star gazing my love?" He asked me, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, yes!" I smiled and looked up at him, stepping away. "But where…? We are too far up in the atmosphere. We have no air." I explained to him. He smiled at me cunningly.

"Mortals don't. But we do." He took me by the hand and led me out of the café. My heart flew as we fled silently down the hallways and down to the Bridge. "Up here." He whispered, pointing to a ladder the trailed up the wall and up, out of the Helicarrier.

"How do _you_ know about this?" I asked him. Only maintenance workers have knowledge of that secret passage…

"I little _friend_ told me." He smirked and walked ahead gracefully. His clothes lightly wafted behind him and a chill rose in the air. Ooh…I would love to get my hands all over him…But I pushed that thought to the back of my head and followed Loki up to the ladder. He turned his head to look at me and smiled, baring his teeth. Then, he started climbing up, each long arm reaching out in front, grasping the bars with all his might. His legs followed in suit. They worked hard to heave the limber god up the fragile ladder.

"Careful." I quietly called up to him. He threw back his head and gave a little laugh.

"My darling, I am quite fine. Why don't you hurry yourself up here so we can begin?" He asked me. I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it, and headed up the ladder, following him.

Loki had popped the top of the Helicarrier port open and clambered out, his feet disappearing seconds later. I hurried up the ladder and made my way out of the Helicarrier and onto the main deck. When I stood up on the runway of the deck, I felt a cool, humid breeze rush over my flushed face. A shiver ran up and down my spine and my legs tingled.

The sky was a dark blue and stars shone brighter than they ever have. All around me there was sky. I watched as we slowly move through the night and passed through clouds. I closed my eyes and all I could hear were the whirring sounds of the engine; quiet. The air blowing over my ears…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Loki asked me. He was standing a few feet away, gazing up at the stars.

"Yes. Very. Remember our times in Asgard? We would always sneak out to watch the stars." I sighed and closed my eyes, reminiscing on our fun times together. Times that I was actually fond of…

_It was 10 at night and all children, men, and women were asleep in the Asgardian palace. All accept for the two youngest. Loki and Tess, for they were not tired. Neither of them wanted to sleep. They both found slumber boring at times. And this was one of those times. The night was a clear night and all the realms and their stars and moons were shining bright upon the kingdom. It was the perfect night for stargazing. And the young Master of Mischief was awake and ready…_

_ Loki opened one eye to take in his surroundings. His parents had put Loki to bed hours ago. Odin and Frigga had just now gone to bed themselves. Thor had been in his study, pouring over war stories. Loki guessed that his elder brother had fallen asleep with the books. Loki looked around as he felt something stir near him. It was warm…he smiled and lifted the covers, peeking under them. _

_ Tess was curled up close to him, holding her knees to her chest. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and felt that even though she seemed warm on the outside, she was freezing cold to the bare touch. He worried for her. She tended to do this every night._

_ "Tess dear…why must you do this to yourself?" He asked her with sorrow. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up at Loki, who still lifting the covers over both of them. She laughed lightly, like chimes ringing through the air. It took her a while to regain her bearings. But she eventually spoke to him, with a haze in her voice._

_ "I do it so I can spend time with you. I like being with you and I mean no harm to myself what so ever!" She sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. _

_ "That's very kind of you. But what would mother and father think of this?" He asked, wagging his finger at her playfully. _

_ "Oh don't be so droll. You know we've been in these situations before. Only more…serious. And Frigga nor Odin know about it?" Tess smiled and leaned forward, brushing Loki's hair behind his ear. It was getting longer…_

_ "No…but—" Loki held Tess's hand against his face. Her warmth kept him feeling real. Not like a cold…heartless…giant._

_ "No buts about it. I would not worry if I were you. Both of us have good heads resting upon our shoulders." Tess slowly took her hand away from Loki's face. "What are we going to do tonight? Talk about our lives for the hundredth time? Or shall we speak of Thor's attraction to Sif?" She asked, bored with same questions and answers that they were bothered with every night. Loki smiled, genuinely. _

_ "I have been thinking…and it's something new. You might like it. Come with me." Loki rose out of bed and grabbed one of his green robes. He seemed hurried. _

_ "What is it?" Tess asked, looking at her beautiful god of a boyfriend._

_ "Come quick and I will show you!" He ran over to her and tugged her by the wrist out of bed, though he was very gentle about it. Making sure that Tess was warm, he wrapped her in of his cloaks and they headed out of Loki's room. _

_ Both of them silently passed Odin and Frigga's bedchambers, along with the study that Thor was in. They Loki stopped Tess at the door. _

_ "What is it?" Tess peeked cautiously over Loki's shoulders. _

_ "This is the door we must go through. But I fear that my brother Thor is in this study. We must be very quiet and sneaky. Do not utter a word." Loki warned Tess. She nodded, motioning to zipping her mouth shut. Loki furrowed his brow, confused with the Midgardian motion. _

_ "I'll be quiet." Tess told him. _

_ "Ah." He nodded and opened the door slowly. _

_ The door opened without a single noise. It was silent and both of the teens moved stealthily and sneakily across the wooden floor that was the study. The study was an old room that was here even before Odin. Dust collected on old books and scriptures from eras ago. Paintings were framed and delicately hung on the wall. Tess looked around the old room, gazing in wonder at all the old relics piled up inside. She had never been in this room, let alone know that it had existed._

_ "Whoa…" She raised her voice, about to say more, but Loki grabbed her and held her mouth. _

_ "What did we say about speaking?" He spoke to her in a hushed, snappy voice. _

_ "Sorry." She apologized and stepped away from him. Loki nodded and motioned to keep walking to the spiral stone stairs. These were the stairs they would have to walk up to reach the study where Thor was. Both of them knew that Thor had very keen senses. And if either of them were caught, they would be in big trouble. _

_ Loki started first up the stairs, always keeping one hand on the stone cold wall, and another behind him, just in case Tess needed it. Tess followed Loki, trying as hard as she could to step up on the steps as silently as her clumsy feet would allow her. She feared getting caught by Thor. It was not that she didn't like Thor, she just didn't think Thor thought fondly of her relationship with his younger brother. No one liked it, though Frigga was amused by their constant flirting. _

_ Tess walked up the stairs, watching Loki ahead of her. She wondered where he was taking them. Usually he would just insist on staying in his room, playing or just kissing and cuddling. But tonight was different. He seemed more mellow and reserved. That actually worried her. Was there something wrong? Had she done something wrong? Tess had always feared that Loki would turn on the family and act on his own nature, which to begin with was very vicious and sneaky. But only she saw it. She was sure that Thor didn't see it, for he always made a good amount of fun with him. Frigga loved Loki and wouldn't be able to bear to see the evil inside. Odin probably saw it, elected to ignore it and never spoke about it._

_ "Just a few more steps up…look! I see Thor…" Loki whispered to Tess, snapping her out of the trance like state she was in. She looked at where she was. The stairs had ended and they had entered a smaller study with a desk and a large teenage boy, asleep. His head propped up on the books and hands dangling loosely. Mjolnir sat near Thor. _

_ "He looks so…funny…sleeping." Tess cocked her head to get a better look at the god who was usually running around, jumping and never sitting unless it was a council or a meal._

_ "Yes. He rarely rests. Funny, but we must keep going. Just up these 5 stairs and we're done." Loki gently pushed Tess ahead to the stairs. She obliged and went up the last few stairs and opened the door at the top. _

_ When we opened the door and walked through, she was astounded by what she saw. They were on the top of the palace, overlooking the whole realm of Asgard. She could see the Bifrost and the wide sea that rushed under the rainbow bridge. On the other side, she saw all the small houses and buildings that made up the kingdom of Asgard. A cool wind blew across her. The Winter season was coming and she could feel it. She held Loki's cloak closer and smiled, taking in the amazing landscape around her. _

_ "Do you like it?" Loki asked, coming around and wrapping his hand in hers. She looked at him and smiled widely, squeezing his hand. _

_ "It's breathtaking." _

_ "Look at the stars…you can see all the stars of Asgard and sometimes the stars and even the moons of other realms…Look, there's Jotunheim." Loki pointed into the sky past a field of shining stars to a patch of rough, pointed, jagged, dull lights. _

_ "Jotunheim…their stars are so…different." Tess almost spoke with a hate in her voice. Loki sensed it and stood near and close to Tess, wanting to protect her from the pain she felt. _

_ "Yes. They are…that's…that's why I brought you up here tonight…" Loki hesitated as he spoke. As if there was something that he was holding back. _

_ "It is? Because of the Jotun Stars?" Tess tried not to sound let down or upset. But she did not want to have a strong reminder of her mother's death. _

_ "Yes. Today marks the 14 and a half year mark of your mother's death…" Loki looked past Tess. He did not want to see her reaction. It was silent…it was silent for a long while. But then Loki felt Tess step away from him._

_ "You brought me out here…to commemorate my mother's death?" She asked in a hushed, rough, but sharp voice. _

_ "You want me to remember that I lost my family to one of those…giants!?" She turned and faced him, poking her finger in his chest, moving him backwards. "Do you care about my sanity? I've had that thought living in the back of my head. Trying as hard as I could to __**keep that thought away.**__" She emphasized her last couple words. "So that I would not appear __**weak**__ to Odin and Frigga. To appear strong…and worthy of living here."_

_" I did not mean to cause you pain… I just—" Loki gently pushed Tess's hand away. _

_ "You just? You just? You just what? Jeez Loki! You just have to ruin everything?! Don't you?!" Tess raised her voice and balled her fists up. _

_ "No! Tess, listen to me." Loki's voice grew stern. She ignored him and turned, walking away, towards to the edge of the building. He quickly followed. _

_ "I will not listen to you anymore Loki Odinson. I have had enough of you jokes and lies and pranks. It used to be cute and funny, but this…this…" Tess was at a loss of words. Emotions were quickly piling up on Tess' weak heart. _

_ "What lies have I ever told you?" Loki attempted to lightly touch her shoulder and pull her away from the edge, but she shook it off. _

_ "I—I don't know! But…but you've done enough. So has Thor! Blackmailing us! Threatening to tell Odin! I've had enough." Tess looked over the edge of building, measuring the height and how much pain she would endure hitting the ground… _

_ "Tess…come back." Loki calmly asked, realizing her intentions. "Don't make this night worse. I only wanted you to see the stars that your mother did…" _

_ "Seeing what she saw in her dying moments? When she was trying to protect me?" She hastily snapped back at him. She took another leering step, her whole foot nearly coming off the edge. _

_ "TESS!" Loki shouted, grabbing her arm and yanking her back roughly. Tess fought back and hit Loki with her small fists. They did no harm to him. _

_ "No! NO! LET ME GO!" She wriggled and tried to escape his grasp, hitting and swinging. He eventually was able to wrap both arms around her and restrain Tess. He sat down with her and attempted to calm her down. "Let…go." She struggled to speak. Loki could hear the coming tears that were choking her._

_ "Shhh…shhh. Calm down." He hushed her and whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. Then came the tears and crying softly from Tess. _

_ "I—I feel…alone. My dad left me…my mom is dead." Tess hiccupped. Loki wiped the tears from her eyes and kept talking to her. _

_ "You're not alone. Listen to me. You're with me…Frigga…look! Look up at the stars. Valhalla is not far behind them. Your mother __**has**__ to be up there, watching you." Loki pointed to the sky and watched as Tess peered up. _

_ "Are you…sure?" She asked him. _

_ "Yes. I am sure." He gripped her shoulder and rested his chin on it. "Are you still upset?" _

_ "No. Not with you, nor Frigga. Odin and Thor though…yes. But I will not worry about that now. I enjoy looking at the stars." She was now calm and relaxed. Her head was propped against Loki's chest and her legs were extended, but not nearly matching Loki's length. _

_ "Yes…the stars. They show so much. Hopefully, we will still be able to venture out and do this in the future…I would think that the stars would shine brighter and bigger then. So we can see your mother easier." Loki smiled and spoke to her in a happy, sweet voice. _

_ "Yes. That would be pleasant. You my friend, are very smart. Have I told you that before?" Tess looked up into his eyes. He grinned kissed her lightly and quickly on the lips. _

_ "Yes. Yes you have." _

_ "I fear that shall never change." She laughed, joking with him. _

_ They spent the rest of the night talking amongst the stars, trying to name the constellations. Loki getting more right than Tess, but all the while, they had fun…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: One Night Trip**

"I would rather not stand and bask in past memories. We do only have until the sun rises…" Loki hissed in my ear. I jumped at his voice, coming out of my trance.

"Yes! You're right. Let's get going." I nodded and moved ahead, surveying the sky as we walked towards the highest point on the Helicarrier. The sky was actually astonishingly clear. I would have that that it would have been polluted and murky. "The sky…it's beautiful." I marveled at it.

"It's always like this, you humans just never take notice of it. That's one thing I am going to attempt to change when I rule." He thought out loud. I gave him a look.

"Are you seriously thinking about _ruling the world_? That's going to do you no good."

"But they…they are different. They were_ made_ to be ruled. Whereas you and I…Thor, Odin…Frigga. We were born and bred to _be _the rulers." Loki grinned with anticipation and exhilaration. He was excited.

"But we can't be spiteful and horrid to them. They are still like us." I reminded him. We continued to walk forward.

"Like you. Not…never like me in any conjuration or form. They worshipped Odin, and Thor. People used to and still do worship gods. They _follow_ them." He raised his head in defiance. I shook my head and gave up for the night. One day I was just going to have to teach him why and how to be a good ruler. I stopped talking after that because I was starting to almost agree with the idea of _ruling_. And it frightened me.

"Here we are. Take a seat." Loki waved his hand at an empty signal tower that was attached to the Helicarrier. I looked around. How did we get up here?

"How…how'd we get up here? I don't remember taking stairs." I looked around, confused. Loki just stood there, looking amused. "What?"

"You were obviously too busied, buried deep within your thoughts to even notice the world going on outside of you. We most definitely did use the steps." I let out and exasperated sigh and relaxed my shoulders.

"I should pay more attention, shouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well right now I'm here, with you and I'm paying attention." I corrected myself and told him.

"That exactly what I wanted." He sat down, legs dangling over the tower. I followed in suit and sat right next to him.

The Helicarrier moved slow enough that we could see the stars come and go as we pleased. Loki tended to point out the stars that formed constellations and the faint moons of other realms.

"Do you remember the Jotun stars?" He asked. I was surprised that he would bring up Jotunheim, due to his reaction about his relations to the place.

"Yes…I do?" I was careful with my words.

"Very different…" His voice went down an octave lower. "Dangerous orbs of noxious gas, aren't they." He hissed. I tightened my muscles and coiled every inch of my body, readying myself for the onslaught of hateful words.

"Loki…they are like every other star. They just look different." I explained to him, lightly touching his arm

"Do not speak to me as if I was a child!" He spat and recoiled away from me. I did not take lightly to his reaction this time. Angered with it, I grabbed his arm roughly and focused all my concentrated power on him. My hand glowed for only a second before it reached his skin.

Loki began to transform. His skin changed for a pale peach to a light, pastel blue. His eyes dilated and turned red. Lines appeared on his face, creating a pattern. His eyes widened in fear and he shook me off gently.

"No. You will not." He turned away from me, standing up. I groaned and stood up, honestly just wanting to watch the stars and moons.

"Don't leave. Don't you walk away from this situation. Come back and talk to me." I told him sternly. I wasn't taking his shit anymore.

"I think I see the sun." He muttered under his breath.

"You do not see anything." I responded, crossing my arms. "I want you to sit your ass back down and tell me why you won't let me see you like this?" I was honestly confused. Alone, he was a beautiful man. But in his Jotun form, he was something completely different and I found that attractive about him.

"Because, I am a monster. I am part of the _thing _that murdered your mother. I find myself repulsive and truly disgusting." He hissed from over his shoulder.

"But _I _don't find it repulsive. You haven't killed _me_. I think you're fine, you're just over reacting." I tried to explain to him.

"I haven't killed you _yet._" He whispered. I was completely taken aback by his comment. It scared me…a chill ran through my body, reaching the core of my heart. I shuddered.

"Loki…I don't think you would…ever try to kill me." I was now very careful and wary of my surroundings and my words.

"What makes you think that?" His words were sharp.

"This." I said plainly, pointing to the ring. He looked down at it, seeing it for the first time on my finger since Germany. His eyes widened and I saw a small smirk on his face. He reached out to touch it, lightly grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I didn't restrict, but I was careful.

"Beautiful. Is the iridium working as it should?" He asked me, looking up at my eyes.

"Yes. I think. My reactions to the TesserAct aren't as bad. I think I'll be okay." I gave a short smile, one edge of my lips curling up. "Now do you feel better?" I asked him.

"I think I have found a single piece of calm and serenity somewhere." He smiled and put his hand on the back of my head. He tenderly pulled me close to him, my head pressing up on his chest. He wrapped both arms around me tightly, muttering things to himself. I swore I felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Do you miss anything from your mortal life?" He asked me, speaking into my hair. I thought for a second. I hadn't had the best life there…but the scenery of the Peninsula was breathtaking.

"Yes. I do. I miss the Olympic Peninsula. It was beautiful and that water was clear…especially on a moonlight night such as tonight." I sighed and remembered my last night on the beach. The wind around me, the ocean sloshing back and forth…

"How would you care to revisit it?" He asked me, stepping back from our embrace. I cocked my head and looked at him, utterly confused.

"I would love to, but…that's nearly impossible." I said.

"Not impossible for me, my sweet." He grinned, holding out his hand, palm up, to me. "Take my hand." He instructed me. I slowly extended my arm and met his palm with mine. In an instant I felt a rush of energy burst through my body. My sight was blind for a moment and in that moment, I was afraid. But I could still feel Loki's hand gripping mine. I held on tight, fearing that I might drop off the face of the earth if I let go.

"I have you. Do not worry." He told me. I listened to his voice and held on for a little while longer. "Here we are…" He whispered. Soon, my eyesight came back to me. I felt a familiar wind wash over my face. I took a breath out in relief. I looked around and saw where I was.

Somehow, we hand ended up in the same beach that I had been on no more than a month or two ago. I was astonished.

"Loki! What—how?" I was at a loss for words. All he did was smile.

"This isn't the real beach you talked of. I only made an illusion of one. But you can still feel the sand and the water." He told me. I let go of his hand and looked around some more. The beach was beautiful it was exactly as I remembered it.

Overwhelmed with the immense emotions in my heart, I ran to Loki and embraced him in my arms, kissing him fully on the lips. I did not hold back. My love for this man was brimming over the edge of my heart. I didn't care what he had done in the past. All the counted was now and that he was working on changing.

"Bit eager, are we?" He asked under my lips.

"You deserve it…a lot." I smiled, at a loss of big words to use.

"Well it would be interesting to experience your pleasure as well as mine in these waters…" Loki looked past my shoulder, examining the sea. I hugged him from under the arms and looked up at his face. He looked down, amused.

"We could at least…try?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes." And those were his only simple words that night.

I lead him by the hand to the cool waters of the imagined ocean. It still felt so real as my feet were brushed by the rushing water. It tickled. Once again, I looked up at Loki.

"Your clothes are going to get wet…I think. I still don't understand this." I looked back at the water.

"It's a simulation…nearly a dream, but it still has physical qualities. Others who would happen to find us would see the illusion as well." He warned.

"Oh…"

"Come now, I don't want you to fear being caught." Loki took to the lead and gently lead me in the water, it reaching my ankles, barely wetting the cuffs of my pants. "Off with those…" He muttered, waving his hand over my hip. My pants disappeared and my face was flushed with a bright red. I buried my face in his clothes. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You still fear showing yourself to me…we've done this before…many a times." He tried to comfort me, touching my back or playing with my hair.

"I…I just don't want to get caught. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?" I asked him.

"I do no find it…humiliating. I think the only person that might let it slide would be Tony Stark. That man has a fascination with our…activities." Loki told me. I cracked a grin.

"Okay…okay." I reassured myself and let go of Loki. He smiled and watched me wade out into the water.

The water was cold as my warmed core met with the cool water. I sucked in my breath and suddenly felt weighed down as my shirt began to take in water. "Dammit." I hissed. I turned and waved, giving a faux smile to Loki. His raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, then he began wading out. I watched him. As we came closer, his own robes began to disappear into a fine mist, until, when his waist hit the water, then his pants and all left him. I bit my lip and could feel my heart rate rise. Nervous, I went farther out until the water was just barely up to my neck. Loki laughed and quickly appeared by my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knowing well what was wrong.

"I think…" I responded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my now bare waist.

"I know…" He responded and kissed my neck. I felt the water swish gently around us. I gave a small squeal as I felt the rest of my clothes fade away. I hissed and narrowed my eyes at Loki, who didn't dare look at me. "Would you just give it a break for once?" He asked me, sounding almost human. "We are alone." He moved his mouth up to my lower lip and gently kissed it. I closed my eyes and gave into his advances. I tilted my head forward and let him use my mouth anyway he wanted.

I always loved letting him use his talented tongue on my body. It was a pleasure that I looked forward to. But that was about it when it came to that subject. Loki and I had not had intimate moments in a while and I guess I had grown back to the childish phase of fearing sex as a whole. But as always, he made it better.

"Lovely…as always. Even when you are not trying." He told me as we were sitting on the beach. I had been complaining about the returning pain and ache in my legs, thighs and…other places. He found it amusing when I whined like a child.

"It's not funny." I tried to explain, but I was too exasperated to even give way to a fight. I let out a small whimper before letting my head hit the sand.

I stared up at the stars while they slowly moved on their way. I felt that if I was going to move, I might break. I quietly whimpered in pain again, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Are you okay? Did I actually manage to hurt you?" Loki had come closer to me, laying down, looking at me. I couldn't exactly pin point the emotion in his eyes. Was it interest I saw? Or genuine concern? Maybe it was intrigue.?

"Yes. I am in a whole lot of freaking pain. Thanks." I muttered.

"You are usually not this grumpy after this sort of activity." He observed.

"Well I don't know why…hmmm…Maybe it's because I feel like I might break if I move. At all." I hissed at him. His eyes dropped.

"I am sorry. I did not know that I was…err capable of causing you so much physical pain." Something in his demeanor changed. Something was off.

"No...I mean…I'm just not used…to—it—I…" I was at a loss for words.

"It is my fault." He said plainly. He waved a hand over my body and all my clothes appeared on again. I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Loki began to get up, heading for the exit. "Wait. Come back!" I called to him, limping after him.

"Do not follow me." His voice dropped and I watched as he darkened. My own heart dropped as I felt something unsettling drop in on the conversation.

"Why not? What brought this sudden moodiness?" I asked him.

"I fear your pain." He whispered, looking around, facing me.

"My pain? Oh wait…no this can't be about tonight. Loki, I was just a little…not used to it at the moment. I can—I'm fine." I reassured him.

"No. They will use you. The 'Avengers' will use you as my weakness. They will hurt you to get me to speak. I cannot…no I will not bear to see that happen. Tess…look me in the eyes." He grasped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. I nodded. "We must cut ties."

"What?" I gasped. "No…you're not thinking about…" I watched him.

"We must. I cannot be connected to you. They will hurt you to get me to speak." He began to speak in a rushed tone.

"Loki! No. Just—they won't hurt me. I'm sure of it. Coulson would never allow it." I tried my best to get his attention.

"But he allowed your memory being wiped. My existence as well as Thor's…gone from you mind." Loki reminded me.

"But I think that now Dad would never try and hurt me."

"I still musn't risk it. Most of them…especially the solider…Steve Rogers. I can see him hurting you…He's dangerous." Loki glowered.

"This is ridiculous. You can't just leave!" I exclaimed, tears coming to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes and a single tear came down.

"It is ridiculous that you think that you will not be hurt. Being close to me will always result in something horrible. I'd best be on my own." He spoke with a clear voice, but I could sense the struggle.

"NO! You—you can't just leave like this! We've known each other for too long!" I cried, tears now working their way down my face. He turned away, but I grabbed his arm, trying to tug him back like a scared child. "You can't leave me!" I wailed, pulling hard on his arm. It pained him to see me like this. I knew it did.

"I _have _to. I will find you when I am freed." He tried to reassure me, but he also tried to pry me off his arm. "Please. This must be done." He urged me to let go.

"No! No! You can't just leave again! I mean, I've never loved anyone before! And when I find the person that I've been with my whole life and they are just going to leave me and _hope _to be freed and then find me? I don't like the idea of that!" I sobbed and cried some more.

"Let. Go." He tried to gently yank his arm away, but when he did, it was a bit strong. I fell back and landed hard. He gave me a look of pity and sadness, but turned away and left.

I was left on the roof of the Helicarrier. The ocean had disappeared. The only reminder I had left of that short spent but wonderful time was my wet hair. I sat down where I was and began to cry excessively into my hands. Why would he leave me after so long? It can't just be that he didn't want me to get hurt. There had to be something more.

"Alright buster, no struggling and I'll make sure you get out with only minor bruising." I heard Tony grumpy, but tired and weary voice coming from the exit of the Helicarrier. There was also a good amount of scuffling. I lifted my head to see what the commotion was about.

Tony had Loki in a strong chokehold, which shocked me because Loki was the stronger of the two. But I did seem that Tony was pissed off and he had a couple drinks, so I guess I could expect that out of him. I stood up.

"Oh my god! Loki! You got caught! Tony! Be careful!" I rushed over to the two. Loki rolled his eyes and attempted to struggle again, but Tony just yanked his neck and Loki stopped.

"I caught him sneaking down the ladder to get back inside. Then I hear you crying and I put two and two together…"

"Such an intelligent man. I could have great use of you." Loki tempted Tony with a sarcastic tone. Once again, Tony yanked on the chokehold and Loki shut his mouth.

"What did he do to hurt you?" Tony asked, seeming genuinely worried.

"You're not going to turn him in or tell Coulson?" I asked him right back.

"Not until I know what he's done to you? Come on…are you pregnant? Is he your baby daddy? Or is he cheating with you on another alien?" He asked, beginning to slip into his normal attitude.

"No! no, no, no! I—He…he said that he was going to leave me…" I answered dully.

"As in dump you? Break up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…" I look at Loki who had caught my attention. "He feared that you guys would harm me to extract information from him. So he cut ties." I looked down at the ground. Tony scoffed and shook his head then, shockingly, threw Loki to the ground.

"Do. You. Think…that we would _ever_ put a hand her?" Tony leered over Loki, pointing a finger at him. "You would have to be…I won't even say what you _would have to be_."

"Stop! Stop…okay. Don't hurt him Tony." I stood up and walked over to Tony.

"What am I supposed to do? Do you know how serious this is?" Tony asked me.

"I…uh—no." I looked down at the ground.

"You let the man—a god, who wants to take over earth and kill a bunch of people, you let him OUT." Tony narrowed his eyes at me.

"It was not her fault—" Loki started to talk, but Tony kicked him in the ribs. I was shocked. I grabbed Tony's arm and looked him in the face.

"TONY! What are you doing?! STOP!" I shook him lightly. Tony looked at me for a while, but then shook his head.

"God dammit…too much bourbon. God Tess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You know, you're like a friend, but also the daughter that I wanted if I ever had kids." Tony told me.

"Oh. Okay, you scared me there. I was worried. You kicked him so hard that—" When I brought up Loki, I thought of him and looked down towards the ground. "Tony! What did you do to him?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Healing**

I looked down at the ground to see Loki cringing in pain. Blood had formed in the corner of his mouth and there was bruise on his cheekbones. His hands held his ribs and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Tony! You're only a mortal! How could you manage to hurt him?" I ran over to Loki, kneeling the ground, not sure where to start or help him.

"I had a few drinks and I just got back from the gym. Did you know they had a gym here?" Tony explained.

"No. I didn't. Help me. He's hurt." I ordered Tony.

"Darling…no, I am fine. Just let me—" He groaned as he tried to get up. I gently put my hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"No. You're hurt. Tony, please help. You did this." I pleaded for Tony's help.

"Ah, yeah about that…you really….uh I'm still pretty pissed at him." Tony crouched down next to Loki and looked him in the face. "Know this. _I _will keep her safe. _Coulson_ will keep her safe. Her new friend; the _janitor_ will keep her safe. But if you _ever_ make her cry…or hurt her, you'll be lucky to come out of with bruises." He threatened Loki. I bit my lip and watched as Loki nodded in pain. "Good. Now should I order another SOB for you? Or are you two good?" Tony joked. My face went red. Loki was confused.

"What…is a…SOB?" He gasped and winced as he spoke.

"It's a drink called Sex on the Beach, but Tony is taking it the other way." I informed him. He laughed, but stopped when it hurt. "And no, we will not. You've hurt him and I am sure he is in pain." I quickly denied Tony's option, in hope that all would be left alone.

"I am not in much pain." Loki announced.

"Yes you are. You need to sleep." Persuading Loki to rest was about as difficult as it was to convince him the ruling is wrong.

"I do not need sleep. All I need is—" He stopped and hesitated, looking at Tony.

"Tony, you won't tell anyone about…this? Would you?" I asked him, worrying that this night might be the end of all happy nights for us.

Tony laughed, "Now why would I do that?"

"Uh…because, he's a fugitive and we have finally captured him…and he's loose." I pointed out all the reason's Loki should have been caught and turned in.

"Do you want me to be turned in?" Loki teased, trying to touch my hair, but pulled back in pain.

"I've seen you two in action before. And not that way. I've seen you two talk. It's cute. Odd, but cute. You're lucky that Steve didn't get to you. He saw you two and was going to alert Coulson." Tony informed us.

"Thank you Tony!" I threw myself at him and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No problem chica. Now you two don't get in any trouble. I'm going." Tony waved and went on his way, disappearing down the ladder. I turned to Loki.

"I thought you were a strong and almighty god. Boy was I wrong." I joked and smiled down at my beaten fiancée. I leaned down over him and lightly teased my lips on the corner of his mouth. He growled, the noise emitting from deep in his throat. I wasn't scared. It was more fun and entertaining when he was angry.

"I will take this thought away from you, suddenly and shockingly." He threatened, grabbing my arm and pulled me down onto him. He winced as he did, but he still continued. "I will make you fear me." He growled. With the sudden ferocity of a lion, he flipped me on my back and managed to get himself off the ground and looming over me.

"And how did you manage to do that with a broken rib?" I asked him. His mouth was set straight in a thin line. Slowly and with much caution, he lowered his head down, inches away from me. It lingered there for a while before he sensually kissed my jawline. His magical, cold lips outlining my jaw…it sent shivers down my spine. I slipped my head down lower and matched his mouth with mine. I reached up and grabbed is neck, pulling me closer towards him.

We both moved our heads with vigorous passion. Our breathing was heavy and shallow. Our lips flew and hands were all over. His anger still hadn't simmered, so that just made everything just the more interesting and exhilarating. Though it was dangerous. Loki could get too carried away in his anger and accidently hurt me.

I happily pressed my lips harder against his, getting him riled up. His hand trickled down my body like cold raindrops and it felt marvelous.

"Do you want to go another round?" I asked him, spitting my words out of my mouth like a Gatling gun, just before his mouth closed mind. He nodded his head. Loki reached his hand down to tug my belt off…

"Hey! You two! Hold up! Don't get any farther. Steve, Fury and Coulson are all looking for you!" Tony's voice called from far away. Both of us stopped dead. I slid out from under Loki and he dropped to the ground.

"Loki!" I called out his name. I went over to help him up, but he was far too heavy. "Tony! You've got to help me!" I cried to Tony. He glanced at the door, but ran towards me at full speed.

"Thank god you two didn't get any farther than when I stopped you. Come on, we've got to hurry." Tony heaved Loki up, flinging one of Loki's arms over his shoulder. I grabbed the other.

"How are we going to get him back to the cage?" I panicked.

"Right now, they've been locked out of all the rooms in the Helicarrier. You'll have to thank Jarvis later." Tony quickly spurted.

"You what?!"

"Not me…Jarvis." Tony grinned.

"Okay…slightly funny. But come on." I laughed and reached the latch to the ladder. I quickly let go of Loki, who was grumbling about being helped, and reached for the latch, popping it open. "Get him down here." I ordered Tony. He nodded. Both of us struggled to get Loki down the ladder since he had used up most of his energy trying to get me to 'fear' him. We luckily were able to get him down without hurting him. Tony carried him over his shoulder, it was pretty amusing. The look on Loki's face! It was priceless.

From there, Loki was able to limp to the cage with me holding his hand, groaning all the way. Tony had left to go subdue the group of angry S.H.I.E.L.D employees and a super soldier. I thanked him for that.

"Loki, are you going to be okay?" I asked him as he stepped up and into the glass enclosure.

"Yes. I am going to be fine. I heal q[a1] uickly. Though it would be appreciated if you stayed."

"Gladly." I grinned and stepped in the enclosure with him, the glass door sealing behind me. "You do know they have camera's…correct?" I asked him.

"Yes. And I am going to use that to every advantage. I assume they are watching now." He gave a sly smile and reeled me in slowly by my wrist, taking me in both arms and giving me _the most_ passionate kiss that I have ever had from him in public. I laughed and he stepped away, giving a slightly evil laugh, but a smile afterwards. My face went red. "I hope they review the footage…" Loki added.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm going to sleep." I told him, sitting down on the ground, against the glass.

"Goodnight." Loki returned to his normal, melodramatic self and faced the glass, looking outward. I shook my head and drifted off to sleep.

Sleep was good that night. I had to admit that I really had never slept that well in such a place. The cold felt good on my skin, which was usually burning hot because of the TesserAct. I was lucky the ring was holding off the pain. Because the pain…even when I thought about it, it seemed unbearable. The way the TesserAct slowly made its way to my heart. The aching poison that was both sweet and bitter. The way the pain felt coursing and vibrating through my soul. It reminded me that I was not a completely pure person.

"Tess…" My name was being spoken in worry, but also anger. It was a tone I was now well used to.

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Natasha facing me, outside of the glass cage. Her arms were crossed and she looked angered. I turned my face away to avoid her deadly eye contact.

"Tess…what are you doing in there?" She asked angrily. Slightly upset with Natasha for not completely understanding like Tony did, I responded in a rather hasty way.

"Haven't you heard? I'm with the God. So buzz off." I pointed my thumb at Loki, who was also looking at Natasha. Menace crawled around his face and lingered in his eyes.

"I'm going to need you to leave. I have some business to talk with Loki to speak about." Natasha opened the glass door quickly and grabbed my arm, pulling me out.

"Hey! I didn't even get to answer!" I spoke back smartly. Loki stepped forward. Nat slammed the door in his face.

"She will be fine. We will not hurt her." Nat answered Loki's silent question. She must have been talking to Tony. "Go. Go to Coulson." She whispered in my ear, pushing me off. I shuffled across the room and went to the door. Only stopping for a second when Nat and Loki were occupied, I closed my eyes and emptied my head. A cool wind rushed through my body and I felt a disconnection with something.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing next to my duplicate. Smiling to myself, I hurriedly dashed off and slid into a corner, hiding behind some pipes and machinery.

"I thought you figured I would come." Nat spoke lightly.

"After? After all the tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend. As a bond. And I would cooperate." Loki responded sweetly. His smile shined bright and he paced around his cage. I was eager to see where this conversation was going.

"What have you done with Agent Barton?" She asked. I was surprised she would ask such a thing when we couldn't find the Tesseract. The thing that would unleash hell across the world…

"I've broadened his mind." Loki responded. Well that was a lie if I ever heard one.

"And once you've won…once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Nat seemed genuinely worried.

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?" Loki smirked.

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt." When Nat said that, my heart dropped. I watched as Loki stepped back slowly.

"Tell me." He ordered Nat. Nat agreed and sat down to tell him her story. As I listened, what I gathered from it was that Natasha was willing to hand over S.H.I.E.L.D for Barton…I was shocked by this. I didn't know that Nat was so…cold blooded. I became angered towards her, balling up my fists. Fury had to hear about this!As I started to get up, something told me to sit back down and listen. That there was more of the conversation left. Something important.

"Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Loki asked.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." Nat responded. I was certainly appalled by that statement. Why would she do that to us?

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's GUSHING red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away! I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is MY bargain, you mewling quim!" My head dropped and my mind was set loose. My heart dropped and fear struck a chord in every part of my body. Why was he doing this?! Saying such things?! I fear that I might go crazy.

"You're a monster!" Natasha hissed.

Loki began laughing manically, "Oh no, you brought the monster." I gripped the side of the wall, trying not to pass out from fear.

"So, Banner... that's your play." Nat came out of her fearful state and began speaking to Loki in a harsh manner.

"What?" Loki peered over at Nat. Usually it was cute when he was confused, but at the moment my mind was going all ways.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Nat spoke into her ear and hustled out of the room, but before she left, she stopped and looked at him one last time. "Thank you for your cooperation." Then, she left.

I was left in the corner, shaking like a leaf. I was confused and utterly frightened. What had Loki just done? What had he just said? No…this couldn't be happening. Scared and angry, I got up from the corner, tears already streaming down my eyes silently. I was going to make a dash for the door, but Loki stopped me.

"Tess? Darling? Where did you come from?" He asked sweetly.

"HELL!" I spat.

"You surely don't mean that."

"I do! What were you saying? You just…threatened to kill Barton!"

"Agent Romanoff gave us a disturbingly simple offer. I took it." Loki smiled.

"Don't you see?! There is no US. Not if you keep this up! And you are not going to kill Barton. You are going to…ugh. I can't even talk to you right now. You disgust me!" I cried, pounding the glass. His eyes dropped.

"Your preposterous Midgardian romantics are sickening. I want nothing more than to have someone and be loved. Not attached to another against my will."

"Against your will? Against your will?! Do remember when and how we first met? What was your reaction then?" I asked him.

"I was a child, you were an infant. I was a fool to think that…that I could love a child."

"That's the thing…you did! You did love!"

"Love means risk. Loved ones can die. That is why I always am wary when I share my feelings. Someone could use them against me just as Agent Romanoff was. Now if she wasn't lying, I could have used that information, but I can't. I am staying away…I am going to _rule _this world. Not bury in it. I will _not_ be stricken down by the wills of a woman!" He growled. I stumbled back, astounded by his harsh words.

"Okay…listen Loki. I've had enough of this…you always beating me down. _I'm _the one holding you down? We've been through this before! I can't believe you'd say that—wait, I actually could see that coming. It's no shock to me. So take this. Take this stupid ring. I don't _need_ it." I yelled angrily, yanking the ring off my finger and throwing it at the glass. I didn't look at him after that, I just got out of that room.

I left the room feeling weaker than ever. I felt like I might be sick, puking in the halls. My body was leaning against the walls, hands and nails scraping against the wall. I was grasping for reality, hanging on by the threads.

"WHY?" I screeched out, crying as I did. "JUST HAND ME A GUN NOW!" I screamed out. I hit the wall and fell to the ground in a fit.

"Tess? Baby? Are you okay?" I heard dad's voice call my name. I laid down on the ground and curled up. "Tess…what's wrong?"

"N—nothing." I whined.

"Baby…" Dad came down the hall quickly and grabbed my arm, sinking to the ground.

"Daddy." I cried. I got on my knees and threw my arms around his neck, him being my support. He patted my back and held me tight.

"What's got you down?" He asked me.

"I'd prefer…not to t—talk about it." I barely got the sentence out.

"Well, I've been looking for you. I found a quick vaccine for you." He pulled out a tube with a needle on the end with a clear liquid sloshing around in it. I went pale at the sight of it.

"Dad, I can't do that. Needles…they scare me." I mumbled.

"You have to." He told me. "It can help you. It won't heal you, but it will help you." He looked me in the eye. I saw the fear and worry in his eyes. He cared for me. We were the only family left to each other.

"Fine." I yanked the bottle from him and jabbed the needle helplessly in my arm. Pushing the toxin into my own bloodstream, I felt instant relief. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my god…This is amazing. Who made it?" I asked dad.

"Dr. Banner did. He saw how much pain this…TesserAct afflicted you. So he made something to ease it." My dad rubbed my back.

"Tell him I said thank you."

"You will be able to yourself. You were called to a meeting in Stark's lab." Dad smiled and told me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. Everyone's going to be there, but me. I have work to do."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded and stood up slowly. I regained my balance and was able to walk stably. "I think I feel fine." I looked down at my hand and turned it over. My skin was the regular color it should be. A pale tan.

"Be safe." Dad hugged me again and I held on tight.

"I love you."

"You…what?" He stepped away from me, confused. Usually hateful words were spewing from my mouth.

"I love you dad. You're the only family I have."

"I love you too sweetie. Go now, don't hold them up." Phil patted my back. I nodded and smiled, walking away from my dad for the last time.

I made my way down the hall to Tony's lab. I felt different. I felt bare and naked without that heavy ring on my finger. I wasn't sure if I felt okay with it or not. Part of me hated myself for leaving Loki like that. But the other part of me felt that it was right and I needed to step away from the villain for a while. Even as a kid I thought that the Villains were more…interesting than the hero, and right now, I was sure that I was battling both.

I turned and entered into the lab. Fury, Bruce, Tony and Steve standing around a large gun that took up most of the table it was set on. I slowly entered, precarious.

"This is Phase Two." Steve pointed to the gun. "The computer bug was taking too long. I couldn't wait." He spoke directly to Tony.

"Computer bug? Is there something that I am not aware of?" Fury asked starting to become angry.

"Those questions can come later. What is Phase Two exactly?" Tony inputted. As the fight started, Thor and Natasha walked in next to me. Fury sighed and looked at the gun.

"Phase Two was to use the TesserAct in high doses to use weapons in case anything else from outer space came in to attack." When Fury said that, I felt my stomach tighten and I almost turned to leave, but I stayed.

"How many doses?" I slowly walked forward and asked. Tony looked at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"100 kg or more. More than that and it's lethal. We are going…" Fury kept speaking. I stopped near the table facing Fury, Banner and Tony.

"So…you're saying that anything over that will be used as a weapon…?" My voice cracked.

"Yes." Fury nodded.

"So, am I going to be used as a weapon too? Are you going to take me out there and use me. Then, when the war is over you just store me away until more people come? Is that all that I was summoned here for? To be used?" I asked genuinely. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry because I had enough of that already with Loki.

"No! Of course not! Tess listen, we called you over here so that we could assemble with you. When you were just a kiddo, you were already on the listing for the Avengers Initiative. We would never use you as a weapon." Tony tried to convince me that everything was okay. He looked at Fury and said, "Right?" Fury didn't respond, he only looked down at the gun. My mouth dropped open as a gasped escaped.

"You are a part of the Avengers Initiative, but we would have kept you around in case of another assailment. You would not be treated as a weapon." Fury took his turn in trying to convince me that everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't!

"That still doesn't mean I get to be classified as a weapon! I may not be around when the attack comes around. Even though I may be part god and have the strongest sort of blood inside of me, I am _not_ invincible. I am going to perish." I told the group. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure that I was going to make it or live. I had the toxin that my dad had given me. Then, if things went right again, I would have the ring…

"Hey. Don't you say that. We still have you here and now." Tony grasped my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"Well…there could be a possibility I might be able to survive. A good chance though. Thanks to Bruce." I cracked a small smile and looked over at Dr. Bruce Banner, at work, but only looking up when he heard his name.

"Theresa, you are in good hands. But I still don't see why Stark and Rogers here had to go and look into top secret information." Fury directed his attention towards the two troublemakers in the room.

"What I still want to know is why? Why Phase Two?" Steve finally spoke up after standing around in his star spangled suit for a while.

"Because of him." Fury immediately pointed to Thor, who was just idly standing around, listening to the conversation.

"What have _I _done to threaten Midgard?" Thor seemed taken aback at the statement.

"You brought the Destroyer last year. Leveled a small town. We can't take risks." Fury stated.

"Risks. My dear colleague, I would have to disagree. Though I did come down to Midgard, I certainly did not bring the Destroyer. That was my brother." Thor crossed his arms, defending himself.

"You two _came_ from the same place. Assuming that your brother does claim more than just New York, I have a feeling he will be brining 'friends'." Fury retaliated.

"Hey! Just because Thor comes from the same place a sadistic being came from does not mean he is the same person." I stood up for Thor, feeling that this whole conversation was unjust. "He is a good man."

"Fair conversation Coulson, you have a point." Natasha put in.

"But he is still dangerous. I couldn't risk anything else like that happening." Fury continued his fight.

"Why couldn't you have just called on us? We could have taken care of things if we would have assembled earlier." Tony asked.

"Because, the time wasn't right. You all were not ready." As Fury spoke, I could feel the tension rising.

"Time wasn't right? It's been right for a while now! You just took too long!" Tony fought back. I watched as Steve shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Natasha's eyes darted around the room and Thor stood nearby me just in case.

"Some of you were recovering from certain things. Each and every one of you." Fury said.

"I could have done it!" Tony exclaimed. That's when I saw Steve make a very…odd face and he began to speak.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take it off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony ticked off his accomplishments. All of us gave knowing glances to each other, silently agreeing with Tony. Steve was still ticked off.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve responded.

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out…You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be the hero." Steve retaliated with harsh words, but the next thing Tony was about to say stuck in my mind forever…

"A hero? Like you? Rogers, you're a lab rat. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." And then there was silence in the room.

"Tony! That is not a very kind thing to say!" I spurted out. Everyone looked at me.

"But sadly, it's true." Tony snapped back, still angry.

"Then that means the Steve and I are of no use to you?" I asked silently, almost a whisper. Tony eye's opened wide and he relaxed, though everything dropped. His jaw dropped, so did his eyes.

"I…I didn't mean that…"

"You knew damn well you did…" I spit, still quiet. Then, an unexpected voice rose from the silence like a phoenix.

"Look at us…like a chemical mixture…we're a time bomb…" Bruce Banner said. His words were crystal clear and all of us saw it. Everyone looked at each other. Tension was still high, but I assumed it was released when the left propeller of the Helicarrier was blown off…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Orphaned and Alone**

The explosion shook us all. Smoke quickly formed and billowed around the lab. Almost all of us fell to the ground.

"What in the hell was that?!" Tony yelled.

"The propeller on the Helicarrier. It was blown off…purposely." Fury looked out over the Bridge and out beyond the window. Grey smoke was covering the sky. Instant fear had hit my heart. I had remember seeing something like this in Loki's plans when I would sneak around at night.

"It' Barton!" I blurted out, struggling to get up.

"Barton? He's here?" Natasha was standing, looking down at me.

"Yes! You've got to find him before he inserts a bug inside the ship that shuts down the entire motherboard." I alerted her. She quickly left the room, leaving Thor, Steve, Tony, Fury and I.

"Suit up." Steve ordered Tony. Tony nodded and both of them took off. I looked at Fury and he looked back at me. There was something in his eye that seemed to tell me something. To find my dad.

"I…have to go." I quickly scrambled to my feet, running out of my room.

When I got outside and onto the Bridge, I searched frantically among the flurry of work and panic. I saw Agent Hill yelling orders and flipping switches. Somewhere in the distance, I saw Benedict working on something, hunched over a computer. I trusted that he was doing what he did best; fixing things.

"Has anyone seen Phil Coulson?!" I yelled out. Only a few stopped to look at me, though none of them really responded. They just pointed in random directions that didn't even correspond with each other. I thanked them and ran off, into the belly of the shark…

I had zig zagged across labs, the café, and even back to the Bridge, until I figured where he might be. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before. His secret room. The room where he held all memories. He wasn't hiding, but he was more reminiscing before the war began. Gaining precious memories in case the Helicarrier was demolished and took them with the burning ship.

I dashed down the secretive hallway and to the end of the hall, reaching the simplistic wooden door. I realized halfway down the hallway that there was a small smile on my face. A smile because I was happy that I got to see my dad. The first place we had our genuine bonding moment.

I hit the door with a thud, thinking that I might be open. But it wasn't. I reached for the handle and jiggled it. It just shook. The door was locked.

"Dad? Hey, you in there?" I called to the door. I leaned up against the door to hear anything on the other side. "Dad? The Helicarrier…it's been ambushed!" I yelled again. My heart kept dropping lower and lower as there was no response from him. As I waited, there was yet another shake and I was knocked into the wall. "DAD?! Let me in! Come on! We need each other!" I yelled. Now my own panic was kicking in. I couldn't lose the only important person to me. I would never be able to recover and become a sane person again. "You can't just leave me here to keep me safe!...Wait…oh shit! You can and you will!" I pulled away from the door and my eyes widened in shock. I knew where he was this time…

As I began running down the hallways, running into people, I kept putting things together. Dad had always said he would keep me safe. He also said that he was never happy with the Jotuns…Then I figured that he would be wherever Loki would be, and that would be to probably show that he was going to exact revenge on my mom and our life. Now where would that be? The only place Loki would be…his cage.

I ran around sharp corners and dark halls, nearly passing the sliding, locked door that held Loki and my father. I stopped and let myself breathe for a second. My chest hurt and my lungs felt like they were collapsing. "Okay…you've got this." I said to myself. Then I pushed and pulled on the door, using all my strength without straining my whole body and weakening my heart.

Pulling with all my might, my fingers were barely gripping the door, when I heard the crack and break of the door. It came off in my hands. I took a breath and dropped it to the side. That's when I got a look at the situation.

My dad was standing with a GIANT gun pointing it towards a freed Loki. Thor was in Loki's place, trapped in the cage. I could tell that Loki was planning to drop Thor. My dad was talking, saying something to Loki. Then I noticed a look in Loki's eye that I had seen before…when he double. I watched in slow motion as Loki appeared behind my father, digging his spear deep into dad's back and through his heart. There was a deep gurgle and a cry of pain. I yelled and cried out, running towards my dad, while watching him fall to the floor, blood spreading across the front of his shirt.

"YOU JACKASS!" I yelled at Loki, roughly pushing him aside. "Dad!" I cried and got to the ground, catching my dad in my arms. "Are you okay?"

"Tess…you found me. I thought you might. You were always a smart girl. You keep being that okay?" He told me, as if he thought he was dying.

"No…No I was never smart. But you raised me to be smart. Even if it was for a couple months. You can't die now. I care about you too much. You can't leave me here…alone." I gripped his hand. It was the only thing I could do to help him.

"Everyone has their time. Odin once told me that even all gods have their end. He said that about your mother...and it just seems that you outlasted me sweetie…it reminds me…of when we used to race across the Bifrost sometimes…when you were just a child…" Phil struggled with his words, choking on blood that was coming up from his lips.

"NO! I never won, you always did…come on. You're going to outlive me. You're Agent Phil Coulson. We need you. I need you." I held his hand squeezing it tight.

"Honey…don't worry about me…I'm going to see—your mother. She always said that she would be waiting for me in Valhalla. Hopefully I'm worthy enough to go there." Phil gave a small smiled, baring his bloodstained teeth.

"You are no god! You are not worthy!" Loki shouted in anger. I lashed out at him and screamed, flicking my hand, throwing him across the room.

"Don't listen to him dad. You are definitely going to make it to Valhalla. Make sure to say hi to mom to me. Okay?" I choked on my own tears, growing hot in my eyes.

"Yes…we will watch you everyday. Grow into a grown woman and I'm proud of you. You've learned from your mistakes. Sweetie, don't be afraid. I will find you one day…your mother and I." Phil gave a small laugh and then choked again. He got into a coughing fit and began to gag on his own blood, spraying it onto my shirt and hands. "Oh Tess…damn…I'm sorry. That won't come out." He apologized weakly. He looked sickly, growing pale, the blood looking bright in contrast. He shook in small, violent intervals. It made me sick seeing him struggling.

"Shhh…just…let me talk to you." I whispered to him. "Once, there was a girl. And she never knew who her father was until it happened upon chance that they met on a beach. He was timid, but recognized his daughter from anywhere. He took her in without her knowing that she had family left."

"Was this father me?" Phil asked.

"Yes, it was. And he was brave, strong and true father up until his dying days." I smiled weakly, a tear drop falling from my eye and onto his suit.

"I…love you…Stay true…Love you…sweetie. I can't stay here…anymore. Before I leave, I want you…to have this…" As he spoke his words, he slowly pulled out a skeleton key. "Have it. The room is yours now…It has memories of us…may you cherish them.." His last dying words spilled out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered and slowly closed, releasing his grip on my hand. His head fell to the side.

"Dad…" I croaked. I leaned in to hug his body, feeling the last of his warmth leaving. No more father…no more mother. Everyone in my life gone…"DAD! You didn't have to leave me!" I screamed while hugging him. His body was limp in my arms. I screamed and let out ungodly howls and curses while crying over his dead, cold, pale body. His blood was smeared all over my clothing and arm.

"You…YOU DID THIS!" I screamed at Loki, turning to see him looming over me, with a demolished, heartbroken look on his face.

"I—" He started. I stood up and slapped him.

"You what?! DIDN'T MEAN TO? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?! NOTHING CAN CHANGE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD NOW! I…I was trying to hang on to what life and family love I had left." I stopped yelling and slumped against the wall next to my dead father.

"I HAD NO CHOICE! HE WAS GOING TO SHOOT ME! WOULD YOU WANT THAT?!" He snapped back.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU LOVE ME?! OR CARE?" I yelled through tears. They were now heavily pouring from my eyes and I hugged my dad.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL. Tess…"

"Brother…let this wretched dream go." I heard Thor speak from inside the cage. Loki narrowed his eyes and slammed down on the button that released the cage. I screamed out as I watched the God of Thunder plummet to his death.

"YOU'RE A KILLER!" I shrieked. He looked back, even more heartbroken.

"I gave up a loved one too!" He yelled back, catching his hands in his robes, throwing them around.

"You chose to! I didn't have a choice…" I whimpered. I looked to the side and saw the large glowing gun near Phil. I quickly took it and pulled the trigger, blowing Loki into a wall. I released my grip and let out a great sigh. It was just me…and a dead man…a great man…dead.

"Agent Coulson?! Theresa?" Fury ran into the room, kneeling next to us.

"He's gone Nick…" I told him. "Oh God…he's gone! MY father…gone…" I cried and buried my shoulder into my dad's shoulder. It didn't move up and down like he was breathing. It was stone cold and still.

"Agent Coulson…you should leave now." Fury touched my shoulder and looked at me.

"A-Agent Coulson?" My voice shook.

"He's dead…you've taken on the name. Go. I'll take care of him from here. Find the rest." Fury gave me a light shake and sent me on my way. I stumbled up, looking at my father for one last time, my pale blue hands pulsing cold, gripping the skeleton key that he had once held in his own hands. After seeing his calm face with blood still spilling out of the wound, I ran out of the room, crying, wiping my face with my arm, accidently smearing blood all over.

As I ran, I was caught by the arm and pulled into a hole in the wall…

"I need to see you before I leave for…my next landmark of territory." Loki spoke softly to me.

"Psh, yeah right. You said that you would try to change, but you _never_ did. You killed my dad. The only person I had left. And now you want to talk?"

"It was wrong…I knew that. But it had to be done. I need this. The Chitauri are coming for me. I am to be taken…my soul stripped from my body." Loki winced as he spoke.

"Good. It's what I want for you. You having a soul… You hurt people around you. I don't know why you can't see that." I tried to reason with Loki, but he wouldn't listen to me.

"There is no explanation to my behavior. I behave how I behave. Wouldn't you care if my feeling for you were stripped?" Loki attempted

"Maybe it's for the best." I snapped, turning to leave. Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me back, hugging me like a friend would to another after a loved one has passed away.

"Good luck my dear friend. Hopefully we may speak more…later. I am off." He spoke with eloquence. And then he lightly kissed my cheek and left me. I raised my hand to wipe my cheek, but didn't. I stood there like an idiot for a while. Then I realized what I had to do.

I stepped out of the hole and started running. I ran and ran and didn't stop running until I found the wooden door. The door that I held the only key for in my hand. My hand shook as I lifted the rusted skeleton key into the lock. I shoved it in and turned it, hearing the empty unlocking noise. My heart lifted for once. But it dropped when I entered.

When I stepped in, I found the room the same way it was when I was last in there. Except there was a yellow packet on my dad's crowded desk. I looked around and timidly stepped up to the desk, letting my hands graze the soft wood. Then I picked it up and opened it.

Inside there was a final Will and Testament. Along with it were a few pictures of the family. So…it seemed like he knew that he was going to die. And he left a Final Will and Testament for me. Everything was going to be left to me…I would spend my future looking at things that I could have shared with my dad.

"Oh god." I cried and collapsed on the ground, leaning up against the desk. The Helicarrier shook and I jolted forward, using my feet to stop me from going all the way across the room. I cried again. I listened closely as I heard pounding and breaking. There were also shouts and several explosions. I reached up and gripped the package like it was the last thing on earth. I didn't want to leave my precious memories. I didn't want to go hurtling through the sky like Thor…

The fighting went on for a while. I didn't dare take a step outside that door. I knew that if I did, I would certainly be blown to pieces or reminded of my dearly departed father. If I was going to die like my dad, I wanted to leave a note for someone …for someone who would possibly still understand.

I reached up behind me and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen that was rolling off the desk. Then I began writing.

Dear Tony,

I want you to know that if I do not make it through the attack on the Helicarrier, I always thought you were cool. Even when we had that fight when we first met a couple months ago. Phil's dead…My own dad. I know you knew him and if anything every came push to shove, I would want you to push and shove all the way to avengers his death. Bomb the Chitauri, destroy their equipment. Just don't touch their leader…or would be leader. Loki. He may be a heartless, sad, dominating, wicked man but there are some times when I just know that's not the whole truth. Maybe you two can bond over a similar problem. You both have father issues. Talk about that. Just…make sure you don't bring up our bedroom activities. Once you get him started, he won't stop talking.

Other than that, Tony, I want you to know that I love you. And not like that. I know you have Pepper and she is amazing! But I swear to the Gods that if you ever hurt her, my spirit will avenge you and tear you up. Oh! And make sure to have an extra drink for me every night you feel like drinking. Just don't get uber drunk. It looks bad on you.

Now for the other part. I want you to say hi for me to Bruce, Steve, Barton (if he recovers.) and Natasha. Tell Bruce that I thought he was a pretty cool guy. He just needs to stop edging around the problem. Get him drunk! Then he'll talk to women. Next, Tell Steve that he is…annoying sometimes. Just because he's been around longer than us doesn't mean that he knows more. He still doesn't know how to use a cellphone! I feel sorry for him though. He lost Peggy and she is never coming back. Tell him to hang in there. Now, I want you to speak to both Barton and Natasha for me. Make sure to tell them that they are PERFECT for each other. Don't ever leave ach other sides. Also! Get both of them Drunk as Hel! That would be hilarious! But make sure they stay with each other no matter what. They are the next power couple!

Wrapping up this super long letter, I just want to say that I love you bro. Stay cool

~ Agent Tess Coulson

As I worked on that letter and finished it up, I came to a sudden realization that I couldn't just leave off with one letter to one person. There was, undoubtly another person that I couldn't forget, no matter how much I despised them now. He needed me.

Dear Loki,

Yeah, I know it's weak of me to write a letter to you, but I feel like it will be essential if I do live through this. Loki, God, you are a pain in the ass. I remember when you were always threatening my life just for your foolish plans to rule the world. Yeah, they were foolish if you didn't know it, but I used to support that idea. Not anymore, I am going to help you through this poisonous dream. You killed my father and I am very, very, very pissed off at you. Though, there is something inside of me that still loves you and wants to protect you. You were wronged as child and so was I, but you more. We were are vital to each other and are key components to making it through life. I can help you through. Though I will be highly upset with you while trying to work beside you. You killed my father and I can't forget that.

I think after talking in the Helicarrier so many times, I've learned who you are. That doesn't turn me off. It just makes me want to help you even more. Our last five minutes speaking really actually touched me deep down inside. I think, despite all the odds, events and drama that we've been through a faced, I still…love you. I know it's shocking when you hear it, but yes, I do still love you. I want to have a family with you! I want to grow old and learn with you. I think that our children would be so cute. They would look like you and have my charm. Or flip flopped. I'm probably sounding corny, so I'll stop writing.

Loki before I stop, I want you to know that I…I still love you. I believe you have room to change. I know it sounds repetitive, but I believe.

~ Love Tess

When I read over the letters, I smiled, happy with them and then I slipped them into the orange-yellow package that I held so very dear to my heart at the moment. If anyone walked in, then they would find me, clutching the package. Take it and empty out its contents. I was hoping that it would be Tony, because he was the other person that I was at least comfortable with.

Hours passed and I stayed in the room, shaking with fear and my reaction to the TesserAct. It was frightening and I was terrified. I just wanted someone to hold onto. And that came when I heard a knock on the door.

"W-Who is i-it." I stuttered.

"Tess?! Are you in there? It's Tony Stark." Tony rapped on the door again. He sounded frantic.

"How do I…I-I know it's you?" I asked the man outside the door.

"They ran out of bourbon in the café. I freaked out and tried to break into Fury's locker to find his flask." He responded. I laughed shakily.

"Well did you find it?" I asked.

"Why yes. I. Did." Tony strutted in, wagging the flask between his thumb and forefinger, smiling. But when he walked in, his face dropped.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" He ran over to me and dropped the flask on the desk.

"I…I don't know…Dad…he's. I just…his blood, it was all over…and then…" I struggled with my words and nearly passed out. The tips of my fingers were cold and my hands were sweaty. I felt sick and my eyesight was blurred by oncoming tears.

"Phil's dead…?" Tony reared back, in pure shock.

"Yeah…I've lost…I'm an orphan! Alone! You don't know how empty I feel! There is a place in my heart that feels empty and it aches. I shudder with emptiness when I think of seeing him die. Right before me…" I took sudden deep breaths in and I began shaking. Tony leaned in and grabbed me in both his hands, lifting me of the ground, practically cradling me

"You're going to be okay kid." Tony whispered to me. "You're going to be okay…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Recon**

My eye fluttered open as I was gently being set into a swiveling chair. I felt a cold and darkness lift off of my mental state. There was hushed conversation across from me and I could sense that something was wrong.

I opened my eyes all the way to see that I was sitting at the conference table that was overlooking the Bridge, which was empty. A couple stragglers here and there. Broken computers…

"Where's…Benedict?" I slurred. My mouth was barely able to keep up with my mind. Tony and Steve turned in their chairs to look at me wide eyed.

"Look who's up…" Tony tried to joke, but it was solemn and filled with no emotion.

"Who?" Steve asked me.

"Benedict. The Janitor…young kid. About yay high…" I muttered.

"No. Haven't seen that kid before." Steve shook his head. I sighed and shook my head, rubbing it slightly. There was a small tinge of pain in my temple. My arms ached, my eyes felt swollen from crying and my nose was congested.

"Where's Phil…? Is he still there? Sitting in the room?" I asked, depressed and lonely.

"Fury took him out. We are still trying to gather the people left over from the devastation. We were able to re-compromise Barton and Agent Romanoff is taking care of him." Tony huffed and crossed his arms, looking angrily out the large window. "This is unbelievable. I cannot believe this! Loki was able to take down our fortress and take our best man down with him. Leaving a trail of destruction and horror among it…What are we supposed to do now?" Tony stood and walked around the table, then without any announcement what so ever, he slammed his fist on the top of the table.

"Hey! We are not going to get angry about this!" Steve yelled across the table.

"We have nothing less to do! We are stuck here!" Tony argued. "Unless we find out how to get to Loki!"

"We can't…" I whispered. Steve and Tony stopped dead and looked at me. I felt like I shouldn't had said that.

"What do you mean _we can't_?" Steve turned to me and leered. I leaned back in my chair defensively.

"Okay, you can get mad at me, but I have a valid reason. Well…maybe valid to myself." I was terrified to speak my mind.

"Go ahead. We won't yell at you." Tony finally sat across from Steve and I. He seemed calmer and softer.

"I'm speaking my mind to you, because I never got the chance to speak my mind to my dad." I let them know.

"Okay." Tony nodded. Steve glared at Tony, but directed all of his attention towards me.

"Loki…is bad, evil, whatever name you feel like calling him. He really is and there is no avoiding that. But –I feel that he's bad and angered and disturbed because of his family problems. He was fine for a while, but got overshadowed by Thor when I left. Then after Thor's interrupted coronation, he found out that he was a Frost Giant. That's a lot to take in. Not to mention Odin's grandson is an eight –legged horse named Sleipnir."

"That makes sense, but –wait? What? Who's child is that? What gave birth to that?" Tony asked.

"Uh…umm, well…Loki did." I quickly let out a short laugh, nervously.

"WHAT?! An eight-legged horse…how in the hell did he do that?" Steve snapped. I put up my hands in his defense.

"He was doing it for his father. Long story short, Loki saved this goddess…I think…" I shrugged.

"But what does that have to do with anything? His destruction is not going to be subdued because he has an eight-legged horse." Steve fought back.

"I don't know! Okay? I just don't know…It's difficult. All I know is that he is not as bad as he is thought of."

"That isn't going to help us find out where he's gone! We need to find the TesserAct! If not, then our precious earth is going to be destroyed and we will be forced into a mindless, droning race." Steve slammed down on the table. I jumped and Tony kept his empty stare.

"Do you know where it is Agent Coulson?" Both Steve and I jumped at Fury's voice.

"Agent Coulson is no longer here Nick…" Tony spat.

"Yes _she_ is. And does she know where the TesserAct is?" Fury responded, facing me.

"Dammit Nick! We are still trying to cope through a large death in the group…even her! You can's just expect us to forget that there was a former Coulson that we all loved!" Tony raised his voice, pointing to me. "You can't hand over a big responsibility like this to a child!"

"Tony! I am not a child!" I cried out.

"Are you under the age of 18?" Tony asked.

"Yes…" I hesitated.

"Then therefore, by the law, you are still a child." Tony snapped again.

"I prefer we stop fighting about government laws and try out figure out where our power source is. Agent Coulson—"

"DO NOT CALL ME AGENT COULSON! And the TesserAct is NOT yours. It's the Jotuns…or the Asgardians." I lashed out at Fury. I had been wanting to for a long time. He was getting on my nerves.

"Tess…do you know where the TesserAct might be?" Fury was calm with me this time. I appreciated it.

"No. Even though Loki does tell me most of his plans, he does not tell me everything." I pouted.

"I figured that since you two were…associated that maybe, he would of told you where he kept it." Fury crossed his arms.

"Like his heart, he hides a lot of things. That is one of them." I confessed. Fury shook his head and dropped a pile of bloodied cards on the table.

"Coulson never did get you to sign those. I want you to keep those in a remembrance of him. Maybe, to give him faith that his team still has a chance." Fury announced briefly and then turned and walked away. I reached across the table to pick up the cards. They were Captain America trading cards from the 1940s. Vintage mint. Blood was spattered on the front and back. As I held them, it soaked onto my fingers. I quickly threw the cards back on the table and wipe the blood on my pants.

"My dad was always a big fan of you, Steve." I told him.

"Yeah… I knew that." He muttered.

"So you didn't sign them? The most important thing to him next to his family and work?" I asked him.

"I never had time. Okay? So don't get sassy with me." Steve growled. I clenched my jaw and stood up.

"I'm leaving." I announced and left the Bridge. I left and made sure to never go back. I headed straight to the room where my father died and Loki dared to kill his brother. For some reason, I found comfort in that room. It was like my dad was still with me.

As I entered, I felt another presence with me. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed, letting out all my air.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked.

"Gone." Tony responded, entering cautiously in the room.

"You mean transformed and left?"

"Yeah."

I turned to Tony and spoke to him.

"What's wrong with us. Bruce fell out of the sky along with Thor. You, Steve and I are basically at each other's throats…Well we got Barton and Agent Romanoff…but that's okay." I shrugged. Though it still highly upset me.

"We've fallen apart. We aren't what Phil thought us up to be. Our team does not work well together and we have a lot of flaws that none of us saw in the beta test." Tony told me, using his hands as he talked.

"Maybe…we don't have to be a failed team. We still have to regroup, but I think we can hunt Loki down." I straightened my posture and gathered up a weak smile.

"But we don't know where he is…" Tony lead on.

"Think about who he is…" I smirked. I had an idea of where he might be.

"Well…he's a full fledged diva. He wants his named plastered high in the skies! He wants an audience…Son of a bitch…" Tony suddenly came to realization. I smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"New York. Stark Towers." Tony hurriedly told me and ran out of the room. I grinned widely and followed him, running along the corridors, back to the bridge.

"Steve! We've found Loki! Come on! Get a Quinjet up in the air! We're off to New York!" I yelled over the railing. Steve looked up from the cards and stood.

"Really?" He yelled.

"Yeah! Come on! We have to get Barton and Natasha!" I waved Steve over and ran off, with the Super Soldier quickly at my heels. "Tony's fixing up his suit. We have to go get Barton and Natasha!" I announced as we ran through the halls.

"How'd you find out where he was?" Steve asked with out missing a beat.

"Tony figured it out. Not me." I smiled, even though Steve couldn't see it.

"Uh-huh." Steve whispered to himself. I shook my head and kept running, until I found the room that Barton and Natasha were in. Barton was sitting on a cot, rubbing his head. Natasha stood near him, watching him. She looked up and saw us in the window. At first, she was startled. Nat walked to the door and cracked it open, poking her head out.

"He's fine. I swear. I fixed him and–"

"Nat. It's okay. I know. We know where Loki is and we're going to go find him!" I told her.

"Oh! Okay. You know…Clint can fly the Quinjets…" She hinted. I smiled.

"Okay. He'll be the pilot. Just make sure he's okay and stable enough. I know coming out of my trance made me sick and tired." I warned her.

"Most definitely." She nodded and closed the door.

"Alright, we've got Nat and Barton on board. I'm going to go find Tony. Can you attain a Quinjet for us?" I asked Steve.

"Yes. Or I can at least try." Steve nodded and veered off in his own direction. I took my walking to a slowed pace and took my time going to meet Tony. I wanted at least a little time to reflect. My father was dead…I was orphaned. New York City would be falling apart in moments. The love of my life was the root cause of all of this. I couldn't even stop him. He was a forced to be reckoned with. And knew that sooner or later, _I _would have to be the one to stop that force.

"Hey!" Tony surprised me with his voice as I unconsciously walked into the room.

"Oh hey Tony." I gave him a slight wave and sat down in a plastic chair, watching him weld his Iron Man mask back into shape. "How's the helmet going?"

"It's good. I'm almost done fixing it—Hey, you don't have a super suit do you?" He looked up from his work.

"What? Oh, no I don't need one." I laughed nervously.

"What?! Come on." Tony kept badgering me.

"Tony, I don't need a suit. I'm fine with what I have." I told him, then he laughed and looked back at his work, shaking his head. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…I just have someone working on something for you." He grinned.

"Tony! I don't need a suit! I'll be fine." I completely rejected the idea of having an actual suit.

"It's going to be awesome! It fits comfortably, and the guy who's making it says that you'll be able to harness your power easier. And…it might help us with the persuasion of the guys…preferably Loki." Tony smirked.

"Tony! Not funny!" I snapped. He just shook his head and opened a drawer in his desk that he was working at.

"From me to you. I hope you like it." Tony pulled out a white box with no labels whatsoever. I took it from him, wary. When I lifted the box up, it felt lightweight, but there was something heavy in it. So, without hesitation, I ripped open the box and tissue paper went flying.

I peered inside and found the garments. Reaching in to take it out, I pulled out the most intricate, black and stunning blue catsuit ever. The whole body was black and thin, two glowing blue lines ran through, starting from the neck, down my torso, branching off at the arms and spreading to my fingers. The lines continued down my legs and stopped at the ankles.

"Oh my god Tony! I was never one for a catsuit, but this…this is amazing! Thank you!" I hugged him and continued to look at the suit more.

"Check the box. One of the items is from me. The other is from Dr. Banner a while ago." Tony grinned. I set the suit down and looked inside the box.

In the bottom, there were two things. One, which was a black lace up boot that went 3 inches above my ankle. Two, was the serum that Bruce had made for me when I was sick. The one that my dad had given me just that day.

"Oh god…Tony. I-I don't know what to say."

"It's okay kiddo. Try it on. I want to make sure I got everything right. On the off chance, it might be a bit tighter than expected because…uh well I had a whole board and developers who worked on the Helicarrier and…well they all the hots for you."

"Jeez. Okay…I'm gonna go put it on." I slipped out of the room and down the hall to the women's bathroom.

As I entered the room, I came face to face with a mirror image of myself. It was frightening. I saw myself. A full length mirror was propped up directly across from me, making me look myself in the eye. And it was painful. I looked diretly in my own eyes and saw a bruised, bloodie, battered woman that was once a timid, eccentric child. It was a shocking revelation. I wasn't a litter girl anymore. I couldn't just tip toe around situations. I couldn't try and veer away from my problems and let other people solve them. I had to fix this myself. This whole mess.

I got suited up and zipped up. The cat-suit fit like a glove. It wasn't even too small. I slid my arm through the sleeves and they came out through some half gloves on the end. The whole thing made me feel more charged up. But I kept feeling more energy charged until I felt sick and dizzy. I gripped the stall handle and tried to keep myself up. The handle melted under the heat and power of my hand. The hot metal seared my skin and yelled out in pain. Everything was blurry. My peripheral vision quickly faded and all I could see were the grey stall walls in front of me and they were fading slowly…

I came out of the bathroom still dizzy and weak, but the electric and uneven pounding of my rapid heart had disappeared. The skin on the palm of my hand was bright pink and still burned. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from hissing out multitudes of curse words.

"I heard some racket in there. What happened?" Tony questioned.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked right back.

"There's no one else in the room. Are you okay?" Tony replied with a rather snappy attitude.

"Gimme the box." I asked him as I collapsed on a chair, holding my own hand. Tony creased his eyebrows, but handed me the box. I hastily took one of the vials out and without hesitating, jabbed it into my arm.

"Whoa there. When did you become a druggie?" He asked, walking away from his work.

"I need it. I kind of…had an attack in the stalls."

"Attack?"

"A sort of heart attack. The TesserAct is getting to me." I sighed and dropped the now empty vial into the box and pulled out the boots.

"Damn. Well, we're working on a cure. We're pretty close. I think you'll be fixed in no time."

"Thanks Tony. And oh…I've made a decision." I stopped lacing my boots and looked up. Tony turned halfway to look at me.

"Yes?"

"I want to go up there alone." I said proudly. Tony just stared at me with shock.

"Ohh no. No. no. no. no. Kid, you are not going up there by yourself. He is dangerous and I am pretty sure he would seduce you in a heartbeat." Tony shook his head and waved his hands.

"Tony! This…this is my problem I have. This is my tycoon I need to fix."

"No. You don't have to fix it. We will all be there…well just you and me. I can't allow you to get hurt too."

"Here, have this. I am going up there alone. If I don't come back, open it. If I do come back…I won't be in the best shape ever…" I reached behind me and produced the yellow package with the letters and my father's final will and testament.

"NO! I am coming up there with you. Whether you like it or not." Tony grabbed my arm and gently shook me. "Dammit Tess…I-I…you have no legal guardian…so I'm doing the fucking honors and I am going to watch over you." Then he enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Tony…" I whimpered and hugged him back. "I have to face this. By myself."

"No. I am going up there. Now stop arguing and get to the Quinjet. I'll be right there." Tony pushed me away lightly and I listened, taking leave of the room.

I was able to find my way to the "garage" of the Helicarrier. There was an open Quinjet that loomed and overshadowed the empty room. Every step I took towards it echoed. I felt that if I was any louder I would waken the giant beast and its propellers would suck me in and cut me up.

"Steve!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and called for him. His head popped out and he waved. I ran towards the jet as he lowered the gate.

"Where's Stark?" He asked as he jogged down the gate.

"On his way. He's getting his suit on. Like mine?" I waved my hands in a showgirl way over my new suit. Steve gawked at it for a millisecond, but then became strictly business.

"It's very…nice. Get inside." He jabbed his thumb behind him.

"Alright. Alright. Where are Barton and Natasha?" I asked as I jogged to the Quinjet.

"Already in there. Agent Barton is the pilot. Agent Romanoff is the Co-pilot. Try not to bother them. Though I think you might find some way to amuse yourself." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah. This suit makes me ten times more accurate. I'm pretty sure I can do something with that." I announced as I stood on the top of the opening to the Quinjet.

"Accurate?" Steve cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah!" I quickly swirled my right wrist and held out my left hand palm. A light blue ball levitated on my palm.

"Tess. Be careful with that thing." Steve scolded. I twisted my wrist again and held the ball, chucking it towards Steve, barely missing him by a centimeter. His hair was singed off. Seeing the angered look on his face, I scurried inside and took a seat on the benches. I looked around and realized that this was the exact same jet as we had when the group had come to Germany. The huge dent mark on the ceiling from when Thor had landed on the roof. Scuffle marks from a dedicated fight that Tony and I had when I was still "Siygn". There were way too many negative memories stored in that jet.

"Are you ready to take off? Is Tony coming?" Barton surprised me as he stepped out of the cockpit. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Tony is coming. Just…uh…err give him time." I wrung my hands nervously.

It felt weird and awkward talking to Barton. During some time alone while Loki was working on his devoted plans, I spent off time with Barton, who turned out to be very interesting despite his silence at certain points. We spoke mainly about our lives years ago. I babbled on about my life in Asgard while Barton sat and listened quietly and patiently. Then we would switch roles and he would talk about Natasha, though since he was under the trance, the things he said were not the best you would want to hear. But there were sometimes where Barton would become sentimental.

"It doesn't have to be weird now…I think." Barton looked down at me.

"Oh, ha yeah. Um…I guess." I nodded my head and avoided all eye contact.

"You know except for the few times that I walked in—"

"Let me cut you short there." I gave a short laugh.

"I should have knocked." Barton shrugged.

"Yeah. You should have. But anyways, how are you and Natasha?" I asked him, feeling more comfortable know that we were on the same terms once again.

"Great. Thanks for watching her. Thank for watching me."

"What? Clint…I didn't watch either of you." I shook my head with confusion.

"Well yeah. No you didn't, but I feel like I owe you something. I'm just not sure what it is."

"Maybe it was for all those times we sat down and listened to each other's problems. That was damn good therapy." I joked.

"Yeah. Possibly. Hey, I heard about what happened. I have to say I'm sorry." Barton apologized.

"Dude, you don't have to apologize to me. You didn't cause it. It was Loki's fault. That bastard. As soon as I get my hands on him—"

"You're going to ride him like one of those eightlegged horses up in Asgard?" Tony came walking in, decked up in his Iron Man suit.

"Tony!" I turned and snapped at him.

"Can I watch?" Tony asked, putting on his mask.

"NO! You most certainly cannot!" I retorted, giving him a death stare.

"Fine, fine! Let's just go." Tony nodded to Barton and he left for the Cockpit. Steve came running up the ramp, giving a thumbs up.

"I think we're a go. Let's get going!" Steve sat down next to me and buckled in. I crossed my legs and wrapped my hands around my knees. My could feel my pulse changing back and forth from steady to rapid and unsettling. And to add to the whole thing, the Quinjet was completely silent. But there was still something in the back of my head that was killing me.

"Tony, I'm going up there by myself." I announced. Even though I was talking to exclusively to Tony, every Steve leaned in to listen.

"Tess, oh for heaven's sake I am going up there with you! There is no fighting with that. You can't stop me." I could barely make out what he was saying under his mask. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to the window as the ground beneath us disappeared and we began taking off.

"Tony, you honestly don't know how much this means to me. I am trying as hard as I can to fix as much as I can. I can't do that with you groveling about how I shouldn't go up there by myself! What is the worst that can happen when I go up there?"

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Steve peaked his interest about Tony and I's little conversational fight.

"She wants to go up to Stark Towers by herself to confront Loki, but I suggest that I come with her because I believe that he will put her in harms way just to attain New York." Tony explained.

"He won't put me in harms way." I argued.

"Oh come on. You hold the TesserAct's power and you know how to use it. He is going to use you in a liable way. Don't deny that. I see it in your eyes. You're scared." Tony caught me in what was probably one of my most elegant disguises yet. Hiding my fear behind other disappointing events. I slumped against the window, upset. "Ah-ha! So you are afraid! Tess, I understand everything you're saying and you don't have to be scared. I'm going up there with you." Tony said with a gentler attitude.

"Thank you Tony. I think I do need your help. And you are right. There are a number of excruciating things he would do to me. But I don't think any of them would be physically painful. He plays on a pure emotional level with certain people. Like me as an example. The only way to catch him off guard is if I become physical with him. It's the only way." I explained my thoughts and approach to both men.

"Ha. Physical…wait, you're not kidding are you?" Tony cut his own joke short to look at me with total seriousness.

"Yes. I'm serious. I'm going to fight him, attack him, whatever I have to do to make sure that he stops this madness. It's insane!" I exclaimed, looking down out the window as we neared the New York, Manhattan Island. I grew deathly afraid of that skyline now. As we flew closer I could see Stark Towers. I stepped away and went back to the bench. I kept my head low and my inhibitions at a maximum. I couldn't lose that now. Not when I was about to go to war.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Confrontation**

The Quinjet hovered in the air, nearing Stark Towers. For some reason, I wanted to cry. I wasn't ready for this. I was too scared. This confrontation was scaring me.

"Tony…where are we landing?" I asked as soon as I realized that the jet wasn't moving. It was just hovering in the air.

"You are coming with me." He stood up and adjusted his mask.

"But…I can't fly." I pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"Then you better hold on." He walked over, clanking in his armour and picked me up by the waist.

"Uh…I have I ever told you that I am deathly afraid of heights?" I added as he moved towards the exit, which was slowly opening.

"Close your eyes. It's only a short way." He ordered. I quickly clapped my hand over my eyes and felt the ground leap away from us.

A harsh wind hit us as we exited. I gripped Tony's armour, terrified that I would fall and hit the ground. I couldn't feel any ground under me and it was terrifying. My feet dangling freely.

The fear didn't last long. It only went away when I felt a sturdy ground beneath my shaking feet. But it came back when I saw Loki peering at us from the inside of the building. My whole body clenched up.

"Come on. Don't get distracted." Tony waved me over to his side as he walked down a narrow bridge that literally undressed Tony from his Iron gear as he walked down it. I followed behind him, clenching my fists. We entered the room.

"You shouldn't have taken the suit off." Loki announced.

"Well I obviously shouldn't have when being in the company of you, but I'm not here to fight. Just to threaten."

"Ah I see. And if you came here just to "threaten" me, why have you brought your lovely companion along?" Loki waved his hand towards me.

"She's got a few…things to say."

"Ah. Words of advice? Encouragement? Is she finally returning to me?" Loki wondered out loud with false sweetness.

"Listen here Jackass, I followed Tony here so I could give you a piece of my mind." I snapped and began to raise my voice at Loki.

"What a crude name to call me. I know you want to come back. I see it. It's a hidden passion." Loki strutted forward towards me and Tony stepped to the side, walking to the bar. That dirty bastard, he just wanted to watch us get in a spat.

"Loki…get away. I don't want to hurt you." I spit out the corny "I don't want to hurt you" line to push him away. I was going to say more, but I was stopped short when Loki came face to face with me. His huge body was like a tower, leaning over mine.

"I've missed you as well. Tell me, who made you that glorious skin suit…It's ravishing…" His hand slid up my hip and around my waist, pulling me in closer. Would you like to join me in Mr. Stark's bedroom?" He asked, speaking into my ear. My heart stopped beating and nearly jumped out of my throat. Behind us, I heard a glass drop. Tony had dropped his shot glass while listening in to our conversation.

"Loki, no. I don't. I've honestly had enough now!" I pushed him away and took a step back.

"Anyone care for a drink?" Tony asked.

"Is that what you call threatening? It seems more like stalling my friend." Loki sneered.

"No no. Just threatening. And you should be afraid." Tony commented as simply as if he was talking to a friend.

"What have I to fear?" Loki laughed at Tony's comment.

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing." Tony stood strong for our misfitted group. Some part of me glowed inside.

"Yes. I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living ledgend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a girl who harness the TesserAct and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." I started grinning ear to ear as Tony began a motivational speech about the Avengers.

"That was the plan." Loki smirked.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you." Tony also pointed out that every hero in the radius of his destruction would come to destroy him. A little part of me died.

"I have an army." Loki said, mentioning the Chitauri.

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off…"

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony hissed through his teeth.

"OH, on a few occasions I have most certainly come out on top." Loki grinned at me, winking. I couldn't help and give a suppressed grin back.

"I don't want to hear about your sexual activities. This is not a joke." For the first time, I had heard Tony actually become serious when the subject of sex came up. It frightened me. I became embarrassed.

"No, no. I feel that a joke for this situation would be that you are trying to reassemble the team of arrogant people that would have never worked itself out in the beginning." Loki sneered.

"That. Is not a joke. Listen here, Loki. I've talked to a few people about your _plans_ and I fear that your plans are a complete disaster and will end up as the butt of jokes to come." Tony became peeved and stepped out from behind the bar. I wanted to yell out, "No Tony! You're not the type that's supposed to be physical with him to catch him off guard…" but I didn't. I helplessly watched and Tony, small in comparison with Loki, step out into the ring.

Before Tony could even clench his fist to hit Loki, Loki had already rushed up to him and had his deadly staff up to Tony's heart.

"NO!" I cried out and jumped towards them. Without any simple hesitation, Loki used his magic and flung me across the room with invisible forces. I hit my head when I landed…

"What your group of misfits should fear…is you." Loki whispered. "I had always said that it would be a pleasure for you to join my team. We need a brain around here. I despise being the only one with a good notion around here. It's dull Stark…so dull."

"Do what you want, but there is no way in hell I would join your team. I saw what you did to our people. Your reduced them to flying monkeys." Tony spat. "No one would even think twice about rejecting your offer." Tony was really rolling here on an emotional level, which is what I wanted. I wanted to flip roles.

"You might want to think twice about that." Loki threatened, no longer joking or playing around.

"Never." Everything that happened next happened so quickly.

Loki became enraged and grabbed Tony by the throat, dragging him to the windows of Stark Towers. I heard him mutter something quickly and Loki hauled him out the window and hurtling towards the ground. I shrieked and tried to stand, but it felt like my rib cage had been shattered.

"Loki! Why'd you have to do that!" I yelled. It was the best I could do from here. Loki only turned slightly and glared at me. Then, out of nowhere, a red rocket came bursting from a small closer located near the bar. It flew past Loki and followed Tony's route down.

As I lay there helpless, worrying about what would happen if I didn't get my ass moving, a thought occurred. If I was as powerful as I was said to be, then maybe, I could heal myself. So without any further a due, I carefully summoned my energy, using the suit as and aide, and waved my hand over my chest. There was a slight tug and pull here and there, but I felt my breathing become better, though my heart became more strained and pained.

"Finally. I was able to rid that nuisance—" But Loki was interrupted. We both saw Tony decked out in his Iron Man suit, rise.

"Oh, and there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." With Tony's last words I can remember hearing him say, strength grew back inside of me and he blasted Loki backwards, winked at me, said, "He's all yours." And left.

But as soon as Tony was gone, I felt scared again. I felt like I had made the wrong mistake trying to come here and stop Loki. But there was yet another part tugging on my subconscious. It was telling me to go to him and talk. That we had known each other for a very long time. I couldn't desert him at a time like this. My thinking stopped when I saw him struggling to get up, but he eventually did. He got up and walked over to me, nearly limping.

"Loki." I began trying to scoot away quickly using my hands.

"Don't you dare say my name like that. You have the nerves to come up here and beg that man to leave you alone? Oh yes, I heard. You wanted to travel up here, by yourself. Foolish mistake." Loki became more menacing the closer he came.

"I came back here to talk to you!" I whined.

"Surely you did. And is there anyway I can convince you stay here with me?" Loki asked. I wasn't sure whether it was genuine or faked.

"Just let me talk." I told him as I tried to stand up. I had my back against the wall and I didn't feel that strong anymore. Loki didn't argue. He more just took his time. He knew that he would be able to beat me in a physical fight, which is what worried me, because I was trying to engage in a physical fight. "You're upset, lost, and you don't feel loved. This is just your cry for attention. I'm here to respond to it. Listen…you can come back to Asgard. I know as soon as I can, I'm leaving for Asgard somehow. You can come back with me." I encouraged him.

"I am not crying out for help! I am showing that I am far more powerful than a mortal human views someone! Thor is not more powerful than I! I've come here to rule the human race." Loki hissed. He grew closer with each word. In one hand, he held his glowing spear. I could hear the hum in my heart grow louder, vibrating my body.

"NO! You don't have to rule an entire race! We're dumb enough as is. If you come here and do that, you'll just make it worse. They'll rebel and do stupid things." I tried my best to convince him to go back to Asgard. But there was no helping it, I was being cornered.

"That is not all you were sent up here to do. You and Mr. Stark had a conversation over something…something that no one knows about." Loki was now face to face with me. He wasn't considering my personal space. If he knew one thing that would be that my weakness was him. I practically drooled over him any time I saw him.

"Yes. But that is on a need to know basis."

"I need to know." He grew closer despite that face that he was already as close to me as he could get. His mouth hung around my ear and neck. My breathing was becoming rapid, uneven and shallow. For right now, I just need to throw him off. So, I lightly held his neck with my hand, standing shakily on my toes.

"Give me the TesserAct. Give us the TesserAct. Then we can all go home." I whispered. I saw what was coming next and avoided it. Loki threw his spear out, trying to pretend to make it look like he tried to attack me. I jumped and rolled across the floor, barely dodging it. All I got was a nick on my side. It stung though. Loki turned, and I saw something in his eyes and body language. His body language and actions screamed murder, but his eyes also screamed, they cringed with lust and want. That look didn't change throughout the whole fight.

"I'm not going to give it up willingly. You are going to have to fight to get it." He gave a disturbing laugh that frightened me. He knew I couldn't handle myself in an actual fight. The small brawl we had in the kitchen was just a small thing.

"Then a fight you shall have." I stood up and ran towards him as fast as I could, but dropped down to the ground, sliding across the floor at the last second. I popped back up and nailed him in the neck with a quick jab. His head snapped down, but he recovered, turning and swinging the spear. I leaned backwards, barely achieving the Matrix like stance.

"How charming. You're so fierce. But you are not worthy of the TesserAct." Loki growled at me, lunging. I ducked, but was too slow. I was cut by the sharp blade on the spear right on my cheek. I yelped out in shock and held my hand. When I pulled it away, blood had smeared my hand. That's when so many things that hadn't occurred to be before began to make sense.

Loki wasn't being his normal self. He too was under the influence of the TesserAct. Before this had happened to him, his eyes were a stunning emerald green. Now they were a dull blue. Second, I wasn't just another one shot superhero that gets dumped in the trash after one use. I shared the same blood as my father, who was a great man in terms and in real life. It clicked.

I screamed out and lunged towards Loki, swinging my leg out, nailing him in the gut. He doubled over and I took the chance to swipe his feet out from beneath him. He did fall, but that was only a phony Loki. The other one; the real one, came up from behind me and held my neck with such force, I swore he was going to break it off.

"Loki! STOP! You're broken!" I yelled out. He released his grip on me.

"Broken? You must be confused." He laughed.

"You are broken! Listen to me for once! BROKEN. The TesserAct has you under its little trance. You need to be fixed!" I yelled again.

"Ah, Yes. I've seen that too. I was thinking the same thing, but it was then I realized that you have always been under the influence of the TesserAct. For 16 years…" He murmered. My eyes widened. He was right. "And only when you fade into nothing. Only when you die, do you truly become released of it's power." He whispered again into my ear.

"No! I've been fine the whole time!" I cried out. Maybe he was right…I slowly stepped away. Loki smiled and smirked seeing his success.

"You've always been under it." His words were harsh and for some reason they hurt. I shook my head.

"No. No. No…" I panicked. Why was this affecting me so much. I had been nothing but myself…Then I did something completely reckless. I didn't plan it. I was actually trying to avoid it.

I grabbed his collar and swung him around to my front and I pulled him in for a seductive kiss. It was rough, sweet, long and full of a hell lot of passion. He was confused. In some way, I had confused him. Thrown him off guard.

"You're the only part of me that I don't understand. And I think I like that…" I completely broke down.

"I know…I know…" He rubbed the back of my head. I wasn't sure what was happening. I was mush in his arms. And he knew that…He knew that!

"You son of a bitch…" I came to sudden realization. This was his move. He was trying to seduce me into thinking that I was the problem… "You don't know!" I yelled and pulled myself off of him, slapping him really hard in the face. "You just say things to get your way! How could I have not realized this!" I yelled, angry at myself and at him. I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over. I then grabbed his neck and pushed him against a wall. My hand barely made it around his neck, but I could feel the strength pouring into me.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw specks of green spark back into his eyes. It was like trying to start a fire. Only sparks…But the longer I held on, the more pained he looked. He actually looked scared. What did he see that I didn't?

"Brother…" Thor's voice echoed throughout the broken building. Thor was back! He was alive.

I slowly took my hand away from his neck and as I did, I saw a burn on it in the shape of my hand. I looked down at my hand and it was bright red with hints of blue circulating the palm lines. Both Loki and I stared at my hand. For a brief second, he held my hand in his, but let go. And that's when I saw the green sparks stop. His eyes faded over blue again.

"Thor…" Loki spoke with menace. Frightening menace.

"Come back home to us. Bring her with you…brother please." Thor pleaded.

"No. I am staying here." And Loki thrashed his spear again, a bright blue bolt shot out from it, sending Thor flying halfway across the building, landing him on the edge of Stark Towers. I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. If I even tried to interfere, I knew that Thor would end up on the ground, splattered like a pancake.

I watched in horror as Thor and Loki; brothers, duked it out on the patio of Stark Towers. It was one of the most painful things to watch. I know it hurt Thor to physically fight his brother, but he did it anyway. Thor cared about a lot of things and people. He wasn't one to just abandon the team or the world.

The fight continued. I ambled over to the broken window, feet away from the fight. I felt dizzy and distinctly out of it. But I also felt sick. I still couldn't believe that my hand had burnt Loki, and that he knew about me coming up here…I turned to face the fighting brothers just to see Loki pull a sharp, small blade and jab it into Thor's side. Thor's eye widened and his hands went down to his stomach. With one last mighty swing, Thor knocked Loki to the ground. I lurched forward, eager to get in to help either of them.

Loki rolled right off the side of Stark Towers. I gasped and ran across the shatter glass and over broken mechanics to reach the edge of the tower. Thor grabbed my shoulder and held on as we watched Loki land on a space scooter and fly off. I whimpered and turned away. Thor still had his hand on my shoulder.

"Theresa…he means no harm to you—"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. I didn't know what to feel. I knew I was angry, but I was also lost and sad, but…I was incomplete. "Ever since I walked into this life…the life of S.H.I.E.L.D, it's been hell for me. I made the decision to come here because it was going to be fun! That maybe I would make some new friends. Flirt with some guy! This isn't what I asked for!" I acknowledged the mass destruction around us, waving my hands around.

"That is understood. And with much gratitude, we would all appreciate it if Loki did stop this madness." Thor spoke calmly.

"There is no way we can stop him! I've seen the proof. Hell, I've been the proof before."

"Brother does not tell much. But some of us do not need to hear his words to understand his actions and what he wants and needs."

"And what does he want and need?" I asked Thor.

"You will disbelieve me."

"Thor, tell me."

"He wants supreme ruling power. But he knows that he cannot accomplish that by himself. He needs another to help him. Preferably a Queen of some sort."

"He's a soloist. He doesn't abide by the rules of others Thor." I explained it simply.

"You think I do not know? I have been his brother for years…I know him. He wants a Queen who is as equally stubborn as himself. He wants a challenge."

"So…? Someone like Natasha?" I asked.

"You." Thor told me proudly.

"Thor, I can't handle him anymore. I'm through with this. My decision is final. No Loki." I put my foot down.

"Theresa…you mortal humans do not see emotions as clearly as we do. Every day in the years past, I've seen a different look on my brother's face. When you were around him, he would smile. When you left and were forced to have tea and talk to me, you looked sad, I felt that Loki was upset. When you left…he was a disaster. Did he tell you that he mated with a male horse?"

"Yes, I knew that. But that doesn't mean anything. I don't…I can't love him anymore. It fucking dangerous out there…" I leaned against the wall.

"Do one thing for us. For the Avengers and your father. Go, find him and talk to him. He will only listen to you." Thor instructed me.

"That what I came up here to do! He almost killed me!"

"The TesserAct. It's affecting his brain as well. Find him and speak to him." Thor gave me a light tap on the back towards the edge of the tower.

"You want me to jump?!" I looked back at him.

"Brother did it. So can you." He gave a small smile, swung his hammer rapidly and then flew away into the air. I was left at my own devices. And those devices were convenient little scooters. As I saw one passing by, I gathered up all the courage I had left and ran, jumping into the air. There was no more ground beneath me and I swore that my jump wasn't far enough. I looked down and saw the street. Cars were flipped, buses were burning. The Chitauri were fighting me fellow friends…

I landed on the back of a scooter with a thud. My legs slipped out from under me and I almost fell off backwards, but I leaned forwards and grabbed chains that attached the riding seat and the actual Chitauri rider. There was an alien guiding the chariot like scooter around. He was the only one I had to kill…

Slowly, I inched forward until I was able to reach the alien driver with both hands. And when I did, I swiftly took his head in-between my hands and snapped his neck. It died instantly and fell of the chariot. I took its place and held the reigns to what looked like another Chitauri soldier. Did they use their own kind as travel? Kinky…

I flew around the city of Manhattan, looking for Loki, which was hard. There a million of these small chariots. How was I supposed to find Loki out of all of them? Well luckily for me, I saw Barton standing on top of a building, bow and arrow in hand, shooting at pre disclosed targets.

"Barton." I spoke into our blue tooth like devices.

"Who's speaking?" He answered.

"Tess. Where's Loki?" I asked him.

"Right…There…" I heard and saw Barton draw his bow back and aim towards a chariot across from me. Sure enough, there was Loki in all his horned helmet glory. I watched as Barton let go of the arrow and it flew straight for Loki's head. I had an impulse to call out, but I rejected it. I watched in amazement as Loki caught it, inches away from his face. He smirked like a dumbass, but karma came back rather quickly. The arrow imploded in his hands. And he went cartwheeling through the air and landed back in Stark Towers. I laughed at the coincidence, irony? That he caused. I steered my Chariot near the Towers and made another giant leap, landing on the patio of the tower.

I was about to get up and give Loki a piece of my mind, when I felt the ground shake. I trembled and held onto loose debris as I saw a green flash jump onto the Towers. Bruce! The Hulk…alarm struck me and I watched as the Hulk landed and walked into the Towers in a fit of rage. He began to advance towards Loki, but he stood up and yelled,

"You are beneath me! All of you! I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by—" Loki's words were cut when the Hulk grabbed him by the ankles and slammed him back and forth on the ground.

After the final smash, the Hulk let Loki go and walked away in triumph, muttering, "Puny god." I watched in amazement as the Hulk controlled his rage, but I quickly turned my gaze towards Loki, who was laying a crater that his own body had made. I felt something inside of me welling up… Fear and worry ripped through me like a hurricane. I feared this god's death. Even though he'd been a total dick to me, he said something in Germany that made sense to me, "_It's simple, when a life is spared, it will only be for an amount of time before it is reclaimed. When a life and taken, it is taken and there is no more you can do." _He had done certain things to spare me or to ready me for something worse. Whatever it was, I hated it. But I wanted it back for some demented reason.


	27. Deleted Scene In Loki's Bedroom

I lay on the bed; feeling a tightness around my wrists. A cool breeze wafted over my bare body. I could feel the reddness in my face seep up. Damn Loki. He tricked me into this. This diabolical scheme. Such a mortal scheme too. I thought he would be more imaginative.

"Darling. Are you doing okay?" His teasing voice called to me from far off in the kitchen.

"I'd be better if I had clothes on!" I yelled back, craning my neck.

"I'm a but impatient tonight. No clothes being ripped of your glorious body tonight." He chuckled.

"You do know this right here could be put under a file for rape." I responded.

"But you are willing, aren't you?" He questioned stepping into my sight, wearing nothing but his horned helmet. A shudder ran through my body.

"Now I am." I spoke with wonder in my voice. How could that man be so perfect?! "What's in your hand?"

"A little treat for me." He smirked and brought his hand forward. A silver can of whip cream appeared. I forced my smile to go away but it shone through. I tried to get up, but remembered that I had been HANDCUFFED to the bed.

"Tonight is going to be a little more subtle. I'll do all the work tonight." He smirked. I winced, but I knew that I was going to have fun.

"But I want to help. Come on. We both know it more fun when I join with you." I teased.

"No. I am going to do all of this. You've done so much that you're probably tired." He told me in a pitiful voice, walking over to the side of the bed. He bent over and whispered in my ear, "Your amazingly sexy and gorgeous when tied up and helpless." Loki caressed my hair, letting his lips linger on my ear. My throat stopped and choked up. My eyes dilated and I could feel my body stop working as a whole. I shuddered and snapped out of my phase.

"Son of a bitch…would you stop that. Just…I've been waiting a while. You need to do something…please." I had resorted to whining and pleading. Usually, I would just grab him and shake him or say something that would kick start his sex drive. But tonight, I couldn't. I was tied up.

"Would you please hold your tongue. Or do I have to? I just want to 'try' something mortal." He rolled his eyes.

"Something mortal?" I laughed and coughed out of disbelief.

"Yes. I saw it on one of your…adult television shows." He smirked and shook the can of whip cream. Now I rolled my eyes. Great. I knew that I should have cancelled that channel. I sighed and rolled my head to the side, looking at the nightstand. I felt so vulnerable and open, which was probably part of his plan.

I heard the unmistakable sloshing noise of Whip Cream coming out of the can. I felt my face grow red as I felt something cold being placed on my stomach. I heard distinct humming coming from Loki's mouth. I turned my head back to look at him.

A small, innocent smile was on his face, and it looked like his eyes were partially closed. A strand of raven black hair had fallen into his face. His hands moved gracefully, spraying the cream upwards on my body, until he reached my neck. By now, I was pretty sure that my face was extremely red. Loki now grinned mischievously at me, leaning in closer. His lips were just inches away from my face.

"Why are you so red? You have nothing to be embarrassed of…" his right hand placed it self on the left side of my body, lowering himself closer do to me.

"I'm—I'm not embarrassed." I shook at my throat was rapiduly closing up. No matter how many times I had face him naked, I still became mortified.

"Yes. You. Are." With each word, he came closer and closer, until his lips landed on mine. My first intsictive reaction was to wrap my arms around his neck and press myself deeper into his cold body, but I was handcuffed. Loki did it himself, pressing his lips and body on top of my own frame. Of course the whip cream was smeared, but that didn't seem to matter to him any more. His mouth moved around my lips, biting my lip and sometimes my tongue. Sometimes his tongue learned its way around my mouth. His hands gently touched my sides and glided up and down.

Loki seemed to be distracted from the whip cream and more on me. He was busy kissing me passionately, cooling my lips down with his glorious mouth. Our legs were tangled with each others. His kissing became more rough and passionate. Everything he did suddenly became rhythmic and I felt something completely shocking and a glorious sting. I gasped. Loki grinned wildly and pulled away from my lips. His hand cradled my head and peered at my upper torso, his grinning widening to a large smile.

"It's okay." He comforted me. "But what a mess we have!" He seemed shocked.

"It's…okay…" I took a deep breath with each word I said.

"I'm going to have to clean this up." He sighed playfully.

"I think not." I stopped him, unlocking the cuffs and quickly flipping him over on the bed, hovering over him.

The look on his face was priceless! His eye were opened wide and his mouth was open in shock.

"How? How did you do that?" He questioned me.

"Magic…" I smirked and kissed him on the mouth. He smiled under the kiss. A hand went up and rubbed my back. I smiled and kept giving him little pecks all over his face.

"I will not question that answer. All I ask of you is to let me once again explore your body with my mouth?" He asked innocently.

"Start by kissing me. I love your kisses." I told him.

"Of course." He smiled and began caressing my body with love. Sometimes his tongue would come out of his mouth and tickled my neck and other parts of my body. I shuddered. His hand would dance across my legs and upwards. Once we were done, we lay next to me, breathing heavily, as I was. His body was still cold but I felt wonderful to lay next to. He leaned next to me, once, giving me a proper, clean kiss, letting it stick on my lips, before slowly pulling away.

"That was…beautiful." I praised his work.

"I know." He smiled and held me close to his own self.


	28. Deleted Scene 2 A day after 1

DELETED SCENE

I was sitting in the kitchen, fully undressed and in my birthday suit. I slowly ate a bowl of cereal, probably with a pissed looked on my face.

It had been two days since I was chained to the bed and teased. That was the last straw I had with Loki and his teasing. He didn't know what it felt like to be dominated. But I figured that revenge was in order. I had everything planned out. This plan took from the night of the kinky fun til this morning. I needed to be able to trick the God of Mischief. Good thing I knew his weak spots. One: me, naked. Two: me, in distress. I was going to use both. I felt giddy. Today was my day of willpower and cunning.

I had to say that it took a lot of willpower just to not break down and give into Loki. Everything about him screamed sensuality and sex when he wanted it. But today I was going to beat him.

"LOKI! HELP! S.H.I.E.L.D IS HERE!" I screamed from the table. I leaned back and waited for his reaction. It didn't take him long. Within seconds he came running into the room, papers in hand, looking around frantically.

"What's the matter? I do not see anything wrong? If you have pulled me away from my important work-" he stopped short when his eyes found me. He gripped his paperwork, crinkling. "What is this?" He growled.

"I said I needed help." I stood up and said shyly. Loki narrowed his eyes and tried to avert his vision. And it shall begin.

"I am in the middle of work. I was just in an important meeting dealing with our Germany issue." He hissed at me. He spoke quickly because he was scared. Scared of me!

"I. Need. Your. Help." I spoke slowly and sensually as I made my way over to him. I grinned as I watched Loki fiddle with his hands.

"NO. TESS…Put some clothes on. You're degrading yourself." He ordered.

"And it's not like you do this to me yourself every night…" I contradicted him.

"I will not take this right now! I need to get back to the meeting." Loki huffed and released his deadly grip on the papers. Seeing that now was a good time to strike, I walked up to him and came face to face with him. He looked down at me, his breathing was uneven. His hand came up slowly and barely drifted near my hip. Sometimes his hand would linger, or it would got up and just barely glance my waist. I looked up at him, a faux longing in my eyes that he obviously didn't see. He looked back at me, coming in closer, our noses almost touching. He was so close…almost there…

When Loki and I were face to face, neither of us speaking, and intimacy in our hearts, I slapped him across the face. He stumbled back and held his face in total shock.

"That's for two nights ago!" I hissed. He backed up, but I followed him and bitchslapped him with my backhand. "And that was for slapping me when we you wouldn't let me go to Germany _and_ when you _abused_ me!" I yelled at him. Anger was pent up inside of me and I needed to get it out.

"Tess…darling, it's okay." He tried to calm me down.

"NO! It's not…" I advanced towards him and began swinging my fists in coordinated hits. I was able to sock his jaw, then I spun and kicked my leg out, hitting him square in the chest. He tripped and little and then tried to reach my arm. I yanked away and gave one last big hit. I was able to get him in the jaw again! By the time I was done, I was sweating.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Loki screamed, leaning forward, holding his jaw. Now time to kick in the guilt trip.

"Loki…I—I don't know…Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I cried out to him, pushing fake tears from my eyes. "Look at me! Bare naked and crying! It's pitiful!" I cried and turned around. If he didn't react the way I wanted to, then the plan was a bust.

"Tess…it's understandable. Come here…give us a kiss." He joked, coming around and grabbing my hand lightly. I leaned my head against his chest and I reached my hand up to his lower chest and held it there for a second before letting it slowly climb up the rest of his torso. I made sure to do it smoothly and seductively.

"It really isn't…Loki." I whispered to him.

"It's understandable, like I said. Shh. Where did you learn all of those moves?"

"I…I don't know…" I moaned as my felt the pain in my arm. But that was not my main goal. Once I got close enough emotionally and physically to Loki, I lashed out and wrapped my small hand around his neck, squeezing it and pushing him against the wall roughly. The whole room shook and he looked at me, frightened.

"I have had _enough_ off _your_ games. It's time for mine." I whispered into his ear.

"Well those can be—" He began to speak, but I choked him back again, my hand still at his throat.

"Shut up!" I snapped. God! This felt good! Then, with sudden fierceness, I brought his head down to mine and mashed my mouth on top of his. He eagerly followed, but I pulled away just as he was getting started. Time to make him frustrated. "You teased me and now, I get my revenge back." I hissed at him. He smirked slightly. "Wipe that smile off your face!" I yelled at him. I grasped his arm and still held his neck. Slowly, I coaxed him off the wall and near the bed.

"Since when have you turned into a seductress?" He asked smartly.

"Sh!" I hushed him and roughly pushed him back onto the bed. He was only startled for a second, but smiled and started to get back up.

Seeing this out of the corner of my eye, I flicked my hand out towards him and a burst of energy sent him straight back on the bed. I made a sharp turn and strutted around the bed. When I came to a side of it, I got on the bed and crawled over to Loki.

"I have underestimated you." Loki spoke it as if it were a fact.

"You caused this." I pointed to myself, grinning wildly.

"I'm sure I did." He spoke just as sneakily as I did. Happy with point I was at now, I decided to play some more. Leaning over him, I sneakily put my lips on his cheek ever so lightly. I made a light trail with my lips down his neck, to his jawbone, cheeks and then our mouths met.

Since I had been holding him back from any touching, when we met, he practically went crazy, his tongue already playing with mine. And for a second, I began to slip back into ecstasy because of him. I shook my head and tried to pull myself out of his gravitational pull, but of course, it was too hard. I went back to him and wrapped my hands around his neck and away from his throat.

"God I've missed you." I spoke into his ear. I felt his heavy arms envelope around my bare back,

"I'm sure you have." He laughed.

"How about we forget about this little fight and get straight to the fun." I told him.

"I would find that best suiting. I do have a meeting to attend." He reminded me.

"Since when did you go to meetings?" I asked him.

"Since now." He grinned. I smiled back and carefully glided my hands around his body and watched as his clothes disappeared. Eager to get on with the show, I pressed my lips upon his neck and moved my arms towards his own and grabbed his hands, interlacing my fingers with his. I kissed him multiple times over, pulling away each time he became too eager. Eventually, I gave him a small break before laying my head down on his cool chest. I played with his hands, slowly moving them up towards the bed posts. I closed my eyes and felt something materialize in both hands.

With sudden quick and agile movements, I tied one hand up with a magical bond to the bedpost. I used magic with the other hand and was able to ties his hands up. I quickly jumped off the bed and moved to his feet.

"What? What is this?!" He yelled at me. Once I was done handcuffing his ankles also, I responded.

"This is for two night ago! Teasing me and making look like a fool! I told you! This is what you get."

"But what about the…the build up and romance. You said you gave up?" He was utterly confused and I felt like I had won!

"Did you honestly think that I would really let you go?" I laughed. "I'm _really _pissed off at you and you deserve this." I growled.

"Come now…"

"SHUT…up." I hissed at him. "I've found your weakness." I smirked.

"And what is that?"

"My. Bare. Body." With each word, I stepped closer to him, running a warm, blue finger across his chest. The TesserAct was acting up again. I ignored it. "And a damsel in distress."

"Just…darling, Tess come back, you can't just leave me here."

"You did it to me! Fair game!" I snapped again and then left to go to the kitchen. I wasn't sure how to finish out my revenge, but I had always heard that revenge was best served cold. I grin spread across my lips and I went into the fridge and pulled out the whip cream spray from two nights ago. I shook it. Yep, still enough to coat that large God out there.

"Tess! May I give you my condolences and possibly a good job speech?" Loki called from the bed.

"NO!"

"Then may you just walk out here, so I may see you?" He asked, and that's when it hit me. He found pleasure in seeing me like this. I grinned and waved my hand over my body. A golden, shimmery dress appeared on my figure. A very low and large v-neck hung loosely. Showing enough to tease him, but not enough to hurt him. I was pleased with myself.

Strutting out into the bedroom, Loki craned his neck and let out and exasperated sight and let his head drop when he saw me.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked, annoyed.

"YES! You do not know how long I have been holding this off." I reached Loki at the bed and popped the top of the whip cream.

"What? Slathering my body in your Midgardian condiments? What will you do then?" He smirked.

"I am going to make sure you know what it feels like to be me!" I yelled.

"We don't have to yell. Just let me go…" He tried to coax me, but it didn't work.

"Shhh. We'll enjoy this soon enough." I promised him as I shook the can. He sighed and closed his eyes. I grinned as I walked over to him and began spraying the cream over his torso. I shaped it in a spiral and ended it in the center of his stomach.

"Open your eyes." I leaned over and whispered to him. He did as I said, now knowing the full extent of what I could do, but I was pretty sure it was all an act. I smiled and sprayed a small dot of cream onto his nose. I couldn't help myself. "Now isn't this degrading?" I asked him.

"Not really. I enjoy this…" He laughed. I clenched my jaw. He was being difficult.

"God dammit! So help me, I will go get Barton! Or if he doesn't come up here, some other guy! I will torture you!" I yelled back at him, walking towards the door.

"STOP! YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS THAT DOOR!" He threatened. I smiled and took a turn.

"So you'd be jealous? If I went to go get someone else, other than you?"

"Of course I would. I would tear them apart." He growled. I became happy. He was willing to…oh my!

"OH LOKI!" I ran towards him and nearly tripped on my way there. I threw myself at him and heard the whip cream smash between us. "You do care…" I kissed him all over, down his neck onto his chest. I grabbed his face and kissed him over and over again. He seemed shocked.

"What is this? Is this part of my punishment?" He asked.

"No. I've come up with something to make you burn inside…" I grinned and stopped kissing him. I got up and headed over to the couch, which was facing towards the bed.

"Wha—What are you doing? Come back…weren't we going to finish it like I finished yours?" He struggled against the bonds.

"Ha! Nope!" I laughed and threw my head back. "I'm giving you something better." I turned towards him and slowly began to take off the dress, baring all to him. He started to get up, but was once again held against his will.

"Tess…TESS!" He called my name out loud. He was becoming agitated. Figuring out that this was going to end well, I carefully layed down on the couch, stretched out, facing Loki. "I swear to Odin! Send me to Hel! Let me go!" He wriggled.

"No. This is what you get. You get to look, but not touch." I gave a sly smile and closed my eyes. I could hear him struggled and cursing under his breath as I drifted off.

When I woke the next morning, I felt a shadow looming over me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Loki standing over me with the bonds in his hands. A small grin was plastered across his lips. I grinned and jumped up on the couch, jumping onto him. That whole day we spent making love. Once, Barton walked in, but he quickly walked out when he heard and saw what was going on.


	29. Chapter 27 final Chapter

**Chapter 27: I Slutten (The End)**

I stood up and rushed over to Loki, who was making a squealing noise from his pain. I didn't know what I was doing at this point and whatever it was, I felt that it was the right thing.

"Loki!" I gave a short yell of his name and dropped to my knees in front of him. "Loki…are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?" I cried. I hugged his stiff body, wanting to make sure that he knew I still loved him.

"You're just making it worse my dear." He choked. I pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. I looked into his green, shining eyes…no longer dull and blue.

"You're all better." I murmured to him.

"And yet you stayed with me all through that horrible time?" He questioned me.

"Yes. I love you and I would never desert you." I told him. A grave look appeared on his face. "What troubles you?"

"You must think that I may be good and great…"

"Ha. Loki, my love, you may have changed, but I know that you are still…against Thor. Evil?" I worried that my words would offend him, but he smiled.

"I would prefer that term."

"I love you." I whispered.

He smirked, "I want you to show me how much you love me."

"Of course." I obliged happily to him and gently took his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. I moved my lips around his and gave him cute little pecks. A small smile appeared on his face, but he was still disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Thor and the others. Where are they?" He asked.

"They are still out in New York…fighting your Chitauri." I reminded him.

"Am I winning?" He asked eagerly, looking outside the windows.

"I fear not. Maybe, maybe not." I sighed and sat next to him. "Are the Chitauri still going to take your soul?"

"I thought you did not care for me enough to think about that." Loki reminded me.

"I do care. I was just trying to say things to get you to listen to me. Loki, you don't know what you were doing. It was dangerous. You were going to kill people." I said.

"I should have ended Stark when I had the chance…" Loki growled.

"Hey!" I corrected Loki. He just glared at me. Okay, so he was still the same, just not under the TesserAct influence.

"The Chitauri have the TesserAct. That is all they need. I am going to be fine." He reassured me.

"Ah, I see. And I hope you know that I am still angry that you killed my father. You can't replace family like that. He was the only family left." I reminded him.

"Yes that…I can say that I am sorry. But I cannot say that I did not mean it. Things happen in the universe darling. I'll be here for you, near your side." Loki grimaced.

"Oh, okay. Stay here. I'm going to go see if I can find anything for your wounds." I told him as I stood up. He nodded and closed his eyes, still in a lot of pain. I hurried and rushed off in Stark Towers to go find something to heal Loki with.

LOKI

When Tess left, Loki sat there and closed his eyes to think. She was doing good under all the circumstances. The TesserAct had only affected her to the point of…well burning his neck. Loki reached up and felt his neck. The pain still lingered and stung to the touch. Weeks ago, she wouldn't have been able to accomplish such a task. Whatever S.H.I.E.L.D had given her was making her stronger.

Loki noticed it in her eyes. The color in her eyes were originally a strikingly vibrant blue, but when he looked at them while she tried to choke him, he noticed that they were a cloudy, dull blue. Loki shook as he thought of that. He remembered his owns words. The TesserAct would only release its grip on her when she passed.

_"And only when you fade into nothing. Only when you die, do you truly become released of its power." _

His own words chilled him. Could he have been right? He was only saying that to convince Tess that she should stop fighting and leave. Though the effect was much more than he bargained for. He smirked when he remembered the passionate kiss they'd shared during the fight. It killed him in the heart to know that Tess was in pain most of the time. She said that she was dying but no one honestly believed it. There was a cure out there. They had managed to find one of them. The Doctor on board…Bruce Banner had concocted a medicine for her.

Tony and Loki had talked before, while they were in the Helicarrier. Tony usually would drag a chair into the room and suckle his sweet bourbon until it was gone and Loki spoke of his many troubles with Tess. Tony would respond kindly, but once he finished the bottle of bourbon he brought with him, the answers would become vulgar. Even in that state, Tony was still good company. He let a lot of things slip. Many things about Tess passed Tony's foolish lips. Loki was thankful for the Midgardian booze.

TESS

"Back!" I called, holding a medicine kit. Loki opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Once I heal, I will whisk you away to Stark's bedroom and court you in such a way—" Loki began spurting out sexual ideas, but I shushed him.

"Calm down, you're not even healed yet. We have to get you out of here before the Avengers find you, don't want you to get caught." I told him as I quickly opened the kit.

"Why would you want to hide me? Don't you want to turn me in to your group of misguided mortals?" Loki asked, truly perplexed.

"They are going to give you the justice you deserve and by that, I don't know what they'll do." I worried and grabbed Loki's head in my hands. "They might kill you and I may never see you again."

"In Valhalla my sweet." He grinned.

"I highly doubt you'll end up in Valhalla." I scoffed. He just looked at me. I felt some pity towards him. I ignored the death stares from him and I began to work on his face, which was scratched, bruised and marked up. Banner had ruined his perfect porcelain face…

As I worked diligently on Loki, I would catch him trying to look me in the eyes. I would avoid the awkward eye contact and keep working. It went on like that for a good, solid 5 minutes. It was like that until he stopped me by grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in, close to his face. I was startled at first.

"Loki!" I squealed. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to see into my soul.

"Sh!" He hushed me, putting his finger to my lips. He stared deeper.

"You're broken." He muttered. Then he turned away and lied back down, in pain.

"Wait, what? I'm broken? Loki, I'm not broken." I was confused.

"I am not going to speak of this subject with you. Fix me and I will be on my way." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Loki. Don't be an ass again. Why am I broken?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit. He could tell.

"The same reason I was broken. The TesserAct." He told me.

"Loki, this is natural for me. I am going to be fine." I reassured him.

"Oh yes, aren't you always fine, collapsing onto the ground in a heap." He joked. I looked at the ground.

"Tomorrow's my birthday." I whispered.

"I know." Loki said. I looked up at him with surprise.

"You remembered?"

"Of course. How could I miss such a wonderful day, when the woman I loved came into this world." He grinned. I carefully hugged Loki in a tender embrace. "You'll be 17." He added.

"Yes! I will!" I hugged him even more and couldn't stop smiling. "OH god you're great. I'll take you up on that offer! Come on, let's go go go!" I tugged on Loki, trying to get him up and on his way to Tony's bedroom. Loki only laughed.

"Hasty. I'm still bruised." He stopped me.

"But—you were just asking me to-" I whined.

"I know, but at the moment, I do not feel up to it. Then I did, but not now." Loki sighed and stretched his back. I heard multiple pops go off.

"Of course…so typical." I grumbled and took out a wet cloth with rubbing alcohol on it. I slapped it on Loki's face, expecting him to wince or cringe in pain, but he didn't move. Didn't budge.

"Do not be angry. When I leave, I will take you with me."

"But where will we go? Huh? Everyone knows who you are. One step out this door and your as good as dead." I told him.

"Damn straight he's as good as dead." I heard Tony behind me. I screamed and turned around. I faced the most frightening team of people ever. Tony, Natasha, Barton, Thor, Steve and Bruce all stood leering down at us. Nat held Loki's spear in her hand.

"Tess, I can't believe you. Encouraging Loki to run away. That is wrong on so many levels. Get back here." Tony scolded me.

"No." I told him plainly, crossing my arms. Tony glanced at Thor and Steve and both of them advanced towards me. They both grabbed me and pulled me away from Loki, though on multiple accounts, I shot TesserAct energy balls out at them, nearly melting their faces off. "Let me go!" I yelled. I squirmed and tried to fight against them, but it was no use. I was held back by Steve and Thor as the others approached Loki.

"As for you…Thor has already told us what he wants done with you." Tony stepped up and spoke to Loki. He was leaning on the stairs, in a great amount of pain. I tried again to run back, but Thor and Steve just held me tighter.

"And what is that, dear brother?" Loki spat. Thor shifted near me.

"Brother, I will take you back to Asgard. You will face their punishment. Mother and Father are highly upset. Father also told me to sew your mouth closed to prevent further damaged to the ones surrounding you." Thor spoke with pain in his words. It hurt him to have to see his brother like this.

"Sew his mouth shut! That's absurd! No, you can't do that!" I objected loudly.

"Father's wishes. He is still king and you can't disobey him." Thor told me. I cringed and let out a small whimper. "We head out tomorrow."

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"All of us, including that lying bastard that we have in our grip, are heading back to the Big House. The Avengers Mansion." Tony announced. It looked like the group already knew that, because they were already heading towards the patio, where a larger plane was hovering. I had to reluctantly follow. Thor had left to go get Loki. Steve and Tony were by my side like white on rice. My mind raced as I tried to think of ways for just a little alone time with Loki before his mouth was sewn shut! But how.

"Jeez Tess, you're burning up! Are you sick?" Tony's hand had just merely brushed my arm when he pulled away as if I had bit him.

"No…I'm completely fine." I shrugged. Sure, I was little dizzy and my heart did ache some, but I was fine. Tony nodded, but eyed me funny the whole way to the Avengers Mansion.

We walked out the patio and the door to the plane opened and a set of stairs unfolded in front of us, landing on the ground. I looked at Tony and then back at the stairs. He just gave a short laugh, then returned to being serious. I hurried ahead and took the first steps up the stairs and ducked into the airplane.

The inside…it was the same plane that picked me up from Washington. The one with Fury and my dad…before I knew that we were even related. The same leather seats and tables. It was large and spacious. I took a seat near the end of the plane. I wanted to be far away from everyone else. I wanted to think about what happened. New York was destroyed and a nuclear bomb almost hit us…

Everyone else filed on. Nat and Barton took the opposite end of the plane, near the head. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Loki took the center. Loki's hand had been bound by some Asgardian metal. I smirked as I remembered a certain pair of bound hands back in his room…and as I looked across the room, Loki smirked as well.

The airplane started and began to move. I leaned my head back up against the wall and closed my eyes to think. How could I get just one more day with Loki. Just one more…I wracked my mind for every single possibility, excuse, event but nothing came up. I was drawing a complete blank on the situation. I shook my head. This is stupid. Standing up, I strode over to the group of Avengers and Loki that were huddled in the middle. Not saying a single word, I sat down next to Loki and reached over, holding his bound hand. He looked at me and I looked at him. I could see some kindness in his eyes. I could tell he was afraid. He gently squeezed my hand. I gave him a reassuring smile. Tony opened his mouth to comment, but Thor ever so gently elbowed him in the rib cage.

Throughout the whole ride, Loki and I stayed next to each other. I never left to get up. Everyone noticed, but they weren't sure how to respond. When we landed, I let go of his hand and Tony ushered me forward, separating us. I knew that Tony was still iffy about the whole thing, so he played it safe and made sure that I was by his side most of the time

We stepped out of the plane into the vast field with a giant castle-like mansion standing before a gravel driveway. It was sunny and there was no wind. I could smell smoke and a bunch of nasty debris. I shielded my eyes from the sun and look around while heading to the front door of the house. It was much like we left it. I wondered what it might look like inside.

When I reached the door, I pushed it lightly and the door swung open. Yep, still the same as we left it. Things were strewn about. Doors missing, tables and chairs were broken. Lights hung from the ceilings.

"Wow, still like we left it." Natasha gazed, in shock at the mess.

"That's a shocker. I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D would have come in and cleaned it up." Tony commented.

"Hey, where is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked. I hadn't seen Fury or any other of the members at all.

"They are still on the Helicarrier. Fury is coming down when we zap Thor and Loki back into Asgard." Tony told me. I shook my head.

"Wait, what? You guys are Zapping Thor and Loki back?" I asked, confounded.

"Yeah. We have the TesserAct, they go back to Asgard with it. It belongs to them."

"Tony…" I sucked in my breath and got ready to ask something very big of Tony. "Can I go with them? To Asgard?" When I asked that, the room fell silent. Everyone stopped moving and I could feel all eyes on me.

"No." Tony said, as easy as telling a child that the tooth fairy is real.

"Tony!" I raised my voice.

"No. End of discussion." He acted as if he was my dad…

"Tony! You are NOT my father! I want to go!" I stomped my foot down.

"You are not going! You are a human, meant to be in a human world."

"I am not just human! I'm a GOD too you know! My mother was a god! She belonged in Asgard!"

"Well you're not your mom are you?" Tony fought back.

"I like it up there! Please!" I begged him.

"NO. You are staying here with Pepper and me."

"TONY! You may be my "guardian", but one; it as never official. Two; I WANT TO LIVE UP THERE!" I yelled.

"I want to protect you! So I am keeping you down here!"

"NO!" I shrieked. I could tell that Tony had it with me. So he made a big "daddy" move.

"Go upstairs. Don't come down until I tell you that you can." He ordered.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled, but I did make my way towards the stairs. "I _HATE_ you Tony Stark. I really do." I spit out. As I passed the glass table near the stairs, I grabbed the edge of it and flipped it over, spilling everything onto the ground. Then, I went upstairs.

Upstairs was also a complete mess. I just wandered around, trying to find something that would make me feel better. My mentality was depressed and my physicality was even worse. Everything ached and hurt. My body felt like it was being compressed into a diamond. I had taken another shot of the vaccine that helped me, but my body was taking and using very quickly. I feared the worst, but was sure that was the last thing that would happen to me. I was invincible.

I waited a while, bored with myself after the first hour. Until I smelled a heavenly scent waft up from the stairs. Ignoring Tony's commands, I trotted down the stairs, following the scent right into the kitchen. Bruce and Steve were both at the stove, cooking something. I had to suppress a laugh because they both looked so ridiculous. Both of them had aprons on that weren't even man aprons. It was a hoot.

"Whatcha guys making?" I asked. Bruce jumped at my voice. Steve turned around looking at me.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs?" He asked.

"No."

"Uh-huh…" Steve didn't believe me. "Well, we were just making some dinner. You can go ahead and go sit with the rest in the dining hall. We attempted to fix it up." He pointed with a spoon towards the hall that had been wrecked beyond repair.

"Oh Okay." I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, took a turn and turned into the hall.

Since most of the chairs were not fixed, someone had dragged couches and ottomans into the dining hall and set them up in a dining room fashion. Everyone was sitting there. Even Loki was. His hands were un bound, but Thor was closely watching him. Loki did not move.

"Look who's down!" Natasha announced happily. I smiled and gave a short wave. Tony looked at me with a worried look on his face. Barton sat next to Nat, Tony sat near Nat and Thor. Thor sat next to Loki. I wandered around the table and finally found an open seat near Loki.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as I sat down. I looked at him. The table hadn't heard him speak.

"I'm well. Are you?" I responded in a hushed voice.

"Splendid. My mouth is to be sewn shut in a day's time." He grumbled.

"I wish I could help you." I pitied him.

"I wish I wouldn't have my mouth sewn shut. I wanted to speak to you on your birthday." He told me. My birthday! How could I have not thought about that before!

"Tony." I called Tony's name and he looked up from across the table at me.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's my birthday." I mentioned my birthday to him.

"Dammit! I forget. Shit, uh sorry?" He looked guilty.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could request a birthday gift?" I crossed my fingers under the table.

"What is that?"

"Since I am not allowed to travel to Asgard, may I have a day to spend time with Loki? Please?" I begged subtly and looked into his eyes, trying to seem innocent and sad, even though we both knew that I was far from innocent. Tony looked at me, then at Loki. Then back at me. There came a heavy sigh from him and then…

"Yes. I'll give you a day with your bastard Alien Lover." He grumbled. I jumped up and nearly spilled the food that was already there.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed and sat back down, squeezing Loki, who was trying not to show any emotion.

"Uh-huh." Tony nodded. I was overly happy and so excited that I would spend tomorrow with Loki.

"Food's ready!" Bruce called from the kitchen. "We're coming in with it!" He announced. All of us sat up a little straighter when we heard that the food was coming our way.

Bruce and Steve had managed to balance at least 3 bowls and 5 plates of food in their arms. Kudos to them. If only I could eat that much food. They came in and set all the plates and bowls down. It smelled awesome! It was a good thing I was hungry too.

"Alright. We hope it's good. It's our first time." Steve announced. I giggled at the comment and Steve glared at me. That would be the last interaction I had with him. After that awkward silence, everyone started eating. I ate so much, I was pretty sure I ate 60% of the food. I watched Loki as he chose more of the meats and breads than the greens and fruits. And even when he did eat, he would take a small bite, make a disgusted face and swallow. Poor guy. Probably isn't used to our Midgardian food. I pitied him.

All of us ate a lot! There wasn't much talking. There was an occasional conversation about what they were going to do after New York. Who would clean up? Those types of things. But it usually stayed silent. Emotions and tension was running high with the man who tried to kill the whole group in the room.

The time came when everyone was done eating, wine had been drank, people were tired and we all went our separate ways. Thor and Loki shared a room and neither of them did go to sleep. Tony had his own bedroom. Nat and Clint roomed together, as well as Steve and Bruce. I guess that they had become close and friendly. I had my own room. I headed up to it and said goodnight to everyone else as they made their way up.

As I silently padded up the stairs, I thought deeply about what Loki and I would do for his last day on Earth. I began to think…Tony isn't really my true guardian…Loki and I would be alone…Loki could easily shape-shift me and bring me with him, back to Asgard. It would be easy and we would both be happy. Everyone else would be upset and in for a shock, but that didn't matter to me right now. Maybe Loki and I could even escape Thor and run off…but the idea seemed far off and silly…too silly and childish to even think about. I wasn't a child anymore. Neither of us were. We needed to start acting like adults.

I reached my room in mid thought and ran right into the door. I hissed and held my forehead, trying to restrain the dull pain. I laughed at my own stupidity and then actually opened the door and entered my room.

My room…it wasn't anything big. It was white, rectangle, a cot for a bed. Simple white closets with a brown dresser taking up most of the corner near the door. A single square window outlooked the wide, open field that was vastly spread out, going as far as the eye could see. I was grateful for the simplicity at the moment. I didn't want anything in the room that would remind me of my multitudes of homes. The one in the Peninsula, the one in Asgard, on the Helicarrier and Loki's master bedroom for a few days.

I sat down on the bed and folded my hands in my lap, closing my eyes for a second to take a breath and just stay still. As I did, I felt a warmth in my heart that was growing and building. It wasn't homey or comfortable, but it wasn't painful or searing. It was just _there _and I excepted it. When I did open my eyes, the dark room was filled with a dull blue. For a second, I was startled. Where had the light source come from? But I then realized that it was me. Looking down, I saw that near my heart, a blue mass moved slowly and glowed. I gave a weak, frightened laugh and quickly got up, reaching for the door. That's all I remembered.

ANON.

Everyone was in their rooms, getting ready for a night's rest. Except that's what everyone thought one another was doing. What they were all actually doing was thinking about what was going to happen to them when they sent Loki back to Asgard with Thor.

The two Norse Gods sat in a cramped room with single cot. Silence was golden in that room. Thought both Thor and Loki knew that the other one wanted to talk about what was going to happen to Loki when they left.

"Asgardian justice brother." Thor announced. Loki peered at his brother.

"What?"

"You have the gift of lies and speech. Father shall take that away from you." Thor mourned for his brother.

"And does he think that is all he can do? I will come back. Nothing will defeat me brother. Have you not learned that?" Loki replied back hastily. In reality, he was frightened of the thought of having his mouth sewn shut. The pain of never being able to talk…

"I will stay by you…the whole time. You are still my brother." Thor patted Loki on the back. Loki creased his eyebrows and closed his eyes, thinking deeply. Then, from an abyss of nothing, Thor and Loki heard a loud slam from the room across them. Loki's eyes snapped open and Thor stood up, wielding Mjolnir. Loki began to stand, but Thor pushed him back down on the cot.

"Stay here brother." Thor said.

"I am coming with you. I know who takes residence in that room. You must let me come." Loki gave a small plea. Thor looked down at his brother; young, foolish, sadistic, but alone in the world.

"Fine. But you stay by my side no matter what happens." Thor warned, though it sounded like a serious threat.

Loki nodded his head, "Of course brother." Once Thor knew that Loki would be secured by his side, they silently left room, making sure to look everywhere. No one else had awaken at the sound of the thud. Were they truly all asleep?

"Where is everyone?" Thor inquired.

"They sleep. They were awake moments ago…but slumber caught them." Loki peered cautiously around the upper floor, then he quickly dashed in front of Thor, reaching the door before his brother. Thor hesitated to threaten, but stopped himself. Loki was not going to do any harm; his mind was set on something else.

Quickly and fluently, Loki opened the door swiftly and stepped inside. He dropped to the floor, on his knees.

"Grab Stark…" Loki's voice had grown low and menacing.

"But brother—" Thor started.

"I do not care if they sleep. Grab Stark!" Loki snapped. Thor didn't want to oblige to Loki…for he was a criminal, but he was also his brother, so Thor did leave the room and went to find Tony Stark.

Loki was leaning over Tess. She had fallen face first and was lying still. A blue glow was seeping out from under her. Frightened, he flipped her relaxed body over and was nearly blinded by the light. A blue light burst through her heart.

"Thor! Come quickly brother!" Loki yelled.

Thor was looking for Tony Stark. He had noisily checked all the rooms and had not yet found Tony. Thor himself was beginning to panic when he heard his brother let out a loud shriek.

"Tony Stark! Son of Howard! I demand your presence!" Thor called out. He drifted down the stairs, looking for Tony. And he found him, sitting at the kitchen with a bourbon bottle in his hands. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were tired.

"What do you want Thor?" Tony sounded annoyed.

"Tony Stark, we need you." Thor rushed to Tony, reaching for his bottle of bourbon. But Tony quickly retracted and held his bottle next to his chest, cradling it like a baby.

"I think I need my bourbon more." Tony was nasty and upset.

"What troubles you?" Thor asked.

"I've given Tess away. I feel like I need to protect her form the elements. Especially the element known as Loki. I knew that Phil would never want this." Tony sighed.

"Phil; Son of Coul wanted his daughter to be happy and content. And while my brother may be dangerous to some, he is not to all. He treats her gently." Thor put a hand on Tony's shoulder, but Tony just shook it off.

"Gentle." He scoffed. Thor knew that time was limited, so he started to talk to Tony.

"Listen, Tony Stark, Theresa, Daughter of Coul is upstairs. She is hurt. Bad. You must come." Thor hurriedly said.

"What?" Tony's eye's opened wide and jumped off the seat, running upstairs, going even faster than Thor. Tony was frightened out of his mind. "Tess! Tess!" He yelled, grabbing a case off a small desk in the hall upstairs. Thor followed in quick strides.

Tony burst into the room, seeing Loki in a state that he had never seen the snarky God in. Loki had gone to such extremes that he had resorted to mortal methods of revival. CPR, mouth to mouth, and the Heimlich maneuver.

"Loki, move!" Tony shoved Loki aside and snapped open the case, revealing a vial of the fluid that had once helped Tess in this time before. Quickly inserting a needle on the end of the vial, Tony readied the medicine. Everyone in the room held their breath.

With a quick and rather clumsy jab, Tony stuck Tess in the chest with the needle and pushed the fluid through her system. After that, he leaned back and put his hands through his hair.

"Loki…pump her heart. We need to the medicine to her system." Tony ordered shakily. And after that last sentence, Tony began to cry. Thor looked at the mortal man who was a genius…and he was crying. Loki was also stunned, but did not pause to take it in. He quickly pumped her heart, pounding on her chest. Loki pounded and hit and whimpered.

"Brother, stop." Thor commanded. Loki ignored and kept going.

"You're going to hurt her you son of a bitch!" Tony yelled. Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and roughly pulled him away.

"Brother!" Thor grasped Loki and held him close as they both began to worry for her fate. "Stop…" Thor rocked Loki back and forth like a child.

She did not wake for a long while. Tony, Thor, and Loki all stayed and watched over her until they all fell asleep.

~~~  
TESS

I woke up in a bright, sunny room. I could barely remember what happened last night, but I inferred that what happened was not good. The room was a mess. Tony was sitting against the door, mouth open, asleep. Thor was across the room, laying down on the ground, breathing heavily, but soundly. Loki was next to my bed, on his knees, head laying on the bed, sound asleep. A needle was in the middle of the room.

I sat up and looked around again. Slowly slinking down onto the ground, I came to eye level with Loki. I tapped his shoulder and watched his eye flutter open. A grim smile appeared on his face and he embraced me in a hug.

"Happy Birthday." He murmured. I squeezed him harder, feeling his cold skin, his heartbeat and his breath.

"Tess…" I heard Tony's quiet voice. I turned quickly away from the hug and smiled and tony, grabbing him and squeezing him.

"Tony! I missed you! Than you." I grabbed him tight and just held on for a while.

"Oh…uh yeah. Happy Birthday chica." He smiled. "You don't have all day…so, uh, yeah. Go ahead." Tony motioned towards Loki. I smiled and nodded.

"One second." I excused myself and left, heading for the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, I sat down on the edge of the tub and took my pulse. My heart was definitely going faster than it should. Maybe it was because I was happy. I ignored it and closed my eyes, waving my hands around in distinct motions. When I opened them, I saw that a small, black dress had appeared. It was buttoned halfway up the front. There was a black bodice that covered my chest and legs as long as the dress. The actual material was a rough lace with intricate designs. A black collar lined the top of the dress. I had seen this outfit in a store front before…and I had immediately fallen in love with the dress.

Excited, I shed my clothes and slipped into the new dress. I buttoned up the front and looked in the mirror, fixed my hair, which seemed to be saturated with blue in some parts. My eyes also looked distinct and cloudy. I shook my head and left the bathroom, heading back to my room.

On my way, I ran into Bruce.

"You look nice. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Thanks. I'm going…somewhere." I smiled politely and kept walking. Bruce smiled. I would never see him again.

When I was inside my room, I walked over to Loki. Thor was also awake and speaking with Tony.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He looked up, still cut up and bruised.

"Yes." He rose, standing taller than me. He reached out for my hand and I took it.

"Tony, Thor, Loki and I are going. We'll be back in a few. See you guys later." I waved to them. I wouldn't see them later.

"Bye!" Tony waved and Thor nodded, smiling. Loki gave mere nods to each of them and then waved his hands, disappearing.

I think we might have traveled through the fabrics of time and space, but whatever we did, Loki and I ended up in a place that was ever so familiar to me. It was the giant flat studio that Loki and I lived in when I was under his spell. It was still the same, except the table had two cups on it, steaming hot.

"What's over there?" I asked him.

"Go over." He grinned and followed me as I cautiously made my way over to the table. I could smell the coffee from a couple feet away.

"Coffee? You shouldn't have!" I grinned and rushed over to the table, grabbing a cup and lifting it to my lips. I sipped it slowly. It was black and hot, just they way I liked it. "You know me too well." I laughed.

"I know." He grinned and took his own cup, washing it down the sink.

"I could have had that!" I yelled.

"We wouldn't want you staying up all night, no would we?" He asked. I smiled and sat down.

"Tell me, how are you?" I asked him.

"What is this? An interrogation?" He scoffed.

"No, it's an actual conversation. You should try it sometime." I joked.

"I am decent." He responded, walking around the table, sitting down. I perked up, happy that he was actually participating in the conversation.

"Just decent?"

"Yes."

"There's something more." I leaned across the table and grasped his hand.

"I fear Asgard." He told me. I wasn't sure how to react to that.

"You fear…your own hometown?" I asked him.

"It's not my hometown, Tess. It's where I was raised. I was born a bastard in Jotunheim."

"No! You are not! You are Loki Laufeyson! Do no subject your self to a title!" I tried to convince him.

"Aren't we all?" He asked.

"No."

"How not? We do things that are expected of us. I create chaos. You suppress it. We make love and then we fight. It's our title." He told me.

"An abusive relationship?" I asked, afraid of the truth.

"Something along those lines." He told me. "But sometimes…only a few times, we are okay." He squeezed my hand. I pulled it away.

"Loki, we need to run." I spit out, standing up.

"What?"

"Like you said, we need to run. Not be found." I told him.

"That…I wasn't serious. They will find us." Loki warned, getting up, following me.

"Maybe we should go where no one else would. Like an island, or a jungle." I suggested, holding my cup near me.

"Listen." Loki came up behind me and gently wrapped his hands around my waist and on my stomach. "That is foolish. We need to face reality. We need to accept defeat and just wait for another opportunity to strike." He whispered.

"But we can't go back—you can't go back to that. They'll hurt you." I whimpered.

"And do you not think that I won't fight back?" He retorted.

"You will! And so will they. I don't want you to get hurt…or worse." I shut my eyes and tried to push that thought out of my head.

"Then…if this is the last time we see each other, make me a happy man." He said. His voice came from in front of me than rather behind. I opened my eyes and saw him standing there, on one knee producing the ring that he had given me before. I grinned and took his hands in mine.

"I will." The thought was almost melancholy. It made me happy, but sad that the actions he would take would lead to his possible demise.

"Now…there is something else…that would make me even more happy than I already am…" He smirked, and boy was it a naughty smirk.

"Way ahead of you." I smiled and slowly pushed him down onto the ground with my palm. Once he reached the ground, I planted a large kiss on his mouth. But that wasn't all I wanted to do to him, but I restricted myself.

"You must have a lot of pent up anger and lust, darling." He commented.

"Oh you know I do." I hissed, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck and his spine, harshly kissing his beautiful, pink tainted lips. He grabbed me and held me even tighter. His hands slowly worked on the button in the front of my dress. I didn't bother to help, but rather press on. I wanted to be connected with him til the last of our meeting.

"Darling, would you dearly stop your pressing and persistence?" He asked suddenly. I rolled off of him.

"What?"

"It is nearly impossible to undress you while you are stuck to me." He commented, furrowing his brow. He reached out his hand. Confused, I took it. We both stood up and he guided me over to his grand bed.

"Oh!" I felt my cheeks blush red with embarrassment.

"Now, we may continue." I lay me down on the bed and I felt completely giddy. His fingers quickly worked on the last few button before he ripped away the dress from my skin, attacking me like a savage. It looked like he had a lot of pent up emotions as well.

He didn't just kiss my mouth. He made sure that his mouth found every inch of my body. His hands were like stone on my hips, keeping me in place as we fervently locked lips. I was proud though, in a way. I had been able to remove Loki's garments in a hasty decision. All that metal and leather landed on the floor.

"Loki." I whispered his name, lust on my lips.

"Mhm?" He answered back, looking up from my neck.

"Oh, nothing. Your name…it's so…" I tried to come up with eloquent words, but through my sexual haze, I couldn't come up with anything. He just laughed and back down and one by one, sneakily disposed of my undergarments.

"Not. Fair." I told him, nearly out of breath. I yanked his own pants off so that we were equal on the naked as fuck scale. He just shook his head, amused and then gave me the ride of my life. He was freaking crazy. His actions were purse ecstasy and his mouth…it was truly a gift. I was pretty sure I made a couple inhuman noises during our little get together.

I loved that man. He was perfect.

When Loki saw that I was finally worn out and tired, but entirely pleased by his actions, he stopped. We were lying next to each other, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. My hair was sticking to my forehead and my breathing was heavy. Throughout the fun and games, my heart had nearly given out on me, pinching nerves and making me seize up. Loki insisted we stopped, but I just had to push through. I cuddled up next to him and wrapped my hands around his chest.

"That was the best…ever." I told him.

"Now was it?" He questioned.

"Uh…yeah!" I playfully punched him. Then my heart leaped. "Ow!" I screamed and bit my lip, curling into a ball. The pinching in my heart returned and nearly made me lose my breath. It felt like something sharp was stuck in my lungs. I moaned and groaned, clenching Loki. It felt like I had a bad case of the flu.

"Tess…?" He asked, tilting my chin up. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"What?! What's wro—ow!" I tried to suppress my screaming as another sting of reckless pain burst through my body. Loki sat up and got out of bed, pulling his pants and clothes back on. "Loki! Wait! What's wrong?" I called through clenched teeth.

"Your eyes…They are…I must get Stark." Loki told me.

"No! Don't leave! Come back." I reached out to him. "Please. It hurts! And burns." I begged, ignoring the searing pain in my heart. He sighed and sat next to me. I pulled the sheets up and around my chest, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Loki…it hurts, bad. I'm—I'm scared!" I cried. The TesserAct seized my heart with a deadly grip. It squeezed the tears out of me. I began to sob, recognizing the ugly truth that had come.

"I know…shh." He patted my hair. "It should pass over." He comforted me. Though there was something that Loki knew…something that I didn't.

"Loki, what's the matter with me?" I asked him. "I mean…I know what's wrong, but is this real? Is this truly happening?" He looked down at me. His eyes were red and shining with tears.

"Nothing, you are fine." He reassured me weakly. His voice cracked.

"Loki…there is a yellow envelope on the table over there…if what I think is going to happen to me, happens, take it to Tony." I whispered.

"No! You are my world. The only world I've ever felt truly wanted. Except the time I upset you. But I am not going to let you go." He choked back tears. True tears.

"And I the same…But Loki, I don't understand. This is too soon." I grasped him, holding him close. My own tears were coming, streaking down my face now. We both held each other crying. We both knew what was going to happen.

"I don't want you to leave." His voice cracked and he held me. My heart struck again and I gasped, tensing up my body. This time, it didn't dull. It stayed.

"Loki! It hurts!" I cried out loud. It was more of a scream though.

"Sh! I know! That's why I need Stark!" He hissed. I knew he was beginning to become angry, but not with me. His rage was more than enough to let me know that he was in distress.

"No…I understand what's going on…don't be angry. My last moments are with you!" I buried my head in his shoulder. He cried and held my fragile body. I felt a shudder rip through my body. The pain felt like fire, coursing through my bloodstream. "Loki!" I grabbed him. "I love you. I love you so much. And maybe…just maybe, we'll see each other again in Valhalla. Stay good for me." I kissed him and held onto his body and neck. Tears ran down my eyes. Loki placed his cheek ontop of my head and I felt him shaking and sobbing as well.

"I love you. No one shall replace you my darling." Those were Loki's last words to me and then…I felt my body rip apart and the white hot pain was the last thing I felt. His face was the last thing I saw…

[a1] XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki watched in [a2] horror as his lovely to be wife slowly died in his arms. The blue mass near her heart had practically engulfed the important organ. She muttered and whispered, shaking like a leaf on a tree. Her skin was pale and mottled with sweat. Her eyes were barely open, but Loki could see the pale blue slowly seeping away, giving way to her true eye color. Her hair was beginning to turn to it's natural color. She regressed slowly into a limp body. It was when she stopped talking that Loki knew she was dead.

"NO! NO! TESS! COME BACK! YOU…DON'T LEAVE…NO! Tess…" Loki held the dead girl, screaming like a banshee. "Don't leave me in Midgard alone!" He yelled and shook her limp body, crying. He growled and hit the headboard with his fist. It was not fair. Not for either of them.

After he let out his last scream, a blinding light shot him back and into the wall of the bedroom. There was a crack and he fell to the ground. Loki did not feel any pain, at least not from the hit.

Wind blew through the room and everything ceased. It was dark…almost as dark as Jotunheim at night. And in that moment, Loki Laufeyson felt alone in the world.

He stood up and looked around for the bed, where Tess was. Who was he now? Without her? Still an evil Frost Giant? Would his biological father even allow him to come back? Frost Giants were not know to have heart, let alone a heart for a mortal being. Who in the hell was he? Hell…just the thought of it sounded pleasant at the moment.

Loki searched the room in a frantic rush. He was crying aloud and very loudly now, sobbing and hiccupping. He kept on muttering Asgardian sayings, cursing under his breath as quietly as he could. But his crying and cussing was loud enough to wake his father…back home.

And he would be ashamed...ashamed of his stupid, meek, foolish son.

Loki eventually found Tess laying [a3] on the bed. She was laying perfectly still, covered by the blanket. Everything about her had reverted back to her normal appearance. Her hair was laying in perfect curls against her bare shoulders and neck. Her arms had a tan glow to them and the ugly blue tint had faded away from her body. Tess' eyes were wide open, in shock. They were still a perfect blue. Evenly colored and not the disturbing bright, faded blue. A teardrop lay still on her cheek. The only thing off about her was a gaping hole near her neck and chest where the TesserAct had released itself, destroying her heart along with it.

Loki closed her eyes and walked away to the wide window, out looking the city lights. Everyone driving around in their happy little lives. It made him sick. It truly was not fair.

Loki took up a dialing device to call for Tony Stark and the Avengers.

"Stark." Loki's voice was sad, distressed, angry but strong.

"Yes Loki…" Tony's voice was wary, but also matching strength that was in Loki's tone, almost threatening.

"She's gone." Loki nearly choked on his own words.

"Wh—what?" Tony, on the other line shook his head. The other Avengers stood around him.

"The TesserAct could no longer sustain itself. She died. Dammit Stark, she's gone now." Loki hissed through the phone.

"I'm coming over!" Tony said and hung up the phone. Loki shook his head and went to go sit on the bed, cradling Tess.

"Who was that?" Steve asked as Tony hung up the phone.

"Loki. I need to go." Tony pushed his way through the crowd of superheros. They had been anticipating a response from either Loki or Tess to let them know that they had not run away.

"What was it about?" Natasha inquired.

"Nothing. I…I just need to go by myself. If Pepper comes…send her my way." He told the group and left the building in only a t-shirt and boxers. Everyone was confused.

"Guys…first, we call Pepper. Get her over here. Thor, try and reach your brother. The rest of us, we're following Tony. Something is up." Steve directed. He had smelled something fishy when Tony had first picked up the phone.

"I can reach my brother in an instant. I shall go to him." Thor nodded and went off.

"I'll call Pepper. Where exactly is Tony going?" Bruce asked.

"Fury put a tracker on his car…weeks ago. We will be able to track where he goes." Steve announced and handed Bruce the phone.

"Why'd Fury put a tracker on Tony's car?" Natasha asked as Steve, Barton and herself went down the stairs to get suited up.

"You know that Fury doesn't trust him." Steve said as if it was an obvious statement. The two only nodded. "Hurry up. This may be a bad situation." Steve told them. They obliged and got dressed, out and ready to track.

Tony made [a4] it to the secret headquarters that Loki had given him. There was a rushed knock at the door and Loki stood up, covering Tess in an appropriate way. There was another knock and a yell.

"Loki! I swear to god, if you don't open the door I am going to break it down myself!" Tony pounded. Loki, even though dismal, hurried to the door, swinging it open.

"I would appreciate it if you were more patient." Loki hissed, trying not to strangle the foul mortal with his two hands.

"Where is she? Where's Tess?" Tony asked frantically, ignoring the comment.

"Over there. On the bed." Loki pointed a pale, shaking finger over to the destroyed bed.

"What the fuck!? Did you do this to her?" He asked.

"Oh no. I am much more civil." Loki sneered. Once again, Tony ignored and rushed to the bedside.

"What…? I don't…this isn't true." Tony got down to his knees and grasped Tess' hand.

"It's evident." Loki said dryly.

"There's a goddamn hole…there's a hole in her heart. It fucking blew out of her chest…" Tony announced weakly. "Tess…Tess!" Tony screamed in her dead face. Loki pulled him back.

"She's gone. Accept the fact."

"Do you not feel anything towards her death?!" Tony turned around and snapped at Loki. Loki's eyes darkened.

"You would not know what I felt. Before you arrived, dear friend, I attempted a…oh what do you silly mortal do when you are unhappy with your droll lives?"

"S-suicide?" Tony asked shakily. Loki's eyes lit up and he pointed a finger upwards.

"Ah! Yes, that. It did not work unfortunately. I heal quick. So do not mistake my appearance lacking emotions." Loki snapped back. Tony understood…slowly, but he understood.

"I need to sit." Tony rose and went over to sit on the couch. Loki followed. "Today was her birthday…" Tony whispered as if he had just remembered.

"It was…" Loki sighed and sat next to Tony. As soon as Tony sat, he burst into a babbling brook of tears and confused words. "She wanted you to have this." Loki handed Tony the yellow envelope. Toy graciously took it, nearly dropping it from all his shaking.

Tony opened the envelope and emptied everything out. As he sifted through it, he saw things. Phil's Final Will and Testament. Tess' last words on the Helicarrier along with a makeshift will. He began to read the letters, mouthing the words to himself. He grinned some and then would frown, then grin again, along with the occasional wiping of a tear.

"She made one for you too buddy." Tony handed the piece of paper to Loki. He took it and read it. He too laughed.

"She is a silly girl. Beautiful, smart, but silly." Loki laughed weakly. "I'll miss that about her."

"I think we'll all miss a part of her." Tony sighed. Corresponding with his sigh, there was a knock on the door. Both men jumped and Loki ran to get the door. He was greeted by five angered people, one Nick Fury and Pepper Potts.

"What a lovely surprise. Tony, did you bring these people along with you?" Loki asked, joking.

"No…What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Tony stood to greet the Avengers, Fury and Pepper. "Pepper!" He ran to hug her.

"We came because we heard that Loki had been causing trouble." Fury informed Tony.

"But he hasn't…" Tony pulled away from the hug for a second. "He called to me alert me that something had happened to Tess."

"And did something happen?" Fury asked.

"Take a look for yourself. She left us with Phil's and her's Final Will and Testament." Tony pointed to the bed. Everyone, including Pepper walked over to the bed. A couple of sharp gasps came from the crowd.

"What in the hell happened to her!" Steve cried out.

"TesserAct." Loki said.

"Oh Brother…" Thor looked over Tess, mourning for his brother's dead lover. Loki only nodded. He did not want to appear weak to the mortals.

"What exactly happened?" Steve asked.

"The TesserAct is ever sustaining energy. An infinite power source. It cannot be contained. She did have a limited time on this earth as soon as you put that in her. The TesserAct became to unstable and large to be held up in her body. It found the strongest organ, attacked it, and then used it to escape her body. It should be infinitely more gory. She was lucky." Bruce spoke up.

"We can't have this." Fury shook his head.

"Can't have what?" Tony asked.

"Her just laying here. We need to bury her. Next to Phil's grave." Fury became somber in a sense, since he always seemed moody.

"When?" Thor asked.

"Today. The decomposition of her body will start quickly." Bruce spoke up again, inputting his scientific reasoning into play. Everyone agreed.

It was 10 [a5] at night. There was a downpour of rain and there was actually a cloudless sky. The moon shone brightly on the secretive graves that Fury had brought them to. Everyone was there. Even Tess' foster parents. They were weeping terribly. Loki's mouth had been sewn shut with a mechanic, metal piece over his mouth. It had been quite painful for him, but he remained quiet at the funeral. Tess's body had been put away and there was a quick ceremony. A few words, loving glances at the casket before it was put in the ground. Everyone cried. Even Fury.

"Well, gentlemen, lady, it has been a pleasure working with you. I wish to be in your company soon." Thor nodded to the group. Loki stared at the ground in dismay. Tears trickled down his face. _I'll see you in Valhalla my darling girl._ He thought.

"Yes. We will call on you when needed." Fury nodded wiping his nose. Thor smiled and grabbed a tube that held the TesserAct.

"Loki." He nodded to the other end of the tube. "Men, until next time." He nodded and as Loki grabbed the other end, he twisted it and they disappeared.

"Well, that's over." Tony sighed, his eyes red from excessive crying.

"Yeah…I don't think I need to see any more death. She was too young." Steve sighed.

"At least she's with her father." Clint said. They nodded in agreement and gave one final look at the gravestones next to each other. Both Coulson's…dead.

As the Avengers left, the moonlight lit the two graves of the heroes. Some viewed them as heroes. Others viewed them as people who aided in stopping the end, but then there were loved ones who remembered who those two really were. The humor, sadness, fun. Those tombstones reflected back on those times. The memories would never change.

EPILOGUE

It would be at least 100 or so more years before Loki died in Raganork, meeting up with Tess in Valhalla. She did meet her mother and met up with her father. They talked about the past and the future in Valhalla. But for those 100 years, Tess watched Loki everyday and smiled when she saw him. She was his guardian angel.

* * *

[a1]About Today The national

[a2]The End Batman hans zimmer Give me love ed sheeran

[a3]Time hans Zimmer

[a4]Rise Hans zimmer

[a5]The national about today


End file.
